No One Like You
by Fuzzybuni
Summary: I'd never expect myself to be caught in a relationship with anyone. Especially with a man. Let alone my own SHADOW.
1. Hero

**Hero**

Hyrule. A very stunning place, I must say. A few flaws though. Flaw number one: many enemies. That is the worst flaw of them all. Another one was that the bridge in the Eldin province was never fixed. Many people used it for travel and now they had to find another way around. Oh, yes, travelling is another flaw. Hyrule is a huge place. That wasn't really a problem though because you could just travel by horse, but flaw number one caused travelling to be even worse.

So that's where I come in. I fight the creatures and help people travel. I'm quite the swordsman too. I've been given many nicknames as well. The Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, the Messenger of the Gods – the list goes on and on, but I've just recently been given those names after I defeated the evil Ganondorf.

Before defeating him, before taking on that pain-staking journey, I was just a normal boy from the province of Ordona... with normal friends and a normal job. I herded the goats there and now I'm _barely _even there.

Anyway, my best friend Ilia was stolen and I had to get her back. And that's when... I first went into the Twilight. It was breath taking, almost unreal. I had a longing to stay in it forever, but I also hated it. The Twilight... turned me into a beast. I ran on those four wretched paws for hours on end with that Imp telling me what to do.

I enjoyed her company though since we were the only two people left _alive _in the Twilight. The Twilight turned everyone into spirits, leaving me as a wolf and the Imp on my back. Her name was Midna and we became the best of friends.

Another reason why I liked the Twilight was because of the things I could do in my Wolf form. I could see things I couldn't normally see, I could smell things I couldn't normally smell, and I learned things I couldn't normally learn. Some things were very interesting that form.

One other positive thing about that form was having Midna on my back. She was heavy, but I got used to it quickly. Anyway, the reason it was good was that in the Light Realm, she was my shadow. The whole time I was thinking, "_Is she looking up my tunic?_" I doubt she was, but it was just a thought.

So, when my journey was over, the Twilight was all gone from our realm and that question stopped coming up because Midna returned to her normal form. She was no longer an Imp; she was a beautiful Twili. She was the ruler of all Twilight and she was known as the Twilight Princess. She had to go back to rule there... but I didn't want her to ever go. I miss her ever so dearly.

She used the Mirror of Twilight to get back. Midna and I went around all of Hyrule collecting the shards of the broken mirror. That was what my journey was mostly about – _collecting those shards_.

Zant broke the mirror. He was just a normal Twili but he craved for power and he desperately wanted to take control over the other Twili. He turned Midna into an Imp and sent her to our realm. Zant then broke the mirror into four pieces and scattered them about Hyrule, hoping that she wouldn't ever recover them.

We did eventually get them all, putting the mirror back its rightful way. And now Zant's dead and Midna's safe in her palace, ruling the Twilight Realm. Well, I hope she's safe, since I've never heard from her as of yet.

Before she left, she said I could go over there and visit her. But I can't. She broke the mirror into millions and millions of pieces. I never really figured out why. I think she wanted to keep both the Twilight and Light Realms from ever hurting each other once more. Or maybe she didn't want to see me, or even see me in distress again? I'll never really know.

Anyway, everything is back to normal again... except that I'm the princess' swordsman now.

So now I'm going to say a little more about myself rather than my adventures.

My name is Link. Link Avalon. I was born somewhere in Hyrule that I am unaware of. I don't remember who my parents were either. I was then found by a man named Rusl. He brought me to Ordon as an infant and I've lived there seventeen years, excluding now. Rusl taught me all the sword techniques I know about. He also bought me Epona, my horse, a few years back.

I love Rusl like a father; I don't know what I would do without him. He _is_ my father figure. I go to Ordon Village as much as possible these days to visit my friends and Rusl.

Bo, Ilia's father, is still the mayor in that town. He is another nice fellow. He taught me how to wrestle and he also gave me my metal boots, which were a very useful item on my adventure.

When I was going up Death Mountain to get a piece of the Fused Shadow, which was a part of very dark and ancient magic that Midna needed, I used the metal boots and my wrestling skills the whole way up it. You see, Gorons, the rock monsters, are very strong and I needed the boots – oh wait. Hold it! I'm rambling on about my adventure again when I should be talking about myself!

Well then, anyway, I'm seventeen years old and I just stopped living at the Ordon province this year. Princess Zelda, the charming princess of Hyrule, offered to give me a room and I rejected it. I kept thinking, "_They're just going to over-do everything here..._" And I was right. Even when I'm working there or I'm just visiting her for the day, they just... over-do _everything_. They wash my tunic, brush my hair, and complain that I'm too thin. They constantly offer me food or water and say, "_You look famished..._" or "_You look parched..._" Kind of annoying, really.

In all actuality, I don't live anywhere. I do go back to my old home in Ordon Village on rare occasions if it's cold or raining for long periods of time, but usually I stay outside and sleep under the stars. Epona enjoys my company as well. And I don't think she would like it at the castle either. They would just do the same thing to her, complain and worry. Ilia already has that job.

Epona and I take watch at night just to be safe. We are rarely ambushed by enemies, but just in case I always have my hand on the hilt of my sword.

If you'd ask me, I'd have to say I'm quite the interesting person. A normal boy, then a brave hero that sleeps under a sky of Twilight each night.

But there is another really interesting thing about me. You know what it is? I don't talk. Fascinating, eh? A hero and I don't even talk. It's not that I'm a mute... it's just that... I don't like talking. I don't find it that 'interesting' coming from an _interesting _person. I find it better to use sign language or just emotions. I barely use sign language though. Even if I did talk, I don't have really much to say. A nod or a shake from the head is useful enough for me.

I do talk though if I know the person very well, which is only one person, and it's Rusl. He loves hearing my voice. He smiles at me every moment he hears my tone.

Besides the non-talkativeness, I've never had a girlfriend either. Many girls have asked me out... and I mean _many_. They all say I'm so "cuuuuute" in their little, squealing voices.

Well, I am quite handsome besides the scars from fighting. I have dirty blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a bit of a muscular build.

Many of the girls that have asked me to be in a relationship with them were very beautiful and had a lot of money, but I always rejected them. It would break their tiny little hearts if I got married and then was shot with an arrow through the head by a bokoblin. They would be devastated.

As long as I'm a swordsman, I am not going to break a person's heart. I promise you that. They will just have to admire me from afar because I will be wielding a sword for the rest of my life!

* * *

_Please R&R. :)_


	2. Lake

_Okay, so, here's chapter two. Still no yaoi involved in this chapter. And I'm warning you, it will be coming soon. ;)_

* * *

**Lake**

"Link! Oh, Link!"

My ears perked up at the sudden voice that broke the silence. I was sitting on one of the benches in the castle courtyard. The castle was still being fixed after the fight between Midna and Ganon two weeks ago. The whole entire castle was destroyed except for the courtyard. The town wasn't even damaged, thankfully.

I had my hand on the hilt of my sword in case the person brought news of danger. I got off the bench, turning around swiftly.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Link," said the girl. I smiled weakly and took my hand off my sword. I looked up at the girl's face and it was Princess Zelda. I bowed at her presence.

"You don't need to do that," she smiled. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. She smiled at me again and then asked, "Do you want to go fishing down at Lake Hylia?" I gave her a worried look. There were a lot of monsters on the way there.

"Don't mind me. I'll be fine. I'll bring my sword too," she answered. I hesitated and then nodded. She wasn't that bad of a swordsman. She still had a lot to learn, but she could still fight enemies quite well.

"I'll go grab my sword and fishing rod, then," Zelda beamed. She pulled up the front of her dress and ran off. I sat back down on the bench, awaiting her return.

She came back quickly. I stayed sitting on the bench while I watched her put her hair up in a ponytail. She looked funny with the fishing rod in her mouth while putting her hair up. I laughed loudly once she took the rod out of her mouth. She gave me a questioning look and I laughed again.

She shook her head and then said, "Daddy doesn't want me going out, so you better take good care of me."

I nodded seriously.

"And he also doesn't want me going out because I don't look 'formal' enough for him."

This time, I laughed. She didn't look anything like a princess with the clothing she was wearing right now. She had her long, brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue tunic with silver chain-mail underneath.

"How do I look?" she giggled and twirled in a circle. I smiled, giving her the thumbs up.

"Good," Zelda said, "And now I have to find my horse..."

I shook my head and grabbed her hand. She looked at me with curiosity. I shook my head again and pointed to my chest.

"We're taking your horse?"

I nodded.

"Can she carry both of us?"

I nodded again.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's get going..."

I smiled back at her and we left the courtyard. We walked through the town square and we left out of the east exit.

Before we got out into the field, I pulled out the charm I used to call Epona. Ilia gave it to me during my quest. It's very useful. When I blow into it, Epona comes.

Epona came galloping very quickly and for sure, I thought she was going to flatten us. She skidded to a stop, whinnying happily. She stuck out her tongue, licking up my left cheek, covering in saliva.

"She's very fond of you," said Zelda, looking up at Epona with admiration.

I nodded, wiping off my cheek with disgust. Epona was always fond of me even when she was a little foal. We were always fond of each other ever since we met. She's another person – I mean, _horse_ that I could talk to.

I helped Zelda onto the saddle first and then I got up after her. I sat in front of her and she was behind. I was about to point to my shoulders to tell her to hold on, but she was already doing it.

"Go..." she whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly from the sudden cool air passing my ear. I swished the reins and Epona started to gallop.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It took us about an hour's time to get to the bridge right over top of Lake Hylia. I told Zelda, of course using sign language, that there was no way down and if we jumped we would die of the impact on the water.

"So how did you get down there on your adventure?"

I ignored her question. On this side of the bridge, we were standing on a piece grassy land right over top of the clear, calm waters. We peered over the railing which prevented us from falling.

"Wow, it must be at least one hundred or two hundred feet down... so how _did_ you get down there on your adventure?" she asked again, still looking down at the blue water. I looked around. Behind us was the path leading back to Hyrule Castle and to the left of us was a little house attached to the side of the rocky wall. I tapped her shoulder and pointed at the house.

"We get down there from in _there_?" she asked in bewilderment. I nodded.

I got off of Epona and then helped Zelda off. I didn't tie Epona up because I usually let her roam around freely. She liked it better that way and I could just use Ilia's Charm to call her back if I needed her.

I walked into the house without knocking.

"Uhmm... Link? Isn't it kind of rude to just barge in?"

I shook my head. I knew it wasn't rude because I knew the man that lived here. His name was Falbi. And this wasn't really his house. He actually worked here to try and get rupees. He's quite weird looking and he's very funny. He dresses up like a female clown just for his amusement.

I heard Zelda gasp. I stopped and turned around quickly.

"Oh, Link, I'm fine." I sighed in relief. "I just hate cuccos."

I laughed, looking down at the cuccos roaming the house, clucking happily.

We walked in a little further, noticing Falbi. I smiled and waved at him.

He waved back. "Well, hi there! Welcome to Falbi's Flight-by-fowl."

Zelda was staring at the man with disgust.

Falbi continued, "Are you ready for a flight full of dreams and sweet, sweet bonuses?"

By bonuses, he meant rupees.

"A cucco-powered ride around Lake Hylia? You will LOVE it!"

Zelda looked at me with wide eyes. "We're taking a _cucco_ to get to Lake Hylia?"

I chuckled, then nodded.

"Next up for fantastication... ONE BIG GUY! Er, wait... two?" He looked at us with big eyes.

"No, no... _no_!" Zelda shook her head.

Falbi completely ignored Zelda.

He clapped his hands together. "Right, then that's forty rupees for two tickets to the Isle of Riches. How about it, partner?" Falbi asked me.

I nodded, handing him two red rupees.

"Awright!" Falbi beamed. "Thanks partner!" He clapped his hands together again. "Now, just grab a cucco of any colour and try to sail to the Isle of Riches!"

"What?" Zelda asked incredulously. "Ask him for a twenty rupee refund!"

"Sorry, no refunds, partner!" Falbi smiled a huge smile.

I laughed and picked up a grey cucco.

"Link!" she squealed.

I shrugged, holding out the cucco, handing it to her.

"Ew! _No_!" She pushed it away and she backed up slowly. I set the cawing cucco down.

I told her with my hands, "Come on, Zel. It's a waste of rupees and it's not that bad!"

She shook her head.

"Come on," my hands told her, "We can go together if you like."

"Fine... just for _you,_ Link," she grumbled.

I grabbed her hand and the cucco in the other. I gently pulled her to the open space in the wall of the house. We both walked over towards the tiny ledge, which was connected to the house. I guessed it was the take-off area. I looked over at Falbi. He was wearing a big plastered smile and humming to his own little theme song.

With my left hand, I held the cucco up high in the air and with my other, I signalled for Zelda to hold me tightly. She wrapped her arms securely around my waist and then I jumped.

We were two normal sized people being kept airborne by one cucco. It was very strange and I didn't think we would stay up. I thought Zelda and I would plummet to our deaths.

That grey cucco, I thought, was the perfect choice. It was very strong.

"Link! We're going to die!" she squealed.

I started laughing my head off. We were dropping at such a slow rate that if we landed in the water we would hardly cause a ripple.

I decided to skip the Isle of Riches, which was the whole point of this game. You're supposed to take a cucco of any colour and fly down towards this man-made island in the middle of Lake Hylia. The island was shaped like a giant stair case and the higher the step, the smaller it was. On the smaller steps, they held more rupees in the treasure boxes. And on the bigger steps, they held fewer rupees in smaller treasure boxes. You also wanted to land on the top of the man-made stairs because that's where most of the rupees are... on the top.

I directed the cucco to a floating raft that was nearby the Isle of Riches. We landed smoothly on the raft and the water swayed lazily.

I threw the cucco in some random direction. It fell into the water, cackling angrily in my direction. I ignored it – well, not _really_ ignoring it because I couldn't hear it. Zelda was screaming into my ear. I removed her hands from my waist and I turned to look at her.

I could tell she was definitely traumatized. She had her eyes closed tightly and she was still screaming. I shushed her quietly and it didn't seem like she could hear me. I snapped a couple of times. Nothing. I clapped my hands together, making loud noises. _Nada_. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. That got her.

She opened her eyes slowly, mouth still open for screaming. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to the raft we were standing on.

She looked down, laughing stupidly.

"Heh heh, well... look at that! We're on the ground. Let's get going!"

Zelda turned around swiftly and walked right off of the raft.

I stifled a giggle and then I burst out laughing. I put my hand to my gut being able to barely breathe. I fell onto the raft, still holding my stomach, rolling back and forth.

I calmed down a minute later, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I stood back up, wobbling side to side. I looked down at the angry Zelda that was spewing lake water out of her mouth. I stuck my hand out to help her out and she grabbed it tightly. I hoisted her up onto the raft and she stood very close to me, arms crossed.

"Sorry, princess," my hands told her.

"It's fine," and then she said giggling, "I should have been watching where I was going."

I smiled and then pointed ahead of us. There were a couple other rafts leading up to a house-shaped building floating on the water.

"Oh, we're supposed to jump." Zelda slapped a hand over her face. I nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

I then looked into her eyes and thought back to that question: "_So how did you get down there on your adventure?_" she had asked. Well, first of all, I lied. I _never _used Falbi's way of getting down. I usually warped. By using Midna's powers, I could warp to different places. It was quite useful and it took a lot and I mean a _lot _less time. Say I was at Hyrule Castle in the Lanayru Province and I wanted to visit my friends and Rusl down at the Ordona Province, that would take me about... four days to get there. But, if Midna helped me warp, it would take about... ten seconds? I really missed Midna now.

"Link? Is something wrong?" Zelda's voice asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

I shook my head.

"Okay. So, let's get across these and go find a good fishing spot..." She beamed.

I smiled, nodding in reply.

I jumped first, catching Zelda right after. She laughed loudly and said, "Thanks for catching me. I would have fallen again if you didn't."

I nodded and jumped onto the raft with her still in my arms.

"Whoa, you're strong," she said with amazement. Yes, I had to agree with her – I was pretty strong. I had a small frame for being seventeen, but I was tough.

I chuckled, jumping to the next raft.

Sticking up my index finger, I told her one more jump. I took a giant leap, and we landed on a wooden deck. My hands dropped at my sides, releasing Zelda.

Right now, we were standing on a deck that was circling a small house. I grabbed Zelda's hand, pulling her to the other side of the deck. On this side of the house was a _really _big door leading into it. In the door's way was a little man that dressed similar to Falbi named Fyer.

He chuckled, waving at me. I smiled, waving back.

Fyer and I knew each other quite well. I knew Fyer a little bit more than Falbi. We've talked to each other more often as well – I mean, he did the talking and I did the listening.

When I needed to get to the City in the Sky, where the Oocca live, he fixed a broken canon that I found. The price was a little bit _cheap_ though... three hundred rupees... Anyway, another thing he helped me with was to get to the Desert Province to go see the Mirror of Twilight. He got me there for free. And he got me there by shooting me out of a cannon, _literally_. That house-shaped _house_ we were standing in front of was indeed cannon.

"Heh heh... how's it going, Link?" he asked, eyeing Zelda. I gave him the thumbs up. "Good." He smiled at me. I nodded back and waved again, before leaving.

We walked across two miniature bridges and got into a big clearing. Right smack-dab in the middle was that huge cannon that Fyer fixed for me.

"Oh my..." Zelda put a hand to her mouth. "Is that the cannon you used to get into the City in the Sky?"

I nodded, looking up at that amazingly designed cannon. It was very ancient looking and it had Hylian writing all over it. We both looked at the magnificent cannon for a while longer and then we searched for our fishing spot. We found the perfect spot and began fishing. The both of us caught many different fish. Well, only two kinds of fish actually, and they were Hylian Carp and Green Scales. Zelda and I had lots of fun though. We – _she_ talked about many things. We laughed a lot too.

I finally decided looked up at the sky. The sun was setting soon and it would take us an hour or so to get back to the castle.

"We should leave soon," my hands warned her, "Many more enemies come out at night."

She nodded, grabbing her fishing pole. Zelda looked around and asked, "How do we get back up?"

I smirked. This would be funnier than the flying down with the cucco.

"You'll see..." my hands told her. She suddenly looked worried.

Well, we had to get back to Fyer's house – er – cannon.

We swam through the cold, dark water. The water was dark because the sun was about to set.

Zelda and I pulled out soaking wet bodies onto Fyer's porch. I took off my green cap, wringing it out, and I put it back on my scruffy hair. We walked towards Fyer again.

"Thanks for flying with Fyer, fella," he smiled at me and I nodded. "So, wanna give it a shot, fella? No hidden fee for any flight!"

"'Flight'? We're flying again?" Zelda asked in concern.

Fyer and I ignored her once again.

"Just twenty rupees, for two. If you aren't interested, you don't have to do it!" Fyer offered.

My hands told Zelda, "Tell him the Normal Flight."

"The 'Normal Flight'?" Zelda asked shrilly. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"That one, eh?" Fyer took that as her agreeing. "Heh heh... OK! Two for normal –" I gave him a red rupee, and he finished what he was saying, "– right this way." He opened the large door leading into his house-shaped cannon.

Zelda looked at me sceptically and I pushed her into the dark entrance. I looked back at Fyer and I smiled sheepishly.

He smiled back at me and said mischievously, "Heh heh... hurry up and hop on in..."

I waved one last time and walked into the darkness. The door slammed shut and I felt Zelda grab onto me.

"Link... look what you did now!" she said impatiently. I laughed and she sighed. I heard some music from outside the house. The same tune Falbi was humming to...

"That creepy, old clown locked us in his dark house!" Zelda shrieked. I chuckled again. The music stopped. And...

**BOOM!**

... we were shot out of the cannon like an arrow from a bow. I smiled, closing my eyes, letting the wind carry me back up to where we left Epona. I soon opened my eyes to find Zelda screaming beside me. I laughed, the noise unnoticeable.

I landed on my feet, not struggling to stand. I heard Zelda's screaming get rapidly closer and I stuck out my arms. My arms flinched slightly as I caught Zelda. I set down the dumb-stricken Zelda and I shook my arms, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation of pain from the impact.

She stayed sitting on the ground, not bothering to get up. She had her fists clenched tightly, knuckles turning white. I noticed her glaring up at me and I stopped shaking my arms.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN _KILLED_!" she bellowed. I bowed my head. She was now crying in anger. "WE COULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED IN MILLIONS OF PIECES BECAUSE OF YOUR _STUPID _IDEAS!"

I felt like crying. "I'm sorry," my hands apologized.

She looked down at the ground, then back up at me again. Little tears poured out of her eyes and down her face. I kneeled down on one knee, wiping a tear off of her face.

She grabbed my tunic and pulled me closer.

"I didn't want to die..." she sobbed, into my ear. "I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. I held her close to my own chest. Her heartbeat was quickened out of rage and the crying.

I walked over to Epona that stayed nearby to graze and I put Zelda on the horse.

I answered her statement. "Don't worry..." my hands told her. I joined her on the horse and we rode off into the distance.

* * *

_:D_

_Chapter two's done! So how'd you like it? It took me a long time to write... please let me know if I made any spelling mistakes and I'll gladly fix them. :)_

_So Falbi's and Fyer's lines were taken right from the game if you noticed. The lines were changed up a bit since, first of all:_ Zelda was with Link_. And second of all:_ They are **not **in a game_. They __**are **__game characters but this is _– _well, you get the point!_

_Please R&R._


	3. Letter

_I hope you guys enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**Letter**

I pushed Epona hard to get home quickly. Most of those monsters came out at dusk and I wasn't in the mood for a fight.

The whole way back, Zelda was holding onto me tightly. She was shaken and she was not in the state to fight.

When we got back to the castle, Zelda did calm down a bit more. She probably felt safer at home.

Together we walked through the dim-lighted town. Only a couple of lanterns were lit here and there. I kept Zelda close to my side as we passed some unknown people. There should be more lanterns on in this town at night. Many more strangers came out at night and were not to be trusted.

Zelda and I reached her courtyard safely.

"Link?" Zelda broke the serene silence. Her voice echoed in the darkened courtyard.

I looked up at her face and nodded.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was stupid of me and you looked like you knew what you were doing..."

I shrugged.

"No, I am sorry."

I nodded sincerely.

"But, boy, are those clowns creepy!" She laughed, breaking the uneasiness of the conversation. The noise echoed in the courtyard again. I chuckled too. "Well, good night, Link." I watched Zelda smile in the darkness. She pecked my lips lightly and ran off towards the big doors of her castle.

I smiled, lifting a hand to touch my lips. They tingled slightly and I grinned. Zelda opened one of the large, wooden doors and she turned around once more. I waved back at her. A lot of golden light shone out from inside the castle door and all I could see was a dark outline of Zelda. She waved too and then closed the big door.

I was in pure Twilight. Not a single drop of light shone out from the castle windows, nor were any lanterns on in the once again quiet garden. I smiled, thinking of Midna again... and then I frowned. Twilight. It will never let me forget her. It's going to come back every night reminding me of her.

Midna. Midna was so beautiful. Beautiful beyond words. I just wanted to be with her again. To have her in my arms... Well, it didn't matter anymore. I'm never going to see her again. She's never coming back and I'm just going to keep on reminiscing.

"_Damn it,_" I thought, "_Damn it all!_"

My muscles tensed and I stomped a foot on the gravel pathway. A couple of pebbles shot in different directions, bouncing into the newly trimmed grass. I shook my head, trying to loosen up. My fists clenched tightly, knuckles turning a deathly white. I started breathing deeply and tried to suck in the cool night air. I flexed my fingers and rolled my neck once.

I stood there in the middle of Zelda's courtyard for more than a few minutes. My breathing returned to a normal state and I did feel a little better.

I strode stiffly through the empty garden and walked through the gigantic set of doors that were supposed to keep the villagers and strangers from going in or out. I didn't even bother closing the doors since some Hylian guard would do it sooner or later.

There were only two lanterns on now, one on each side of the town square. The large fountain in the center of the square gleamed gold from the fire lit in the lanterns.

Some of those unknown people were still roaming outside. One in particular decided not to show his face by hiding it behind a brown hood. I walked by this hooded figure but I was called right back.

"Hey... Hero of Twilight..." called his dark, raspy voice.

My long, elfish ears perked up at his request for me. I stopped, my shoulder almost touching his. I turned my head to the right, seeing him out of the corner of my eye.

"Girlfriend break up with you?" he chuckled.

He must have seen me in Zelda's courtyard. My actions took over my thoughts. I shoved him against the brick wall of a house and pulled my sword to his neck.

"Easy there!" He sounded amused. I growled, deep in my chest. "Nice blade..." He was definitely eyeing my sword although I couldn't see his eyes. "... ah, the Master Sword?"

I growled again, holding my blade to his throat with much more force. He slowly lifted a hand, putting it in the opening of his hood. He reached in, touching his neck. The man pulled out his hand to see his finger tips covered in a crimson liquid.

I stumbled back, pulling my sword away from his face. The hooded figure put his hand back up to his wound.

"That's gonna take a while to heal," he mumbled to himself. He sauntered off, a small trail of blood behind him.

I blinked twice, horrified. I just hurt an innocent civilian. My teeth clenched in sorrow, not anger. I sheathed my bloody sword, looking around. No one was to be seen, not even the injured man.

I broke out into a run, leaving the town square and running out of the castle town.

I ran and ran and ran, letting the useless wind throw my hair around. I soon collapsed of exhaustion, falling into the hard ground. It was cold and I soon felt light-headed. I hoped... there were no enemies... _around_...

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was very cold. Not like a wintery cold at Snow Peak Mountain, more of an eerie cold. There was nowhere to go. Well, actually, I could go _anywhere_; it was just a big, dark room of... emptiness.

I saw a figure walking towards me. I squinted my eyes; they were still too small to see. I ran full speed towards the person.

It was a woman and she came into view almost at once. It was... _Midna_. Her beautiful red eyes shone brightly at me.

"Link!" she called, waving me over.

I went to beam at her but an invisible force held the corner of my lips down. I pulled out the Master Sword, but something was wrong. It didn't shine brightly with light or have its blue handle. It was glowing in Twilight and the handle was black. I slowly walked towards her figure, sword still in hand.

Midna looked worried. She held her fragile hand up to her mouth. "...Link?"

Now I smiled. Not in happiness, but in satisfaction. What was going on?

I reached her. She was a lot taller than me so I looked up, smirking. I held the dark blade to her stomach.

"This isn't like you..." she whispered desperately. I threw the blade through her mid-section. Blood poured onto the floor of the room. I wanted to cry – to _bawl_, but I laughed. I was laughing at her, and she was about to die. "...Li-Link..." she cried out and fell to the floor in her blood.

She was dead. I bent down, running my fingers through her blood. I licked my fingers. Her blood was warm and it tasted like rust. I smirked again.

I bent down again to take more blood but it was gone, along with Midna's limp body. I quickly got up in surprise. I looked behind myself and then looked forward with wide eyes.

There was the Mirror of Twilight back together in one piece. In the mirror's reflection was something horrible. There was a dark monster. I turned around. _Nothing. _Then I noticed, it wasn't a monster – it was _me_.

I looked all... unnaturally distorted. I was black from head to toe. Hair, skin, tunic – everything. Well, except for one thing. My eyes. They were a piercing red. Unlike Midna's soft eyes, mine were evil. And they were glowing too. I closed my eyes, screaming loudly.

"AAAAAHHHHH–!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"– HHH?" I slowly opened one eye, suddenly looking at something green. I opened the other and noticed I was lying on the grass.

With two arms, I pushed myself up. I stayed on my knees and looked around warily. I was in the field. I was in the Lanayru Province.

The sun was just starting to rise and I heard a cucco cawing out in the distance. Sunrise. Daylight. I smiled in exhaustion, getting off of the dew covered grass.

I turned away from the sun and looked towards the Hyrule Castle. I was quite a ways from it since I ran – wait. What happened to that man? What happened to me? I rubbed my temples. What did I do last night? What... came over me? I shook my head in disgust. Maybe no one will know. I took out my charm and called Epona.

She came in a couple of moments and I hopped on her quickly. I directed her back to Hyrule Castle. Today, I was working for Zelda.

I reached the castle's entry bridge and I jumped off of Epona. I was about to reach the gate when the call of the mail man startled me.

"MR. LIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

I swerved around to see the little man huffing and puffing.

"One letter for Mr. Link!" he announced, then sang a little victory tune. I rolled my eyes, taking the letter from his hand.

"Well, my business is concluded... ONWARD TO MAIL!" he bellowed and ran off into the field like a crazy lunatic.

"_What is with that guy?_" I thought, "_He's going to get himself killed._" I shook my head, then turned my attention back to the letter.

I broke open the seal and opened up the folded parchment.

The letter said,

"_Dear Link,_

_You need to come down and visit us at Ordon Village. The townsfolk and kids miss you dearly. Fado desperately needs help with the goats. He can't keep a damn thing under control without you! Come down and see us. I miss your bright and shining face!_

_Love, Rusl_"

I did need a break. The last time I saw Rusl was when he helped me get down to the Sacred Grove. I smiled; that should be the perfect place to take a break.

I decided I should go tell Zelda I'd be gone for a week or two.

Shoving through the busy square, I reached the huge doors. A Hylian guard let me through since he knew I was the Hero. I walked into the courtyard and was disturbed by Zelda yelling.

"Link! I'm getting married!" she squealed, rushing toward me.

I beamed. That was great news!

"To whom?" my hands asked.

She cleared her throat, "His name is Prince Triac."

As if on cue, her fiancé walked right out of the castle's doors.

He was very handsome. No, I would have to say _beautiful_ because he was very angel-like. His hair was chocolate brown in colour and it fell in loose curls to his shoulders. His eyes were auburn brown and they were shining brightly. His skin was very light like a statue, even though his hair and eyes were dark in colour.

"Why hello there, my lovely lady!" he exclaimed. His voice was deep in tone, but it was very angelic. He walked over towards Zelda, putting one hand on each of her shoulders. He was also very tall, a lot taller than me and Zelda. "And who might this be?" He was eyeing me, quite thoroughly, must I add.

"This is my good friend, Link." She smiled towards me.

"Ah, yes! Sir Link, Hero of Twilight and saviour of Hyrule." His voice was very sharp when talking towards me.

Right then, I already knew I didn't like this guy. Well, he was going to be the king of Hyrule, so I still had to be respectful. I bowed deeply. Finally, I raised my head, looking at his smug face. I stood straight again, looking at the couple.

"So... I heard you're quite the swordsman! Care to have a duel sometime?" he asked. I nodded in reply.

"Link, what brings you here today?" Zelda piped up.

My hands told her, "Can we talk alone?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" she smiled.

"Hmmm? You don't talk?" He looked at me in disgust. I shook my head in reply.

"Why not? You're not deaf... as you can hear me now. Lost your voice?" he asked mockingly.

I grounded my teeth together, holding back a snarl. I shook my head again.

"That's–!"

"Triac!" Zelda cut him off. "Link and I need to talk. Can we have a moment?"

He smiled a ravishing smile. "Sure thing!" He pecked her on the cheek and then gave me a threatening look.

Triac strode back off into the castle.

"What do you need?" she asked me, after he left.

"Well, I got a letter..." my hands continued, "... down from the people in Ordon. They asked if I could visit and I was wondering if I could go."

She laughed, "Of course you can! I'm not stopping you!"

I smiled gratefully. "I'll be gone for one or two weeks."

"Okay," she beamed, "Just be safe!"

I hugged her tightly.

"I will," my hands told her.

She turned to leave, but my hands quickly told her, "Good luck with the wedding!"

"Oh, we're not having it until a month or so. I'll tell you when!" She smiled at me again.

And then she ran off to join her fiancé.

I sighed, looking around one more time. I left the castle grounds and I called Epona. I smiled, patting her side. I hopped onto my horse and we galloped south.

A four day trip. This is going to be a lonely voyage...

* * *

_Please R&R!_


	4. Voice

_Guys, I'm __**really **__sorry. I told you I would update 4 days ago and then I never got enough time to get this up. Anyway, it's up now, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Voice**

And I was right. It was a lonely trip. I almost gave up on day one, not even bothering to go any further. I decided I should keep going for Rusl's sake. Midna would have kept me company. She would have stayed by my side and talked. And I would have listened. The Faron province, between Lanayru and Ordona, was the area that took me four days to get across to get to my home. Many enemies swarmed Faron and the province was very big.

I crossed the small bridge that separated Faron and Ordon. I went through a narrow path and then ended up in a little area of grass. I passed my old tree house that I built with Rusl when I was a kid.

"_I'm sleeping in there while I'm here_," I thought.

I entered the village and everything seemed peaceful until I heard a loud yell.

"Link's here!" screamed the voice of a little boy.

Many town's people rushed out of their houses to greet me. I jumped off of Epona, smiling.

The kids reached me first. Talo, Beth, and Colin were the only kids in this town. Malo, the youngest of the town, yet the smartest, was off in Hyrule Castle Town selling rare items. He owned his own store called Malo Mart.

Colin had blond hair and blue eyes like me, except for his hair was lighter in colour. He opened his mouth to greet me, but was shoved out of the way by Talo.

Talo was the leader of the group. He was the bossiest as well. He had dark eyes and long brown hair pulled back by a red headband.

"Link!" he exclaimed. "Can I see your sword?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe later?" Talo and Beth asked in unison. I nodded. Talo sighed and Beth squealed in joy, clapping her hands together.

I could tell that Beth had always had crush on me, but she was _way_ too young for me. If I was her age, I would have thought of being with her. She had bright green eyes, many freckles, and short brown hair. She was cute, but not in any way I found her very attractive.

I turned my attention to Colin. Talo had knocked him right to the ground. I stuck out my hand to help him up. He grabbed it tightly and I pulled him up.

"Thanks Link..." he whispered. I nodded in reply.

He was very quiet and didn't like to talk but Colin was also very brave as he saved Beth from being trampled by huge monsters a while ago. He was very similar to me in many ways. Colin once told me that he wanted to be just like me. He said he wanted to learn how to be brave just like me. It made me smile every time he brought the subject up but it also hurt. I'd lost too many loved ones. He wanted to be like me, but he would never deserve the pain.

I reached out to his small body and pulled him into a tight hug. He was like a little brother to me. Well, actually, I guess you could say he was my little brother. He was Rusl's son.

"I needed that," Colin smiled. I nodded in agreement. So did I.

The rest of the villagers said their greetings and left back to their houses. Ilia took Epona to the spring to wash her. She yelled at me for pushing her so hard. I cringed at her harsh words. She was _scary_.

Everyone in the village said hello except for Rusl. Where could he be?

I asked Bo where he was.

"Oh! Rusl is at his house taking a rest. He's been herding the goats since Fado's doing such a bad job. He said he was really tired, so he should be home!"

I nodded, running to his house.

I arrived quickly at Rusl's house. His wife, Uli, was outside holding a small cradle. They had another boy right before I started my adventure. Come to think of it, I didn't even know his name yet.

I slowly approached Uli and she was humming a lullaby for the baby. She stopped when she knew of my presence and she looked up at me kindly.

"Link," she started, "Welcome home." I smiled, looking down at the baby. "Oh, his name is Komali. It was..." Uli paused, "... your dad's name."

I didn't answer. I stood there in deep thought. How... couldn't I remember that name? It was surprising that it was never really brought up before but I supposed that Rusl's family didn't want to bring up my lost past.

"Rusl's inside," Uli whispered. I nodded, somehow ignoring the fact that my new step brother was named after my father.

I crept into the little house, closing the door behind me. I heard Uli's humming continue. I walked into the house a little further, still seeing no Rusl.

Two hands grasped my shoulders tightly. I pulled out my sword, holding it to the person's neck.

"Didn't mean to frighten you," he chuckled, putting his hands up in the air.

I laughed, sheathing my sword.

I tried to speak. "Rus–" My voice cracked.

"Link," Rusl warned, "You have to start using your voice soon or you won't have one at all!"

I laughed again. "That's not possible!" I said defensively. I noticed my words came out a little slowly like I was a younger child learning how to speak.

"Link..." He titled his head slightly. He grabbed me, forcing me into a hug.

"Rusl." My voice came out muffled because I was talking into his shirt.

"Use your voice!" he smiled.

"I don't like –" This time, my voice didn't give out. I stopped myself when I watched Rusl walk towards his couch. "You're limping!" I exclaimed.

Ugh, I hated my voice. It's just that I hated the tone. It was giving out my current emotion which was feeling worried.

Rusl sighed, "No need to be worried, Link –" See? What did I tell you? "– I'm just working myself a little too hard. You see, Fado can't do a thing without you." He sat down. "And it was driving me nuts. I was the only one that offered to help..."

I nodded. "I'll help with this week. With Fado, I mean –"

Rusl smiled at me. "Thanks, Link."

I nodded again.

"Well, I hope you make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Rusl."

0o0o0o0o0o0

My arrival got everyone into a brilliant mood. All of the villagers decided to help make a big feast just for me. I was so happy when I heard the news.

Soon afterward I decided I should get all set up in my house. I got the fire going and all of my sleeping gear pulled out from the basement.

I walked out of my house, beaming. I looked around and then thought, "_Where the heck is Epona?_" The first thing that came to mind was – Ilia! She obviously still had the horse down at the spring.

So, I had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. I decided I should rest because I hadn't much since my adventure.

I found a tree located right near my house and I sat down, leaning against it. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Link!" Someone shook my shoulders roughly. I swatted them away, turning into another direction. "Link, wake up! The feast is ready!" I blinked a couple of times and looked up at the person talking to me. "Get up, sleepyhead!" It was Beth. I stuck my hand out so she could help me up. She grabbed my hand, pulling me up with all of her might. "Whoa. You're heavier than I thought." She rubbed her forehead.

I laughed, grabbing her hand again. She blushed up at me and we walked together to the location of the feast.

The meal was set up at two humungous wooden picnic tables near a couple of pumpkin patches. The food was set up at one picnic table while the plates were on the other.

I licked my lips; the food looked delicious. I haven't had a proper meal since – ever. For food on my journey, I either stole or caught fish. Stealing... _really_ wasn't my thing. I hated it and I always thought I was going to get caught.

We were seated in our own personal spots that were chosen for us. Rusl rose from his spot and everyone went quiet.

"Link..." he started, "You have gone through a very heart-breaking journey." It sounded like he was appointing this all to me. "And we all wanted to thank you. We all took some part in cooking something for this meal. Link did all those things – fighting monsters, travelling – just for us."

He was right. I did all those things for the people I cared about. Rusl, the town's people, all of stinkin' Hyrule! Even... Midna.

"We wanted to do a little something for you in return. Since we can't do anything as remarkable as you did, we'll give you a proper meal!"

I laughed. He smiled back at me and my stomach growled loudly.

He chuckled. "Okay, let's dig in!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The food was fantastic. That was the first time in a long time that I was actually full.

After helping the town folk clean up, Fado dragged me off to help with the goats.

Strangely enough, Epona was already waiting for me. I hopped on her, looking up at the sky. Sunset. Twilight was coming soon... once again –

"Okay, Link! The sun's about to set and we need to get all the goats in the barn. Let's go!"

I sped off at his command, heading towards the goats in the back of the field. I whooped at the bunched of them and they all went running towards barn.

Epona and I soon finished and Fado told me I beat my record. He usually timed me on how long I took to get the goats to the stable.

"Thanks, Link!" he smiled gratefully. I nodded in reply. At least Rusl got to rest.

I watched Fado close the stable doors and he followed Epona and me down to the village.

"G'night Link," he yawned. I waved and headed off towards my own place.

This time, I tied Epona up to her own little wooden post outside. I said good night to her and climbed up the ladder into my house.

I quickly set up a fire. The flames danced brightly, making the room glow and a lot warmer.

I climbed up my ladder to get into my bedroom. I pull off my tunic, hat, chainmail and all of my other equipment except for my leggings and my long sleeved shirt.

"_Ew_," I thought, "_I smell bad_." I definitely needed a bath tomorrow. I jumped onto the bed and slithered underneath my covers. I turned on my side, looking out the window.

A full moon. I could feel my blood pulsing. I wanted... to howl. I turned away quickly. I couldn't howl. I wasn't a wolf anymore.

I sighed, feeling really tired and I closed my eyes.

I abruptly heard a faint chuckling. I kept my eyes closed, thinking, "_It's just a hallucination._"

"_I'm coming soon, my dearest Link,_" the voice warned. That voice... sounded strangely familiar. It rang loudly in my ears until I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Please R&R. :D_

_Explanations for this chapter: Eh, I just kinda guessed a certain amount of time it would take to get to the Ordona province. Four days seemed pretty good. I also made Link's dad's name Komali (now the second son of Uli and Rusl) because it never does tell Link's dad's name __**anywhere**__. Well, I couldn't find it anywhere._


	5. Angry

_Updates are cool. :D This is a short chapter so I typed it up quickly. This has nothing to do with Zelda or fanfictions but did you know that Pain by Three Days Grace is an addicting song? I listened to it over and over again while typing. I think I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow... which is today... since it's about 2:30 A.M. _xD _So, yup, it'll be up - MAYBE - tomorrow._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Nintendo does._

* * *

**Angry**

I woke up early in the morning completely ignoring my hunger. I wasn't even really that hungry and my mind was on something else. That voice – who was it? That person sounded like they were right in my room.

I shook my head, grabbing my clothes and heading down to the spring.

I took off my leggings and long sleeved shirt, leaving me completely naked. I blushed, out of nervous habit, turning around to see if anyone was watching. No one. I kneeled in the water and started cleaning myself. I laid in the water, putting my face underneath.

Opening my eyes, I looked down at the sandy floor. I smiled, feeling very relaxed. Holding my breath was a specialty of mine since I swam a lot on my adventure.

I suddenly felt the presence of someone nearby. I shot my head out of the water, turning it quickly. Ilia!

"Link?" She looked at me in shock.

I was about to cover my private parts, but it really didn't matter. She had just seen them.

"Link..." she said breathlessly, "You're naked..."

I felt weird, almost like a dream. It was like when Zelda kissed me on the lips, but this – this was stronger. My whole body... tingled.

I slowly walked towards Ilia.

"Link..." she whispered my name again. I reached her and she blushed deeply. I put one arm around her waist and my free hand tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

I took her into a kiss. This wasn't like me. What was happening? It felt so wrong, but I was enjoying myself. I smirked, underneath the kiss.

She moved her hands down my chest, along my waist, and to my behind.

"Mmmh, yes..." I moaned between her soft lips. I just talked. Interesting. Something was off though; I didn't think it was quite my voice.

"Link?" Ilia talked into my lips. "Your eyes..."

I stopped kissing her, giving her a questioning look.

"They were just... red."

Red? What is she talking about? My eyes have always been blue. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Maybe... I was just seeing things." She looked away from me. She seemed frightened. "Well, I have to head off to work. See you later, Link..." She looked at me one more time before running off.

I went to grab my clothes to leave the spring, but something stopped me. I heard that voice again.

"_Heh heh heh... She taste wonderful, Link?_" it asked me.

I growled deep in my chest. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. No answer. Who was this person? What did they want from me? My lips pushed back showing my clenched teeth. I snarled.

I didn't even bother drying myself off before I put all of my clothing back on. I stormed off, heading towards the village.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The day passed by slowly after the Ilia incident. Several times I was asked what exactly happened between Ilia and me. I never answered. I just shook my head angrily.

I was confused. I was angry. I felt like I could kill someone. I didn't even know what had gotten into me. Ever since last night, I felt a little... weird, I guess you could say. No, not last night; actually, since after I heard that voice.

"Link," Bo had said, earlier in the day, "Ilia seems upset about something related to you. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

I shook my head robotically since he was the seventh person to ask.

"Did – did you rape her?"

I went ballistic when he asked that. I would never, _ever_ rape a girl.

"I WOULD NEVER!" I yelled. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANY GIRL, EVER!"

He looked at me in shock and amazement. I didn't think he expected me to respond using my voice.

After talking – well, _yelling_ at Bo, I stayed home until sundown. I had to help Fado with the goats again. I left my house when the sky was a dark pink.

I reached the ranch and all the goats were gone. The stable doors were already closed. Searching the area, I saw two small figures standing far out in the pen.

One of the people came closer to me. It was Fado.

"Sorry, Link," he said while passing me, "we're finished for the night." I watched him saunter out of the area.

I turned back around looking towards the other human that was leaning against the fence post. I neared him, noticing it was Rusl.

"Rusl? What are you doing here?" I called to him.

He sighed of exhaustion. "Helping with the goats..."

"I said I would do that!" I bellowed.

"No need to get angry about it..." he muttered, looking towards the horizon again.

I felt my anger building up. What was wrong with me? Why was I so angry?

"Link?" He perked up.

My muscles tensed. I gestured for him to continue.

"Something's wrong with Ilia." He stated.

"What?" I asked sarcastically, "Something because of me?"

"Well, every time I brought up your name today, she seemed to be... a little jumpy."

"I did nothing to her!" I growled.

"Link. Calm down."

"I can't!" I yelled at him.

I heard that familiar, echoing chuckle. "_That's right, Link. Get angrier,_" the voice said.

"What's wrong?" Rusl asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at both of them.

Rusl cautiously walked towards me. He set both of his hands on my shoulders. I pulled out my sword on him.

"I'll kill you..." I snarled at Rusl. Like yesterday, he didn't laugh at my blade to his throat.

"Link... you wouldn't." He looked shocked.

I smirked. "I will if I want to."

He slowly lifted one of his hands to my face. He caressed my cheek softly.

"Link, your eyes –"

"MY EYES AREN'T RED!" I hollered.

I shoved hard at Rusl, knocking him to the ground. I held my piercing blade to his stomach.

"Link, please!" Rusl begged.

My head was pulsing. I couldn't think straight. Do I kill him or not? What's wrong with me?

Out of nowhere, immense pain erupted through my whole body. I dropped my sword, it falling down beside Rusl. I fell onto my hands and knees, screaming in pain. It felt like turning into a wolf for the first time except it was entirely worse.

"Link!" Rusl called faintly.

I fell onto my back, holding my knees to my chest.

"Link, what's wrong?"

Rusl completely ignored that I just tried to kill him. He was more worried about me now.

I couldn't answer. I was too busy screaming. It felt like something was ripping out of my body.

Abruptly, the pain stopped. I stopped screaming.

I looked up at Rusl. He had my head on his lap.

"R-Rusl – I'm... I'm s-sorry..." I apologized, before the world around me turned black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, that's better..." said the voice coming from my head. Wait, how come it wasn't echoing like before?

I blinked a couple of times, getting my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I was in a house – _my_ house. And I was in my bed.

"Heh heh, stupid old man," the voice chortled. Obviously this wasn't a hallucination.

I crept out of my bed grabbing the Master Sword, which was lying on the ground right beside my bed. I quietly climbed down the ladder.

My sword ready at hand, I looked over the person that was standing over Rusl's limp body. I swiftly lunged at him, sure that he would be bleeding at the swipe of my sword.

**SLASH!**

Nothing but thin air. Where did he go? He was just standing there a second ago. Who could move _that_ fast?

A dark hand covered my mouth and something sharp and cold pressed to my throat. A sword.

"Amusing," chuckled his cool voice. "I didn't think that the Hero could be this naïve."

* * *

:D _GUESS WHO IT IS! Someone sexy, we all know that. ;) You'll find out who the sexy man is in the next chappy. xD_

_Please leave me some reviewwwwssss! I love reading them ;D_

_Oh, and I'm just absolutely leaving you to __**die **__for the yaoi. The yaoi starts in chapter... 6 and it develops more in... 8. There, I let you know when it's gunna happen, so be ready, and be __**patient**__._


	6. Fight

_I told you I would update tomorrow - I mean, today. _xD

_So anyway, still no yaoi. Tis only the beginning. _;D

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**Fight**

I tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong.

"Hey! I wouldn't struggle too hard, you'll just die more painfully!" he snickered. I immediately stopped. "What do you have to say for yourself, Hero? For acting so idiotically?"

He uncovered my mouth, still holding my face tightly and the sword still pressed to my neck.

"Scared? Cat got your tongue?" he mocked. I still didn't answer. "Can't talk?" He pressed the sword harder to my throat.

"I –" hated talking to strangers. Especially ones that were threatening to kill me. "Yes," I answered unwillingly, "I can talk."

"Oooh. The Hero talks! Eh, I already knew otherwise..."

How did he know I could talk?

"Heh heh..." He turned me towards Rusl's limp body. "Lookie what happened to the old man."

"Rusl!" I screamed. I struggled again to reach his body. A pool of blood surrounded him. "What did you do to him?" I hollered at the person holding me hostage.

"Just hit him on the back of the head with the hilt." I felt him shrug.

I tried to reach Rusl again and this time he just let me go. I kneeled down beside Rusl's unconscious body, putting his head on my knee. "He's going to die!" I cried.

"Eh... town folk will find him sooner or later."

"How can you –?" I stopped when I looked up at him. "You're – you're the one from my nightmare," I stammered.

"Precisely," he smiled, "And now I'm real."

"How?"

"No need to explain now." He waved away at the subject.

"Who are you? What are you?"

He obviously wasn't Hylian. His skin – everything on him was charcoal black and his eyes glowed red. Although that, he looked exactly like me. Then, he must be _part_ Hylian...

He didn't answer my questions. He ignored them, changing the subject.

"Fight with me. To the death." It was a statement, not a question.

"How do I find out who you are –?" He cut me off by lunging at me, his sword ready to kill. I quickly blocked his attack, but was knocked over by the sudden impact.

He stood over me with his sword pointing towards my stomach.

He looked down at me thoughtfully and then said, "We should move somewhere more distant. Shall we? Your friends wouldn't want to find your dead carcass in your own house..."

I sneered, still on my back.

He snapped his fingers. The last thing I saw was the unconscious Rusl and I was then teleported somewhere in Hyrule field.

"Ah." He breathed in. "That's much better."

I got up, twirling my blade through my fingers.

He looked over at me and laughed. "Full of determination, are we?" he snickered.

I ran, full speed, towards this creature. Our swords collided, creating a loud clang noise.

He chuckled and said with a mock sadness, "Aw, why do you get a head start?"

"Because you got a head start on Rusl and me!" I grunted, pushing my sword harder against his. He laughed, disappearing right in front of me. I looked around in bewilderment from his sudden act. Well, _now_ I knew why he moved so fast...

My ears twitched. I turned around swiftly, blocking his attack.

"Nice reflexes," he smirked. We both pressed harder on our swords. "But I have better." He pushed me back and flew by me, cutting my right thigh open.

I pressed down on the wound trying to get the blood to stop flowing. It would be impossible though, since I was in the middle of choosing life or death.

I ignored the long, deep cut and continued to fight.

He was fast and he knew exactly what he was doing. I slowed down quite a bit because of the wound. I was losing a lot of blood...

His sword slipped past mine and hit my arm. A tremendous amount of blood started covering my shirt. It stung so badly, I could have sworn his sword hit my bone.

I could no longer defend myself with my shield so I dropped it. The sword had felt heavier and I used both my left and right hands to hold it. I swung heavily at his quickly moving body, missing him every time.

"Hero! You seem to be getting a little slow. Care for me to finish you off now?"

"No!" I hollered, swinging at him fiercely. He dodged my attack with ease, laughing in my face.

"Come on, Hero! You must be getting tired!"

I laughed weakly. "Never," I lied. I felt like I was going to faint.

"You don't sound too sure, Hero," he exclaimed.

I laughed again. He was _definitely _dying.

I continued fighting, blocking all of his moves, but not hitting him a single time. How long could this go on?

He smirked at my tired body and said, "Watch this, Hero!"

I suddenly looked up at him and there were two more of him.

"Which one is the real one?" all three asked simultaneously. I looked at them in confusion, feeling too weak to try and hit them all.

They closed in on me, swinging their swords all at the same time. I couldn't block all three. The one in the middle and the one on the left disappeared into a black puff of smoke. The one on the right... sliced my side open.

I could tell the wound was fatal since my blood was pouring out more quickly than the others. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground. I held my wound tightly, still doing no good.

The dark copy of me stood over my dying body. I tried pulling my body away, but it was no use.

"Hero," he smiled down at me.

"Call me Link," I gasped.

"Oooh! I'm flattered! Getting to call the Hero by his actual name!"

I grimaced.

"I was sent to kill you by Ganondorf," he started. "But I am no longer under his orders since you have killed him."

"Are you not going to kill me then?" I whispered.

"You are in a lot of pain, am I right? I might as well finish you off," he smirked, "Put you out of your misery."

He quickly put his sword under my chin, lifting my head up so I could look at him.

"Link, do you want to die?"

"I am going to die anyway!" I writhed in pain. "I've lost too much blood..."

"Don't give up..." He gave me a pained expression. What? A pained expression? Was he worried? I thought he was just trying to kill me... This was really different from what I expected.

"Just kill me. Please –" I pleaded.

"I can't..." he replied, looking the opposite way. He couldn't now? I didn't really understand him at all...

"Hey, look at me!" I called hoarsely. His head shot in my direction. "I'm going to die anyway." I coughed up some blood.

"Hero, don't give up," he repeated.

"So you care about me now? What? Just kill me, please. Just... please –" I closed my eyes, feeling woozy and light headed.

"I can't. I won't. I'm not under his control any longer." I could feel his eyes on me. "Don't close your eyes," he said lightly. I slowly opened them to see him right in my face. "Get up," he ordered.

"I can't –" I gasped. He was still right in my face and he smiled, inching a little closer.

"You smell good," he stated.

"Hmm?" I felt slightly awkward. I moved my head further away from his.

"Your blood. It smells good." He reached in towards my face, licking the blood off of my bottom lip. "Mmmm. Very sweet," he smiled. I looked up at him in shock. I touched my bottom lip where he had just licked it.

"Get away from me." I growled, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh." He looked at me in confusion. "Sorry for the intrusion." What was he doing? Was he stalling my death or something? Why didn't he just get it over with and kill me?

"You're sick," I groaned.

"Yes. I'd have to agree." He grimaced.

He stuck his arms under my armpits. "What are you doing?" I asked quickly. He got me into a standing position.

"Have to bring you to a safer area..." he explained, directing me towards a group of trees. I still had _no idea _what was going on. I was about to be killed by a complete stranger and now he wants to _help_ me. I dragged my feet slowly as we began to walk. "My name is Dark Link. Call me Dark, if you wish." So he was the opposite of me. Dark Link. He was an exact dark copy of me.

I nodded.

"Ganondorf created me before you were born. He told me that the Triforce of Courage would resonate in you."

I nodded again, showing him my left hand. On the back of my hand was a tattoo, or what looked like a tattoo, of the Triforce. Three pieces created the Triforce. Power, the top triangle; Courage, the lower right triangle; and Wisdom, the lower left triangle. The Triforce of Courage was shaded a darker yellow than the other two showing that I had the courage.

"He made me to kill you. He trained me in every possible way so I could be the best I could get. Ganondorf said that when you were an adult, I would fight you. And now I have."

I nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"I prefer not to," I whispered.

"Interesting..." He rubbed his chin. He was quiet for a moment. "I'm your other. Your dark side." He started another topic. I already knew he was my other, but I still didn't quite follow.

"I don't understand..."

"I'm everything you're not. Sorrow, hate, jealousy... even lust." He beamed, showing his sharp teeth.

I cringed at his face.

We reached the group of trees and he set me down against a tree.

"Please, stay here. I'll be right back."

"Dark Link..." I slowly lifted my hand to reach him. "Don't leave..." I was frightened to be alone. It was my first time ever being scared of being left alone.

"Link..." He kneeled beside me. "I'll be right back."

I watched him run away from me. Where was he going?

I closed my eyes, breathing slow and heavy. "_Don't close your eyes_." His voice echoed in my head again. I opened them again and looked around. I wondered what province I was in. I was probably in the Faron Province since there were so many trees around.

I spit up some more blood. "_I'm going to die alone,_" I thought, "_...and no one will find me._"

I noticed a blur of black in the corner of my eye. It was night so I couldn't tell if it was just my imagination or if it were a person. It was Dark; he came walking out of the bush with a bottle in his hand. In the glass was a glowing, pink creature. A fairy!

"Stupid fairy," he mumbled, looking at the yelling bug in the glass. He held the bottle close to me, taking off the lid. He smacked the bottle a couple of times. "Stupid idiot," he snarled, "Get out of there and help him!"

The creature cursed a couple of times and it unwillingly flew over top of me sprinkling its dust on my dying body. I smiled, watching my cuts disappear.

She stuck her tongue out at Dark. He swatted back at her and she then flew away, angrily.

"Feeling better?" he asked, sitting beside me. He had just saved my life. I didn't even know who this man was...

I nodded.

"I hate those fairies," he mumbled, shaking his head. "They're so stubborn."

I laughed. "Thanks for helping me. And one question, how'd you get here so fast?"

"I warped to the Forest Temple, grabbing her from a pot." He picked at the dirt in his nails.

I looked up at his face.

"What?" he asked. His eyes burned back into mine.

"You look exactly like me," I said.

He chuckled. "That was the whole point! That's how I was created."

"Why are you all black?" I asked.

"I'm a shadow," he answered, his eyes still burrowing into mine. "Your eyes are really pretty. They're such a deep blue."

I blushed, not feeling awkward this time, but taking it as a compliment. "Thanks..." I murmured.

"You're blushing," he snickered.

"Compliments get to me," I laughed gingerly.

He touched my stomach where my gash used to be. There was a faint pink scar. I shivered. His dark fingers were icy cold as they ran along my faint scar.

"Fairies. They heal wounds very well, eh?" he asked. I nodded, looking down at his fingers.

He moved his hand down to my thigh where my other healed scar was. I flinched, grabbing his hand.

"What?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No..." I replied quietly.

"Oh! I understand – sorry." He quickly pulled his hand from my grasp.

We stayed in an awkward silence for a while.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"No, it's really fine."

He smiled at me and rolled on his side, facing the opposite way.

"Good night, Link," he whispered.

"'Night, Dark." I smiled, falling to sleep.

* * *

_Link still doesn't really understand Dark. If I were in Link's position I would also be confused. Like, this random person, I don't even know tries to kill me and then saves my life. Like, I would be all, WTF._

_So anyway, please leave me some reviews. And the yaoi is yet to come. _;)


	7. Cell

_Sorry for_ _taking so long, guys! School was keeping me busy this week! _X.X _Anyway, you're lucky I got this one up. I don't really feel too good either. Have a runny nose and coughing a lot. _o.e

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Cell**

I was nudged fiercely on the shoulder.

"Wake up..." called a distant voice.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I opened them up and I was staring into a brilliant, shining red. "Dark?" I mumbled.

"Yes, it is me."

I smiled. It was weird having company when I was usually alone. Or well, with Epona. I also couldn't believe I was this comfortable around a new stranger as well.

"Hey? Are we heading back to Hyrule Castle?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to meet the princess."

"What? I don't think that would be possible!"

"Well, why not? And have you noticed you're talking a lot more?"

"Yes, I have," I growled, getting off of the ground.

"Why can't I see Zelda?" he asked, starting to get whiney. He was already talking about her like he knew her as a friend.

"Um... don't you think she'd be a little frightened to see the opposite of me?" I asked sarcastically.

"She's seen Ganon," he snarled.

"Well, whatever. That's an exception. She was there at the wrong place and the wrong time. And you're no exception. Anyway, how would you get through the town without swords being pointed to your chest?"

"I'll hide as your shadow," he smirked.

"The same as...?"

"Yes, Midna." I flinched as he spoke her name. "You miss her, don't you?" He looked slightly sad.

"Yes." I tried to keep my voice from breaking. "I do."

"I'm sorry," he said, rather sympathetically.

"It's fine..." I looked the opposite way.

"Let's go, Link." He pulled at my arm, tugging me out of the hidden area.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was at its highest peak, which meant it was about twelve in the afternoon.

"Call your horse," he ordered.

"What? Why? Can't you just warp us there?" I asked.

"Fine, but not too close. Don't you think the town folk would freak if they saw their precious Hero appear out of nowhere?"

I laughed, nodding in reply.

He snapped his fingers and we reappeared in a different spot.

"Where are we?" I asked, feeling a little dazed. The warping felt weird as it was a lot different than Midna's way.

"Lanayru Province. A little ways north of the castle. Call your horse now."

I nodded, pulling out Ilia's Charm.

She came quite quickly. She stood on her back legs, kicking up at Dark. She seemed frightened of him.

"Whoa!" Dark appeared back a couple feet further.

"It's okay, girl!" I coaxed Epona. She snorted towards him again. "It's okay," I repeated, petting her snout. "Just a friend."

"Ha ha! I'm your friend already?" I heard Dark call behind me. I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I didn't even know why I said that out loud. I didn't even know how I could already _trust_ that man...

"Be my shadow. Now," I commanded to Dark.

"Aw, come on! I've never ridden a horse before!"

"Fine!" I grabbed Epona's reins. "Come over here slowly or you'll make her skittish again!"

He tip-toed extra dramatically towards Epona and I.

"Here I am." He beamed. "Nice horse. Her name again?"

Epona looked at me with sad eyes. Was she trying to tell me to stay away from him? I looked over at Dark.

"I – her..."

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at me weirdly.

"Her name is Epona." Epona looked at me with those same sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear as I jumped on her back. "Come on!" I said in a louder voice towards Dark.

He floated onto the horse without jumping.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I'm a shadow, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Dark sat in the back while I was in the front. I swished Epona's reins and we sped off towards Hyrule Castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We reached Castle Town's entrance.

"All right. _Now_ be my shadow," I said.

"Aww. I just got used to walking."

"Don't use stupid excuses. Now come on," I urged.

He laughed. "Look at the ground before I'm your shadow."

I peered down at the ground. No shadow.

"Whoa. That's peculiar. So you actually are my shadow. When you're out I don't have one?"

"Precisely," he smiled and then disappeared. I looked down at the ground and I had my shadow again.

"_Nice leggings._" His taunting voice echoed inside of my head.

I flushed angrily. "So you talk in my head? And stop looking up my tunic!"

"_Sorry,_" his voiced echoed.

I grunted in reply.

I walked through Castle Town and walked through the castle doors. I passed all of the guards and walked into the castle.

"Link!" Zelda called. She was right up ahead of me sitting in her throne and Triac was right beside her. "How did you get back so quickly?" she asked.

I walked towards them, bowing quickly in Triac's direction. He smirked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't actually ever go," my hands lied. I hated lying to Zelda. "Anyway, Zelda, I need to show you something."

"As you wish." Zelda began to get off of her chair but Triac held her back.

"One second, princess." He smiled beautifully. "I need to talk to him first."

She gave Triac a bemused look. "Oh, come on. Can't we talk altogether?"

"No, him and I –" He pointed at me. "– _alone_."

I growled quietly at him.

"_Sorry, Link. It's me getting you angry._" Dark's voice echoed.

"_It's fine_," my thoughts told him, "_I hate this guy anyway. _Without _your help._"

"Hero!" Triac called in his beautiful baritone voice.

I nodded.

"Come this way." He pointed toward a door on the left. I followed him as he went into the room.

He stopped abruptly and swiftly turned around in my direction.

"Listen," he said rudely, but his voice was a whisper, "I don't want you messing around with mine and Zelda's relationship."

"I'm not!" I yelled back, feeling my angry rising slowly.

"_Link, calm down. You're fighting with the future king!_" Dark echoed.

"_Well_," I thought back to him, "_you're making me do this!_"

"_Fight against me,_" Dark laughed.

"You talk?" asked Triac in surprise.

"Yes, I do," I snarled at him.

"_Link! Control yourself!_" Dark exclaimed.

"_I'm trying..._" I thought slowly to Dark.

"_Not hard enough,_" Dark tsk'd.

"_Dark, you're hard to control,_" I thought harshly.

"You seem a little side-tracked, Hero," Triac laughed. "Something on your mind?"

"Many things," I growled.

Dark laughed loudly.

"Well, I don't think you need to be near Zelda anymore," Triac stated.

"Triac –" His name came out harshly, as if I were saying a curse word. "– I _don't_ love Zelda."

"I don't trust you." He crossed his arms.

"Listen, I am only her friend and swordsman."

"I still don't wish for you to be near her," he spat at me.

"I can't – I _won't_ listen to you! She's my friend! You can't take her away from me!"

"I am the future king of Hyrule and you are nothing but an insignificant, little peasant! I can do whatever the damn well I want to do!"

I started shaking slightly from all of the anger.

"I don't care... if you are going to be a king or not. I just... want to be with my friend!"

"By my orders, you are no longer to be able to be near the princess or on the castle grounds," he announced smugly.

"_Link!_" Dark echoed in surprise. "_Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do. You'll regret it!_"

"SCREW YOUR DAMN ORDERS!" I yelled to both of them.

I ran at Triac and punch him as hard as I could right at his jaw. He didn't even know what hit him.

"How dare you!" he whispered, barely being audible. "GUARDS!" he hollered painfully, holding his jaw. I was panting deeply, smiling slightly. Finally got that out of my system. Three men ran in the room in a flash. "Take him to the dungeons!" Triac pointed at me.

"It's the Hero, sire. What did he do wrong?" asked one of the guards.

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!" Triac bellowed. The guard flinched at Triac's tone and looked over at me.

"Seize him," the guard whispered to the two other men.

They grabbed my arms with much force, making sure I wouldn't get free. I struggled fiercely, trying to knock the men off guard. They didn't budge. I sighed in defeat and they dragged me out of the room, while the third one in command followed.

"Link! What happened?" cried Zelda, leaping off of her throne. The guards continued to drag me, ignoring the plea. "You three guards! Stop there!" she yelled in authority. "What has happened?" she asked the guard in command. I didn't look up at her.

"He is to be sent to the dungeons under Prince Triac's orders," he explained.

"She is not in control!" Her voice was cut off as Triac had burst through the door. He looked at the guards rudely. "Did I not tell you to take this scoundrel to the dungeons?"

The guards began to drag me again but they were stopped by Zelda once more. "Don't move unless I say so," she snarled at the guards holding me tightly. I felt the two holding me stiffen. "Triac!" she yelled at him. "What did Link do wrong?"

"That moron punched me in the face!" he cried.

"Link?" I looked up at her with sad eyes. "Is this true?" she asked.

I nodded reluctantly.

"_She's angry with you,_" Dark laughed.

"Why would you do such a thing, Link?" she asked roughly.

"I'll explain in the dungeons," my hands told her.

"Fine." She crossed her arms, turning away from me.

Everyone was still.

"You can go now!" Zelda growled at the guards. The one in command nodded and directed the two guards and me towards the basement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Get in there!" One of the guards shouted as I fought from being pushed into a cell. No, _the _cell. The cell I was first thrown into while I was a wolf.

I was thrown in hitting my shoulder off of the cold, cell wall. I rubbed it painfully and looked up at the guard that took watch on me. The other two had left. He looked at me indifferently, almost in a way that he was upset to see that I would do something so terrible to the soon-to-be king.

I sat down against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. I was cold. I also didn't think I would ever be taken prisoner again. This was the first time as a human.

I closed my eyes, listening to my thoughts.

"_I told you you would regret it,_" Dark interrupted.

"_Eh, at least Triac got what was coming to him._"

His snicker echoed loudly. "_Yes. You are right._"

I shivered.

"_Are you cold?_"

"_Yes,_" I replied, in my head.

"_I would come out there to warm you... but we're being watched._"

I looked up at the guard. He was watching me intensely. He most likely was trying to notice if I would try and 'do something smart'.

"_How would you warm me?_" I asked him.

"_I don't understand, Link._"

"_You're skin is icy cold. How would you warm me?_" I inquired.

"_Oh. I don't know._" I could tell he was thinking stupidly of himself. "_I've never noticed that I was cold._"

"_How could you not?_" my thoughts asked him incredulously. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible when speaking to Dark or the guard would have _definitely_ thought less of me.

"_As I explained before, Ganondorf created me before you were born. I was only able to train or he said he would kill me. I've never had the time to understand my body temperature. When you were born, Ganondorf put me into your body. I was stuck there as your shadow for seventeen years. And now I can go in and out as I please so it would only be now that I'd figure out my body temperature._"

"_How can you go from being in my head to being outside of me?_" I thought in wonder.

"_When you expressed so much anger towards that man, I was freed. My power comes from your anger, sorrow, jealousy, and et cetera. I got out because of your anger._"

"_Okay, so how do you get back into me?_"

"_I'm not entirely sure. But, you need a shadow, am I correct?_"

I chuckled, out loud. I noticed that the guard was looking at me like I went crazy.

"_You are correct,_" I thought to him.

"_The guard thought highly of you before you laughed out loud. Now he thinks you're a lunatic,_" Dark said, chuckling.

"_All because of you, Dark, all because of you_," I smiled.

He laughed his similar yet deeper version of my laugh.

"_You remind me of myself. Except for the fact that your voice is slightly deeper,_" I thought to him.

"_Is that quite so?_" If he were standing next me, he would have been rubbing his chin.

"_It's quite so,_" I laughed, in my head this time.

"_Zelda's coming,_" he thought quickly to me, "_I'll be soundless for a while._"

"_All right,_" I thought back to him.

Zelda soon came into the dungeons, holding the bottom of her dress up high.

"It's disgusting down here," she muttered to herself as she inspected the place. "It's cold too." I watched her shiver as she walked over towards me. "Link," she started, "I have a couple of things to say before you show me what you wanted to show me."

I nodded, slowly getting off of the stone floor.

"First of all... I thought you and Triac would become the best of friends. I didn't think you would dislike each other. What happened there?"

"He told me that I couldn't be your friend anymore!" My hands thrusted out at her. "He called me a peasant... an insignificant, little peasant!"

"He did, did he?" she asked angrily. "Why would he do such a thing?" she asked herself, more so than me. I shrugged, kicking a small pile of hay that lay against the wall. "I'll talk to him about that," she told me sincerely. I nodded. "And he also said he didn't want you to be my friend anymore? Why?"

"He thinks I love you..." my hands told her slowly.

"Do you?" Zelda held her hand to her mouth, her breathing uneven.

"No. No, I don't," my hands said. "Just as a friend."

She sighed in relief. "Well, then I don't see a problem with you being my friend."

I beamed at her.

"Lastly..." She was hesitant. "...you don't seem quite like yourself recently. You're having a lot of mood swings, Link."

I nodded absent-mindedly. "That's what I wanted to talk about," my hands explained.

I looked over at the guard. He was deep into our conversation.

"He has to leave." My hands gestured towards the guard.

She looked back at the guard. "You may be excused." She nodded at the guard. He nodded back at her, leaving the dungeons.

"Zelda," I talked out loud. She jumped, frightened by my voice.

"You're talking! To me!" Zelda squealed.

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Goddesses, I've never heard you speak before."

"That's because I don't talk much."

She smiled at me. She seemed to enjoy my voice as much as Rusl did.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something. No, _someone_..." I said slowly.

"Who? No one else is here." She turned around briskly, looking back at me with a confused expression.

"Dark, come out please," I muttered.

I felt a sudden small weight on my shoulder. An elbow. Dark's elbow. I peered over at him, smiling sheepishly. I looked back over at Zelda and she looked shocked.

"Well, hello, princess. Looking lovely today, aren't we?" He grinned widely, walking through the bars.

Dark knelt on one knee, grasped Zelda's gloved hand, and kissed the back of it. He stood back up and looked over at me.

"This is the princess in person?" he smiled.

"Yes," I growled.

She looked over at me. "Who is this? What is he?"

"I'm a shadow. Of yours truly..." He gestured towards me.

"Is he really?" she asked me, voice full of curiosity.

"Yes. He is why I am having the mood swings," I explained.

"Really? That's fascinating." She shyly looked back at Dark. "Can I touch you?"

I chucked softly. He was obviously going to take this in the wrong way.

"I think not!" He seemed shocked and a little frightened.

"No, I what I meant was that I was wondering if you felt like a solid or if I couldn't feel you, much like a gas or something."

"Oh," was all he said as he moved towards her. She took off her glove and touched his bare hand.

"You're cold!" she exclaimed, pulling her hand back. She slipped her gloved back on.

"I've been told." He looked over at me. I couldn't read his expression. Was he angry? Serious? Or just kidding around? I looked over at Zelda. I couldn't read her expression either. She either seemed confused or worried. Worried for me?

Both of them were watching me intensely. Dark's glowing red eyes and Zelda's shining violet eyes pierced into my mind.

"Link and I would like to be excused as there was no severe harm done," Dark directed to Zelda. "Is he allowed to be freed?"

"Yes, of course." Zelda shook her head, obviously trying to clear her thoughts. She pulled out a big, silver key that was in a hidden pocket on her dress. "I always keep one handy," she murmured as she unlocked the cell. I sauntered out of the cell and stood closely to Dark. "How will you leave without being caught?" Zelda asked the both of us.

"We'll warp," he told her.

"You have the same ability as Midna did?"

I flinched. I didn't know she knew that. Dark wrapped his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Yes, I do," he said briskly, understanding my pain. "We'll be out of your way. Shall we, Link?"

I nodded slowly. Zelda smiled.

"Nice meeting you...?" She let my shadow finish.

"– Dark Link," he smirked.

Zelda waved and Dark snapped his fingers.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed. My dad's trying to kick me off the compy right now! _xD _I keep telling him "just 5 minutes"! LOL._

_Anyway, you know how I said "Pain" by "Three Days Grace" was an addicting song? Same with "In the Shadows" by "The Rasmus". Go search it up on YouTube and listen to it. It has a little bit of a secret message. The lead singer is __**actually **__talking about Dark Link! That's right! So go search it, it's Zelda related! _xP _I even heard on some forum that the lead singer is obsessed with Dark so they had to make a song! _0.0

_And I'm waiting for those reviews!1shiftone_


	8. Relationship

_So you guys are all probably like, "WHERE THE HELL IS THE YAOI?" Well, it __**finally **__starts in this chappy! :3 How exiting for you. Start reading! xD_

_Oh, one more thing before you do. I got a plan on how I'm going to update. Okay, I'm going to try and get up two chapters or at least one every weekend. Sound like a good idea for you? It works out for me because I usually don't have homework on weekends and I got plenty time to type so there you go. That's my plan. And some weekends, if I don't get any chappies up, I was most likely really busy or too lazy to update... -.-_

* * *

**Relationship**

Twilight. It fell a couple of hours ago and it began to get cool. Dark built me a fire to keep me warm. He didn't need warmth since what he told me about himself.

I poked viciously at the fire as I waited for my shadow's return. He told me he would go catch a fish for me down at Lake Hylia. He said it would only take a couple of minutes, but it felt more like hours. I was so famished; I couldn't keep track of the time.

"Link?" called his familiar voice. "Are you dead?"

"Not yet," I chuckled.

He walked out of the bush holding a fish.

"Nice fish, right?" He looked down at it. "Is it big enough for you?"

"Yes, what about you?" I asked, getting off of the ground. I brushed off my tunic.

"Just like I don't need heat, I don't need food either."

I nodded, taking the fish from his hands. He shook his head, taking it back from me.

"You must be tired. I'll cook for you," he smiled. I nodded in reply. He grabbed a twig off of the ground and stabbed it through the fish. He sat cross legged on the ground and put the fish near the coals. "Sit down," he continued, "I already deboned it and removed the scales. The fish'll be done soon." I also sat cross legged right beside him, our knees scarcely touching.

A few minutes later, Dark finished cooking the fish and handed it over to me.

"Dig in," he smiled and I began to eat the fish. I quickly tore pieces of it off, chewing the chunks of cooked meat.

"Have you noticed you still have a little bit of a fang?" he asked me curiously, watching me eat.

I laughed. "You do too!"

"I'm your _evil _shadow though."

"Maybe I am part wolf after all," I mumbled, ripping at the fish.

"You love her," he said flatly.

"Hmmm?" I stopped eating the fish again. "I'm not in love with any woman." I took another bite of the fish.

"You're in love with Midna, Link," he said seriously.

I stopped chewing. I couldn't swallow. My throat went dry. Was I in love with Midna?

"Link, you love her. Admit it!"

"I..." I couldn't breathe.

"Damn it, Link! Tell me you love her now! Every time someone brings up her name, you feel like your heart could explode. I've been with you for seventeen years. I've known what you've felt. You love her. Your heart has never lied to me!" He seemed quite angry.

"I... I –" I felt tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't let them out though, not over some girl. "Leave me alone!" I finally said, dropping the fish and pushed him away.

I leaped off of the ground and ran into the nearby brush. Sticks and twigs slashed rapidly at my face as I ran. There were many gnarled roots on the ground that tried to trip me. I stumbled, but continued to run.

I looked back. No Dark. I looked forward again and slammed right into his hard body. He grabbed me tightly, preventing me from falling over.

"Link," he said softly, "Look at me."

I slowly peered up to see his eyes glowing a comforting red.

"Do you love Midna?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried into his chest. "Yes, I do!"

"Okay. It's fine now... calm down, calm down," he coaxed.

I couldn't lie to myself any longer. I did love her. No doubt now. I cried into his chest, no longer looking up at his face. I couldn't tell, but I thought he was crying too.

My weight changed into a different position. I was lying down with his cold arms holding me tightly. For the first time in my life, I literally cried myself to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I rolled over slightly, feeling uncomfortable. Something was stabbing into my hip. I groaned in pain, rolling on my stomach.

I opened my eyes, looking forward. Dark was holding me tightly. Our noses touched slightly and I smiled. He was sleeping. His breathing was in an evenly heavy pace. He was smiling too like he was having a wonderful dream.

The pain was still hitting me. I ignored it. It was probably just his belt buckle digging into my side.

I tried getting out of his iron grip, but I couldn't move. I stopped, lying back onto my side, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Link," he mumbled softly. My head shot up in his direction. His eyes were half open and he was smiling down at me. "Are you fine now?"

"Yes," I smiled, snuggling in closer to his face. Our foreheads touched together. "Am I too heavy?"

"No." His cool breath hit my face. "You're perfectly fine."

I blushed. I didn't have a clue why. Maybe it was because I was so close to him?

One of his arms stopped holding me and he stroked my cheek with his free hand. I inhaled sharply as his cold hand hit my cheek.

His lips parted slightly and he abruptly kissed me. Right on the lips. I couldn't breathe. My heart went out of control. I could feel myself blushing a bright red. I didn't kiss back, but I didn't fight it either. I just stayed. I was frozen.

He slid my hat off of my head and he ran his hands through my hair. He slipped out from under me and got on top, trying to be more dominant. He marble lips still pressed hard on mine. He ran his hands along my chest and down to my hips. I started to struggle, but he held me down.

He began to undo my belt buckle. I finally turned my head to the side, saying, "Please, Dark, don't!"

He stopped abruptly. Dark lifted his face away from mine. His hands were still on my belt. He was panting deeply as he laid over top of me.

"Get off now," I growled, breathing deeply. He slowly got off of me, brushing off his tunic. He was still looking down at me. "What was that all about?" I asked sharply, still lying on the ground.

"I thought it was the right moment..." he whispered anxiously. "I've practically known you for years."

"I'm not ready for this yet. Especially if it's with another man! It's sick and wrong!"

"You didn't fight back, so I thought you didn't care..." he whispered scarcely.

"Did I kiss you back? You were even holding me down! And besides... I can't be caught with a man! Let alone my own shadow!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

"It's fine," I grumbled.

"Want some help up?" he asked.

"I can get up myself!" I snapped. I watched him flinch in surprise. I pushed myself off the ground, wiping my tunic off. I quickly swiped up my hat and threw it back on my messy hair.

I looked at him, once more, before storming off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I could feel his presence following me as I walked away from 'where it happened'.

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly. I could tell he was angry at himself when he spoke quietly.

"I do not know," I mumbled, keeping my eyes straight forward. I didn't want to look at his face any longer.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, keeping up with my pace.

"Leave me alone," I snarled.

"I can't – I _won't_," he said a little louder.

"Why can't you? Why won't you?" I was fed up with him. I turned around with my hands on my hips.

"Because you're the only one I can relate to. And you're my friend. If anyone else saw me, they would be afraid. Zelda was afraid – I could tell..." He was still talking really quietly.

"Listen, Dark," I continued, "You can't be my friend because if you get romantically attached to me, we can't have a friendship. The Hero of Time or whatever the Hell my nickname is would get a bad reputation! We would most likely be killed!"

"We could keep it a secret," he smirked in a sad way.

"We could get _caught_," I sighed, "And I don't want to die because of that."

I could now tell that he was going to cry. "We wouldn't get caught, nor die," he whined.

"It is a possibility." I rubbed my temples.

"Come on, Link. P-please could we t-try?" He was crying now. Tears ran down his dark face.

"No," I said defiantly. "It's out of the question."

"P-p-please," he cried, falling to his knees.

"Dark, come on, now. You're not like this."

"I love you!" he bawled.

"What?" I asked loudly. "You can't possibly! You barely know me!"

"I do so know you! I've known you for I was crying l-last night when you said you loved M-Midna."

So he _was_ crying. He was upset that I loved Midna instead of him. I barely even knew this man myself!

"I don't love you," I said quietly.

"You could learn to," he moped.

"Dark, come on!" I denied.

"Link, please," Dark whined, "Could we at least try?"

"Well..." I rubbed my temples, again.

"Hmm?" he asked, with high hopes.

"Fine, we shall try. On one condition: none of this will go on in public..."

"Yes!" He pumped a fist in the air.

"Don't get too excited," I grumbled.

"You won't regret this!" He beamed, running towards me. He pecked me lightly on the lips and I chuckled.

"Another condition..." I started and he was serious again. "... I am in control of how we're together."

"I don't understand..." He rubbed his chin.

"You have to ask me when you want to kiss me, hug me and et cetera."

"It's supposed to be a surprise!" He was whiney again.

"Dark, it's the only way it'll work," I said, voice full of authority.

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "Can I kiss you now?"

"No," I answered flatly. "Maybe after breakfast," I teased.

"After _your _breakfast," he grunted, arms crossed.

"Yes, after _my _breakfast," I smirked. "Help me catch a fish?"

"Sure," he growled, arms still crossed.

"Don't be upset," I laughed.

"I want to kiss you..." he snarled.

"No. You can hug me though," I said.

He smiled and walked over towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. We nuzzled noses.

"This is nice." His cool breath made me cringe.

"Yes, it is," I smiled. His arms were freezing around my waist. Dark pulled me even closer. He nibbled my bottom lip and I didn't struggle. "Please?" was all he asked. His breath entered the part in my lips.

"Just a peck..." He smiled, touching my lips with his. He stayed way longer than just a peck. He moved his head back slowly, looking at the canopy of the trees. He inhaled deeply.

"That was longer than a peck," I chuckled.

"It was nice," he said quietly. "I didn't want to ever leave..."

"I could tell." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Link?" asked Dark. I nodded, keeping my head still on his shoulder. "Do you still love Midna?"

"I – yes. Nothing but time will change that," I said sadly.

"You will love me," he smiled, "Time with me will create a relationship."

"Most definitely, but I will have always have a place for Midna in my heart."

"Hmmm," was all he said and he put his head on top of mine.

My stomach suddenly growled.

"Does that mean you're hungry?" We suddenly looked at each other.

"Yes, it does." I laughed.

"Let's go, then." He left the hug. He grabbed my hand squeezing tightly. I squeezed back.

He snapped and there were the shining blue waters of Lake Hylia, gleaming in my eyes. The old cannon still sat right beside us.

"You need to let go of my hand," I whispered to Dark.

"Huh? Why?"

"You need to be my shadow as well."

"Why?"

"Because Fyer's over there!"

"The clown-man?"

"Yes. Now do as you're told!"

"Yes, _master_." His nostrils flared as he became my shadow.

"_Sorry for being rude,_" I thought to him.

"_No problem. Get your fish. The faster you eat, the faster we're getting to that kiss._" His chuckle echoed.

I sighed loudly. I then wondered how he was going to kiss me.

"_Not too rough. Remember, Link, I can hear your thoughts,_" he snickered.

"_Damn it!_"

"_Go catch your fish,_" he instructed.

I nodded slightly and began to walk towards Fyer's house. I passed the small man, giving him a curt nod and he smiled in return.

As soon as I was out of Fyer's sight, I told Dark to come out.

"Aw, curse the Goddesses," he growled as he appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's cold in your thoughts." He was shivering ever so slightly.

"Really? I'd thought you'd be immune by now. You've been in there for seventeen years."

"Whatever," he grumbled, trying to shake off the cold.

"Come here." I held out my arms.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with curiosity.

"Let me warm you," I smiled, walking towards him with outstretched arms.

He stiffened as my arms wrapped around him. I felt him cringe.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" I asked, but I was still holding him.

"No, it's just that... you're really warm."

"You're cold," I snickered.

"No... there's a weird warmth coming from you."

"Did you feel it when I hugged you before?"

"Yes, I didn't mention it though."

"What about when you jumped on me and kissed me?"

"I – no. No, there was nothing then."

"Maybe it's telling you... I'm not afraid or hesitant to be in your arms. Or to be with you."

"You're most likely right." He smiled at me.

I pulled his head towards mine and I kissed him. This time I wasn't the shocked or hesitant one. He was.

My kiss wasn't rough or soft. My lips kept at the same quick pace the whole time. His lips were still; he was taking in what I just did. My lips soon hurt; his were very hard. I pulled back sputtering for air.

I still had him in my arms.

"Link..." he mouthed. He held a hand up to his mouth. "Whoa..."

"You liked that surprise?" I winked at him.

He nodded slowly, still touching his bottom lip. "You just kissed me..." he said, incoherently.

"That I did," I laughed.

"Does that count as the kiss I was to give you after breakfast?"

"No, it does not."

He smiled warmly.

"Thank you." He squeezed me tightly.

"You're welcome." I kissed his cold cheek.

He pulled his fishing rod out of his pocket and sat down near the water's edge.

Dark Link and I carried the same objects in our pockets. Bottles, weapons, et cetera. Our pockets have a special power that can hold anything you wanted it to hold. You could fit a humungous boulder in there if you really wanted to.

"Sit down," he smiled, throwing his fishing line into the water. He was obviously going to catch my fish now.

I sat down beside him our thighs touching.

"I'm sorry, Link," he whispered quietly. He didn't look at me. His eyes were on the hook in the water.

"For what?" I asked. That was out of the blue.

"Getting you involved in this. For everything..."

"What? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did, Link." He still wouldn't look at me. "That man you hurt in Castle Town... that was because of me. Kissing that farm girl and getting her frightened... because of me. You threatening that man in Ordona? Because of me. You almost dying? Me again. You punching Triac and getting locked in a cell... Me, once again –"

"None of those things are your fault! Those were my actions!"

"Link, I was controlling them."

I just shook my head, disagreeing with him.

"And now this... our relationship. I begged you into doing it and you most likely don't want to be in any part of it –"

I cut him off again, "That's not true!"

"Then what is the truth?" This time he looked over at me. His eyes were painful to look at. Those sad eyes...

"I – I..." I stuttered. What was I supposed to say? I was forced into the relationship, but I was enjoying it already. It didn't feel wrong being with him either. We barely knew each other, but I already loved this relationship.

"It doesn't matter, Link. I don't mind lying."

"I'm not lying about anything!" I snarled in his direction.

"It seems you are, Link. You're not only lying to me, but you are lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to you or myself!"

"Are you using me? How do I know if you're not just using me to get satisfaction while _she_ is gone?"

"Midna isn't coming back!" I hollered, getting up off of the ground.

"You never know, Link. She could come back, years from now, and you would leave me."

"I would never!" Or would I? I didn't even know this man – or of his past. I knew Midna a lot better than him.

"Stop lying! You would leave me at any time if she came back."

"SHUT UP!" I ran at him, knocking him out of his sitting position. His fishing rod flew out of his hand as he hit the ground. I jumped on top of him, pinning him down. I pulled the Master Sword out to his throat.

He laughed loudly. "Does this seem like a dé jà vu to you?" he chuckled quietly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled again, pressing the sword harder to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare kill someone you're having a relationship with."

"I will if I want to," I growled at him.

"You can't," he snickered, disappearing.

I was suddenly knocked down with his solid body on top of me.

"See. I told you you can't."

"Ow! Please, Dark, get off!" I cried. My sword was under mine and Dark's weight, cutting open my stomach.

"What? I'm not even that heavy!"

"No! My sword!" I yowled.

"Oh, damn it!" I felt his weight fly off of mine and he flipped me over.

The blade was stuck in my stomach.

"What do I do?" I heard him cry as I was looking down at the blood flowing from my midsection. "Do I pull it out or leave it in?" he asked me quickly.

"Aw, damn it, Dark! Leave it in and go grab me a fairy!"

"Okay!" He snapped his fingers.

He came back almost a second later dumping the fairy on me at once. I quickly pulled out my sword, while my body was healing.

"Oh, damn it!" he said to himself again. He slapped his forehead. "I'm so stupid!"

"I'm fine now, Dark," I said, inspecting my tunic. It needed to be washed and sewn immediately.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!"

I chuckled. "I'm fine now!"

"I was so scared! I don't want you to ever leave me! _Ever_!" He ran towards me, squeezing tightly.

"I won't."

"Not even for Midna?"

I was hesitant. "I... no – not even for Midna."

I did love Midna, but right then I believed that I would never love her as much as I would learn to love Dark Link.

* * *

_First thing I should say about this - it will __**definitely **__get more explicit from here! ;) __Oh, and I already typed up one hundred pages on my Word document file thingy-ma-bobber – just in these 8 chapters! Yay for me!_

_Reviews make me happy! :D_

_Dark Link: _Yeah! Give her some reviews, people!

_See? Even Dark agrees with me; I do need those reviews!_


	9. Tunic

_-dodges things that are being thrown at her- I'm REALLY sorry!_ -_weeps- I told you guys I would upload every weekend, but I missed last weekend. I didn't have enough time, and for Pete's sake I had TWO projects. A French one and I'm not good at French and an English one that was due Monday and I STILL don't have it finished. I'm lucky though, my teach said I get an extension. xD_

_So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there's some more yaoi involved. As I always say, "Yay for Yaoi!"_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all Zelda related characters._

* * *

**Tunic**

"Hey, Dark? What were you dreaming about this morning while you were holding me?"

"Why do you ask?" He looked into my eyes.

I gazed down at the wonderful fish he had just cooked me and then said, "Well, I don't know. It's just that you looked really pleasant. You were smiling."

"Most likely, yes." He was rubbing his chin.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

"You," he answered quietly. If his skin wasn't so dark, I could have sworn that he was blushing. I looked back into his eyes and smiled. "So how about that kiss now?" he asked.

"I'm not finished the fish yet!" I peered down at the half eaten fish.

"Aw, who cares!"He lunged at me, knocking the fish out of my hand. He laid on top of me, our noses touching. He smiled down at me. "I won't be _too _rough..." he teased.

He slid his tongue out between his lips and softly circled my lips with it. I inhaled sharply. His tongue was freezing. His tongue snaked its way in between the part in my lips. He moved his tongue around in my mouth with the same quick, continuous movement. I regained my strength to kiss back. My tongue fought back against his until my tongue slid into his mouth.

Our tongues fought, for quite a while, moving between our attached mouths.

I was the first to give in. I slipped out from underneath Dark, heaving for air. My lips were dry and very sore. Kissing was a rather new experience to me. I licked them thoroughly, covering them in saliva. I looked over at Dark and he, just like me, was sputtering for air. He held his chest with one hand, while grabbing onto the grass with the other.

"Sorry – for taking – the breath – right out of you," I heaved, snickering slightly.

"It's fine," he chuckled. "Sorry – for – taking it – out of you."

I laughed, wheezing slightly.

"My heart – just won't – slow down."

"Same – here," I agreed.

Maybe I actually did love him? Maybe something much like love at first sight? No, that's only in fairy-tales... Well, why did I enjoy him so much? Why did I enjoy _this_ so much? How long have I been with this man? Merely two days? It's so weird; I think I am already falling for him...

Dark was the first one to regain his composure. I watched him slowly take his time to get off of the ground.

"Hey, Dark?" I called still lying on the ground. "Do you like me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Well, see, do you like-like me?"

"Yes, of course."

"You l-love me?"

"Yes." He smiled down at me. "I love you." My heart raced again. I loved hearing those words.

"I think I love you too." I smiled up at him. "But I barely even know you."

"I don't think that really matters, love. If a couple was together for years or just a couple of days – like us – it's still love."

"How does that work?"

"I'm not too sure. Are you falling for me?"

"I believe so..." I blushed a light pink, smiling up at him.

"Well, there you go! We're in love!" He laughed, and then reached down to me. "Here. Let me help you up." I smiled, taking his hand.

My breathing was normal again, but my heart barely slowed.

"Are you able to warp?" he asked, inspecting me.

"I'm well enough..." I chuckled.

"Okay. Where do you want to go? Or what do you want to do?" he questioned me.

I looked down at my tunic. There was one huge tear in the stomach and one on the side. I had another rip in my shirt and another in my leggings. I had a lot of dried blood covering me everywhere.

"Bathe?" I suggested lightly.

He smirked. "As you wish." And he snapped.

I was standing right in front of the spring in the Ordona province.

He was still smirking. "Go ahead! I'll be off for a while." What was he up to? "See you!" And he disappeared with a snap.

I stripped quickly. I turned around, looking at the entrance of the spring.

"Dark?" I whispered. No reply.

I turned back around and began to wash my clothing. I scrubbed viciously at my tunic. I wanted to get done quickly before I was caught naked – _again_. I finished my tunic and was on to my shirt. Goodness, blood was hard to get out.

I swear it felt like I was there for hours and I finally got to my leggings.

I then felt someone presence. Oh no, not again. I turned around swiftly. No one. I turned back to my work and there _he_ was, standing there, smiling at me.

"Dark! What are you doing here?" I could feel myself burning red. I covered my privates as he looked down.

"I already saw, Link. And did I come back too soon? It has been feeling like hours to me."

He reappeared in front of me, his nose nearly touching mine. He stuck his arms under my arms and he began to lightly massage my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked sternly.

"Feeling you up. What else could I possibly be doing?"

"Stop it. It's not work–"

He slid his hands down to my hips. "Is it working now?"

"No," I stammered breathlessly.

"How about this?" He slipped his hands down to my behind. He squeezed gently.

"Nnnh!" I moaned.

"That seemed to work."

He continued squeezing my behind. I closed my eyes, enjoying what he was doing. I felt his tongue start at the tip of my collar bone and move its way up to my cheek bone.

"Uhnn..." I moaned loudly.

"Oh, Goddesses!" I heard him curse.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at the bottom of his tunic. A huge blob of white liquid covered it. I looked down at my privates and noticed I was very aroused. The white liquid also covered the tip of my length.

"Oh, damn it! I'm sorry!" I cried, trying to hold down my raised manhood.

"Goodness, Link, you get aroused easily!"

"It's not my fault! I'm not used to it!"

"You should be! You're the goddamned Hero!"

"You – you brought this on y-yourself!" I was hurt from that comment, not physically but emotionally. "Even though I'm the damned Hero, I don't try and have s-sex every c-chance I get!" Tears began to build in my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that!"

"You o-obviously did!"

"Honestly, I did not." He was quiet again. He was angry at himself.

"Well, why'd you even bring it up?" I yelled at him. My tears poured out angrily.

"I... just thought you would take sex as an advantage..."

"Dark! That's not the kind of person I am," I explained, grinding my teeth together.

"That's why I said I didn't mean it. See, I think I was actually talking about myself. That's what I would do if I was in your position. I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean it. I don't want to hurt you in any way, Link. I love you. But you looked so vulnerable... I couldn't help myself."

"I'm sorry for all of my mood swings..." I said quietly.

"My fault, once again..."

"Please, Dark. Don't start. And anyway, I have to get back to Hyrule Castle. I need my friend to fix up my clothing."

"Who?" he asked curiously, completely ignoring that we were just an argument.

"Telma, the woman with the cat who works at the bar."

"Oh," was all he said.

"You should clean yourself off first," I said as I pulled my leggings. I grabbed my chainmail, not caring whether I was wet or not.

"Do I look fine?" he asked, as I was pulling my torn tunic over my head. I slipped it on and looked down at the bottom of his tunic. I nodded, grabbing my sheath and shield, slinging them over my back. "Let's go," Dark said, snapping his fingers.

We appeared in the small alleyway right in front of Telma's Bar.

"Whoa, Dark. We could have been caught!" I warned.

"It's fine." He chuckled quietly. "I know for a fact that barely anyone comes down in this alleyway."

I nodded in agreement. People rarely came down here unless they really wanted a drink.

"Be my shadow," I whispered to him as I began to open the bar's door. He nodded, disappearing in front of my eyes. I looked down, seeing my shadow underneath me. I smiled.

"_You haven't seen you shadow for quite a while, eh, Link?_" His voice echoed loudly in my head.

"_Yes, I kind of missed it..._" I thought back to him.

"_You know, when it's not down there, I'll always be by your side._"

"_You are right._"

I slowly opened the door, peering in.

"Link, honey? Is that you?" called Telma's sweet voice. I nodded, walking in more. "Link!" she called, running around the bar counter. She crushed me in her big bear-hug. I coughed loudly, choking for air. "Sorry, child!" She laughed loudly. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

I laughed lightly, rubbing my throat.

"Hey Link? Why with all the holes in the clothing?"

"That's what I was going –" She cut my hands off by looking at me in shock. "What?" my hands asked curiously.

"Link! You were fighting! Are you hurt?"

"I was, but I'm fine now..." my hands explained slowly.

"Oh my goodness, honey! You need to tell me _everything_!"

"_Link, please don't let her know that I'm here!_" Dark pleaded.

"_It's fine. She won't know a thing,_" I thought back to him.

"_Thanks..._" he whispered.

"Link?" Link!" Telma's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Tell me everything."

I started to tell her what happened with my hands but then I stopped. My hands didn't want to talk.

"Why so hesitant, honey?" She looked at me curiously.

"I'm going to tell you with my voice."

She jumped. Just like Zelda did. Telma didn't expect it. "O-okay," she answered. I could tell she was excited to hear my voice.

"Well, in the big field of the Eldin Province, I found a bokoblin fort. So, I snuck into the fort. The creatures on the pillars and the ones in higher places, I took them out with my bow. The ones on the ground, I used my sword. There were about one hundred bokoblins all together. I thought I could get them all by myself without help but I was wrong. They all took me down at once. So, that's how I got my wounds. The one on my stomach, my side, my arm and thigh."

"How'd you get out?" Telma asked, absorbed into my fake tale.

"I – ah – did my spin attack, knocking most of them off of me. And I ran out. I scrounged around the place and I found a pot with a fairy in it. That's how I was healed."

"Wow! That's some story, child! You were lucky to get out alive!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I agreed fakely, rubbing my shoulder. "So, anyway, I was wondering if I could have you fix up my tunic."

"Sure!" she smiled. "I'll just have to go buy you another one for the time being."

"Oh no. That's fine. I'll buy myself another."

"Okay, well, you go do that. And I'll get the machine ready."

I nodded, and then thanked her.

I left the bar and I climbed onto a wooden crate that was just located just outside of the bar.

"Damn it!" I slapped my forehead.

"What's wrong?" Dark appeared beside me, scaring me slightly.

"Well, I don't have any rupees to buy another tunic," I sighed.

"I could steal one."

"What? No! And in the daytime?"

"I will not get caught," he said, reassuringly.

"How?" I asked.

"Watch this." He smirked and then disappeared.

"You can't go anywhere if you're my sha–" I peered down and I had no shadow. Where was he?

"Can you see me?" asked his voice.

"No. Where are you? How are you doing that?"

"First of all, I'm invisible. Second of all, I have no idea how I'm doing it. I just can."

"You just _can_?" I laughed, waving out my hand to feel him.

"You can't touch me, but I can touch you."

I felt his lips press to my cheek. I blushed, still trying to feel where he was.

"There's no point in trying, Link! And I'll be right back."

"Please don't get caught!" I chuckled.

"I obviously won't." Right now, if he were visible, he would most definitely be smirking. "Bye..." I felt his cool fingers brush along my cheek.

I reached out again.

"You're so naïve." His laugh was faint. He must had already left the alleyway.

"I'll wait here!" I called loudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was sitting back down on the wooden crate while waiting patiently for Dark's return.

"Nice colour, right?" he asked, suddenly appearing in front of me, holding an olive green tunic. It was nice, but not as well designed as my hero tunic.

"Yes." I breathed in deeply, holding a hand to my heart.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"Yes! You're going to have to stop doing that!" I joked.

"Sorry," he snickered. "Here, get changed. The faster that tunic is sewn, the longer we get to be together!"

"Get changed? _Here_? Right now?" I asked loudly.

"Yes." He tossed me the tunic. "This time, I swear on my life, I won't look. And I'll keep watch."

"Fine! Now turn around and make sure not a soul is watching me!" I shooed him away.

He turned invisible. I could no longer tell if he was watching me or was watching the entrance of the alleyway.

I stripped quickly. I squinted at the entrance, trying to see if I could at least see an outline of his invisible body. Nothing at all.

"Hurry up, Link!" His cool breath hit my ear.

"In the name of the Goddesses, why aren't you watching the entrance? You are most likely watching my body right now!"

"It's hard to avoid," he laughed out. I growled deep in my chest. I threw a punch out at a random spot in the air. "You can't touch me, remember?"

He grabbed my hand, turning it over. He kissed my wrist along my noticeable veins.

"Stop it!" I pulled my hand from his cold grasp.

"Link, take this as an advantage. I can give you pleasure without us getting caught."

"No, I would get caught moaning my head off!"

"We're in an empty alleyway, Link!" he chuckled. He grabbed each of my wrists, pinning me up against the stone wall.

I could tell he was right in front of me now. I looked straight ahead and growled, "You're dead."

"Ha ha. You still can't kill me!"

"You swore on your life!"

"Can't take a joke?"

"Let me go!" I struggled fiercely, trying to break from his tight grip.

"I haven't started yet," he chuckled. His lips pressed firmly to my neck.

"Stop! Let me go! I'm in charge here, remember? We had an agreement." One of his hands covered my mouth. "Mmmh! MMMHHPPH!" My voice was muffled.

"Calm down, calm down..." he coaxed.

I felt his lips travel down to my left nipple. He kissed it a second time. His hand that was holding my wrist dropped and he rubbed my hip softly. He took his hand off of my mouth and whispered into my ear, "I want to hear you moan."

"After I'm able to kiss you..." I smirked.

"As you wish." He turned visible and I was able to see his smiling face. I suddenly took my left hand and punched him right in the face. He didn't expect it whatsoever. He fell back onto the stone ground and looked up in shock.

A weird substance leaked from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off, looking at it with wide-eyes.

"You – you made me bleed!" he wailed. More of his dark blood fell from his mouth. He licked his lips.

"I told you to let me go!" I argued. I quickly put on the tunic he stole and I just noticed that I had no leggings on. I couldn't wear my other ones because Telma was fixing them as well.

"I'm bleeding..." Dark wiped his mouth again.

"I don't care! Stop being so whiney and be my shadow again!"

He looked at me sadly and disappeared. I gathered up my extra clothing and walked back into Telma's Bar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Telma? I was wondering if you had another pair of leggings that I could use for the time-being?" I handed her my ripped clothing.

"Yeah, sure, honey. You want an undershirt as well?"

"Yes, please."

She searched behind her bar counter and pulled out a shirt and a pair of leggings.

"I bought these just in case you needed them on your adventure. Since you need some new things now – here you go!" She smiled, hanging the clothing to me.

"Thank you so much, Telma. Send me a letter when you are finished. The mail man is sure to find me."

"Okay, child! See you soon!"

I nodded, leaving the bar. I walked through the town slowly not really paying any attention where I was going.

I was still only wearing a tunic, my sheath, and a shield. In my hands I was still holding my shirt, the leggings, and my chainmail. I needed to change.

"_Dark_?" I asked in my head. I began to walk towards the south exit. "_Are you there?_" No reply.

I shook my head and left the town.

"_Okay, Dark. We're out of the town. Come out with me?_"

Still no reply.

"Dark Link, please," I spoke aloud.

No answer.

"I know you're my shadow!" I peered down, just making sure he was still there.

I looked back in front of me and he was standing there with his back to me. He was slouching slightly and he was holding his shoulder tightly.

"Dark?" I titled my head.

Silence.

"What's wrong?"

"...I'm going for a bit..." he whispered. He was so quiet; I was surprised I caught what he had said. He walked forward slightly.

"Where, Dark? Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Away... just – away..."

"No, you can't!" I lunged at him. I clung onto his shoulders.

"Let me leave!" he hollered. He elbowed me in the stomach and I flew back from his strong force.

"Fine! Go away!" I coughed. He knocked the wind right out of me.

"I am..."

He didn't even look back at my sorry face. He snapped his fingers, leaving me on the ground.

"Dark, please!" I called uselessly. "Dark!"

He was gone and I couldn't do _anything _about it.

* * *

_-feels sorry for Link- I didn't mean to make Dark leave, but, Link, you did punch him in the face, ya know!_

_Well, leave me some reviews, guys! I would really appreciate it. :)_


	10. Please

_Shortest chapter yet so I typed it up quickly._

_Anyway, YAY! I get tomorrow off! So that's why I was able to get this chapter up tonight. xD_

_I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter up this weekend. I got some Art due and a huge French project due as well. So, I'll type more of the next chapter up right now and try and finish another tonight._

_Ciao._

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Nintendo._

* * *

**Please**

I was going through major withdrawal. My life without Dark was unbelievably boring. He _was _my life.

I had no one to talk to. I swore to the Goddesses if I didn't talk to someone soon I was going to go crazy. You know what? I believed I already was crazy.

Right in the middle of battle, I stopped fighting because I thought I heard his voice. They beat me to a pulp. I'm still lying exactly where they left me. I bled so much I'm lying all in my blood. It's not really bothering me though...

I stopped eating too. I couldn't eat anyway since I couldn't move. I hadn't eaten in – a week or so now. I didn't feel so hungry though. My hunger for Dark was so strong. I didn't even feel hungry whatsoever. My hunger for him was eating me alive.

I no longer wanted Dark to be with me. I _needed _him to be with me. It was not a want, it was a _need_. Officially, a need.

And then I was going to die alone. Either from starvation, dehydration, or loss of blood – I was dying alone. I'd most likely die from loss of blood first. I was still losing blood.

I wondered why no one in Hyrule Castle or Ordona was searching for me. Why wasn't Dark searching for –?

"Link? Is that you?"

Dear Goddesses, that sounded like Dark's voice. I was probably just hallucinating. Even if I wanted to see who it was, I couldn't. I was too weak to look and I was lying on my stomach.

"Link! Are you alive?"

I coughed to let him know. I felt two hands on my shoulders – definitely not a hallucination – and they rolled me on to my back.

"Link, please! Look at me! Please!" called the voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the person. "Dark Link..." I beamed.

He smiled with no humour. He bent down, kneeling over top of my legs. He looked up at the sky.

"Damn the Goddesses. I should have never left you. Look at yourself –" He looked back down at me, face full of concern. "– You're bleeding everywhere."

I laughed loudly. "I have _never_ felt better." It hurt to talk. My ribs felt like they were on fire and my lips were dry as a bone.

"Link... you look like crap."

"That's not how I feel," I chuckled.

"Stop laughing. This isn't funny. I'll go and try to find you a fairy."

"No, please don't."

He looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"I don't care if I'm going to die... please stay with me for a few moments," I wheezed.

"Link, you are bleeding..."

"And I love you," I smiled at him.

He smiled down at me.

"Please kiss me..." I begged.

He leaned down to touch his lips to mine but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You suddenly smell much more delicious than usual..." he said quietly. He licked his lips, looking into my eyes.

"Are you going to drink my blood like a keese?" I joked.

"Sounds like a good suggestion," he said seriously. There was no hint of humour in his voice.

He leaned in towards my neck, breathing in deeply.

"You smell amazing. May I have a taste?"

"You could kill me!" I piped. Suddenly I was worried of him being around again.

"I wouldn't hit the main artery."

"How much blood would you take?"

"Just a drink, I promise you."

"Will it hurt?"

"Slightly."

"I'm frightened."

"Don't be. You love me and trust me, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, please, let me drink you."

I nodded in agreement. Whatever brought him pleasure, I supposed.

He leaned in towards my neck. He smelled again, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He put on of his hands on my head and the other on my shoulder. He kissed my neck, talking into it, "This is the part where it hurts."

I closed my eyes, ready for his teeth to dig into me.

He did it quick and his fangs penetrated into my neck. I cried out pain. It hurt a lot more than 'slightly'. I could feel lips on my neck sucking as my blood poured out. Dark pulled his head back and he swallowed it all down.

"Let me have more of you, please!" He was panting. His mouth was covered in my blood and his eyes were glowing a dark red unlike its usual light colour.

I nodded, feeling weak. Why was I letting him go on with this...? Maybe this is how much I missed him.

He flew back down to my neck, sucking hard. He was trying to get as much blood as possible. He moaned in between swallows. He found this – arousing?

"Dark, I'm feeling woozy..." I whispered.

He ignored me, still sucking.

"Dark! You're drinking too much!" I hollered into his ear. He jumped back, his fangs dripping with blood. I put a hand to my throat trying to stop the blood flow.

"Oh my goodness..." He wiped off his mouth. "I'm sorry! You just tasted so sweet..."

"I'm fine..." I sighed, barely even being audible. "Please get me – a fairy now..."

"I'll try..." He snapped his fingers.

What did he mean by 'I'll try'?

0o0o0o0o0o0

He came back with a fairy. It took a lot longer than usual.

"Sorry for taking so long..." he murmured, letting the fairy out on me. I watched it twirl around my dying body and fly away, disappearing from sight. I felt a lot better – still a bit woozy though... "Are you going to get up?"

I smiled, showing my teeth.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"I'm too weak..." I chuckled.

"You shouldn't be. You are healed now."

"And I haven't eaten or drunken anything in about a week..."

He looked down at me. He didn't tsk or joke. Dark's eyes widened instead.

"Why...?" he asked slowly.

"Because I missed you."

He smiled. I've never seen anyone smile that big before. He closed his eyes and tears poured out of his eyes. His teeth clenched together, no longer a smile, but in agony.

"Link..." he sniffed, "please promise me this." I looked up at him. "If I ever leave again, please, d-don't kill yourself..."

"I wouldn't be able to live without you..." I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Please, please, please! Don't ever do it again!" he wailed.

"If you leave, I can't promise you that..." Tears rolled down my blood-stained cheeks.

"Link!" he sobbed. He kneeled down towards my face and pulled me towards him by my tunic. "Link, please. If I ever found you dead, I would die of a broken heart."

I cried into his shoulder. "As I for y-you..."

* * *

_Link's obviously getting very serious about his relationship with Dark. I would do the same though..._

_Well anyway, please leave me some reviews. :)_


	11. Better

_Yes! Two chapters up in one night! I hope you guys are happy! x)_

_This is actually my favourite chapter in the __**whole entire **__story so far. I love playing with the characters. I love the funny stuff in this chappy too._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**Better**

We cried and cried.

"Please, don't ever leave me..." he moaned into my shirt. "You can't ever..."

"I promise, I won't. As long as you don't either."

"I will _never _leave your side."

"Promise me," I whispered into his ear. He moved his face in front of mine and he nudged his nose against mine.

"I promise you over my heart and soul."

I smiled and then chuckled.

"You most likely don't even have a soul," I laughed.

"Actually, no, I don't. You're the one that has it."

I snickered, kissing his nose. "I love you," I smiled.

"I love you more." He nibbled my bottom lip.

"Ow!" I pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me in concern.

"It's just... my lips are so dry. Sorry for shoving you..."

"It's fine, it's fine... just let me get you some water."

He stood up, smirking down at me.

"You need me to carry you?" he laughed.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Dark slipped one of his arms under my legs and the other was holding my back.

He looked down at me and said, "How am I supposed to snap?" I shrugged playfully, smiling up at him. "I can hold you differently." He beamed and lifted his eyebrows twice.

"What are you do – ING?" My voice went suddenly louder as he threw me over his shoulder. He grabbed my butt, squeezing lightly. "Dark, stop it!" I giggled, slamming an elbow into his back. He didn't even flinch.

"Please, Link. You sound like a little girl."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm a defenceless one, which you're taking back to your house to rape."

I watched his back shake slightly as he chuckled.

"But it wouldn't really count as rape since she loves me too," he joked along with me.

I laughed loudly, licking my lips. They were really chapped and my throat was burning from the dehydration.

"Here, this is the plan. We'll stop at Ordona and get you some water from the spring. And then we'll catch enough fish to fill you up from Lake Hylia. Sound good enough for you?"

"Yes," I answered.

He snapped and we were suddenly standing in the fresh water of the Ordona spring. The feeling of warping with Dark was way different that with Midna. When I warped with Dark, there was just a quick flash and I was in another place. With Midna, on the other hand, was different. She had to call on one of her twilit warp points and I would tell her where I wanted to go. She would then connect the two points together and I was able to warp. I had to be the beast, though. So I would turn into the wolf and then my body would split into many particles of twilight. I then would go into the warp point and come out the other one as a whole again. Midna's way, compared to Dark's, sounded a lot more confusing, but it wasn't. You had to be there to know...

"Here." He set me down in the water. I stared up at him as he stood tall over my sitting body. "Drink! You are here, you know!"

I still looked up at him, saying nothing.

"Do I need to spoon-feed it to you?" he asked loudly.

I smiled, closing my eyes slightly.

"Oh my goodness!" He slapped his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not." I smiled, showing my teeth.

"Oh my goodness," he moaned a second time, rubbing his temples. He pulled out a glass bottle from his Pocket of Holding and he put it under the water. The bottle filled up quickly and he took it out of the water. He stuck the bottle out at me and I shook my head.

"I actually need to pour it into your mouth?" he asked incredulously. I nodded, crossing my arms. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

He sighed loudly, "Goddesses, why did you have to make the Hero so stubborn?"

"I'm thirsty over here," I said sternly.

"Yes, right away, _Hero_," he growled. He held the bottle to my lips and he poured a little water. I swallowed it quickly. My throat was screaming as the water flowed down it. I coughed, holding my throat tightly. He pulled the bottle back from my lips.

"Why are you coughing? Did I pour too much water into your mouth?" he asked me.

"My throat – it's burning!" I coughed.

"Drink slower," he advised. I nodded, rubbing my throat.

He poured at a much slower rate and it was a lot easier to drink. I swallowed slowly and my throat was no longer burning.

I finished off the bottle and he pulled it away from my lips.

"You feel better now?"

I nodded.

"Do you think I am able to kiss you now?"

"Yes, but I'm not entirely in the mood, Dark."

"Oh, come on! Your lips shouldn't be hurting anymore."

"They don't..." I rubbed my lip. "It's just that I'm hungry..."

"Shouldn't your hunger wait? It waited all week for me."

He slowly walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the corner of my mouth. It pulled itself up into a smirk, but I forced it back down.

"No... I'm just too weak right now... I lost a lot of blood, you know," I told him.

"Please, Hero. For me?"

"No, not right now, Dark Link."

"I'd prefer you called me Dark." He took his arms away from my hips and he put them on his own. He was upset since I didn't want to kiss him right now.

"I'd prefer you called me Link." I crossed my arms, smiling boastfully towards him.

"Let's go catch your damn fish..." he muttered, grabbing my hand. I laughed loudly and he glared over at me while he snapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We each caught one fish. Two would be enough for me.

Dark quickly cooked the two of them over a fire.

I ripped apart at the first fish, dying of hunger. Dark sat across from me with his legs crossed. He had one of his hands supporting his head and he was watching me intensely.

"What?" I asked, swallowing a huge chunk of fish.

He shook his head, clearing his mind. "Sorry?"

"What are you looking at?"

"You," he smiled. His bright, white teeth shone as the fire reflected against them. "Does it taste good?"

I nodded, looking down at the destroyed fish and then back up at his glowing face.

"How do you cook so well?" I asked.

"I haven't a clue..." he said dully.

"Well, that's weird. You should know why."

"I don't."

"Have you ever tasted your own cooking, just for the heck of it?"

He shook his head. "The only thing that I have ever tasted was blood."

"Well, there are many other things that taste better than blood, you know?"

"I like blood." He slowly raised his hand and he swiped it through the flames a couple of times. "Especially yours."

"Blood doesn't even taste that good..." I said quietly. I watched him inspect his hand to see if there were any burns on it. "Why did you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you put your hand through the flames?"

"I do not know. It didn't burn me anyway." He flexed his fingers and he smiled at me. "Continue your lecture on food."

I laughed. "Anyway, you should try something other than blood. Like, some fish."

"They look gross. I don't know how you can eat them. They smell gross too, so I don't even know how they taste."

"Oh, you _have _to be kidding me!" I gave him a bewildered look. "They taste delicious."

"Don't lie to me," he chuckled.

"Okay fine. They aren't the best damn thing I have ever eaten, but they are pretty damn good."

"That's because it's the only thing you eat," he said smartly.

"Don't be a wise-ass!"

"Oh, come on. Don't start with the name calling. And besides, I am correct," he smirked.

"Nu-huh!" I set the fish down, and I ripped some grass out of the ground. I threw it into my mouth and chewed loudly.

"Link, that's gross. Your horse is the one that eats the grass..." He covered his eyes.

"I eat it too!" I said, mouth full.

"Spit it out! Please! It's gross!" He peeked between the gap in his fingers.

I spit the grass out of my mouth. I hacked up some that went down my throat and I repeatedly wiped off my tongue.

"Okay, trust me on this one – grass is repulsive."

"Case in point." He crossed his arms, smiling a small smile in my direction.

"Anyway, back on topic. Try some fish..." I held it out to him over top of the fire.

"Don't fall into the fire!" he warned.

"I rolled my eyes. "You're getting too over-protective, Dark."

"I just don't want you to fall..." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes again. I walked around the fire, kneeling down beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you some fish." I pulled off a piece of the fish and I put it in front of his mouth. His lips pulled together into a tight line. He shook his head. "Come on," I urged. He shook his head again. "Dark, don't be a child."

"Hey! I'm not –!" I threw the fish into his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw didn't move an inch more.

"Chew," I said.

He shook his head, looking at me angrily.

"Tay it ow..." His words came out as gibberish. He wouldn't talk with his tongue since the fish was on it.

"Hmm?"

"Tay it ow," he repeated.

"What's that? I think you need to speck more clearly, Dark." I chuckled, looking at his open mouth.

"Tay it ow," he demanded.

"What? I still don't understand!"

He swallowed it and then hollered, "TAKE IT OUT!" His eyes widened and he put a hand to his throat. "I just swallowed it," he whispered hoarsely.

"That you did!" I laughed.

"I just... swallowed –" he repeated. His hand was still on his throat.

"Yeah, so how did it taste?"

"Gross!" he coughed, holding his throat tightly.

"Now you are lying."

"No, I'm not!" he said defensively.

"Was it better than blood?"

He looked at me and smirked. He grabbed the back of my neck and he pulled my face towards his. He put his lips to my ear. "Your blood was the best damn thing I have ever tasted."

"You're obsessed!" I broke from his grasp, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"I am." He pushed my chest hard, knocking me to the ground. He crawled on top of me. "You're cute." He tapped my nose with his index finger.

"Shouldn't I be handsome? I am a man, you know."

"I find you very pretty. You look too perfect to be a man. Your hair, your eyes – your _body_..."

"So you are saying that I look like a female?" I asked loudly.

"No, but you are the female in this relationship."

"What? W-what are you talking about?" I asked quickly.

"I'm the more dominant one," he smirked, rubbing my hips.

"D-Dark, what are you up to?" I asked weakly. He smiled down at me and he then fixed his eyes on something lower on my body. My belt. "Don't do it."

"Don't be silly." He grabbed my belt. "You want it." He undid the buckle.

"Please," I moaned. Why was I afraid? I wanted this to happen, didn't I?

"You are _so_ cute when frightened..."

"Dark, don't do this. Not h-here. Not now. We could be caught..." I mumbled watching him pull off my belt. I was pleading for him to stop but I wasn't making a mood. My words didn't match my reactions.

"Shhh... just relax. I've got it under control..." He pulled up my tunic and chainmail. "Oh." He sounded surprised. "Looks like someone is already excited."

I peered down and I had a huge bulge sticking up in my tights. My eyes widened. I thought I was more scared than aroused. I guessed I thought wrong.

He laughed loudly. "You obviously feel better!"

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! A little bit of a cliffy. And yes, there is man sex in the next chapter. -sweats a little- Oh well, you guys will have to wait..._

_Leave me some reviews._

_Ciao for now._


	12. Love

_Beware: There is a lemon in this chapter. It's my first lemon, so don't bitch at me if it's really bad... xD_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo._

* * *

**Love**

"It's n-not what y-you think," I mumbled at him.

"Oh, so it's the exact opposite?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, please. You don't understand..." I murmured.

"Actually, I do. You want me," he chuckled.

"N-no. I'm frightened. I'm not r-ready, please."

"You are. Stop lying to yourself." He began to rub my thighs in a seductive way. "You want me inside of you."

He grabbed my tights and slowly pulled them down to my ankles. I started to sweat. This felt wrong, yet so right. I wanted him, but I was scared. I was afraid of the pain. I started to shake when I watched him pull down his leggings. This was the first time I had seen his manhood and he was hard. I pressed my legs together, blocking the entry way.

"Please don't!" I cried. "I'm scared." He ignored my plea. He grabbed my knees to try and pry my legs open. "I don't want to do this! Not yet!" I screamed, tears lashing out.

"Open your goddamned legs!" he hollered. His arms shook violently as he was trying to open the pathway.

"No!" I held my legs together as tightly as possible.

"Open your friggin' legs!" he yelled.

"I'm not ready!"

"Yes – you – ARE!" With that last holler, he forced my legs open. I was so tired, I could no longer resist. I watched him take my legs and put them over his shoulders. He was right in front of my entrance. He chuckled lowly, his eyes blazing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Because I love you," he smiled. "You won't resent this." He was holding my hips, hoping my conversation would end so he could force himself into me.

"Dark, you are not this kind of person. Why are you forcing me into this?" I shifted uncomfortably. My legs were numb as they lay over Dark's shoulders and I was supporting myself with my elbows.

"I'm not. You asked for it." He gestured to my still raised privates. "So, I'm going in."

"No, please!" I begged again.

"You are not getting out of this situation until I am done my way with you."

"Dark! I love you, too. But, I-I'm not r-ready. Why can't you understand th-that?"

"Because you are ready, my love."

I felt his member at my entrance. I moaned, loudly.

He chuckled. "See? What have I told you? You want me."

"It slipped!" I hollered, sweating badly.

"Mhmm. How about some more pressure?" He pressed slightly harder, making me squirm. The pressure on my hole grew larger. Smaller. Larger. Smaller. He was toying with me.

"Stop teasing me..." I gasped.

"Oh, so you do want me?" I still felt the pressure increasing and decreasing.

"Yes! I want you in me!" I groaned.

"That's better... that's what I want to hear..." he said huskily. "Cover your mouth, please."

"Why?" I whispered, my stomach feeling light. This felt so right. So good...

"This is your first time right? It's going to be extremely painful."

"Worse than you biting me?" I asked lazily.

"... Slightly," he said hesitantly.

"I don't care! Just get inside of me now!" I was so full of lust right now, I could definitely subside the pain.

He chuckled, and then was serious again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." My eyes were rolling into the back of my head.

I felt the pressure get larger and larger. I moaned. And then the pain hit. I clenched my teeth together as he forced himself into the small place. I screamed loudly as he travelled farther.

"Link... oh Goddesses... you need... to relax. You're so tight!" he mumbled.

He stopped moving in further and I could feel his eyes down on me. I was panting loudly as he looked down at me. "I can't help myself! Just keep going!"

"I can't. It's... uhn... hurting me."

I tried loosening up. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Just, please, get me deeper."

He held my hips tightly, pulling me closer towards him.

"Okay, you're better... now. I'm going to start... an in and... out motion... 'kay? It will hurt... for the first couple of minutes... but you'll get used to it soon."

I nodded, not really paying attention.

Then it hurt really badly. Like a sword plunging in and out of my stomach. I started crying. I couldn't hold my tears back.

"Ow, Dark! You're hurting me! Please, stop!" I cried.

"I c-can't," he moaned, "You asked for it."

He held my hips slightly harder, pushing with a little more force.

"P-p-please. It hurts! Could you g-go slower?"

"This... feels so... good," he groaned, still pushing himself in and out of me.

"Get out or go slower!" I screamed.

"I love... you!" he moaned.

"D-Dark..." I opened my eyes, looking up at him. He was enjoying this so much, his eyes were closed tightly.

"You're not moaning," he grumbled.

"Well... it's b-because I'm not r-really enjoying this like you are."

"How... can you not? This is wonderful!"

"This is my first time, remember? It – kills..."

"Sorry."

He slowed down a lot more.

"That feels better," I murmured, my eyes closing shut. "I'll tell... you, when you can go... faster! Mmhn!"

Oh, yes! I couldn't believe how good it felt when Dark went slower. I would feel better if he went...

"Deeper!" I moaned, out loud.

"Ah, yes," he mumbled, "You're a lot better now."

I smiled, enjoying this now. My feelings for Dark grew a lot larger.

"I love you, Dark. I love you so much."

"I love y-you more..."

I opened my eyes, looking up at him and he looked back down at me.

He smiled and said, "You are so cute."

"Kiss me," I whispered.

He pecked me lightly and said into my lips, "I love you."

"Can you go fast_er_?" He made me squirm at the end of the sentence; his pace had quickened. "Ah! Yes, Dark! Yes! You are so good!"

"Shouldn't I... uhn... be?"

"Faster – oh – please!" He was going so quickly now, I couldn't believe how good it felt. I was in Heaven.

"Link! I'm – oh Goddesses – going to – uh!" Dark moaned multiple times.

"Deeper. I want you _so _deep."

"I'm trying - ! Oh my – uhh – goodness."

"Dark, I'm going to... come!"

"Same!"

I watched him smile weakly down in my direction. I tried to smile back, but I cut myself off.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!"

He had hit my sweet spot. I stopped breathing. I didn't even know how I moaned that last time. I let my liquid out all over the top half of his tunic.

"_Link_..." he moaned my name. And with that, I could tell he hit his climax as well. I could feel his liquid flowing into my hole.

He rolled off of me, panting loudly. I looked over at him, beaming.

"That was – the best thing – that I have – ever done – in my life," I told him.

"Really? Was I – that good?" He was barely audible.

"You were wonderful."

He chuckled. "That was my first time too."

"Was it really?"

He nodded at me, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"You were so confident in what you were doing; I could have sworn you've been doing this for years."

He nodded, looking at me warily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked curiously.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Well, at first, yeah. But I was fine –" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry. I should have never done this to you..."

"Look, Dark. Look at me. I'm fine. I'm even smiling."

"That's not even the point! I hurt you!"

"Shush. I loved it."

"No, you did love it, but that's not that point! Link – it was rape!"

"What? You're considering this rape?"

"Obviously not statutory rape. But, the kind of rape... where a person doesn't want it."

"I did want it!"

"Are you that naïve to believe you didn't want it? You even pleaded right before we did."

Oh, right. I was pleading right before he entered me. I bit my lip. What was I supposed to say?

"See? Now you are considering it rape, am I right?"

I looked at him not nodding, nor shaking my head.

"Even though you enjoyed it, it still rape. Now I feel really bad. You were pleading so badly, and I completely ignored you, but I couldn't stand not doing it. I wanted to see what it was like with you. And besides the rape, that isn't even the worse part. Now you won't be able to walk that well. People will notice and –" I put my finger to his lips to shush him. I rolled onto my side, getting closer to him.

"I love you." And I kissed him. "Now please, be quiet. I don't need to hear your unimportant bickering."

"Sorry," he chuckled, "Am I overreacting a little bit?"

"Yes." I put my hand on his chest. My hand suddenly was wet and I noticed it was covered in my own fluid. He grabbed my hand, cleaning off my fingers like a cat. His tongue snaked around my fingers, trying to clean off every last bit of the white liquid.

"You taste so good. It's unbelievable..." He ran his fingers along his own chest, scooping up more of my come. He licked it off, smiling over at me.

"I'm sorry about your tunic!" I laughed, "It must be permanently stained now."

He laughed along with me. "You ruined it!" he joked.

"Since we're here anyway... could I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked hesitantly. He rested his hands under his head, looking at the sky. He nodded. "Why did you leave me? One week ago?"

"I was mad at you and I was afraid, too. I was mad because you didn't apologize for punching me in the face; also, because you called me 'whiney'. And then I was afraid because I thought you would hurt me again or I thought you were going to yell at me. I was also scared because I thought you wouldn't take me back as a friend."

I was dumbstruck. "I'm – I'm sorry." That was the first best thing to say.

"Apology accepted." He smiled at me.

"And I wouldn't have hurt you again... I'm sad that you thought that."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have been thinking that..." he whispered.

"And you thought I wouldn't take you back as a friend? For Farore's sake, how could I not? I love you!"

He chuckled, then said seriously, "That's not what I thought a week ago until I found you today."

"You didn't think I loved you before then?" I was shocked. I found this disappointing.

"No, actually, I didn't. I thought you were just playing along to make me happy."

"Oh," was all I said. There was nothing else to add. "Okay, second question... Why did you want to drink my blood?"

"My nose is very sensitive. When you were bleeding all of that blood out, I couldn't resist. To me, blood is like a drug. I don't need it to survive but I can use it for _extra_ purposes. I don't need blood to live, but I love it anyway. It gets quite addicting. _Yours _is quite addicting."

"You're not getting any more of mine. You drank too much last time."

"Sorry about that too." He snickered at himself. "It was too good. You have the _best _blood I have _ever _tasted."

"Okay, how come –?"

"Ah, ah, ah! You said a _couple _of questions, not three."

"Just – remove that thought. Anyway, how come you said 'I'll try' when you went to get me a fairy?"

"Well, I noticed that I'm not finding fairies as easily..."

"Hmm? How come? It wasn't that hard to find them on my adventure."

"That's because they wanted to help you, Link. And they all hate me."

I chuckled lightly.

"And when you were done your journey, most of them left."

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, most of them left," he said a matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious? What about the sick and wounded? What about us if we're hurt? What about you?" I was absolutely scared; more for his life, than mine.

"We're going to have to be more careful. And that's why I was warning you about the fire today."

"Dark –" I pushed his hair out of the way of his eyes. He looked back into my eyes. "That's not right. I'm afraid..."

He gave me a sad look. "Same." He then grabbed me, pulling me into his cold grasp. "I won't let anything hurt you. Or I won't hurt you on accident anymore." He laughed and then kissed my nose softly. "I love you," he smiled at me. "No one will ever hurt you. Ever."

"I love you, too. I'll protect you as well." I kissed him on the lips and he smirked.

"I'll protect _you _and _myself_. I can watch both of our backs. Just concentrate on your protection, not mine."

I shot a warming smile in his direction. "There's no one like you."

* * *

_I love Dark and Link. Dark's awesome because he's so - AWESOME. And same with Link. There's just something about them that I love. And that's why I'm obsessed. xD_

_Please __leave me some reviews, flames, whatever. x)_

_Oh and let me know if I have any mistakes... _o.O

_Ciao._


	13. No One Like You

_Sorry for not updating in a long time. Just being my lazy, old self. :D_

_Hope you enjoy. :3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Nintendo does. :D_

* * *

**No One Like You**

"'There's no one like you'... is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Dark asked curiously.

I smiled. "A good thing," I whispered. We nuzzled noses.

"There's no one like me? Are you talking about my looks?"

"No, actually, I'm _not._"

"Does that mean I'm ugly?" he asked.

"No! No! No! You're –" I looked into his eyes. He was eyeing my playfully. "– sexy."

"S-sexy?"

"Very." I growled seductively.

"Good choice of words, my friend." He tapped my nose, and then wrapped his arm back around my waist. I laughed. "Anyway, back to our conversation. What do you mean by 'there's no one like you'? Explain."

"Well, I don't know." I didn't really have any idea on what to say. "I don't know how to explain..."

"Try," he mumbled.

"Agh. Well, I do not know. There's just no one like you. I haven't met another person similar to you. You're just so – different. That's a good thing though! _Unique_ would be a better word to use."

"Continue..." he whispered. He looked very intrigued on what I had to say.

"You're personality is different too. Like, it's so incredible. It's easy to get addicted to. I already have."

He smiled at me.

"You're very intelligent and charming. Easy to talk to. Good with words. Swift on your actions. You know what to do in a sticky situation. You do so many things for me –" I started to smirk... "And you're seductive. And sexy." He was smirking too. "And... good at having sex."

He laughed loudly. "Are you kidding –?"

"Sh!" I cut him off. "I'm not finished."

He was silent again.

"Aaaaand... you are easy to love. You care for me. You are there for me. You're gentle. If I'm crying, you'll cry with me. Dark, there are too many words to explain my love to you. Nothing's going to changed our love now – not even Midna. I just hope for this feeling to be mutual."

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it. He was awestruck. He had no words.

"I –" was all that escaped his mouth.

I smiled at him. "Dark, there is officially no one like you."

"I-I – I love y-you!" he blurted out. He smashed his lips into mine. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He kissed me on the lips three more times. He rolled over on top of me. "I love you!" he repeated. He kissed me again.

"I love you too, Dark. But you need to calm down!" I chuckled.

"I'm absolutely, definitely, totally so in love with you!"

"Now, you are not so good with words..." I slapped my forehead, jokingly.

"Link Avalon... I am in love with you!"

"Dark Link, I am also."

"There's no one like you either, Link." He tapped my nose.

"Now you explain..." I smiled widely, snuggling closer to him.

He didn't answer right away. "Oh, wait... this is hard..."

I nodded into his shoulder.

"Okay, you are... funny. And naïve. And you have a nice body –"

"Good things about my _personality_, Dark. Good things."

"Sorry," he chuckled lightly. "So, you are smart. And you're extra friendly; the friendliest person I have ever met."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"You're really cute. You're attractive, too. And it's not just your body that's attractive; it's your personality as well. Just like you said to me, your personality is unique as well."

"Explain my personality," I said into his shoulder.

"I don't know how to. I already did say you were smart and friendly. Isn't that enough?"

"I want to hear more..."

"Well, you're gentle too and also good at bottoming."

"Why, thank – wait, what?" I took my head off of his shoulder, looking at him with wide eyes. "Repeat that please?"

"You – are – good – at – bottoming," he said slowly.

"You are a gross pervert!" I laughed, punching his shoulder.

"It's true..."

"Next time, I'm topping."

"Actually, no, you aren't. I'm more dominant, remember?"

"I can be more dominant if I want to be."

"Obviously not."

"Why do you have to be so defiant, Dark? I already told you I can be more dominant if I want to be."

"Show me." He snickered and I pouted. Then I smirked.

I rolled on top of him. I caressed his face.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked. I ran my hands along his wet chest and down to his thighs. He shivered slightly.

"Oh, what was that?" I asked, sounding victorious.

"What was what?" he asked quickly. He seemed a little bit nervous. My hands were still on his thighs. He was watching my hands closely to see what their next move was.

"You shivered."

"I-I did not!" he said defensively.

"You're even stuttering now."

"Fine. I give in. If you tried hard enough, you could be the more dominant one."

"'Tried hard enough'? I barely even struggled, and I got you excited."

"But it would be much harder to be more dominant – when I'm invisible!"

He disappeared and I felt his hands turn me over onto my back. He kissed on the neck multiple times.

"Dark!" I giggled, flailing my arms out.

"Link." He turned visible, smiling and still kneeling over me.

"Oh my goodness." My eyes went wide in shock. I just remembered something.

"_What_?" he asked quickly.

"A week has passed..."

"And...?"

"What about Rusl? And my tunic? And Zelda's wedding?"

"Well, you haven't received any letters –"

"MR. LIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!"

"Aaand that's my cue to hide," Dark murmured.

"Oh, Goddesses, Dark! I'm half naked!"

"Pull up your leggings, for goodness sake." And with that, he was my shadow again.

"Oh my goodness!" I pulled up my leggings and stumbled to get up. "Ow, my bottom!" My lower back and bottom was killing me. "Ow, Dark, it hurts. I can barely walk..."

"_I'm sorry and I told you it would hurt..._" his voice echoed sadly.

"I didn't think it would hurt _this_ bad!" I rubbed my back side in a painful manner.

Then all of a sudden, I thought back to the mailman. How in the _heck _was he supposed to get down here?

"_I do not know..._" Dark thought back to me.

I flattened down my tunic and chainmail, waiting for the mail man's arrival. "Mr. Liiiiink!" he called again. His voice seemed to be coming from above me. I looked up and he was floating down towards me; in his hands he was holding a cucco! The same grey one Zelda and I used to get down here. What a coincidence!

He finally landed on the ground and he smiled over at me. He set the cucco down and jogged over.

"Three letters for Mr. Link." He handed them over, singing that little song of his.

"Thanks," I said. He looked at me with wide eyes, not expecting my voice.

"W-well, my business i-is concluded... ONWARD TO MAIL!" I noticed a couple of fumbles with his wording. Once again, another person that didn't expect my voice. He gave me one last puzzling look before running off towards Fyer's canon.

It wasn't my fault that Dark Link got me talking. It was now... kind of like a habit. And now, people are looking at me weird when I talked. Zelda, Telma, and now the mail man. The words were just slipping out and frightening them, I supposed. Well, not frightening them – but amazing them. None of them were used to me speaking.

I didn't mind talking though. It still felt slightly awkward. Not even around to the people I didn't trust but even around the ones I did trust. Even Dark. It still felt like I was playing on an instrument that I hadn't used before; one that I'm learning how to use and master.

"You're obviously not used to it yet; I heard your thoughts. I already knew." He appeared beside me, resting his elbow on my shoulder. "Are you going to open those, Link?"

"What?" I shook my head, clearing my mind.

"You're not used to the talking thing yet, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you are doing quite well. It sounds like you've been talking your whole life."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. I am just telling the truth. So are you opening those now?"

I stared down at the three letters. Two of them were in brown envelops and the other had the Royal Family colours, which was obviously from Zelda. I had a strange feeling that I should read the princess' last.

I opened one of the brown envelops and opened up the neatly folded parchment. The handwriting was quite dazzling so it must have been from a woman. I began to read –

"_Dear Link,_

_I have finished sewing your tunic and leggings. They both turned out quite nicely. Come down to the bar and pick them up as soon as you need them. I'll be waiting._

_Yours truly, __Telma_"

I smiled.

"Hmm?" Dark peered over my shoulder, trying to read the wonderful handwriting.

"My tunic and leggings are finished."

"Oh, that's great. This old tunic looks horrible on you anyway."

"_What_?" I asked, slightly offended.

"I was joking. You looked extra cute in it."

I blushed. "Thanks... but I do like the Hero's tunic better. This one is itchy and it's covered in..." I didn't even bother finishing and Dark laughed.

"I don't even know why the mail man didn't notice..." He nudged his cheek lightly against mine and I rubbed back.

"Neither do I..."

"Continue..." He rested his chin on my shoulder, waiting for the next letter to be opened.

I quickly tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out the next letter. It was a short one with some quickly written handwriting, obviously from the hands of a man.

"_Link,_

_I need you to come back down to Ordona. We __need __to talk._

_Rusl_"

"What does it say?" Dark eyes looked up at me as his chin still rested on my shoulder.

"Can't you read?" I asked, putting the note closer to his face.

"Actually, I was never taught how to."

"Oh, well, maybe I could teach you sometime."

"Sure." He smiled up at me. "So, what does it say?"

"Rusl wants to talk to me."

"The man I hit on the head with the hilt? What you consider your father figure?"

"Yes. You should know him by know if you've been here seventeen years. You're lucky he is still alive."

"Sorry, he was really bothering me. Asking me a bunch of questions. Wouldn't shut up."

I snickered. Of course Rusl would have been like that. "Well, anyway, it seems quite urgent."

"How can you tell?" He squinted down at the note, trying to read Rusl's writing.

"I can tell he was writing quickly. It's quite messy."

He nodded, his chin digging into my right shoulder. "Well, aren't you opening the last one?"

I shoved the other two into my pocket and looked at the wonderful envelope from Zelda. I turned it over and I hesitantly broke open the seal. I pulled out the beautiful white parchment and unfolded it slowly. Zelda's neat writing was inside.

"_Dear Link,_

_I need to speak to you in private. Stop by the castle, as soon as possible, and we'll create a time, a date, and a place to meet at. I'll be in a cloak so I don't draw attention to myself. Do not bring a soul along. Not __even __Dark Link._

_Sincerely, Zelda_"

Not even Dark Link. _Not even Dark Link_. That sentence repeated in my head over and over. Why not Dark? What did she want to talk about? _Him_? Oh my... it most likely was. She wanted to tell me something about Dark behind his back. I was shocked.

"Link? What's wrong? What's happening?"

"N-nothing." I put the note in my pocket.

"What did it say, Link?" He turned around, so I could look into his eyes. "Link?" I closed my eyes in pain. My butt was still killing me.

"I – I..." I stuttered.

"Link, tell me what it said."

"It was not important."

"Oh, well, it must have been from the look on your face."

"Okay, fine. Zelda wrote something."

"About...?"

"– you." I answered.

"What did she say?"

"Well, it's not technically about you."

"Go on," he urged.

"She wants to talk to me..."

"Go on, Link!"

"... alone."

"Is that it?" he snickered. "She just doesn't want me listening?"

"I think she wants to talk _about _you..."

He gave me a bewildered look. "Read it. Word for word. Out loud."

I read it, word for word, like he asked me to.

"It doesn't necessarily say what it is about..." he said, after I finished.

"I have a feeling it is about you though..." I added quietly.

"Hmmm. Well, where do we go first?"

"Zelda and Rusl can wait although the two of them sound more urgent."

"The woman with the cat, then?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Then let us go," he smiled, moving at my side. He grabbed my hand tightly. "I love you."

"Same here." I kissed him, lightly on the lips. "There's no one like you."

* * *

_Eeeee! I love this pairing. Fun to do fluffs and lemons with. xD_

_Please leave me sum reviews. :D_


	14. No

_Yeah... about not updating in a long time - uh... I'm an artist too. So I like to draw. And I use an art program similar to Photoshop (and you know it takes a few hours to draw and stuff). So anyway, I've been busy with friends, school, and drawing. Yep, I have a life __**outside **__of the internet. That's right. xD And I've also been a bit lazy to update too. I had many opportunities to update but I never have._

_Updates on my other fan fiction (For people who are reading it): **Drowning **__**In Pain**_ - _Okay, I'm going to try and get the next chapter up this weekend. So be patient. :D_

_Enjoy. :D_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda._

* * *

**No**

In a matter of seconds, we appeared in the alleyway. He looked at me warily.

"What?"

"Does it still hurt?"

I walked, limping every step. I held my eyes closed, trying to subside the pain.

"I'm f-fine. See?" I smiled falsely in his direction.

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm n-not lyi – ah!" I grabbed my butt, smiling weakly.

"How –how are you going to tell people about this? If they ask?" He sounded a little bit frightened. I was too, though. If we got caught – what would happen?

"I'll just say – I was fighting. 'Kay?"

He nodded, walking towards me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine." I smiled at him.

He tried smiling, but couldn't.

"I-I'll be your shadow..." I watched him disappear and I had my shadow again.

I painfully limped into the bar.

"Telma?" I called.

"Link, what's been – oh my goodness!" She ran out from behind her counter. "What happened?"

"_I knew she would ask..._" Dark said dully.

"Telma... well – I..." What should I use as an excuse?

"Hmmm?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"I was – in a battle."

"Wouldn't there be blood?" she asked.

"I pulled a muscle in my leg." I smiled, sheepishly.

"Oh. What a relief!"

Yes, I had to agree. What a relief – she fell for it.

"So you are here for your tunic then?"

"Yes, I am. How did it turn out?"

"Really nice, honey. I'll go grab it."

"Thank you."

I watched her walk around her counter and pull out my tunic and leggings.

"Here," she smiled.

I limped towards the counter and took the clothing from her hands. I inspected the both of them and she did a great job. The stitches were barely visible.

"Thank you, Telma. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, child. And be more careful next time. You don't always want to be hurt," she joked.

"Yeah..." I bit my bottom lip.

"Bye, Link!" she called from behind her bar counter.

"Bye, Telma." And I left the store.

"_So, do you think she thought anything was – off?_" he asked hesitantly, his voice still echoing.

"No... I do not believe so," I said out loud. No one was around, so it didn't really matter if it looked like I was talking to myself. "Hey, Dark – are you coming out?"

"_I'm fine, thanks. I'll feel too tempted and you should change now._"

"What? I'd thought you _would _want to come out and kiss me or something –"

"_No, actually. I'm fine where I am. You should just get changed first and then I'll come out._"

"You'll miss my naked body..." I said seductively.

"_I can enjoy the view from down here._"

'Down here'? Oh, that was right – he was my shadow, so he was on the ground. But didn't he also see out of my eyes? And why didn't he want to come out? Was he... avoiding me?

"_I'm not avoiding you. I'm just not feeling right. And not very sexual. Just – I'm feeling a little – off..._"

'A little off'? What was up with him? This wasn't like Dark...

"_Link, I can hear your thoughts remember? So, listen up... I'm just feeling a little off. It doesn't necessarily mean I'm angry or upset with you. I just don't feel right. So don't be worried. Just get changed so we can go to Ordon Village next._"

"But Dark!"

"_Shush. Not another peep. Now get changed._" He sounded like my parent or something.

"Now listen here, Dark. You're not my guardian! I can do whatever I want to do! So don't be all authoritative in my face. No one is in control of what I can do."

"_And _that_ just gave me a swell idea._"

"Wha-what are you talking about? Dark?"

"_You'll see all in good time. Now get changed._"

"No." I crossed my arms, my eyebrows pushing together. I couldn't believe we were already fighting again. "I want you to explain to me why you're 'off' and what you're 'up to'."

"_Listen, I'll explain later._"

"No, I want an answer _now_!" I glared angrily at my shadow. I swear to the Goddesses if someone was watching me then, they would have probably thought I was a freak. I was screaming at my shadow. They would probably think I was _real _intelligent.

"Now, now, we don't have to get feisty now, do we?" he asked charmingly. I looked up to see him walking towards me. He was smirking slightly and he still had his arm up, gesturing towards his previous words.

"Well, I will get feisty if you don't give me a straight answer!"

"Why is your anger building at such a high level, love?" His tone was so sarcastic.

"First of all, you control my anger. So maybe _you_ could tone it down a bit! And second of all – you won't give me a straight answer!"

"Good answer."

"You should be answering me!"

"I don't think I should. I would just get you angry," he teased lightly, crossing his arms. He was now two strides away from me.

"Rrrr..." I growled, baring my teeth.

"Oooh. What a scary dog! Going to rip me up to shreds, little wolfy?"

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled.

"– anymore." He smirked at me. He just absolutely enjoyed finishing that sentence. My mouth dropped, opening wide.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I _what_? How dare I speak the truth? You were a wolf before. Dare I say, a mutt?"

"I was no goddamned mutt!" I hollered.

"Then that means you're lying. And you don't want to lie to your lover, am I right?"

"Stop pissing me off! Are you getting some enjoyment out of this?"

"I rarely see you angry. It does slightly amuse me..."

So this was amusing him, eh? What a little –

"Bastard!" I shouted.

"Ouch. That hurt. Got any more curses up your sleeve?"

"Answer my question. Now," I mumbled angrily.

"Oh, I've got a good curse to use on you." He completely ignored my request. "No, you're not actually a mutt. You're my _bitch_."

"That's it, Dark! You have hit my last nerve!"

"You don't think I know?" he chuckled.

"Stop being such a goddamned smartass!"

"Oh, so I'm not able to be intelligent?"

I pulled out the Master Sword.

"Oh ho ho. And now we have our weapon to protect us!" He laughed loudly, his voice bouncing off of the stone walls.

"You – you..." My voice shook slightly as well as my hands holding the blue hilt.

"– bastard? You can't say it twice, you know. Makes the argument sound cheesy."

"Just – shut your mouth!"

"Why are you so angry, love?" he asked mockingly.

"Stop it! Just, please!" I cried hoarsely. I held my forehead with my right hand while my sword was in the other. My head ached so badly.

"Oh, is the baby going to cry?"

"Dark..." I mumbled softly. My eyes grew foggy from the tears filling them. "I'm so c-confused." I dropped my sword and fell to my knees.

"Link?" The tone in his voice changed dramatically. It went from obnoxious to worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm s-so c-confused. So – so confused." I held my head tightly, trying to help control the blistering pain. I let the tears run down my face. I stared at the hard ground I was kneeling on. Dark's black boots suddenly appeared in my vision.

"What are you so confused about?" he asked worriedly. I looked up at him, shaking my head several times.

"I'm so confused," I moaned.

"About what, Link? About what?"

He bent down on one knee, holding my chin and lightly rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I'm just so goddamned confused!" I cried.

"Shhh. About what, love?" he whispered.

"About – a-about –" He leaned in to kiss my lips, but I pushed him away. "No, no, no!" I shook my head, several times.

"Link, I'm only trying to comfort you..." Dark said calmly. He leaned in – yet again – to touch his lips against mine.

"I don't want to! I don't want it! No!" I shoved him back again.

"Link, are you rejecting me?"

"You don't understand it. I'M SO GODDAMNED CONFUSED! You're _fucking_ everything up!"

He looked shocked. He reached forward to touch me again but I jumped back.

"No, no, no! Don't touch me!" I cried. I pulled myself away from him. "Get away from me!"

He got up slowly, looking at me with a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Link...?"

I pulled myself further away from him until I hit a wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them securely with my arms.

"Please, explain to me why you are freaking out."

"I can't!" I cried, still shaking my head. "I don't want to!"

"Link, it's okay. Just calm down." I looked up to see him carefully walking towards me.

"No, no, no!" I curled up into a tighter ball.

"It's okay." He reached me and he caressed my cheek. "No one will hurt you. You're fine."

"No!" I groaned. I slapped him across the face. He jumped back slightly, holding his cheek. "Stop doing this to me! I don't want it!"

"Link, don't hurt me! I'm your boyfriend!" he said.

"I can't d-do it a-anymore. I just... c-can't. I-I'm too t-tired. I'm s-such a bad boyfriend..."

"No, it's me that is the bad boyfriend..." he murmured. He nudged his forehead against mine. "...I'm sorry..."

I pushed him back. "Don't touch me..."

"Link..." His jaw hung low in shock. "I don't understand what's wrong. Why can't I touch you...?"

"I don't w-want i-it..." I mumbled. "This i-isn't w-w-working out..."

"Link... are you joking? Are we not together anymore?"

I shook my head.

"N-no...! This can't b-be happening!" he said hoarsely. "No, please, Link! I love you!"

I shook my head again.

"No, no! I love you! We can't break up over some – stupid ar-argument!"

I watched some tears stream down his dark face. This upset me so much. I did still love him but –

"I just need some space..." I mumbled.

"This isn't h-happening!" he moaned.

I felt so tired and lightheaded. I let go of my legs and let my arms drop at my sides.

"I-it is..." I whispered. My lids were dropping slowly. I was about to pass out.

"Link? Are you okay...?"

"N-no..." And I fainted.

* * *

_Is - is that what just happened. Dark and Link j-just broke up? Oh no. Not good. I love this pairing but it is fun to screw around with them. xD_

_Anyways, leave me some flames, reviews, whatever._


	15. Think

_Short chapter. I thought I would get it up on a week day. And yay! I'm caught up with ALL of my school work! I'm at 100 per cent. :_D _I am really happy about that. xD Anyway, read and enjoy!_

_Oh, by the way. Now that I think about it... this story is kinda angsty. So I changed the genre to Romance/Angst. xD_

* * *

**Think**

Something cool touched my forehead. I groaned. The cold against my warm head felt soothing. I forced my eyes open. I was in a house. No, wait – not a house... I was actually in a huge room. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. Usually they don't have those in houses – the castle! I was in the castle. The chandelier shone brightly blinding me.

"Link?" called a woman's voice.

"Zelda?" I replied quietly.

I saw her look down at me and she smiled. Her beautiful brown hair hung low, almost reaching my face. Her violet eyes watched me carefully.

"How are you?" she whispered. On her lips, she wore a light pink lipstick.

"Fine now." I smiled up at her. She smiled again. I closed my eyes, seeing the past events that just happened... I remembered passing out –

"Dark? Where's Dark?" I asked worriedly. I shot up, looking at her in shock. I looked down at myself. No shadow. Around the room? No shadow either.

"Link, it's fine. Just lay back down..." she coaxed.

"No! I need to speak to him! Dark! Where are you?"

"Shhh..." She pushed lightly on my chest, trying to get me to lie back down. "Calm down..."

"No! I'm not lying back down. Where's Dark?"

"Link, you need to calm down. You're not in the best of shape, you know..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS DARK LINK?" I yelled in her face. She looked at me in shock. She didn't expect me to holler. I frightened her. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I just – I need to know where he is..."

"It's fine, and I'm sorry too, Link. I have no idea where he is..." she whispered, still looking slightly frightened. I laid back down. I cringed harshly. My backside was killing me...

"Link?" she looked down at me with wide eyes.

"I'm fine," I smiled weakly up at her. She reached down, touching my face lightly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. I shook my head, lying. "I don't want to see you hurt, Link. I care for you too much..." She leaned closer in towards my face.

"I – Zelda...!" She was really close to my face now. "Wh-what are you doing?" She reached in very closely now, her lips parted slightly. "Zelda!" She pecked me once. "Z-Zelda?" I stuttered. She paused looking down at me. She kissed me a second time, but it wasn't a peck. It was much longer.

I was too weak to fight her. And she was strong too. I couldn't fight her while I was this weak.

She crawled on top of me, our lips still connected. This felt _so_ wrong. I didn't love Zelda, I loved Dark! Not Zelda...!

She suddenly pulled her lips off of mine, looking really freaked out. She was pale too.

"Oh no," she mumbled, "Oh Goddesses." She was still leaning over top of me.

I felt sick to my stomach. "G-get off, Z-Zel..."

"I'm so sorry... oh my goodness..."

"Th-this isn't –" I wiped off my lips with my sleeve. I felt freaked out, just like she was.

"– right." She finished my sentence.

"I don't love you, Zelda..." I murmured, still looking up at her.

"I don't think I love you either..."

The most important word in that sentence: think. Did she actually love me?

"'Think'?" I asked quickly.

"Oh no. Did I just say 'think'?" She was really pale now.

I nodded. "Can you please get off?"

She nodded, crawling off of me. She stood beside me, wiping off her dress.

"I didn't mean it. Well, I don't think I did. Oh, Goddesses!" She slapped a hand over her mouth.

She said 'think' again.

"I am supposed to love Triac, not you!" I could tell she wasn't being offensive; she was just trying not to destroy her relationship with Triac. Wait, she just said she _wasn't _supposed to love me...

"Do you love me?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"I-I – I don't know."

"You can't! You just can't! I'm with someone else!" Well, thought I was...

"Don't let Triac know that we did this, please. You just seemed really fragile, like you needed some contact."

"He won't know a thing..." I said quietly.

"Wait, you said you were with someone else... who?" she asked.

I panicked. Who was I supposed to say?

"I – uh – what?" I asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Who are you with, Link? I didn't know of this news!"

"I'm – um – with that woman... that lives in Ordon Village. Yes." I sounded so phoney. I deserved a mental slap to the face.

"And 'that woman' has a name?" she asked suspiciously.

Please don't catch on, please don't catch on...

"Yes, she has a name," I answered stupidly. "She's really beautiful too..."

"Are you positive you both have a relationship?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, I've got to go..." I started to get off the bed, but she held me back.

"Link, you should stay. Dark wanted you to."

"Dark? Why did h-he want me to stay? Was he the one that brought m-me to you?"

"Yes, he did bring you here. He told me to tell you that you should stay and not search for him."

"N-no!" Tears ran down my cheeks. "Not again! This can't be h-happening!"

"Not again?" she asked. "Link, what's up with you two?"

"Zelda, y-you need to l-let me search for him!"

"Link, you're not in the condition to do so!"

"I need to go!" I crossed my arms.

"You _want_ to go," she corrected.

"No, Zel, you d-don't understand. I _need _to go. I _need _to talk to him."

She sighed in defeat, "As you wish. But one more thing before you leave. Did you receive my letter?"

I nodded.

"Well, you can meet me at Telma's bar right after sundown. Tonight. Okay? And don't bring anyone."

"Thank you, Zelda. For letting me go and I'll be there tonight."

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my behind. I kissed her, just in a friendly manner and lightly on the lips, and walked towards the door way.

I nodded. "Thanks again."

"You're – you're welcome," she mumbled, touching her lips.

I quickly left the room, walking through the castle corridor. I beamed. She was so dazed from my kiss she didn't even notice I was limping.

* * *

_Hahahaha. Ha. Ha..._

_You still don't know if he finds Dark yet, lol. xD_

_I'll let you know something - he does find him. xD_

_Anyway, leave me some reviews! :D_


	16. Dark

_Got another chapter up for you guys this week. I most likely won't get another chapter up for you guys this weekend, because I have ANOTHER camp and then I'm going to a wedding. xD_

_Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

**Dark**

"Dark! Dark! Where are you?" I called uselessly as I roamed the Lanayru Province.

The sun was still high in the sky, beating down on my sweat-drenched clothing. The sun was closer to the west, meaning that it had to be around dinner time, too. I was covered in sweat from head to toe. I could have sworn that the sun had been doing this to me on purpose. I was so parched as well. Stupid sun...

"DARK!" I called again.

Where the Hell was he? I didn't have a shadow, so he wasn't with me.

"IF YOU'RE INVISIBLE, COME OUT, RIGHT NOW!"

No reply. If he was invisible, he would have already come out.

"Please come back to me..." I moaned softly. "I LOVE YOU!" I cried. "PLEASE COME OUT!"

Nada.

I sat down on the grassy ground and rubbed my temples.

"I miss you so much, Dark..." I murmured. "I hate myself so much! I'M SO FUCKING STUPID! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID. I LOVE YOU, DARK! I'm so – so stupid," I then whispered. "So goddamn stupid...

"I'LL HURT MYSELF IF YOU WON'T COME OUT!" Would I? I most definitely would. I loved Dark until death.

I pulled out my sword.

"I'LL ACTUALLY DO IT!" I hollered. I set the gleaming blade down and looked at my left arm. I pulled off my glove, setting it down beside my sword. I picked my sword back up with my right hand and held the blade to my left wrist. "I'LL DO IT, DARK! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I'LL HURT MYSELF TO HAVE YOU BACK!" My voice echoed in the empty province.

"I'll friggin' do it," I mumbled, tears running down my face.

"No, you wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes? Watch thi– Dark?" I looked up to see his dark body standing in front of me. His bright red eyes looked down upon my sword.

"Take your sword away from your wrist. Now."

"You don't believe I wouldn't harm myself, hmm?" I pressed the blade to my wrist with much force.

"Don't break your skin open. Please." His voice held no emotion in it. It didn't sound angry or even worried.

I felt my skin break open and I pulled my sword back. A thick red line was there and some blood beaded out.

"Told you I would." I smirked at him. "Want me to do it again? You don't really sound like you care." I pressed my sword, right above the previous cut.

"Please, don't!" Now his voice was full of worry.

I pulled my sword away from my wrist and a second bloody line was there. It wasn't a deep or thick one this time.

"Why did you come looking for me?" he asked, his voice once again, full of no emotion. I pushed myself off of the ground, smirking slightly.

"Because I missed your presence."

"I told the girl to not let you go."

I raised my arm up to my eye level and I watched the blood flow down to my elbow. His eyes carefully followed the beads of blood flow down my pale arm.

"You did not want to see me again, is that it?" I asked smartly.

"No, I didn't..." His eyes were glued to my bloody arm. "... I missed you as soon as I left, though."

"So you had to come back!" I laughed sarcastically.

"That I did... and look what I came back to find... my suicidal lover," he mocked.

"I am not suicidal," I snarled.

"By the looks of your blood covered arm, you are." He licked his lips.

"You want it so bad, don't you?" I waved my arm back and forth. His eyes followed it carefully.

He shook his head. "I can resist the temptation. And sorry for saying 'suicidal lover'. I meant to say 'suicidal ex-lover'."

"Funny."

"I might as well stay with you anyway – even though I absolutely hate you right now. And I wouldn't want to find your dead body. That would be a depressing day. Especially for me."

"You wouldn't even care..." I growled. "I thought you just said you hated me. What's the point of lying to me? Just trying to make me feel worse before I kill myself?"

"I don't want you to die, Link. I just want you to be happy. And that's why I should leave."

"But, funny thing is – I was happier when I was with you before."

"Then why did you break up with me?" he hissed. "You broke my heart! I don't need any of this lying shit!"

"I wasn't lying..." I said quietly. "I was telling the truth. I _am _telling the truth. I need you in my life. I need you to stay..."

"Do you think by saying that you can win me back over that easily? It's not going to work, love."

"Dark, please..." I felt so bad. "I need you. Please. I didn't mean it."

"I can't stay." He turned away from me, crossing his arms.

"Dark..." I reached for his shoulder, but I didn't touch him. I couldn't. "I love you."

"And how can I love you back?" He turned around quickly, his lip curled in anger. "How? I can't, Link! You hurt me!"

"I love you. So much. More than the world itself. You can't leave. I _need _you to stay. I-I –" I started crying. The tears poured out of my eyes, running quickly down my face. I fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. I curled my fists in anger, hitting the ground repeatedly. "You – can't go!" I yelled at the ground. "You just – CAN'T!"

"Link, I –" He paused. I felt his eyes on me. "Don't cry."

I looked up at him slowly, tears still streaming down my face.

"I still love you too..." he said quietly. "I can't lie to you or myself anymore. You made me angry, but I can't stay that way forever. And my love for you is too strong, and my hate for you is very little. I need you in my life too."

"You... s-still love me?" I asked, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Yes."

I smiled and heaved loudly. "I love you." I got off of the ground and grabbed him tightly.

"I love you so much," he mumbled into my shirt. "I love you, Link."

"I didn't mean what I said in the alleyway..." I shook my head several times. "I never wanted you to leave. _Ever_. I was just thinking rashly."

"I know." He pulled his face away from my shoulder and he kissed my nose.

"I still need to talk to you..." I pulled away from him, rubbing my shoulder.

"It can wait." He smiled, and I watched his sharp fangs carefully. He went to kiss me on the lips, but I stopped him.

"Dark, no..." I shook my head. "We need to talk still."

"Fine." His nostrils flared. "About?"

"Why I was confused..."

"Ah, yes. I do want to know why that happened." I saw his ears rise slightly. He wanted to listen.

"Okay... let me find the right words..." I thought, pursing my lips. "I made love to you... we had –"

"– sex? Yes, we did!" he laughed. "One hell of a bottom – "

"Ah! Stop! I'm talking!"

"Fine..." His ears dropped slightly. "...Continue."

"Then we had an argument..."

"Yes, we did..." He rubbed his chin. "Couples do have their arguments..." He chuckled lightly and I gave him a 'what are you laughing about?' look. "Can we walk? While talking?"

I nodded, picking up my glove and sword. I quickly sheathed the sword and slowly slipped my glove on, flinching slightly. It stung really badly.

"My wrist..." I moaned, flexing my fingers.

"You shouldn't have cut yourself."

"I love you though..."

"You could have waited for my return."

"No, actually, I couldn't."

He stopped walking and I stopped, right ahead of him.

"Link... I – I –"

"Don't cry, Dark. There's nothing to cry about." I smiled, half-heartedly. I knew exactly why he was upset. He was thinking I was –

"You're going to kill yourself! If I leave you!" A tear ran down his hard face. He wiped his tear away with the back of his fist. "S-sorry for crying... it's just I'm crazy about you. If anything ever h-happened..." He grabbed my tunic tightly, forcing me to look at him. I looked to the right. I didn't want to see his sad, red eyes... "Look at me!" I felt his spit hit the side of my face. I turned my head, shaking slightly. "...What would happen if I died?"

"I would also die..." I answered.

"Explain..." he stuttered.

"First, I would die on the inside and then myself remove myself from this earth."

"No... No... No. No! No! No! NO!" He was shaking violently. "Link..." His pupils were really small. "If it were possible, I would kill myself while I was in Hell!"

"W-what?" I was slightly frightened. Was he going insane out of nowhere?

"If you kill yourself, I would kill myself again!"

"Are you going c-crazy?"

"Crazy? Me? _Crazy_? You do crazy things when you're in love!" He laughed shakily.

"Heh heh... yeah," I said, in an unsure way.

"Anyway, continue your explanation on why you were confused." He sounded normal again. Goddesses, he had major mood swing problems. What a weird man.

"So we had... sex – then had an argument."

"And?"

"I wanted to kill you..."

"W-what?"

"I was so angry... I wanted to kill you. Then and there."

"Huh?"

"I wanted your blood on my hands. I wanted my sword through your stomach."

"I – what?" He either wasn't catching on or he was really shocked to hear that from me.

"I WANTED YOU TO DROP DEAD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Dead?"

"_Dead_," I repeated, breathing deeply.

"W-why?"

"Because you were pissing me off! So badly!"

"S-so why were y-you c-confused?"

"Because we just made love about – oh say – an hour before!"

"And t-that means?"

"Put the pieces together, Dark! You're a smart boy!"

He stopped walking, rubbing his chin. I also stopped, watching him think. He looked extra cute when he was thinking. Eyebrows scrunched together... lips pursed. He looked like a child figuring out a mathematics problem. I smiled slightly and he opened his mouth.

"It doesn't make _any_ sense!" He flailed his arms.

"That's right! _That's_ why I was confused..."

He walked up to me and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful..." he whispered. I felt his cold thumb, brush along my eyebrow.

"Thanks..." I blushed. I felt my ears lower from the embarrassment. "But what does this have to do with me being confused?"

"You should get your hair trimmed. So I am able to see that beautiful blue all of the time." I giggled softly. "You're so cute..." He caressed my cheek. I rubbed lightly against his callused hand. With his free hand, he pulled me closer to his cool body. I felt the hair on my neck and arms stand up. I loved being this close to him. "Oh, I just figured out why you were confused. Well, maybe..."

"Hmm?"

He pulled my arm, so I would sit down. We sat across from each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"You were confused because – you loved me, but you wanted to kill me..."

"I suppose. But there could be more to that explanation. Like another reason why I was confused was because I was so damn tired. After making love, I felt like crap. So, I didn't really feel too good and I didn't really know how to think."

He nodded, looking at the sky, then back at me. "So, what did you and Zelda talk about? When I was gone...?"

"Z-Zelda? Me? Zelda and I? Nothing, really..."

"Okay?" He gave me the weirdest look.

"We talked about where y-you were... th-that's all..."

"'That's all'?" He sounded suspicious.

"I – uh..." I was so busted. I obviously couldn't escape this one.

"Did you guys –?" He didn't finish.

I had to reluctantly finish. "– kiss?"

"I thought you said you loved me!" he said, sounding really shocked.

"I d-do! Just please let me explain!" I looked up at the sky. The sun was about to set. Did we actually talk for that long? What about Zelda? I needed to go meet her at Telma's bar! "We need to go!" I said, getting up. "I'll explain later!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on between you and Zelda." He crossed his arms, staying on the ground.

"Nothing is going on!"

"Well, if you kissed her, obviously something is!" He was really upset.

"Dark, we're wasting time! I have to see Zelda!"

"Oh, well, look at that! Going to go have sex now, are we?" he asked angrily.

"Dark Link, please..." I held my head tightly from exhaustion. "I don't want to fight again."

"Well, Link! You have got be kidding me! How can you be _that_ desperate? I didn't think you would cheat on me while I was gone for a _few _hours!"

"Dark, I'm not desperate and it's not what you think!"

Dark glared up at me from the ground and then appeared right in my face. I flinched slightly from his quick agility.

"You –" He jabbed a finger into my chest. "– aren't supposed to cheat on – me!" He jabbed his finger into his own chest.

"I didn't! I swear!"

"Oh, so you don't count kissing a girl cheating on your significant other?"

"It's not what it seems..." I said quietly, looking down at my feet.

"How can you say that? Explain to me _right _now how you _didn't _cheat on me!"

"What's it to you? What Zelda and I do?"

"Goddamn it, Link! You still want me to love you even though you – Goddesses know what you do to her!"

"Dark, Dark, Dark..." I chuckled lightly. "I don't do anything to Zelda. Even though Triac doesn't believe me, doesn't mean you don't have to believe me either."

"I doesn't mean I'm siding with Triac!" he wailed.

"Sounds like it," I mumbled. "Anyway, we have to go..."

"_I'm _not going anywhere." He turned around.

"Well, how do I see Zelda? I'm supposed to meet with her soon!" I looked up at the sky again. It was dark. It was twilight. She must be at Telma's bar already... "Dark, we _need_ to go!"

"I'm not going. Call Epona. Don't you think she misses you? You've been using me for the time being and you haven't even thought of her."

"I can't use her! My ass still hurts!"

"So? Why can't you take the pain? You took the pain as you were cutting yourself! You weren't complaining then!"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I opened it again and nothing came out. I closed it again.

"It didn't hurt," I finally managed to say.

"So, it felt good? Making yourself _bleed_ feels great, doesn't it?"

"It did feel good." I looked down at my hand and flexed my fingers.

"You're so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid and I need to see Zelda."

"You want to see Zelda?" he growled.

"Yes, I do."

He smirked, looking very devious.

"Dark?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, you're going to see Zelda all right."

* * *

_Oh, yes. Dark is up to something evil. Very evil. Teh yaoi lovers will hate me next chappy. x'D_

_So, I hope you guys liked it. :D_

_Leave me some reviews._

_Ciao._


	17. Talk

_I __**was **__going to put this up last night, but I got kicked off the computer as I was doing it. So, anyway, here it is now._

_All right, remember I said you guys would be angry at me in the next two chapters? It's more so this chapter AND two more. xD You shouldn't want to kill me in this chapter, maybe you might growl a little, but you'll live._

_So, anyway, enjoy. :D_

* * *

**Talk**

"You know how I told you I had a swell idea? Well, this should be the perfect timing to try it out!"

"Try what out, Dark?" I was so confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just sit back and watch." He smirked. "This should piss you off!"

I watched him morph into a ball of Twilight. Another one of his tricks! I never had seen him do this before! What was he going to do? I ball jerked forward and I held up my arm. It – well, _he_ suddenly flew into me, hitting my chest. I flew back from the sudden impact, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

I chuckled. Wait, _I_ chuckled?

"Well, that was a blast, wasn't it?" I asked. Why would it be a blast and why would I be asking myself that? "Oh, by the way, it's Dark speaking." The words flowed out of my mouth as if I said them, but it was _him_.

I tried speaking myself, but nothing came out.

"And I'm control of all of your movements and talking too."

I – _he_ brushed myself off as my body got off of the ground.

"Ah! Your ass _does _hurt!" He moved my arm to rub my behind. "I didn't think this would actually work. The 'me controlling you' thing – and you know what I just noticed? You're heavier than me. Like, my body feels a lot lighter when I'm a solid I mean."

So you're calling me fat?

"Anyway, you wanted to see Zelda, right? Then we should go then."

Did he not hear my thoughts? Or was he just ignoring me?

"Let's see if this works..." His words mumbled out of my mouth.

He snapped his fingers and we reappeared in front of Hyrule Castle.

"Well, look at that!" He beamed. "I still have my powers in your body!"

I rolled my eyes, mentally, of course.

"_Dark, what are you up to? DARK!_"

"Oh, if you're trying to talk to me... I can't hear you. No lie. It's like I've blocked your thoughts by taking over your body.

"_That's just friggin' great! Just get the hell out then!_"

"Zelda's a beautiful woman, eh, Link?" Dark asked, crossing the bridge.

"_I've realised by now that I don't like girls. If I did, yes, she would be beautiful._"

"Don't you want to see what's under that dress?"

"_What? Are you kidding me? I love you, not her! Don't do it, Dark!_"

"Don't you want to touch her sweet little body? To feel her soft, supple skin?"

"_No, Dark! I don't! I don't like Zelda! Not in that way! She's only my friend! I love _you_!_"

"Don't you want to feel her warm, juicy _insides_?"

"_No, no, no! Dark, please! I don't love her! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to _yourself_? Don't you love me? Are you _that _mad at me? Are you jealous? I don't want to go anymore, Dark! I'm sorry for arguing! Zelda kissed me, I didn't kiss her! NO!_"

"Telma's bar, right, Link? We're off!"

My body quickly strode through town square and reached the alleyway. We jogged down the steps and reached Telma's door. I opened the door and walked into the bar, and oh my goodness, was it ever busy! I had never seen it like this before!

Dark scanned the crowd of people, searching for Zelda. He didn't notice her, but I did. She was in her cloak like she said she would be. It was the cloak she wore in the Twilight to protect herself from turning into a spirit.

"Hey, Hero!" a man called from a table. Dark looked over. He knew that the man was actually addressing me.

"Yes, what do you need?" Dark asked impatiently. The man gave us a weird look. He probably could tell that Dark was in a hurry.

"The woman in the clock over there wants to talk to ya!" He pointed over his shoulder at the table behind him where Zelda was sitting.

"Thank you, sir," Dark said briskly, walking towards Zelda. He quickly pulled up a chair for us, sitting down carefully. We winced slightly from the pain in my behind. "Good evening, princess."

"Hello, Link. Let's leave, shall we? It's too busy in here..." She slowly got up, pushing in her chair. Dark pushed in our chair, getting up after her.

"After you." Dark directed to the door. Zelda smiled. She walked ahead of us and I smirked. Well, Dark made me.

"_What're you up to, Dark? Where are you taking her?_"

"Hey, Zel, can we just talk in the alley?"

She looked around, searching for any listeners. "Sure thing, Link."

We sat on the steps and she pulled the hood off of her face.

"You look wonderful, Zelda," Dark purred. I felt his urge to kiss her. But w-why? I thought he loved me! What the heck was going on?

"Thanks," she smiled. "Anyway, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Dark Link."

I felt a growl building up in my throat. He cleared it, then said, "What of him?"

"Well, I don't know where to begin. I just don't know if he is on our side or the enemy's side..."

"He obviously is not!" I could tell Dark was shocked to hear that. "He doesn't work for Ganon anymore!"

"He used to? Well, that makes our problem even more difficult."

"I know for a fact that Dark doesn't work for him anymore. He saved my life even though he was ordered to kill me. He's my friend."

"He saved your life? But why was your life in danger?"

"... Because he tried to kill me."

"Exactly. Maybe he saved your life because he wanted to get to know you and your loved ones well. And he'll kill them all. And then he'd kill _you_."

"I don't think he would. He's grown too close to me."

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

"That's not even the point!"

"Listen, Link, all I'm saying is... that I care about your safety. I don't want you hurt."

"I won't be hurt. I can look after myself," Dark growled. He was furious at Zelda.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. I've been doing it for years."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so trusting of him. He still could work for Ganondorf."

"I think I can trust whoever I want! I can make my own decisions!"

"Calm down, Link. It's nothing to make a big fuss about..." she said quietly.

Actually, I had to side with Dark also. I didn't believe that he still worked for Ganon. If he did, he would have already killed me and stolen the Triforce of Courage. I was also slightly angry at Zelda. She did bring up a valid point, to look after myself closely, but I loved Dark and I trusted him with my life.

"Well, how can I not make a big fuss! Dark's my friend!"

"I just don't want you hurt, Link."

"You don't think I've already been hurt? I've never had a real family before!"

Wow, Dark was an incredible actor. Or – or was he being serious? I didn't even know how Dark was following through with this. How was he not messing up and saying my name or something by accident?

"I've never had a family b-before. And Dark is my family. I love him. I finally f-feel whole." Dark pushed tears out of my eyes. Was – was he actually crying? I didn't understand how.

"Link..." Zelda reached out slowly, holding my arm. "It quite all right. I'm sorry for even bringing you here to talk about it. I'd best be leaving."

"N-no..." Dark moaned. "I w-want you here."

"Okay, Link. If it's for the best."

"_Oh, it is all right_..." he thought in his head. Did I just hear that clearly? And he even sounded a little bit sly!

"Ze-Zelda..."

"Link, come here." She held her arms out, trying to comfort my taken-over body.

"Oh, as you wish!" he smirked. He quickly maneuvered my body, so that he was lying on top of her. He pinned her wrists down.

"L-Link! What are y-you doing?"

"Couldn't we just have a little fun, princess? Enjoy some, let's say, _quality_ time together?" He was smirking like a mad-man.

"_Dark! What the hell are you doing? Don't touch her!_"

"Link? T-this isn't l-like you!" I could tell she was very nervous. She was trying to read our next move.

"Oh, it is, princess! This is the side you don't know about!" he chuckled.

I didn't like how this was going. He was using _my _body to do _his _dirty work. He wanted me in trouble. He was far too mad at me!

"How about you take off this cloak of yours, beautiful? So we can see your beautiful body!"

"'We'?"

"Take off the damn cloak or I'll rip it off. Then if the Twilight came back, there would be nothing to protect you, am I right?" He removed his hands from her wrists and she stayed on the steps, frozen. "Come on, girly. We don't have all night!"

She was shaking slightly as she pulled off the coat.

"_Zelda! Look into my eyes! It's Dark! Not me!_"

"Do you love me?" Dark asked, as he pinned her back down.

"...I used to."

"What's wrong with me now, Zel? I don't think I have changed." He licked his lips.

"Oh, but you have. Before you wouldn't have taken advantage over me, but n-now, you are."

He leaned down, kissing her neck softly. "You're enjoying this." He kissed her neck again and she trembled in pleasure. "You still love me."

"I – I..." I could see her blushing deeply even though the light was dim.

"We don't want any lying now, do we?" he asked and he kissed her collar bone.

"I a-am –" she whispered, "– enjoying this, s-slightly..."

"Are you a virgin, Zel?"

"Y-yes..."

"Do you want to lose your abstinence tonight?"

"Yes, L-Link. I want t-to l-lose it with y-you..." she murmured.

* * *

_Daaaaaaaaarkk... whhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy? Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. D:_

_On to the explanations of this chapter:_

_I heard rumours of Zelda's cloak being the thing that protected her from the Twilight, so that she didn't turn into a spirit. xD Word said I spelled "_maneuvered"_ wrong. But I looked in a REAL dictionary from my shelf and it said different. x'D_


	18. Reluctance

_Short chaaaaapter. You guys should be happy. Took a long time to type this though. o.O_

_Anyway, enjoy. :D_

* * *

**Reluctance**

Now, Dark had _just _broken the line. He asked Zelda to have sex with _my _body. He was definitely going to pay!

"Need me to carry you, princess?" he asked elegantly. She nodded slightly and he scooped her up, in my arms. "Close your eyes, Zelda."

"W-why?" She was still frightened of my body's next move.

"I'm just going to run to the castle, is all." Dark smiled reassuringly.

"You know how I told you you were strong?"

"Yes," Dark replied softly.

But how would he even know? That happened when he wasn't with me yet. He wasn't – oh, wait. Yes, he was there – he'd been there my whole life...

"I meant it," she murmured.

"Well, of course you did... How could you have not? I am holding you now." He pulled her closer to his chest. Zelda's eye shone brightly back at mine. She loved me...

Albeit that, Dark's feelings for her were slightly off. He didn't love her like she loved me. I could feel it even right then. He thought of her more of a friend. Right then, I could definitely tell he was just using her. I'm going to have to end up breaking her heart; exactly... what I said I didn't want to do. Break a person's heart. And I promised all of you that I wouldn't... Damn it!

I knew at this moment for sure he didn't love her. I could feel what he was feeling. _Lust_. He wanted her, but I didn't. I didn't want to be with her like he did. I was still really confused. Why did he even want to be with her tonight? Why was I asking myself this? I already knew the friggin' answer! It was because she kissed me!

"Link, remember how you said you could be the more dominant one in the relationship?" Dark thought to me.

"_Yes, I do remember._"

"Well, you're going to be one hell of a dominator tonight!"

"_Damn it, Dark! You sicko! I don't want to have sex with Zelda!_"

"I love you, Link." She leaned her head against my chest.

"What about Triac, Zel?"

"We'll figure that out later."

"Close your eyes," he murmured. She smiled slightly, her eyes shutting slowly.

He dashed up the stairs and sprinted towards the castle.

And boy, was he fast. He wasn't warping or jumping from spot to spot. He was just running. I didn't believe my legs had ever moved that fast. I didn't even think that I _ran_that fast before. I'm more of a jogger than a runner. I could jog for hours on end without being tired. But running – a whole different story.

"We're here, Zelda."

She opened her eyes, looking up at my face. "How are we going to get into the castle together without being caught?"

"Hmm..." Dark searched around. He obviously didn't want to warp since he was in my body. "Ah ha! It just so happens, girly, that you have some vine on your castle walls!"

"And you expect me to climb them?"

"No, of course not! You would break your little, pretty nails. I'll carry you!"

"Ho – OW?" He threw her over my shoulder, just like he threw me over his.

I didn't even know how he managed climbing up the wall in my human body and carrying another on his shoulder. I swear he was going to drop our bodies to our deaths, but he never did once.

"And how swell! We're in your chambers as well!" he said, setting her down on the floor. He looked around the well-decorated room to the four-poster bed. "Nice bed too." He walked me over to the bed, sitting on the newly cleaned blankets. He turned our attention back to Zelda. "What's up with you?"

She looked really frightened, like she had seen a ghost or something. "You c-could have d-dropped me!"

"I wouldn't have and I didn't. You're still alive now if you have noticed."

"Well –"

"No need for words – let's just do this before we're caught..." He pulled off my sheath and shield, setting them beside the bed. "Come on, Zel." He patted the bed. "Are you coming over?"

"Yes." She walked over slowly, sitting a couple of feet away from Dark and me.

"Are you coming closer?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm not so sure if I want to go through this now."

"Are you kidding me, Zel?" he asked in shock. "I just carried you all the way up here!"

"But, Link, I'm just not so sure right now. What about Triac?"

"You said we would figure it out later, so let's enjoy this, shall we?" Dark inched over towards Zelda and he crawled on top of her. He leaned down, pecking her lips. "Zelda, do you need me to take off your clothes or will you do it yourself?"

"Link, I'm not so sure now..." She pushed me back by my chest.

"Come on, Zel..."

"No, can you please get off?"

"Take off your clothes, Zelda." He was getting angry. He was growing impatient. Just like our first time together...

"Link, why are you so stubborn?"

"I am not! Take off your clothes!" he hollered, breathing deeply. He glared down at her and she flinched under his gaze.

"I don't w-want to, Link. This i-isn't like you..."

"Oh, but it is, princess. Now, I'm feeling impatient. I would like to see you naked."

"The L-Link _I_ know w-wouldn't want to..."

"I'm going to rip your dress, girly."

"No, don't, Link!"

He gripped it tighter and he tore at her dress, ripping it right down the front of it. Her body was uncovered and Dark smiled greedily. He inspected her from her chest down to her entrance.

"Look at how beautiful you are." He ran his hand along one of her breasts. She shivered slightly from our soft touch.

He pulled off my tunic and chainmail, leaving my shirt and tights on. I felt my arousal growing. He made me quickly pull off my boots and shirt, leaving my leggings, the last thing to pull off.

"You're handsome," she mumbled, reaching up to touch my chest. Dark bent my head down and he licked her breast. She moaned loudly, pushing against my chest. "Tr-Triac..." she murmured. "He can't ever k-know..."

"He won't." Dark smiled, pulling off my tights and throwing them onto the floor. She smiled down at my arousal. "Are you ready, Zel?" He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around my waist.

"I'm r-ready..." she whispered.

Dark smirked. "This won't hurt... too much."

* * *

_A HUGE cliffy. xD Just wait 'til tomorrow. I'll most likely get it up around sometime later in the night. Maybe around this time..._

_Leave me some reviews._

_Ciao for now. :)_


	19. Forgiveness

_The LAST chapter with a straight pairing in it! Yay for me and you, too! :D_

_Enjoy. Or don't because it's a straight lemon scene. _-.-

* * *

**Forgiveness**

And wow. Dark made me one Hell of a dominator like he said he would.

"Oh, G-Goddesses, Link," Zelda groaned. We both had our eyes closed in pleasure as Dark pushed myself in and out of her.

I _really _didn't want to have sex with Zelda. And he made me. I was _so _mad at him. I felt like crying – I felt like, _killing_ him. I felt so bad and so angry. She and Triac... what will happen? Dark, oh Goddesses, what have you gotten me into?

"This is g-great, Link. I love you..." She dug her nails into my shoulder and I moaned softly.

"Z-Zelda..." Dark murmured. I was covered in sweat from head to toe and my body was weak. We had been doing this for a while now.

"Uhn... Link!"

Zelda entrance squeezed tightly around my length and I moaned loudly. The whole castle should have been up now.

"Deeper, Link," she mewed, as he forced myself deeper.

"Z-Zelda, I'm g-going to – Oh Goddesses!" My back arched slightly and he let off my seed into her quivering hole.

"Oh my – t-that was... great." She reached up to caress my face.

"It was..." he mumbled, rolling off of her. We looked over to see her smiling face.

"I enjoyed that so much..." she smiled. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

She moved closer, pressing her body against mine. She reached her arm over my side and she squeezed my butt in a seductive manner.

"Ah, Zelda!" Dark flinched, grabbing her arm. That hurt. Not just Dark, but me too. I cringed mentally.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah... no more intimate stuff tonight, okay? Maybe another night..." He smiled weakly.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong! Really!"

"That hurt you."

"Uh... what?"

"When I squeezed your bottom. I saw the pain on your face."

She looked into my eyes carefully. She was trying to put the pieces together, I could tell. She was definitely figuring it out.

"What? No! I was not in pain!" Dark fought back tiredly.

Damn it, Dark! I didn't mentally cringe, I actually _did _cringe. No – Dark did!

"I don't want to offend you, Link, but are you gay, by any chance?"

"I need to go," Dark said quickly. He pushed Zelda away and he picked up my leggings. He stumbled in the darkness while putting them on, but I stayed standing.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Sorry?" he asked, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Are you with another man?"

"I can't say."

"_What the Hell, Dark? You probably just gave it away! You idiot!_"

"So, are you?"

"Depends on what your reaction is."

She gave him a questioning look.

"If I said no?" He quickly pulled on my chainmail.

"Then I would ask if you loved me."

"And yes?"

"Th-then, I don't know. I w-would be – surprised if you were," she explained slowly.

"Surprised or repulsed?"

"_Repulsed_?" she repeated.

"Yes, _repulsed_."

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily be repulsed –"

"So, would you dislike me? Or disapprove of me?"

"Maybe, a little bit – yes," she said reluctantly.

"If you weren't a female, I would have punched you in the face there," he growled.

She gave him a frightened look as he pulled on my tunic. He smiled a menacingly, crazy smirk in her direction.

"I didn't think you were so violent."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, girly." He grabbed my sheath and shield, throwing them over my shoulder. I walked over towards Zelda's window, smiling lightly. I glanced out the window, then back at her. "Well, this is farewell for now, princess."

She quickly got out of bed, keeping herself covered with the blankets. "Your answer?"

"Is no. Because if I said yes, I would be out of one less friend, wouldn't I? I don't have many nowadays."

"Very well."

He nodded lightly and hopped onto the window sill.

"See you soon, girly."

And we jumped. When my body was about to hit the ground, he snapped his fingers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I should be getting out now, shouldn't I? My job is done here."

I felt a huge weight lift off of my chest as I watched the ball of Twilight come out. It transformed back in Dark's beautiful body that I loved and missed.

I flexed my fingers, making sure it was actually me in control. I looked up at the sky. Twilight consumed us everywhere. The moon was covered by some huge clouds and there wasn't a star in the sky. It was pure darkness.

"So, love, how did you enjoy your time with Zelda?" I saw his bright red eyes, laughing at me.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," I growled. It felt nice to be in control again.

"Kill me? But, why? You enjoyed it!" He chuckled loudly.

"I did not," I snarled.

"But you came all in her insides and you _still_ say you didn't enjoy it?" He cackled again.

"I don't love her. I'm _supposed _to love _you_."

"You're _supposed _to love me? What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you anymore! You made me had sex with her! I thought you loved me, Dark! Why the Hell would you need to have sex with her when you have me?"

"You're the one that kissed her in the first place," he tsk'd.

"I DID NOT! SHE KISSED _ME_!"

"I-it was her? That kissed you?" His eyes were wide in shock.

"Yes! That's what I tried to tell you before you made me fuck her!"

"I'm sorry for not listening," he said quietly.

I went up to him and slapped him as hard as I could across his face. "You make me sick," I hissed, "I don't even know how I can trust you."

He started to snicker and then he laughed loudly. "You – you're so – s-scary!" he laughed, "Try and hurt me again, I dare you!"

"If you insist."

I curled my hand into a fist and threw my hardest punch at his face. I felt a large crunch, as my knuckles smashed against his nose. He held his nose, closing his eyes in pain. He opened his eyes, looking at me angrily. He warped right into my face and I stumbled back, falling against a tree. He grabbed my face, covering it in his own blood.

"You asshole. You broke my nose," he snarled.

"Do you think I care?" I asked.

He raised his hand and then slapped me across the face. Tears ran down my face. That really hurt. He grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head back.

"You should fucking care," he growled lowly.

"You – you're hurting me, D-Dark."

"I don't care!"

"Fuck off!" I pushed him back and he fell to the ground. "Just fucking leave. Go. I hate you, so much."

He smirked up at me, getting up slowly. "I hate you too."

"Why do you hate me? I did nothing wrong! You made me have sex with Zelda!"

"Let's just forget today, hmm, Link? Let's go back to normal."

"How can you _ever _say that? How could I _ever _forget today? I had sex with the princess of Hyrule! How could I ever forget forced sex?"

"It wasn't forced."

"You were in control of my body!" I panted. "Now go. Leave me alone. I don't like you anymore. Just leave."

"I can't leave you."

"YES, YOU CAN! JUST GO!"

"Fine, as you wish."

He snapped and he was gone.

"GOOD. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! I NEED SOMEONE THAT I CAN LOVE AND TRUST!"

0o0o0o0o0

Things started going back to normal with me. I didn't need Dark. I was happy without him. I went back to working at the castle with Zelda and sleeping out in Hyrule field with Epona. I was fine. I couldn't trust him anymore even if I wanted to. He made me distrust him so badly that I most likely wouldn't be able to ever trust him again.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Epona," I smiled at her. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Just that – _idiot_ kept me from you."

I had set up a fire for the night and she sat on the other side of the fire, listening to me.

"Thanks for staying with me through all of this. I missed you."

She shook her mane, getting up off of the ground. I watched her trot around the fire and she laid down behind me. I leaned against her stomach, closing my eyes.

"Thanks."

She snorted.

Soon after talking to her a bit more, I fell to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

I woke up, smashing my head off of the ground. I cried in pain, holding my head tightly. Epona had moved quickly from underneath me. I shot up swiftly, looking straight ahead of me. Dark Link, my old boyfriend, was leaning against the tree, smirking down at me. I heard Epona behind me, snorting angrily. She hated him as much as I did. I got up slowly, watching him carefully.

"So, why are you back?" I asked acidicly.

"I missed you." He stayed leaning against the tree and crossing his arms. "I couldn't leave you forever."

"I could definitely leave you," I muttered, looking at the ground. I didn't want to look at him. I distasted him _so_ much. It was unbelievable. I could feel the hate burning in my chest. "I don't want you back."

"I want you though."

"I don't care."

He took a step forward, and Epona trotted up beside me, kicking up her front hooves.

"She doesn't like me," he murmured, moving back against the tree once more.

"Neither do I."

"Link, I came back to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you a few nights ago."

"I don't even care if you hurt me. I'm fine now. And by the way, I'm not even mad about that."

"I know. I'm sorry about the Zelda thing too."

"I don't care if you're sorry. I don't need you."

"I know you don't, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." He turned away from me, starting to walk away.

I held up my arm. "Dark –"

"Hmm?"

"I wished... that you didn't do that to me. I wished that you didn't betray me."

"I wish I didn't either. Because I still love you."

I felt the hate in my heart disappear a little bit. It didn't feel as heavy. As _cloudy_.

"I – I still don't know if I can trust you Dark. You could do it to me again."

"I would not," he whispered, "I promise."

"I – still don't know..."

"I miss you, Link. I miss having you with me."

My heart started beating quicker.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. And I want to let you know that I don't love Zelda. I love you."

"Dark –" I felt myself blush a dark red. I couldn't hide the redness. "I –"

"Do you feel the same way as I do?" he asked.

"I think I do."

Knowing myself, I was too good of a person. And I hated that. I could never keep a grudge for that long and I knew that. So, why wouldn't I know that Dark would come back for me and asking if I loved him? Why didn't I know that I would love him again? My hate was covering it temporarily, but my hate wasn't even that strong, and I knew that too. My love was much too strong. I could never hate _anybody _ever if they do the worst things in the world. Except for Ganondorf – I hated him.

"I love you, Link," Dark mumbled, "That's fine if you don't like me back anymore. I can live with it. It just... pains me, though. Because I missed you so much."

After he had just said that, I just realized how much I was missing him too. I didn't even know it either.

"Dark, I missed you too," I said quietly. "I missed you and I didn't even know it."

He smiled slightly. I ran forwards, leaping into his arms. And I cried. He kept his cool, snaking his soothing arms around me. I sobbed.

"I know you can't hate. You can't hate anyone, Link. You know that too."

"I l-love you, Dark. I s-still l-love you."

"I know you do."

My heart felt like it was about to burst through my chest. I had never felt this happy in my life before. I loved having someone hold me. It reminded me of when I was little – when Rusl and Uli held me. It felt great to be in his arms again. His cold arms.

"Link, I'm still so sorry. For a few nights ago... I – didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

"I know y-you didn't. I d-didn't me-mean it either..."

"Thank for being so forgiving, Link. I love you for that."

* * *

_Yay, yay, yay. FOR ME. YAY! I HATE THE STRAIGHTNESS! YAY FOR IT BEING OVER! -does a crazy dance-__Ahem. Anyway, I updated earlier than I said I would – which is good. I might be able to get another chapter up tonight._

_Ciao for now. :D_

_-whispers- Leave me some reviews..._


	20. Somewhere

_Holy Jesus. Short chapter. xD Well, anyway, enjoy. xD_

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Do you actually hate me though?" he asked quietly. Dark looked into my eyes carefully.

"No," I said definitely.

"I love you too..." He closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

I looked at his nose carefully. It was still broken and was growing in weirdly. He had to fix it or it would stay like that forever.

"Someone needs to re-break your nose. It looks terrible and it will stay like that if you don't get it fixed."

"I'll do it," he grumbled. He grabbed his nose with two hands. I watched him jerk his hands quickly, followed by a sickening crunch. "... there." He flared his nostrils, biting his bottom lip.

"That was gross." I held a hand up to my mouth.

"You've seen worse..." He crossed his eyes, trying to look at his nose. "... Does it look fine?"

"Yes." I laughed lightly. I loved Dark. He was too cute – in a morbid way, of course... "Question –"

"Yes?"

"Why did you make me do it with her, Dark?"

"Because I was... really mad at you. You told me you kissed Zelda. But when I found out you didn't... and that was after we did it with her – I-I just... feel so bad now. I didn't know..."

I nodded. "Another thing –"

"You said one question, Link," he murmured.

"Okay, I have a few..."

He nodded, pulling me into his arms again and I smiled. Then I stopped. I didn't want to look like I was joking because I was going to be serious.

"So, what was up with you those few nights ago? When – when you... hurt me?" I asked quietly. I pulled my eyes away from his.

"I was so confused. Just like you were. I couldn't decide whether I was angry or lusty. At first, I thought it was funny that you were so angry. Then when you punched me and I wanted – I do not know. I got really mad. You hit my last nerve and I wanted to kill you."

"I don't know how it works like that, Dark. Why were you going through all of those emotions?"

"I have no idea. This is how I _think_ it works... Every once in a while, I'm supposed to use one of those different emotions. Any simple thing could set them off. That's how Ganon made me – to use all of those different feelings. One feeling that I'm not supposed to use is... happiness. Well, actually I wasn't made with it. He didn't want me to have it. He wanted me miserable.

"The weird thing is is that I do have happiness. I do have it, even though he didn't make me with it. I believe you created it."

"_I_ created your happiness?" I asked in disbelief.

"I believe you did. I only actually feel it when I'm around you. When I hear your voice, when I feel your touch... and then, my happiness created my love for you. Love is another emotion I wasn't born with."

"I didn't think I was born with love either..." I agreed quietly.

"Don't be silly. All humans are born with all of the emotions!"

"I don't think that's true. I'm different..." I whispered.

"You're like any other Hylian."

"Listen, Dark, I'm the Hero of Twilight. I'm different. I am _not_ the same. Even when I was younger I always felt out of place... like I didn't belong. I was born with the Triforce on my left hand, for goodness sake! Not every day is a child born with a weird tattoo already imprinted on their hand!"

"I supposed you're right... but that still doesn't explain why you were born without an emotion."

"I've never felt for anyone, okay? I've never actually loved someone before... All of my little friends that I played with when I was younger; they've all met someone they liked. And I never did. Like the little girl in Ordon, Beth, she has a crush on me right now! And she's only about nine! Zelda! She loves me right now too!

"Anyway, and now I believe I found love... with you, Dark. I love you. I will never find love with someone else. My heart is in your hands. I will _never _find someone else. I'm in love and I always will be, even after you die. Remember, there's no one like you. No one will ever take my love from your grasp unless you let them. And I don't think you _would_ let another take me away. I trust you with my love... and I hope you trust me with yours."

He was crying. He was crying from happiness. I could tell he took all of my words seriously like I wanted him to.

"Am I-I c-crying?" he asked stupidly, wiping his tears away. "Thanks for saying that because I do trust y-you with my love. I always will. No one will ever take us apart."

"Never. Only the two of us can do that to ourselves." I nudged my nose against his. He laughed, nudging back. Tears still poured down his face. I took my index finger, wiping one off. "Why are you still crying, Dark?"

"I just loved how you explained how you love me."

"I do love you like that. More than life itself."

"I love you so much. I'm so happy we met."

"Same." I smiled gratefully.

If I didn't meet him, where would I have been right now? Nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. But right now, I was somewhere. Definitely somewhere.

* * *

_SHORT. LOL, anyway, I hope you liked._

_CIAO._ :B


	21. Tell

_I've been taking a break._ -.-_ I've been hanging out with friends and doing other things. And today, I FINALLY squeezed in an update. _:D

_So, enjoy the chapter. It gets a little rough for Dark though. _o.o

* * *

**Tell**

I knew I was somewhere – but seriously? Where were we actually? What province? I looked around noticing all of the trees. Faron, obviously.

"Why do you always warp us to Faron?"

"I feel safer here. It's more secluded."

I nodded, smiling slightly. I liked being hidden, with him especially. I leaned in towards him, kissing his neck softly.

"You just made my happiness soar," he murmured. I kissed his nose.

"You're welcome," I snickered.

"Let's walk and talk."

"Where are we going?"

"Down to see Rusl. I'd also like to apologize to him." He started walking out of the hidden area, but I grabbed his arm.

"No. You can't meet him."

"Well, why not?"

"This is exactly like the incident with Zelda. I don't want you meeting him."

"Well, you have no choice. All father-figures must meet their son's lover."

"WHAT?" A loud noise of flapping wings was heard behind us. I frightened all of the birds away.

"Usually when a boy or girl falls in love with someone, they show their guardian."

"You – you mean you w-want to tell Rusl that I'm in l-love with you?"

"Yes. You do trust him, right? I doubt he'll tell anyone."

"D-Dark, we can't l-let anyone know!"

"Don't you trust him?" he asked.

"Yes, but still – I don't know w-what he'll think of me. I'm afraid of his outcome..."

"He'll still love you, no matter what gender you like."

"...I don't know."

He tilted his head to the side. He smiled.

"...Well –"

"Come on, Link. You know he won't care."

"I suppose you are right..."

"Well, let's go then."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm again. "Can you tell him? When we get there? After you meet him?"

"It would be my pleasure... Now, we're off?"

"Yes."

He started to walk away.

"Wait, aren't we warping?"

"Getting a tad bit lazy, Link?"

"No! It's just that –"

"It's a beautiful day! Let us walk!"

"Sure," I smiled, jogging to catch up to him. He smiled back at me, wrapping his around my waist.

We walked quite a while. We didn't talk. The silence was beautiful. He never even tried to start a conversation. He must have enjoyed it too.

I was still limping. Dark and I only made love to each other yesterday. How long would the pain last?

"Wish for me to carry you? You're limping pretty badly." His voice broke the silence. It didn't bother me though. His voice was the best noise in the world. It was almost like he had read my mind, but I noticed over the time of knowing him that it didn't seem he could when he wasn't my shadow.

"Am I limping that badly?" I asked quietly, wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"That you are."

"It's fine. I can walk. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all." He scooped me up and smiled down at me. "You're so cute."

"Thank you."

"No complaining this time?" he joked, beginning to walk again.

"I'm getting used to the compliment."

He laughed lightly and I leaned against his chest.

"You're pretty," I chuckled.

"Oh, yes? Well, you're beautiful." He laughed louder this time. I smiled, at the shaking in his chest.

"You have nice breasts."

"I have breasts? Since when?" he asked.

"Since now." I whispered, closing my eyes. I listened to his heart. It sounded wonderful. The repetitive thumping noise. I loved it. He was alive. "I love you." His heart beat quickened. I chuckled lightly.

"You're so random," he said quietly.

"Kiss me..." I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull his face closer.

"Come on, Link. We've got to get to Ordona."

"One simple, little peck..."

"Fine."

Dark craned his neck down, touching his lips against mine. He pulled back an inch, smiling slightly. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled his face back to mine once more. We kept our lips together and his arms slowly slid out from underneath me. I got into a standing position and I kept my arms around his neck. He caressed both of my cheeks and he moved his lips roughly against mine. My hands left his neck and slid down to his hips. My right hand kept a firm grip on his belt buckle, while the other slid under his tunic. I squeezed his bulge seductively.

"O-oh, Link..." he moaned softly, between my lips. I pulled at his tights, making them fall to the grounds. I undid his belt quickly.

"You want me to suck you off?" I asked huskily, massaging his hard staff.

"Y-yes..." he whispered. His knees were shaking badly. He was already weak. I lightly brought him to the ground, careful not to hurt him. I kneeled down in front of the bottom of his tunic. I stuck my into the bottom of his, searching for his arousal. When I found it, I grabbed it lightly with my hand. He moaned loudly. I wrapped my tongue around the head of his manhood.

"L-Link..." he moaned. "Wait. S-Stop."

What? Did he just ask me to stop? "Why, Dark?" I pulled my head out and kept my hands in there, playing his staff.

"Oh – G-Goddesses, pl-please..." I watched his pleasure-filled face closely.

"Looks like you're enjoying this!" I chuckled. I rubbed up and down his hardened length more quickly.

"Oh, no," he gasped, "P-please stop!"

"Why, Dark?" I asked again.

"Because I-I... uhn... I want t-to talk to – oh, yes! ... I mean, no! Please s-stop!"

"Who did you want to talk to?" I rubbed quicker.

"This is so good..."

"I think your penis wants to talk to my mouth."

"R-Rusl. Please – nhh – I want t-to talk to h-him."

"He can wait."

"STOP IT!" I jumped back, pulling my hands away from his manhood. "Oh Goddesses, Link! I said stop! Why weren't you listening to me?" I watched him pull up his leggings.

"Sorry... you looked like you were enjoying it."

"The thing is... I was! But we need to go talk to Rusl!"

"He could have waited..."

"Sorry for getting mad, but I wouldn't want to go there covered in my own... _stuff_! I need to be able to talk and I can't be out of breath!"

"I understand – sorry again."

He nodded, getting off of the ground and he wiped off his tunic. "Let's go?" He smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Yes." Weird. His mood swings were so... bizarre. He went from being lusty, to angry, to happiness in vaguely – a span of five minutes? Must have been harder for him than it was for me.

And we walked and walked. We finally reached the village.

"Shadow?"

"Yes, yes." He quickly disappeared.

I jogged through the village, ignoring the welcomes of the townsfolk. I reached Rusl's and Uli's house. No one was outside. I walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Colin's young voice.

"Link!" I replied lightly.

"Link?" The door swung open and Colin flew at me. "Oh my goodness! You're talking!"

"I am," I beamed, holding him tightly.

"Why are you here?" he asked excitedly.

"I need to speak with your father..." I set him down.

"Okay! He's inside. But he has a big headache ever since you left a few days ago."

Well, of course. He was whacked pretty hard from Dark's hilt.

"Where's Uli?" I asked, before walking in.

"Out for a walk with Komali."

"Oh, all right."

I walked into the quiet house and Colin followed.

"Link?" Rusl called. I nodded, walking in a little further. "Colin, you need to go for a bit... Go play with your friends."

"Yes, daddy." And I watched him dash out of the house.

"Rusl, what do you need? It seemed pretty urgent."

"I need to talk to you. Come and sit down..." He patted the couch cushions. I joined him, keeping my hands on my lap. "Who was that man?"

"The man that hit your head with his sword?"

"Yes, him."

"That man – he was a servant of Ganondorf's. He was told to kill me."

"Well, you're still alive, so where is he now?"

"Actually – ah – I befriended him."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes. He is with me."

"Where?" he asked quickly.

"It's fine. He won't hurt anyone. I trust him."

"Bring him out, Link."

"Dark, it's fine, you can come out. Come out and meet Rusl."

It was quiet for a moment and then Dark appeared in front of both of us.

"Hello, Rusl," Dark spoke quietly.

"Ah, you know my name! Has Link talked about me often?" Rusl rose off of the couch, standing up stiffly. I got up too, just in case if a fight broke out.

"Yes, sir. He talks about you as a father."

Rusl smiled slightly but looked leery. "I am his guardian. So your name is Dark, as Link said?"

"Dark Link." He held out his hand to shake Rusl's. Rusl reluctantly took it, shaking quickly.

"Dark Link?"

Dark was about to open his mouth but, I cut him off. "It is how he was created."

"Created?"

"Yes, Ganondorf, the man I killed, created him. He was created to look exactly like me."

"I noticed the resemblance. So, are you some kind of demon, Dark Link?"

"No, sir. I'm a shadow. And you may call me Dark."

"Hmm... So, Link, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I've just been with Dark," I answered.

"Sounds exciting." I could tell that Rusl felt unsure about Dark... in the way that he couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry, sir," Dark addressed to Rusl, "for hitting you on the head."

"It's fine now. I'm still alive, right?"

Dark nodded, turning his head the other way, I could tell Dark felt intimidated around Rusl. I watched him rub his shoulder softly.

I looked back at Rusl. He was giving Dark a weird look.

"You know what, Rusl? You're pissing me off!" I growled.

He looked at me in shock. He didn't expect those words to escape my lips. "Link? But why?"

"I don't get it! Why do you feel unsure?" I muttered.

"_Unsure_?"

"About Dark, goddamn it!" I snarled. Dark gave me a 'what's gotten into you?' look. "What are you looking at?" I hissed at Dark. He flinched slightly and stepped back.

"Link? I never said I was unsure about Dark –"

"I can see it in your goddamned face!"

"Well, I –"

"Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear it!"

"Sorry –"

"I'm going to punch your fucking face in!"

I started walking towards Rusl, fists curled tightly. Dark leapt at me, grabbing my arms, pinning them behind me.

"Let me be!"

"Calm down. Rusl did nothing wrong," he murmured.

"Let me go!"

"I love you," he whispered quietly into my ear. I stopped struggling, smiling weakly. Rusl gave me a puzzled look. He didn't hear those three words that made me feel so warm.

"Rusl, I need to tell you something," I said. He gave me a weird look. My huge mood swing caught him way off guard. Dark dropped my arms, noticing that I was no longer angry.

"Yes, Link?"

"I – I –" I looked over at Dark for some help.

"What Link would like to say is... he has found his – true love." Dark smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned back to Rusl and he was smiling too.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Well, actually –" I rubbed my neck.

"Hmm?" Rusl gave me a questioning look.

"I'm his lover," Dark spoke quietly.

"You are?" Rusl gave Dark a shocked look.

"Yes, I am," Dark replied.

"What? I don't understand!" Rusl shook his head several times. He wasn't taking this too well.

"I love him, Rusl. I love him so much."

"You're – gay?"

"I am," I replied.

"Gay," he repeated. "You're _gay_."

"I am," I said again.

"I don't understand! I thought you liked _girls_!"

"I thought I did too... but then I met Dark."

"He's not even human! It's gross!"

"The fact that he's not human or that I'm gay?"

"A little bit of both!" he yelled.

Dark and I flinched. Dark looked upset. I grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him.

"Get out, Dark!" Rusl growled. Dark whimpered, squeezing my hand tighter. He didn't want to let go. He was really afraid. "Get the Hell out!" Rusl hollered. He paced back and forth.

"If Dark has to go, then I'm going too."

"You're not going anywhere, Link!"

"You're not my father! He's dead, remember?"

"I'm still your legal guardian."

"I don't care. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Just get the fag out of my house!"

"How _dare _you call him a fag?"

"He turned you into freak!"

Dark's hand was shaking slightly. I looked at his face. He was crying.

"Dark...?" I asked quietly.

"I – need to go..."

"See? Even _he _agrees with me!" Rusl snarled

"Dark, ignore him. Please, I love you." I nudged my forehead against his temple.

"Meet me at the spring..." he mumbled. He tried smiling at me, but it was some sad looking smile. He pulled his hand away from mine and he snapped, leaving Rusl and I there.

"You made him cry! You made him friggin' cry!" I whispered harshly.

"He made you –"

"No, Rusl! Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear another word! He didn't 'make me' anything! You are just so inconsiderate! I won't ever forget this! EVER!" I felt some angry tears come to my eyes. "You hurt my lover! And you hurt me too! That word has scarred both of us and you should know that now! A-And... He was the one that wanted to t-tell you. _HE_ WAS! I didn't want to l-let you know! He wanted you to be the f-first to know about us. I don't know why I didn't tell him no!" Tears streamed down my face. I started sobbing slightly. Rusl tried to touch me but I wouldn't him. "N-no! Don't touch me. I n-need t-to go!"

"Wait, please..." Rusl whined. "I'm sorry, all right? I'm so sorry..."

"I don't care if you're sorry! Dark won't care either!"

"I know that."

"I swear to the Goddesses, if you try and get us apart, I'll kill someone."

"I didn't know you would kill someone, Link."

"Then you don't know anything about me, Rusl."

I turned to leave again. His voice interrupted my trail to the door.

"I don't want Dark poisoning you, Link. I don't want you to ever change. And – if he hurts you – he can't be with you. I won't let him. I don't want you hurt."

"I'd rather be hurt by him than be here right now!" I hissed.

"He's changed you."

"He has not! You're just so fucking blind; you don't know what you're talking about! Dark _has not changed me_. I changed before I met him!"

"It was afterwards, Link."

"NO, IT WASN'T!" I was getting fed up. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it quickly. I ran outside.

"I'm sorry, Link! Tell Dark I'm sorry too!"

"I DON'T GIVE A HELL!" I yelled angrily over my shoulder. Tears poured down my face and I ran and ran. I needed to see Dark. I needed to leave this place. I didn't want to see Rusl's face for a _long _time. I needed to see Dark right now.

* * *

o.o_ Now, don't get mad at Russssllllllll. He just took it REALLY wrong!_ xD_ It's like when something... HITS YOU IN THE FACE. That's the feeling he got! _o.o

_So, leave me some revieeeewwwwssss._ :3_ They make me feel all happy inside. _:D

_Oh, and you know what's a really good song? _0w0_ "He's Everything You Want" by "Vertical Horizon". Go check out that song. _:3_ I love iiiiiitttt. _:)


	22. Ambush

:D_ Got up another chapter! So, I hope all of you guys that read this are reviewing so far. _:D_ Even the anonymous people too. _:)_ So, this might be my last update for this week. Not too sure, but I am going camping for four days. _-.-

_Anyway, enjoy. _:)

* * *

**Ambush**

"Dark?" I whispered quietly. I reached the spring entrance and there was no sign of him from where I was standing. "Are you here?" I walked in a little further, reaching the water's edge. I listened closely, only hearing the sounds of the shallow waters. I finally heard a low sob. It came from the right side of me. I looked over quickly and I didn't see him. "It's fine... it's only me, Link." I watched him turn visible. He had his knees pulled up to his chin and he was shaking violently. He was still crying. "Dark?" I whispered, slowly walking towards him. I reached him and I lightly touched his arm. He slowly looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so... sorry." I fell on my hands and knees, looking down at the bleached sand.

"He – he – he c-called me a f-f-fag..." he moaned, tears falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry..." I murmured again.

"It hurts... Link, my c-chest is aching..."

"I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have gone to see Rusl."

"He h-hurt me s-s-so much..." He held his chest tightly and he let out a low sob. "My t-throat..."

"I'm so sorry." I couldn't say anything else. I didn't have anything else to say. I was sorry. That was all. I move myself closer to him and I pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's n-not you th-that h-hurt me."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

"I'm h-hurting everywhere. It hurts..."

"It's because you hurt when you cry. That's how it works, Dark."

"L-Link... it h-hurts... so – so much." He started coughing.

"Shhhhh... You need to calm down..." I coaxed, rubbing his back.

"Oh, Link –" Cough. "– It hurts!" Cough. "...I love you."

"I love you too." I held him as close as I could.

"It still hurts..." he groaned into my shoulder.

"The pain will go away soon. Trust me."

"I trust you – with my life..."

"Let's leave from here for a long time. We don't ever have to come back if you don't want to," I whispered.

"Just t-take me a-away... It's s-so hard to – to b-breathe." I pulled away from the hug and he looked up at me and he sobbed loudly. "It hurts!" he hollered. He stared back down at the ground.

"Shh shh shh... Dark, it's okay..."

"No, it's not!" His head shot up at me and he barred his teeth. "No one should ever have to hurt this much! It f-fucking hurts! Make it s-stop!"

"H-how?"

"Just take me away." He held his arms out at me. "Goddamn it, take me away!"

"S-sorry..." I stuck my arms under his armpits and I pulled him up. I held the bottom of his thighs and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I started walking and then I broke out into a run. I wanted to get the Hell out of here. If Dark wanted to go, so did I...

I crossed the bridge and I kept running. I passed all of the enemies that had spotted me. I was much faster than all of them. I passed the Faron spring where the light spirit lived and I passed the poisoned area where I needed a lantern to get through without dying.

I ran and ran, finally reaching the entrance of the big field of Faron. I couldn't run any further. The sun was about to set. I set him down against a nearby tree and noticed there were a couple of bokoblins coming towards us.

I shot Dark a 'one moment' look and I quickly pulled out the Master Sword. Even though I was tired from the non-stop running, I could easily take on two slow moving enemies.

I quickly maneuvered to the left, performing a stab on a bokoblin. Its purple blood squirted out from its stomach and I pulled my sword out, heading towards the other enemy. I quickly did a horizontal slice on the other bokoblin, finishing it off quickly.

I smiled, proud of my work. My adrenaline was pumped right now. I loved fighting. It felt great. I sheathed my sword and I wiped off my hands.

"How did I do?" I asked, beaming.

I looked back at Dark. His eyes were wide and he quickly pointed behind me. I turned around swiftly and there was a kagarok swooping down at me. I didn't move fast enough and it dug its claws deeply into my shoulders. I screamed loudly and it flew back into the sky.

"Ah!" I cried, watching the blood drip down my shoulder.

Dark appeared beside me, growling loudly. His eyes were completely red.

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled up at the bird. It looked down at us and cackled loudly. "You're dead meat!" A ball of Twilight morphed between his hands and he threw it as hard as he could at the kagarok. I heard one last squall as it turned into a cloud of dust. "Link!" I slowly looked over at Dark. His eyes were normal again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." I said. I held both of my shoulders tightly. "It's not too deep..."

"Link, let me see your shoulders."

"I'm fine – really!" I smiled, then winced once.

"I love how you're such a bad liar."

"Hey! I have been through... worse."

"Let me check anyway."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I dropped my arms at my sides and he came closer to inspect.

"It needs to be cleaned and bandaged..." he murmured, rubbing his chin. "Take off your tunic."

"Uh, what?"

"Well, I need to be able to get to your shoulders to clean them and bandage them up. So, tunic. Off."

"Any help then?"

He nodded once and he took off my tunic. "Chainmail doesn't do much, does it? Well, not against enemies like those..."

I shook my head. It was more of a decoration.

With a little bit more of Dark's help, I got off my chainmail and shirt. I shivered slightly. It was cold and the sun had set a couple of minutes ago.

"Maybe we could sit down?" he asked, pulling out a bottle of water, from his Pocket of Holding. I sat down, crossing my legs. I looked up at him and he looked slightly upset. "Damn it. I don't have any cloths or bandages. Be right back."

"Wait!" But he was already gone.

And then, he was back with a cloth and some bandages.

"Holy Goddess! That was fast! Where did you go?"

"Hyrule Market. I stole the stuff from a stall." He dumped some of the water onto the cloth. "This might hurt a little." He kneeled down in front of me and he wrung out the towel of the extra water. He reached over to my left shoulder and pressed down on the cloth.

"Oh my goodness. Ah!" I growled, closing my eyes tightly. It hurt like he said it would. He took the towel off and folded it once. He went back to wipe off the excess blood and I cringed in pain.

"One more shoulder, love..." he murmured. He pressed the cloth down and I moaned in pain. "It's okay." He pulled the cloth away and folded it one more time. He wiped off the extra blood that was around the wound and he stuffed the cloth into his pocket. "We have to wait for it to dry a little more..." I nodded. "I'm sorry for not being there to help you."

"Oh no, it's fine. Really. I just wasn't paying attention. It was my fault. I'm usually more aware after a battle, but I guess this time I wasn't. Kind of weird for me..."

"Well, it's because of me – I have been distracting you from your duties."

"That's not true!"

"Don't argue with me! When were you last working in Zelda's castle, hm? When have you helped someone travel? When?"

"A long time ago," I whispered.

"Exactly! I'm distracting you!"

"Maybe a little..." I murmured.

"Well, you're going back to work tomorrow."

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

Dark rolled his eyes, picking up the bandages. "Oh! That just reminded me... I need to see your wrist as well."

"Oh," I mumbled. I looked down at my left wrist and I pulled my glove off. It already stopped bleeding and it healed a little bit. Since it was covered in my glove the whole time, it still needed a bit more time to heal.

"Hold still..." He kneeled down beside me, wrapping the bandages around my shoulders.

"Ah!" I groaned. It still hurt, even when they were brushed lightly.

"Done." I felt his hands leave my shoulder and he walked around, kneeling in front of me again. "Can I see your wrist?" I nodded and he softly turned my arm over. He shook his head sadly. "I was going to come back, you know." I didn't answer. I just frowned slightly. He grimaced. "Well, it looks fine enough. I don't think you need any bandages on it. It will most likely heal without a scar."

"Thank you for helping me out."

"It was nothing, Link. That's what boyfriends are for."

I smiled. He reached in towards my face and he pecked me lightly.

"I'll make a fire. We'll set up for tonight."

I nodded and he helped me up.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I hurt my shoulders, not my legs, Dark." I chuckled.

He laughed loudly and disappeared.

"Where are you?" I shouted.

"Up in the tree," he replied. I turned around, looking up at the canopy of the tree. "I need to get some wood for the fire, right?" He started randomly breaking off branches that were near him. "Hey, Link! Could you at least get some branches off of the ground?" I smiled, rolling my eyes. I walked underneath the tree, bending down to pick up a couple of branches to help Dark start his fire.

* * *

_ARG. MY COMPUTER KEEPS SAYING I'M STILL SPELLING MANEUVERED WRONG. _D:_ But I KNOW that I'm spelling it right! It says so on Google and in a r/l dictionary! _D:_ It's saying I should spell it like "manoeuvred". And also the bokoblin in this chapter doesn't deserve to turn into a puff of smoke. _xD

_And yes, I know. Dark is totally molesting that tree and its branches. _o.O_ It will be okay. It's only a tree. _xD

_Leave me some reviews. _nwn


	23. Nightmare

_Psh. I suck at updating. I'll keep trying to update a lot. _D:

_Enjoy. _:3

* * *

**Nightmare**

"Dark?" I asked quietly, snuggling in closer to his cool chest.

He had set up the fire in front of a tree, so we had something to lie against.

Dark wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me even closer. "Yes?" he whispered, "What is it?"

"Are you okay now?" I yawned loudly, closing my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Ever since we left, I'm fine."

"I'm still so sorry for what Rusl said. He apologized as well."

"I don't care," he said gruffly, "I will never accept his apology."

"I told him that."

"Good. Now can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's done and over with."

I nodded.

"One question though."

I bent my neck back, looking up at him. "What is it?"

"What did Rusl say after I left?"

"Well, he was going to say you made me something but I cut him off."

"He was going to say I made you gay..." he whispered, "And I did."

"No. You didn't. I chose to. I chose to be with you."

"Really? Or do you believe you were forced?"

"Okay, forced a little bit but now I'm happy with the outcome. It made me realize what I was missing."

He laughed lightly. "Anyway, what else did he say?"

"And I told him that I would kill someone if he tried to get us apart. He then told me that he didn't know that I would kill someone. And I told him that he didn't know anything about me." He stayed quiet. I looked into the flames, continuing, "And then he said you're poisoning me and changing me. He told me he doesn't want me hurt. He said if you hurt me, he doesn't want me with you."

"I won't hurt you. You know that, love."

"And – and he kept saying I'm changed. And he says it's your entire fault."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know I'm not different."

He didn't reply.

"And then he said he was really sorry. He told me to tell you that. His voice – I knew he had meant it. Just the way he sounded... he didn't want to lose me. He was sorry. He didn't mean to call you that name. He was sorry. It was like he didn't care anymore."

"Really?" he asked quietly. "So, does he not care?"

"I'm not too sure. But that's how it sounded..."

"I'm still mad at him... but maybe if more people knew, we could have a wedding or something."

"Uh – WHAT?" I turned around quickly, looking at him with wide eyes. I didn't feel tired anymore and he looked more awake than ever. "A _wedding_?"

"Yes, we could get married! We could be together forever." He smiled a huge smile.

"We already promised we would be with each other forever! We don't need a wedding to do so!"

"But it would be fun, Link!" he whined.

"Dark! I already told you – we aren't letting anyone know. I didn't even want _Rusl_ to know!"

"Well, come on." He pouted and he gave me the puppy dog face.

"Oh, Dark! Don't give me that face!" I cried.

"But Liiiiiink."

"No buts!" I crossed my arms. "We are _not_ having a wedding and that's final!"

"Could we talk about it later? You seem tired..." he smirked and held his hand out to hold me again. "You do need your rest, you know. You've lost a lot of blood."

I sighed loudly. I crawled over towards him and I turned my back to him, falling against his chest. He draped his arms over my shoulders and he ran his hands along my naked chest. He kissed the top of my head and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"We'll get married and the whole world will know. I promise you they will," he whispered, pulling me closer.

I smiled, closing my eyes. "Sure they will," I mumbled, falling asleep.

0o0o0o0o0

I was in the Twilight Realm. I was right in front of the door where I battled Zant. I looked up at the huge lock that kept me from getting into the room. Did I even have the Big Key that would let me in? I searched my pockets, successfully finding the key. I threw the key into the lock, unlocking the door. I walked into the room.

I gazed around the room. It looked the exact same as it did when I first got there. The only thing that was different was... Ganondorf _and_ Dark were there.

"Ganondorf!" I hollered, trying to be fierce. You could hear the shock in my voice, more than the fierceness.

"Ah, Link!" he chuckled lowly, "I've been waiting for you." He didn't rise from Zant's throne. Dark stood obediently beside him. He didn't smile or even speak to me.

"I thought I killed you!" I snarled at Ganondorf.

He laughed loudly, his voice bouncing off of the walls. "Link, I always come back! That's how it works!" Dark cringed slightly. He didn't seem to like Ganondorf too much. But really, who did like him? "Right, boy?" He looked over at my boyfriend. He drummed his fingers. "_Right_?" He hit Dark on the arm. Dark flinched, rubbing his arm painfully.

"Y-yes, sir," Dark mumbled.

"Why'd you hit him?" I asked quickly. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

He rose from Zant's throne.

"Why would it matter if I touched him? He is nothing to you. And he is nothing to me but a slave." He walked over to Dark and he grabbed his hair tightly, making the shadow cry out loud. "See? He is nothing!" Ganondorf laughed loudly.

"Let him go!" I wailed. "Don't hurt him!"

"Well, why not? He likes it!" Ganondorf threw dark to the ground.

"Oh my goodness," Dark whispered, pushing himself up. He looked over at me giving me a 'help me' look.

"Shut up, you good for nothing!" Ganondorf kicked Dark's rib cage. Dark cried loudly, collapsing back on the floor.

"Dark!" I shouted.

"You know his name?" Ganondorf asked, mildly shocked. His orange eyes flared up in wonder in my direction.

I nodded. "And now you're going to pay for hurting him."

"I won't. He just will." Ganondorf glared back down at Dark. "Get up!"

"Y-yes, s-sir..." Dark slowly got up, coughing deeply.

Ganondorf sighed loudly, walking back towards his chair. "I need some entertainment!" He collapsed on his throne. "How about the two of you have a duel?"

"Dark Link and I?" I asked.

"Well, of course you and the boy. Who else is in here?"

"I'm not fighting him..." Dark whispered.

"What was that, boy?" Ganondorf growled.

"I said you can't make me fight him," he said slightly louder.

"You dare disobey my orders?"

"Yes, I will! I don't want to work for you anymore! I hate it! You don't even care for me!"

"Of course I don't! You're useless and insignificant. You won't even fight the Hero when I ask you to! It's a simple task that you could easily take care of."

"If it's so simple, do it yourself!" Dark growled.

"Oh, that's it! You're finished for, boy!"

Ganondorf pulled out his sword and he grabbed the front of Dark's tunic. Dark was shaking.

"Don't kill him! Please!" I ran forwards, trying to stop Ganondorf.

"One second, Link. You're next." Ganondorf shot one glance and I froze completely. I couldn't move. Since when did he have this power? "Here, let's give the Hero of Twilight a front row seat." Ganondorf dragged Dark behind him and he moved right in front of my body.

Ganondorf ran his blade lightly across Dark's throat. I tried yelling and nothing came out.

"I haven't seen any bloodshed lately. This might do me some good."

"Please d-don't..." he moaned, looking down at Ganondorf's sword. Ganondorf looked over at me, smiling deviously.

I felt a tear run down my face.

"Crying, Hero? But why?"

"_Because I love him, that's why..._"

"Let's make this a little more painful for you, shall we, Dark Link?" Ganondorf mocked.

"N-no, please..." Dark looked at me sadly. "Link..."

"_Dark..._"

I watched Ganondorf drag his sword, harder this time, along Dark's neck. A thick red line formed and blood poured out quickly. He threw Dark to the ground and he stepped on Dark's chest.

"Oh, Li-Link... hel-help." Dark choked out quietly. How was he still talking? I tried moving. Nothing.

"You shouldn't call him by his name! He is a much greater fighter than you will ever be, it seems!" Ganondorf shoved his ankle deeper into Dark's chest. He cried loudly, watching me to the whole time.

I couldn't look away. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It hurt so much to watch. If I wasn't frozen, I would have looked away in a second.

"Let's just get this done and over with," Ganondorf mumbled. He held his sword, high above Dark. Dark let out one sob before the blade plunged into his stomach.

"_Dark!_"

I felt my body unfreeze and I ran at Dark. I knelt down beside him, supporting his head. He looked up at me, breathing deeply. He coughed; a cloud of dark red mist escaped his mouth.

"H-hey, Link –" he said hoarsely.

"Yes, Dark?" I asked, trying to sound strong. But I couldn't. A tear ran down my face.

"I..." He didn't finish. He sucked in one last breath and he closed his eyes slowly.

"Dark? N-no, this didn't j-just happen... No. Dark?" I closed my eyes tightly, clenching my teeth. I felt a tear run off of my nose. I let out a loud sob and I look at his peaceful face. "You c-can't be dead. Y-you aren't d-d-dead... Please, w-wake up, Dark! You c-can't die! There's n-no one like – like you, remember? Please!" My voice cracked and all that escaped was another sob.

0o0o0o0o0

"Link? _Link_?"

I opened my eyes, letting out another sob. "D-Dark. He killed y-you! That b-bastard k-k-killed you..."

I held my boyfriend tight to my chest. I didn't want to ever let go of him. Never again.

"Shh... it's okay now. It's fine – it's all right." He rubbed my back softly.

"Don't die e-ever. You c-cant," I moaned. I cried out some tears onto his shoulder.

"Did you have a nightmare, love?"

"It felt s-so real. So g-goddamned real. And you d-died. That b-bastard killed y-you..."

"I'm fine. Still alive," he coaxed.

I shook my head several times into his shoulder. He pulled back from the hug and he wiped some tears off of my face.

"Look. I'm alive." He smiled slightly.

I leaped back into his arms and cried out some more tears.

"I h-hate nightmares..." I moaned.

"Same here." He pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. "But it's all over now. You're okay."

"I love y-you, Dark."

"I love you too," he murmured softly.

We kept quiet, besides the random sobs that escaped my throat. Eventually my breathing finally slowed back down. I stopped heaving. There were no more tears either.

"Are you done, love?"

"I feel better." I leaned against his shoulder, looking up at his face. "Since I know you're still alive."

"I won't die. Well, I will someday but – I mean, I won't die until you die too."

"Promise me?"

"I do."

I stretched my neck up and I kissed his jaw bone.

"Do you promise me too, Link?" Dark asked, looking down at me.

"Yes, I promise you too." I leaned against his shoulder again.

"Would you like to tell me what happened in your nightmare or would you like me to never know?"

"I-I could tell you," I whispered.

"Take your time."

"I walked into Zant's room, the one in the Twilight Realm. Remember?"

"Yes. I do. It's when we first found out he was crazy."

I laughed lightly. That Twili was something...

"So, I went into the room and instead of Zant being there – it was Ganondorf. And you were standing beside him."

He nodded, meaning for me to continue.

I closed my eyes. "And he said that he always came back. He then said, 'Right, boy?' to you and you didn't answer. And then he – slapped you. And I said you did nothing wrong and Ganondorf got up and he g-grabbed your hair and he p-pulled your head back and threw you to the ground. Then he kicked you in the stomach."

I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed, most likely trying to picture it.

"Continue," he whispered, eyes still closed.

"Then Ganondorf was like 'I need some entertainment.' And he asked us to duel. And you said no. You told him he could do it himself."

I looked up at Dark again and he was smirking. He was most likely seeing himself mouthing off to his creator.

"T-then he got r-really mad and he pulled out his sword and he grabbed you by y-your tunic. And I ran forward to try and help you, but Ganondorf shot me a glance and it froze me. And then he r-ran the blade li-lightly across your neck, not cutting you though. And I was still frozen _watching_ this happen to you. And you started p-pleading. Then I started crying. G-Ganondorf asked me w-why but I obviously couldn't answer because I was still frozen. And – And t-then he cut y-your neck open. And your b-blood came out." Tears started forming in my eyes, but I continued anyway, "And h-he threw you to the ground and he s-stepped on your ch-chest. And you c-called for m-my help, but I couldn't; I w-was still frozen. And he held th-the sword a-above your s-stomach a-a-and he i-im impaled it through y-your stomach."

I felt him flinch slightly like he was actually being stabbed by Ganondorf's sword. I gazed up at him, eyes all bleary, but I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, glancing down at me. "It's just like I could actually feel it happening or something... Sorry for interrupting. Continue..."

"And I suddenly u-unfroze. And my f-first movement was running t-to see y-y-you. I s-supported your head and y-you coughed up a lot of b-blood. And you wanted t-to really b-badly s-say something but you – you – you –" I was crying so badly now that I could barely speak.

"I died in your arms," he said calmly, eyes still closed. "And then you mourned for me. You felt like dying."

I nodded into his shoulder.

"It's okay now. I'm fine, you're fine. Ganondorf's gone. There's nothing left to worry about."

"He could come back at any moment. I'm s-still scared," I groaned.

"Believe me – I am too."

* * *

_So, right now, I'm obsessed with the Gorillaz! (They are a musical group, if ya didn't know) _xD _I even started writing a fanfiction about them too! I'm not putting it up here for a WHILE though, since I still have other stories to update and I'm too busy with them. So, I have a paper route now and a babysitting job. So, I can earn some money. I need to buy some more games for my Wii or even get a 360 or PS3! Actually, I plan on buying a PS3 first. I REALLY want to get Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (when it comes out, or is it already out?)! _xD

_So, leave me a review. I like them._ :D


	24. Town

_Another update. I rule! _xD

_I hope you guys like this one. Lots of action! _xD

* * *

**Town**

"Cheer me up," I mumbled, rubbing my head against his shoulder.

He rubbed his head against mine, making me look up at him. He bent his neck down, kissing my neck. I smiled. He nipped at it once and then sucked at it. I pulled away from him, giving him a shocked look.

"What are you doing?"

"Sucking at your neck."

"I don't want a bruise. People will notice."

"Who cares! They'll just think that their young Hero has grown up and found a lover!"

"I don't want people to know that I have a lover. I want it to be a secret."

"When you fall in love, the whole world is supposed to know!"

"But we're... gay," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

If I was with a girl, people would have been happy to see their Hero had fallen in love... or they would have been jealous since they weren't with me themselves. But since I was with Dark, that created more of a problem. We could probably get locked up. And even worse – no one would accept us. Even though I am already different, it would make things worse...

"This is my entire fault..." Dark said. I looked up at him, giving him a questioning look. "Why are you giving me that look?"

"Because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I made you gay! It was me."

"No, you didn't..." I murmured, leaning against his chest again.

"No, let me up," he mumbled, shoving me off. I cringed as he grabbed my shoulders harshly. He started pacing and rubbing his chin.

"Dark?"

"Let me think..."

I was quiet. The only thing to be heard was Dark's pacing.

"I just noticed," he whispered, "that this _might _not work out."

"Hmm?"

"Our wedding. We probably can't have one. You're right. We're in love."

"Yes, we are."

"So, that's why we can't have one. Because we're in love."

"That... makes sense. Wait, no, it doesn't. People have weddings when they are in love!"

"Are you _that _dense, Link?" he growled at me. I flinched at his tone. "Listen, we can't have a wedding because we're in love. If we had a wedding, people would find out and we would be in some deep trouble!"

"I-I understand..." I murmured.

"Sorry for calling you dense, love..." He rubbed his temples. "It's just that I'm upset because I wanted a wedding. And oh Goddesses – we're... _gay_."

"You haven't noticed?"

"I never thought much about it until I was called a... fag. I always had our love on my mind, not really the fact that I was queer. I just always had you on my mind, never that we were two men. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. I was always just thinking of you too, not that we we're gay." He smiled down at me. "We're not having a wedding then?" I asked.

"Nope." I was a little bit bummed out at that answer, but also relieved at the same time. "But that doesn't mean I still love you."

I smiled up at him. "Neither here."

He warped, his nose now touching mine. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Let us get changed," he smirked, pulling me up.

He helped me get on all of my equipment and my tunic too.

"How are your shoulders?"

"They're fine. As long as they are hidden..." I looked down at my shoulders. "I wouldn't want people worrying about me now, would I?"

"As long as they aren't _hurting_ you," he corrected. I shook my head, smiling slightly. "So, let's head off to work then?" Dark asked cheerfully.

"'Work'?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember our conversation? I told you you were going back to work today!"

My ears dropped slightly. He noticed, snickering at me. "No, I don't want to. I want to stay with you." I crossed my arms.

"Here. Let's do this. Go to work and take Zelda out. And I'll come out with you guys. And we'll all hang out together."

"...Fine."

"So, where should we go today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere peaceful. Somewhere other than Lake Hylia though... Maybe the Mirror Chamber, for a change?"

I turned, looking at him with wide eyes. "The M-Mirror Chamber?"

"Yeah, it is a calm place where we haven't been together. It would be –" He stopped midsentence, looking at me sadly. "Sorry for bringing that up. I didn't me–"

"It's fine. That's where we'll go tonight, okay? Near sunset. It will be nice."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to, we can go somewhere else."

"No, Dark, it's fine. It will be fine. And nice for a change too." I smiled a small smile, trying to persuade him that I was okay.

"If you say so... Now let's get to Hyrule Castle. Mustn't keep the Princess waiting."

I nodded, grabbing his cold hand.

"Are you sure –?" I put my finger to his lips.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Now let's go."

"Link, if you really don't –"

"I am fine!" I glared at him harshly. "Stop bringing it up! Let's just – go..."

"Sorry..." he murmured, "Yes, let's go."

0o0o0o0o0

I wasn't even able to tell Dark to be my shadow. He did it as soon as we arrived.

I crossed the bridge and walked through the town's gates. I went up to the town square and was about to head towards Zelda's castle when I heard a loud scream.

"_Cue for you, Link?_" Dark voice echoed loudly. I pulled my shield and sword off of my back, running towards the cry for help.

"Help! Anybody! Please!" It was a young girl being held captive by a man. Behind the man, looked like a bunch of his friends. One was holding a huge bag of something. Rupees, perhaps?

"Let her go!" I hollered loudly, twirling my blade between my fingers.

"And what if I don't?" He pressed a knife to her throat and she cried out loudly.

"You'll regret it so much."

"Will I regret this?" He ripped at the collar of her shirt, exposing her chest. Tears streamed down her face as he played with one of her breasts.

"H-help..." she moaned. I'm surprised no guards even came to help me or even any town's folk.

I ran forwards at the man, hollering loudly.

"Get him, boys..." he smirked at me. His buddies all flew at me and knocked me straight to the ground.

"_Link, get up!_" Dark shouted.

They kicked at me fiercely, hitting my shoulders, ribcage, and many other things. I groaned in pain as one of the men booted my shoulders.

"You criminals won't get me _that_ easily." I swung my leg out, knocking over one of the burly men. I went to slice one of the men in the leg, but he jumped over it easily. He then, kicked me in the jaw, knocking me back several feet.

"_Link! I don't want to have to come out to help you! Get up!_"

I stood up shakily and I looked at the men. One came running at me with his fist curled tightly and I grabbed his hand quickly. I tossed him to the ground and he yelped in pain.

There were four men left. Two were on the ground, holding their pained spots. The four men left standing, including the one with the girl and the one with the bag of rupees, were standing there uneasily.

The two that were emptied handed, both ran at me the same time. I quickly maneuvered behind one of them, grabbing his shoulders tightly. I threw him into the confused one and they both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Who's – next?" I panted, looking at the two shocked men. "Didn't I say – you would – regret it?"

"It's the girl or the rupees, kid," said the man holding the girl.

"I would – like both – my good man."

"I don't think you're getting either..." He was smirking hugely. I felt some hands wrap around my throat.

"_Link! I'm coming out!_" Dark hollered.

"_No... Dark..._" I thought faintly. I tried prying the man's hands off of my neck but it was no use.

"Look how heroic you look, Hero." The man holding the crying girl laughed loudly. "Choking is such a _manly_ way to die."

"I don't think he's dying today; I think you are, asshole." All of us turned our attention to the man speaking.

"_Dark! You idiot! Why the Hell did you come out?_"

"Wh-what the Hell are you?" the man holding the girl asked.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare." He appeared behind the man, taking him into a head lock. The girl slipped out of his grasp and ran out of sight. "Let go of Link or your boss gets it..." Dark snarled, his sword appearing in his hand. He held it closely to the man's neck and he smirked widely.

The man's grip tightened around my neck.

"D-Dark..." I reached out, coughing heavily.

"I don't care 'bout th' boss!" the man hollered into my ear.

"And neither do I..." Dark cut his neck open and threw him to the ground. The man with the rupees yelped quietly. Dark walked over to the man with the rupees. My vision was growing faint. I watched Dark whisper, "Run." And the man with the rupees quickly dropped the bag and ran as fast away as he could.

"D-Dark, I c-can't breathe..." I whispered hoarsely.

Dark warped right in front of us and he had the most serious face I'd ever seen him wear.

"Are you going to drop him or do you want to die a _very_ painful death?"

The man let go of my neck and I fell to the ground, holding my neck tightly.

I heard several loud crunches and many painful cries. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Dark smiled down at me.

"I killed him anyway. He hurt you too much for my comfort, love."

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Why aren't the – town's folk helping – us?" I looked around and most of the villagers were looking at us in shock. Wait, not at us. At _him_. At Dark. "Dark, oh no! Hide!"

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Monster!" a frightened man hollered. "He's going to kill the Hero!"

"Hey! I wouldn't hurt Link! I lo–"

"_Dark_!" I cut him off quickly.

"Oh, yes –" he whispered to me. Dark laughed a little at himself before yelling at the man, "He's a good, good friend of mine!"

"Guards! Help! There's a demon here!" The random man went running around, flailing his arms wildly.

I chuckled lightly, laughing at the frightened man.

"Stupid man..." Dark snickered, helping me up. "How are you?"

"A sore jaw, a sore throat, and painfully throbbing shoulders but other than that, I'm fine..." I held my forehead lightly, feeling slightly woozy. "And maybe a headache..."

"Maybe you should sit down?"

"I'm – fine..." I wobbled slightly and I fell into his chest.

"You're lying is so bad. It needs a huge improvement if you want to get away with things." He smiled down at me. He then whispered, "I want to kiss you right now..."

"Don't. We're in –"

I was cut off as I felt Dark stiffen. I removed myself from his chest and turned around. Spears. Tons of them. Pointing at us.

"Your men are under arrest," said one of the guards.

"What the Hell for?" Dark yelled angrily.

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Hey, guards. What's up? I don't understand..." I murmured.

"Shut it, Hero!" He pointed his spear, close to my chest.

"Don't threaten him!" Dark pulled me closer to himself. "I'll kill you if you do it again..." he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Come on, boys!" the guard ordered.

"What are we in trouble for?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, we've done nothing wrong!"

"You killed some innocent men!"

"Where the Hell did you hear that? Those men were hurting a girl and stealing rupees!"

"We don't want to hear your lies! Now come on!"

"I'm the Hero! I don't kill innocent people! And neither does Dark!"

"Shut up, okay? How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked loudly. I heard a couple of guards chuckle.

"Not another time or I'll rip your mouth right off of your face," I growled lowly.

"Threatening a Hylian Guard? Not a smart choice, kid."

"You're threatening the Hero of Twilight and I'm no goddamned fucking _kid_!" I leapt at the guard and a bunch of his guard buddies held me back tightly. "Let – me – GO!" I struggled, snapping my teeth at the laughing guard.

"You look like some kind of rabid dog!"

"I'm not a friggin' dog!" I hissed at him.

"Come on, boys. Grab the other one too." Two of the guards went to grab Dark and they pulled him up beside me.

Once again, I was heading to those dreaded cells.

Dark shook his head, snickering quietly. "Stupid, stupid Link..."

* * *

_So far, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing:_

_Akako Hama, harryginny2eva, FifthDayOfMay, Jamica, SilverFlameoftheWindScar, Vuti-Chan, darklinkfangirl, Skyrunnerwolf, thitewiger, Hanami-kun, rowen raven, WhiteMoonlitRose, Elise-Opotomus, Reyoki, MistressofIke, 6cloakschemer, Lovless, ChaoticPython, Melodious Authoress_, _backOFFitsMYcupcake, MercuryLion, Silver Volken Raven, Chrono The Sinner123 and last but not least, my favourite annoying blonde, Kitsune Kerri._ :D_! And also thank all of you that have my story in their favourites and/or story alert. And I even thank the ones who haven't reviewed and they still are reading it. It means a lot to me. I keep writing because of you guys. _:3

_I will try and update soon. _:) _Ciao for now. (Oh and the Gorillaz rule. GO 2D, MUDSIES, NOODS AND RUSS!)_


	25. 34

_Yaaaay. Another update... _xD

_I'm so into this lately. It's not even funny. _0.0

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a little short, but ya gotta make do with what ya got, right?_

* * *

**Thirty-Four**

That cell. That dreaded cell. At least I was with my boyfriend this time.

I was thrown into the cell first, hitting the wall with a loud thump. Dark was thrown in second and he tripped and fell against the wall face first.

"Watch where you're throwing me, guards! I broke this nose once already; I don't need to break it again!"

"Wait until the Princess hears about this!" the guard joked to another. "The Hero and his _pet_ killing innocent people!"

"_Pet_? I'm not his goddamned _pet_!" he snapped, sticking his head in between the bars and holding them tightly.

"Shut up!" The guard hit the bars with his spear and Dark jumped back. I watched all of the guards leave and I looked at the floor. I didn't feel like doing anything. My body and mind ached too much. Why the Hell was I in there again?

"Link? What's up?" I could tell that he was kneeling beside me; his voice was close. I didn't bother looking at him.

"Nothing," I growled.

"You seem upset."

"I am!" I sat up quickly, glaring at Dark. "Why the Hell are we in here? I don't understand! That crazy, frightened man must have lied to the guards or something! I'm extremely annoyed! I hate this! I hate it! I don't like being locked up!"

"Neither did I," Dark murmured, collapsing against the wall. I stared over at him, giving him a questioning look. "Are you going to ask?"

"Yes." I nodded at him. "Who locked you up before?"

"Guess..." he murmured.

"Ganondorf," I said. And yes, that was a statement, not a question. I knew that he had always been locked up by that bastard.

"Correct," he whispered, "He always kept me locked up. Always. And now I'm free because of you." He smiled over at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. You killed him, yes?"

"Well, yes, but you could have come out any time you had wanted to, right?"

"No, actually I could not. You never got angry, jealous or lusty enough for me to do so."

"Oh, that's right. So you got out when I was mad at Rusl which had been my strongest anger yet."

"Right. So, he imprisoned me into your body until you experienced one of those feelings that I needed to escape."

"Out of nowhere... how old were you when you were born? You look the same age as me now... but you said you had to be trained before I was born. So, how old were you when he made you?"

"I was seventeen."

"Then shouldn't you be – THIRTY-FOUR?" I moved over slightly, feeling a little frightened. I've fallen in love with a _thirty-four _year old?

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm thirty-four," he smirked, rubbing his chin.

"Oh Goddesses!" I held my head tightly. "This is terrible! You're thirty-four!" I got up, still holding my hair.

"Do I look thirty-four?" he asked, staying on the ground. A smirk still sat on his face.

I turned, looking at him with wide eyes. "No! But – but you're still thirty-four! I had sex with someone twice my age!" I was freaking out. This was creepy!

"That's not it, Link."

I cut him off. "Yes, it is! You said it wasn't statutory rape! _Now_ it is!" I started pacing.

"Link, please let me explain." He got off of the floor, warping in front of me. "Stop pacing." He grabbed my shoulder tightly and I pushed him off.

"Oh Goddesses, where is Zelda?" I asked, still panicking slightly.

"Why would it matter where she is?"

"I'm not feeling so safe all of a sudden..."

"Because I'm thirty-four?"

"I'm seventeen, Dark. I'm just a boy to you."

"You weren't a boy to those men," he mumbled, "You said so yourself."

"It's... different."

"How?"

"Dark, I'm seventeen and you're thirty-four... it's not right – it's rape."

"You didn't think it was before," he smarted off.

"It feels weird to know."

"To know what, Link?" We turned out attention to the feminine voice. Zelda was standing there outside of the cell, listening to our conversation.

"To – to know something t-that Dark had told m-me..." I murmured, looking at him, then at the floor.

"What did he say?" She was still addressing everything she had said to me, ignoring Dark.

"He – he told me his a-actual age. He told me a larger number..."

"What number, Link?"

"Ah, th-thirty-four."

"Dark?" she asked, addressing him now.

I looked over at Dark. He shuffled his feet uneasily.

"Yes, but I'd really like to explain."

"You have permission to speak, Dark," she replied.

"All right, Ganondorf made me as a seventeen year old. I was trained for a while before Link was born. So actually, I wouldn't be thirty-four I would actually be thirty-six because he kept me for about two years."

I shivered slightly. Thirty-_six_! I couldn't stand not feeling awkward!

"But the weird thing is... I never aged. Right now since I'm thirty-six, I would have been a dark, older version of Link, but I'm not. I'm still in a seventeen year old's body."

Zelda nodded. "So, are you never going to age then?"

"No, I actually _will _age. Ganondorf explained to me before he imprisoned me in Link's body. He told me I would stay seventeen until Link's body let me out. Now – since I'm out – I age along with Link. So, yes, I've sort of been in this world for thirty-six years but I'm only seventeen and still growing."

"Fascinating..." Zelda murmured.

"He also said if Link's body let me out – say when he was ten, we'll say – I would stay seventeen until he _also_turned seventeen. It's like my body was frozen in time until he turned into an adult. That's how I was created – to wait for Link's growth..."

So pretty much Dark's body had waited for me. Maybe fate did this or something? Maybe fate wanted our bodies to be the same age so we could fall in love in peace. Without any confusions and such...

"So you were waiting for me even before we knew we –" I stopped midsentence, looking over at Zelda. Did I almost say that out loud?

"He is the girl that lives in Ordona, correct, Link?"

"W-what?" I felt myself burning red.

"That day when Dark brought you to the castle – when you were unconscious. He is that girl we were talking about, right?"

Oh Goddesses. She was catching on that we were together!

"No! He's n-not that girl!" I looked at Dark and he looked as confused as ever. He looked back and forth between Zelda and myself.

"Don't lie to me, Link. You love him, don't you?"

"What? A-are you kidding m-me?" I looked at Dark, laughing stupidly. "We're not gay!"

Dark looked over at me, shooting me an angry glare. He probably thought I had told her.

"Link, you are lying to the Princess of Hyrule and a member of the Royal Family."

"I'm a member of the Royal Family as well!"

"But you're no king or prince, are you now?"

"No, but you don't need to know everything about my personal life."

"And you don't need to lie straight to my face."

"I'm not lying to you..." I growled.

"Shut the Hell up, Link!" Dark yelled. I turned, looking at him blankly. "Just stop lying and tell her the goddamned truth!"

"How about you shut up?" I shouted back at him.

"Link, tell her!"

"There is nothing to tell!"

"Tell her," he repeated, more calmly this time.

"I don't want to!"

"Then I will."

"No, you won't!"

I leapt at him, going for his throat. He grabbed my arms and somehow twisted them behind my back, still holding them.

"Go. Tell her what she needs to know."

I shook my head, struggling to get out of his strong grip. He twisted my arms further, hurting them and my shoulders too. I shook my head several times, closing my eyes in pain.

"Dark, stop," Zelda said firmly.

"Get him to speak up then!" Dark growled at her.

"You – can't make me – _AH_!" I screamed loudly, struggling to get free again.

"Tell her," he mumbled.

"N-no..."

"Stop it, you two!" Zelda shouted. "Dark, let him go!"

"No!" he replied sharply.

I seen a light glow from underneath my lids and Dark suddenly dropped my arms, yelping loudly.

"What the _Hell _did you do?" Dark asked. I didn't look at him. I kept my lids closed, rubbing my arms lightly. I heard some blowing noises coming from Dark.

"I stopped you from hurting Link any further. And stop blowing your hands. It most likely doesn't burn that badly," Zelda said to Dark.

"It did! I'm a Twilit-being, remember? It would obviously hurt twice as much for me!" He started blowing on his hands again.

I looked over at Zelda and she rolled her eyes, then looked back over at me. She gave me an 'are you okay?' look and I nodded.

"So, Link, are you going to tell me?"

"I will. On one condition – as long as you tell _no one _else."

* * *

_Ku ku ku. Another cliffhanger. But you guys OBVIOUSLY know what's gonna happen next! Right? RIGHT? _-ahem-

_Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews from you guys. And give me some more! _xD -laughs evilly-_ I'm going to try and reach 100 reviews and you guys could definitely do that for me!_ :D


	26. Jealous

_Loooong chapter. Took a LONG time to type. Ignore any of the spelling mistakes... if I made any._ xD

_Anyway, enjoy it..._ :D

* * *

**Jealous**

"Well, do you love Dark?"

"Y-yes," I muttered reluctantly, "I love him... so much." I sat down on the ground, hiding my face in my hands. "I'm so stupid."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Link. Love gets to us..."

"I hate love. I _hate _it. Dark and I aren't supposed to be. Men aren't supposed to be with other men. It's not right." I looked up at Dark and he was looking down at me sadly.

"That's not true Link," Dark objected. "You don't hate love. You love it. And I love you."

"I'm so frigging stupid!" I slammed my fist on the ground. "I'm such a stupid kid! I don't want love! I don't want it! I'm the most idiotic Hero that has ever been born! I'm such a stupid – _faggot_!"

"Link!" Zelda looked at me incredulously. "Don't say that about yourself!"

"I am one though! I'm a stupid faggot..."

"Link..." Dark knelt down beside me, gripping my shoulder tightly. "...Please, don't say that."

"I don't know what to say anymore! I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"You don't have to do anything. It's all down and said. It's fine now, Link," Dark coaxed.

"It's not fine!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "Please are _bound _to find out! It's _going _to get out! I can tell!"

"I won't tell anyone, Link," Zelda whispered, "I won't tell a soul."

"Why did this happen to me, Zel? Why? Why am I gay? Why am I the Hero? I never wanted any of this! I just wanted to live a normal life and stay in Ordona with all of my friends. I didn't want to fight monsters. I didn't want scars from battle. I never planned on battling. I never planned on leaving – ever. I didn't plan on meeting either of you. I didn't want to meet you guys. I didn't want to be a wolf. I didn't want to lose a-a... best friend. I didn't want to lose my parents. I didn't want any of this. Why the Hell did the Goddesses choose me? Why? Why me, of all people?"

I stood up, brushing myself off. I looked at the both of them and they both had the same expression. Sadness.

I clenched my jaw, grabbing the cell bars tightly. I pushed my face against the bars and growled, "Have anything to say, princess? Have any idea why I was chosen?"

She shook her head and I turned to Dark.

"How about you?" I snarled.

He shook his head too with his mouth open slightly. He then whispered, "You didn't want to m-meet me?"

I shook my head. "I didn't expect to meet you."

"I wanted to meet you so, so bad. After all of those years of being in your body..."

"It's not my fault you were put there," I grumbled, facing the wall away from Zelda and Dark.

"I'm s-sorry for being created..." he said quietly. I heard a soft whimper and I whirled around quickly. He started crying.

"Don't be," I said quickly. "I didn't mean that. See, I am stupid..." I rubbed my temples, walking towards Dark. I then held my arms out, asking for a hug. "Free hug for an idiot?"

He smiled, wiping the tears off of his face and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I kept my arms around his waist, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Sorry," I whispered. I looked over at Zelda and she was beaming. Maybe she didn't mind that we were together after all? I smiled, feeling a lot better.

"So, Link..." Zelda interrupted out long hug. I pulled away from Dark, rubbing the back of my neck. "About today... with those men."

"Those men were _not_ innocent people! They were criminals!" Dark shouted.

"I believe you," Zelda said calmly.

"... You do?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I do. Link wouldn't hurt an innocent person and I don't believe you would either."

"Good. So can we go?" Dark asked quickly.

"Dark, did you kill anyone?" Zelda questioned.

"Well, yes. But they weren't innocent."

"What about you, Link? Did you kill anyone?"

"No," I replied, "I hurt a few men though..."

"Then I don't know if Dark is able to go."

"Well, why the Hell not?" Dark asked furiously. I could tell he wanted to leave the cell badly.

"You see, there might be a punishment for killing someone... I'd have to ask Triac."

"Princess! They were bad men. They were no good! They were a threat to people in your kingdom and you're telling me that I'm getting a punishment for doing you some good? And why would your _precious_ Triac be involved in any of this? You're the ruler of this kingdom! Since where was he involved?"

"Well, I-I don't happen to know. But, he is my fiancé and future ruler of Hyrule. I have to obey his orders too."

"Well, that's just fantastic!" Dark said sarcastically, pacing around in a circle. "I've always wanted to get into trouble by doing something right!"

"I'm sorry, Dark and Link. I'll bring Triac down to see what I can do about it."

She pulled up the front of her dress and left the dungeons.

I looked over at Dark and he still looked infuriated.

"I don't like Triac!" he yelled at me.

"I don't like him either, Dark. But we are going to have to deal with him anyway..."

"Damn it! I just want to get the Hell out of here! I don't like being imprisoned! Why don't I just warp us out of here?"

I pondered that statement for a moment and then shook my head. "We can't. It would be rude for Zelda not to know that we left. And I don't want to get us into further trouble."

"Who cares?"

"I do, Dark. I'm not leaving. You can go though."

He sat on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and he rested his chin on them. "I'm not going without you, love."

I sat on the floor beside him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

I smiled, saying, "Another reason why there is no one like you."

"Hmm?" he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You love me so much that you would never leave me behind."

He chuckled and kissed my neck lightly. "That's right, Link. I love you too much for you to leave my grasp."

I chuckled too, rubbing his shoulder softly.

"I love you so much, Link," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dark."

He smiled up at me and I bent my neck down, kissing him on his cold lips. He grabbed my hat, pulling it off quickly and he ran his cool fingers through my hair. He crawled on top of me, obviously now taking the more dominant role.

I pulled my lips back and I pushed against his chest.

"St-stop!" I panted, licking my lips. He tasted good.

"What?" he asked.

"Zelda and Triac...!"

"They can wait."

He bent back down, pressing his beautiful lips against mine. Our lips moved together in a messy routine; I couldn't catch up to his pace. I felt his hand slide down my thigh and he slipped his hand under my tunic. He squeezed my length playfully.

"Y-yes..." I moaned quietly, his lips muffling my plea for more. "Wait...!" I shoved at his chest again and he moved back, looking down at me angrily.

"Why do you have to keep interrupting me?" he growled, furrowing his eyebrows.

My ears rose. "Because they are coming back now!" I hissed back, grabbing my hat and throwing it onto my head. "Get off, Dark!"

He pecked me on the lips one last time and he pushed himself off of me. "I wanted to show my love for you – is all."

"I know how much you love me, Dark." I got up, brushing myself off. "And you don't need to show me right now while we're expecting some people at this moment..."

As if on cue, the two of them walked in. Zelda came towards our cell and then followed by her fiancé, Triac. And damn, he was still as handsome as ever. His hair, his eyes, his skin – oh Goddesses. Am I checking him out? I blushed a light pink and turned to Dark. He was eyeing Triac too. I furrowed my eyebrows. Did he find him as breath-taking as I did? Oops. Did I just call Zelda's fiancé breath-taking? Damn it!

Anyway, I was slightly angry at Dark for finding Triac handsome – or did he? I would have to ask him later. And I didn't think I felt angry at Dark. I think I felt... jealous, if he thought Triac was beautiful.

"Hmm, I didn't think I'd ever find you in here, Link," Triac said. Goddesses, his voice was amazing too.

"I-I didn't think I'd find myself in here either," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

I didn't feel like getting angry at him since I now found him a little bit attractive, but if he was to say something rude, I might have retaliated angrily. Since now I knew I liked a man, that's probably why I found Triac attractive, because before, I found him as a slimy bug. Now, he was a little bit cute.

"So, your friend here killed some men?" Triac asked me.

"Ask him yourself," I replied.

"You." Triac pointed at Dark.

"Uh, yeah?" Under Dark's skin, I could definitely see him blushing. I growled faintly.

"You killed some men?" Triac asked Dark.

"Yes. For the safety of Hyrule though. They were a threat," Dark replied.

"You might have to stay here a while."

"What the Hell?" Dark was angry. "What the Hell would I have to stay here for? For doing Hyrule a favour?"

"You murdered some men! You broke a law! That's why you would have to stay!" Triac growled.

"I'm not staying in this Hell-hole of a dungeon. You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes, I can."

"How can you –" He disappeared and then reappeared right beside Triac. "– when I can warp?"

"What in the Hell?" Triac moved back quickly, frightened of Dark. I chuckled quietly.

"Just try and make me stay, pretty-boy," Dark laughed.

"I'll figure out a way," Triac mumbled.

All during this, Zelda stood beside Triac, smiling. Dark warped back beside me.

"Well, this is our farewell. Zelda –" Dark bowed. "– looking as beautiful as ever... as well as you, Prince Triac."

The last thing I saw was Triac's shocked face and Zelda's smiling face as we warped from that cell.

0o0o0o0o0

"I saw you!" I growled angrily.

"You saw me what?" he asked hoarsely.

"You know what I mean..." I grumbled.

"No, actually, I don't..."

"You were checking out Triac!" I hissed.

"What? No, I wasn't..." He rubbed his shoulder softly and gave me a sheepish smile. "Okay, maybe a little..."

"Dark! How could you?"

"I question actually is – how could _you_?" he said a matter-of-factly.

"Uh, _what_?" I asked, wide eyed.

"You were too."

"Me too what?"

"You were checking him out too... You were blushing a deep colour of red, Link."

"Damn it. I thought I only turned pink!"

He laughed lightly. "It doesn't matter to me if you think he looks cute. As long as you still love me, I'll be fine."

"Yes, same here."

"He is just something, though. I saw him differently through your eyes the first time we met him. A slimy –"

"– bug," I finished, sighing loudly. "But now I find him –"

"– absolutely handsome."

"Really –"

"– breath-taking too."

"Stop –"

"– finishing your sentences."

"Yes –"

"– please?"

I growled then frowned. "You called him beautiful out loud."

"Yes, so? He _is_."

"'Yeah, so'? Are you _kidding_ me, Dark? Maybe he got the hint that you are –"

"– gay? So? Who cares? Not my fault that I like men." He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs.

"Neither here," I murmured, sitting down beside him. I ran my hands through the grass, thinking. What if Triac did find out about us? What would he do? "He's going to find out... I can tell."

"Triac? Who cares? I sure as Hell don't – so I'll make him not care as well."

I ripped the grass out of the ground, looking at the deep green blades. Sighing, I threw them over my shoulder.

"I'm afraid..." I said sadly, looking at his dark face.

"Don't be." He smirked. "I got your back. And Triac won't find out. Zelda won't tell."

"And what if she does?" I asked angrily.

"Well, maybe he wouldn't care?" he asked stupidly.

"He obviously will, Dark!"

"What do you find attractive about Triac?" he asked out of the blue.

"W-why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well, obviously not his personality, but his looks."

"What about his looks?"

"His eyes and skin, his face, his body," I mumbled, blushing a deep red.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like him like that too."

I nodded, still blushing.

"Why do you like me?"

"Many more reasons that Triac!" I sputtered out.

"Ha ha! I know!" he laughed. "But what is the main reason why you like me?" he asked, getting closer in a suggestive way. He leaned against my body, slouching slightly, so he was looking up at me. He gave me a sexy look.

"Uh... you're funny?" I laughed stupidly, trying to move back from Dark's face.

"Think harder, love." He moved up to my eye level and he closed in on my face.

"I – uh... you're –"

I was cut off as his lips smashed against mine. "We never –" Kiss. "– finished what we were –" Kiss. "– doing in that cell." Kiss. Then I pushed him back.

"Could you stop?" I asked, slightly irritated. He grabbed my hands again, pulling my body against his. "Stop."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so!" I pulled my hands out of his grasp. "We never finished talking."

"What now, Link?" he asked, sounding irritated like I was. "More about how sexy Triac is?"

"No," I mumbled, "Not about how sexy he is. Only if you want to though..." I mentally slapped myself for my last sentence.

He laughed loudly, holding his stomach. "Are-are you jealous?"

"Of?"

"Of me checking out and talking about Triac!"

"No, I'm not."

"I can hear it in your voice!" he teased. "You're jealous!"

"I am not," I snarled.

"Admit it."

"No. Because I'm not jealous."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ugh! Dark! I am not!"

I stormed away from him. I walked only a few feet and he was in front of me, walking backwards.

"Are too," he snickered.

"Am not," I growled angrily.

"Are too."

"Am fucking _not_!"

I ran at him, shoving him at a tree. I pinned him against the hard bark and he cringed slightly and then smiled.

"Are too," he beamed.

"Am friggin' not!" I slapped him across the face and he laughed.

"Are too!"

I slapped him again and he shoved me back, leaping at me. He rammed his tongue down my throat and I coughed a couple of times.

"Are – too..." he panted, pulling back. "Goddesses, I love it when you slap me."

"Why – are you so – persistent, Dark?"

"Because I want – to know."

"Fine! You want to know?" I collapsed on the ground. "I was jealous, okay?"

"I knew it!" He chuckled, falling down beside me. "Tell me exactly why you were jealous!"

"Because you were checking him out! Usually lovers don't check out others while they love someone else!"

"Um... excuse me? It's not like you weren't checking him out or anything," he said sarcastically. "Besides, how could you feel jealous? I didn't feel jealous whatsoever."

"Maybe you don't care that I love you."

"I do so!" he said incredulously. "I care so much!"

"Well then, I have no idea why you weren't jealous," I sighed, falling onto my back. I looked up at the sky and sighed again. "And usually people would get angry when they catch their lover checking someone else out. Were you angry at me at all?"

He shook his head, lying down beside me. He looked up at the slowly moving clouds and said, "I didn't feel angry whatsoever either. I didn't really care. Check anyone out. I don't care. As long as you still love me, I'm fine with you doing whatever."

"Really? I don't feel the same about you doing those things. I'd rather have you checking me out and me alone."

He chuckled, looking at me. His cheek where I slapped him was a little bit darker than the rest of his face.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I whispered.

"It's fine," he snickered, "It didn't even hurt."

I laughed. "_Sure _it didn't. It's darker than your skin colour."

"Is it?" He ran his fingers lightly across the spot where I slapped him. "I still didn't feel it. I'm used to the abuse."

"Ganondorf hurt you?"

"All the time. Not enough to kill me though."

"So he hurt you? Like he hurt you in my dream?"

He didn't answer. I looked over; he had his eyes closed and he was biting his bottom lip.

"Dark?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry..." he murmured, eyes still closed.

"For what?"

"For not answering... sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry and you don't need to tell me what happened."

"All he did was hurt me. Th-that's all. I just... don't like talking about it..." He looked over at me and smiled sadly. He let out one slow heave, trying not to cry. One tear fell down his face and he wiped it off. "I hate crying..."

"Don't we all...?" I asked.

"Hold me, love. But don't slap me again."

I laughed quietly but he didn't laugh back. He was being dead serious. "I'm sorry." I inched myself over to his cold body and held him tightly.

He shuddered and let out a low sob.

"If – if G-Ganon ever comes back... d-don't let him get me."

"I won't. I'll kill him again and again."

"He hurt me."

"And you're fine now. You're with me. You're safe."

He nodded into my shoulder and sniffled a couple of times. "I get emotional with y-you," he murmured, looking up at me. "With you only. I've n-never cried with anyone e-else..."

"Sorry?" I said, sounding unsure.

"Don't be. It's nice to shed some tears. I couldn't in front of _h-him_. He said he would hurt me if I did..."

"I'm sorry. You've been through so much more than I have."

"You lost your best friend. And you se-secretly loved her. How could abuse be worse than that?"

"Don't say that."

He didn't speak again. He snuggled closer, crying silently. No more sobs or sniffles came from him. He was silent much like a ghost. Dark was still shuddering, but no sounds escaped. He wasn't going to break the silence and neither was I.

Dark's shuddering stopped a few minutes later and his breathing was very slow. He was sleeping?

"Dark?" I broke the silence, hating myself at that moment. No reply. He was sleeping. How could he be sleeping now though? It was broad daylight and it usually takes quite a while to get used to the ground.

Maybe he didn't sleep the night before? Maybe he was frightened that I would get hurt or something?

I didn't move. I wanted him to sleep if he was tired. If I did move he would most definitely wake up. Both he and I were fairly light sleepers.

I kissed the top of his head and smiled lightly.

"Love you..."

* * *

_I just noticed this is my longest chapter yet, lol. _xD

_So, leave me some reviews, please._ :D


	27. Chamber

_Another chapter. This one is a little short though. Who cares? As long as it's an update, right? Anyway, enjoy._ nwn

* * *

**Chamber**

I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes? Did I fall asleep? When? I didn't remember. I wrapped my arms tighter around – Dark? I looked down at my arms and – no Dark! Dark!

I shot up quickly and looked straight ahead of me. No Dark.

"Link?" I heard his quiet voice from behind me and I turned around quickly. He was leaning against a tree, smirking ever so slightly. "You are becoming a heavy sleeper, love."

"Am I?" I yawned loudly, rubbing my eyes. I slowly got off of the ground, stretching my muscles.

"Yes and it's not a good thing."

"I know. I just feel safer with you."

"Do you?" he asked, warping an inch away from me.

"I do."

"Were you frightened when you woke up?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"I could tell," he murmured, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I thought you had left."

"You're growing too attached to me, love." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I sighed into his shoulder. "How could I not?" I whispered. He laughed lightly and I smiled.

"Link, it's sunset..."

We both looked at the horizon. It was a beautiful sight.

"Could we go to the Mirror Chamber without Zelda?"

"Yes, let's."

He nodded, grabbing my hand and he snapped.

0o0o0o0o0

"This sunset reminds me of you. You're beautiful like it. More than it," Dark whispered to me.

I leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He rested his hand on my thigh, rubbing softly.

I smiled and a tear rolled down my face. I was happy. It felt good to be back at the Mirror Chamber. It was so pleasant. I felt like I had gotten a big burden off of my chest. Being back there with someone I loved reminded me of the good times I had with Midna.

"You're crying, love," he murmured, breaking my train of thoughts. I felt his cold finger run up my face, collecting my tears.

"What?" I asked.

"You're crying. Why?"

"Because this is so nice."

"It is." He leaned over, kissing my cheek.

"We're so lucky."

"How?"

"We're lucky because –" I paused, "– because we're so free. We can go anywhere and do anything we want to do. It's nice. And we can be together in peace, just roaming around freely."

"Mhmm..." he murmured, leaning against me.

The steps leading up to the broken mirror were surprising comfortable. I didn't ache on my bottom whatsoever.

"At first I thought I would regret coming here, but now I don't."

"That's good..."

"It is. It's really nice here."

"Mmm..."

"Are you dozing off of me?" I asked.

I looked down – down? He was resting his head on my lap like a dog.

"Mmm..." he mumbled.

"Let's do it right now. You're on the bottom," I smirked.

"Sex? Here? _Now_?" He perked up, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I was kidding," I said quietly, "It would disturb the Sages."

"Oh..." he replied softly, falling back down on my lap.

"You sounded pretty excited," I laughed.

"I was."

"Do you think the Sages would be angry with me?"

"About what?"

"About me being with you."

"I don't really know. As long as you're happy, they should not care."

"Mhmm..." I whispered.

I soon heard a soft snoring coming from him. Was he really that tired? I smiled, stroking his head lightly. Now I had some time to think.

Midna. I hadn't really been thinking about her lately. Dark Link had been distracting me. And now since he had been, I didn't seem to miss her too much anymore. It was like she was a thing of the past to me. And now – when I thought of her – I didn't find her as beautiful now. It was because I found Dark more beautiful now.

I no longer really felt the need to have her in my arms anymore. I only wanted Dark in my arms now.

Now that I actually thought about it, I was kind of mad at Midna. She left me. She abandoned me. Left me to rot in the horrible Light Realm. She didn't even tell me if she loved me back. She never told me anything! Why did I even trust her?

I got up quickly and Dark fell off my lap, falling down the steps with a few loud thumps. I stormed up to the portal area and started at the empty mirror frame angrily.

"What in the Hell?" I heard Dark grumble angrily behind me.

I looked down at the ground, stomping my foot heavily. Why the Hell wasn't it working? Why couldn't it work without the glass? Why the Hell was the glass so goddamned important?

"Link?" Dark asked, still behind me.

I looked over the edge of the portal area and there were millions of glass shards from the broken mirror, lying in the sand. How could I _ever _put that back together?

I gripped my hair tightly, moaning sadly.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked.

"This!" I pointed to the empty mirror frame. "This stupid broken mirror! That's what is wrong!"

He got into a standing position and walked shakily up the stairs, standing right beside me.

"Damn it! Damn her! Why did she do it?"

"I – don't know, Link." He put a hand on my shoulder. "It must have been one Hell of a good reason."

I grabbed his hand, throwing it off of my shoulder. "I don't need any sympathy," I snarled, glaring at him. "I'm perfectly fine..." I looked back at the empty frame.

"Only the real Twilight Princess could break the mirror..." he murmured.

"No way!" I said sarcastically, still looking at the frame. "Twilight Princess my ass..."

"Link!" Dark said in shock.

"Well, I'm just so frigging angry! Why – why did she leave me?" I asked sadly.

"Simple question that has a simple answer," Dark said smartly.

"What is the answer then, _love_?" I growled.

"She loved you. As simple as that."

"If she loved me, why the Hell would she leave me?"

"You are light. She is dark. They can't be together."

"Like you _aren't _dark!" I hollered.

He opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't argue back. He was dark and I was light. How were him and I together, and not me and Midna?

"Exactly! So why couldn't she be with me?" I asked, growing a little angrier.

"Fate?" he suggested lightly.

I gripped my hair tightly, falling to my knees. I went on my hands and knees, thinking hard.

"Ah!" I pulled my right hand off of the ground. I looked at my index finger and there was a small cut on the tip. Then, something gleaming caught my eye. I focused on the shine and it was a piece of glass. A shard of the mirror.

I picked it up carefully and looked at it with furrowed eyebrows. Then it hit me. Couldn't there be some way to put all of the shards back together into one piece? _Some way_? Then I could see Midna!

"Dark!" I got off of the ground, still holding the one small shard. "Help me collect the shards! To put it back together!"

"You are crazy," he said flatly.

"Am not. I just want to see an old friend. So, help me."

"It will be impossible to find all of the pieces, Link. Unless –"

"Unless?" I asked quickly.

"I could seek them out. If I'm able to, I mean. I could maybe focus my power or something on them and locate them all."

"Could you?"

"And maybe I could morph it back together too."

"R-really?"

"Actually, I couldn't. Well I can but –"

"But?"

"I would die."

"Die?"

"Yes. My body wouldn't be able to take all of it. I'm far too weak. My body would break."

"Is there some way you could get stronger and then fix the mirror?"

He gave me an incredulous look. "Is that all you care about, is that mirror?"

"What?"

"Link, I can't get any stronger than I already am."

"Maybe I could transfer my powers over to you and then you could fix it?"

"Link!" He grabbed my shoulders tightly. "Are you actually kidding me? Would you rather have the mirror back and have me dead?"

I didn't answer right away. And he slapped me across the face.

"You – you are so... inconsiderate!" he yelled in my face. I rubbed my cheek. "You want me dead?"

"I never said that," I whispered.

"Your silence was implying it," he hissed.

I shook my head, disagreeing.

"So you'd rather have that woman over me?" he asked angrily.

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes.

"You want your lover dead? To be gone from this world?"

I shook my head several times, the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"You want to be – alone? Single? Free of my burden?"

"No!" I yelled in his face. "I love you!"

"Then why do you need the mirror back?"

"Because – because – I l-love her too."

His hands dropped off of my shoulders and I fell to the ground sobbing loudly.

"We shouldn't have come back here..." Dark whispered, "It was such a bad – bad idea..."

"Leave! Just leave if i-it was such a bad idea!" I wailed, glaring up at him.

"I'm not leaving without you, love."

"Just – go..."

"No."

"Just go without me, Dark! G-go!"

"No," he repeated more firmly this time.

I got up, snarling at him deeply. "I want to be alone..."

"You'll do something crazy."

"Go!" I ran at him hard, shoving at his chest. He fell backwards, landing on the steps. He got up, wobbling and holding the back of his head.

"_What the fuck, Link_," he growled at me, cringing. He looked at his hand and it was covered in his dark blood. "You – my head is – broken – cracked," he said weirdly. His words were coming out all slurred. "Ow... Goddesses... idiot."

"Me?" I asked, watching and waiting for his next move.

"Yeah – what – who else is h-here?" He wobbled, but he caught himself. I continued watching him. "It's hard – to see," he muttered, squinting his eyes at me.

My eyes widened. I hope I didn't screw him over.

"Dark?" I called.

"_Fuck you_," Dark hissed, closing his eyes. He groaned, still holding his head. "Why didja do tha?"

I shook my head. "I didn't –"

"Ow ow ow," he said to himself. "It hurts... a lot... I can't see..." he whispered.

"Do you need any help...?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Link..." he muttered. "I need help..."

He fell to the hard stone ground. He started coughing. I rushed over to him.

"We'll get help," I said, "from Rusl. Could you warp us?"

"I can... try..." he muttered.

He snapped his fingers. It took a lot longer to finish warping this time.

Trees surrounded us.

"Our spot... close enough...?" His eyes fluttered and he fell into my chest.

* * *

_I completely changed this scene from what I had actually written down. I didn't like it as much as this._ :\

_So anyway, leave me a review._ :D


	28. Help

_It's very hard typing with your brother over your shoulder about two gays having sex and stuffs. Even though they don't in this chapter because Dark is... uh - in a coma? xD_

_Another update!_ :D -dances-_ Don't you ALL love_ _updates? Don't they make ya feel warm and fuzzy inside? __I just feel satisfied, pretty much. And happy too._ xD

_So, yep. Yep yep yep._

_Any who, I hope you guys like it. :3_

* * *

**Help**

Our secluded spot. Where no one knew where we were together. In Faron. He warped us here.

"Dark, please...!" I cried. "You need to get up!"

I shook his body to try and get him up. His head rolled around limply. He was gone.

"No, no, no. No, Dark. You need to wake up!"

Tears rolled down my face. Why the Hell did I shove him? This was all my fault and he could be screwed over!

He wasn't going to wake up. He was completely unconscious. What was I supposed to do? Damn it. Couldn't go to Castle Town. So, I _had _to go to Ordona and get help there. And I would end up waking up the whole town coming in on horse-back. Who cared, right? It was all for Dark's well-being.

I set him carefully on the ground and pulled out Ilia's Charm. I called Epona and she came really quickly.

She snorted at me angrily.

"I'm so sorry, girl. I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been busy."

She snorted at me again.

"I need some help, Epona. I hurt Dark. I need to bring him to Ordona and we need to get there quickly. And he's in really bad shape."

She stamped her hooves a couple of times and shook her mane angrily.

"I know you're really mad at me and you don't like Dark, but I need you, girl. I need you."

She looked at me intensely.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk but I've got to help him right now. He's really hurt."

She shook her head up and down, nodding at me.

"Thanks so much, girl," I beamed. I bent down, picking up Dark. I carefully set him on the saddle and I jumped on.

She whinnied at me, galloping out of our hidden area quickly.

0o0o0o0o0

"Rusl! RUSL!" I hollered, reaching his house.

I jumped off of Epona, falling on my ankle weirdly.

"Ow!" Damn. I was in such a hurry. I hopped on one foot over to Dark and I pulled him off of Epona. I held him tightly to my chest. "Rusl!" Dark weighed too much to hop on one foot, so I limped up Rusl's steps. "RUSL, OPEN UP!"

The door opened slowly and Rusl was standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Link?" Rusl called to me in shock.

"Can you let me in?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Sure." He moved out of the way of the door and I limped indoors. I set Dark carefully on the couch and collapsed down beside him.

"Link?" Colin called from the bed behind me. I heard some quiet footsteps and he appeared in front of me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, wondering if he could even see me in the darkness.

"Link, what happened?" Rusl asked worriedly.

"I hurt Dark," I moaned quietly. "He needs –"

"Dark? Is he that man?" Colin had cut me off, pointing at my boyfriend.

"Yes, that's Dark, Colin. He's a good friend of mine and I got slightly angry at him and I hurt him."

"Hurt him? Why, Link?"

"We were having an argument."

"And you hurt your friend? I didn't think you hurt anyone, Link. Only the bad guys."

I flinched. Maybe Rusl was right about me being poisoned by Dark. No. I couldn't think that. Dark couldn't be poisoning me... could he?

I cringed, bending down to hold my ankle.

"Are you hurt too, Link? Did Dark hurt you too?" Rusl asked.

I shook my head. "I hurt myself. I fell off of Epona trying to get here quickly."

"Where are both of you hurt?"

"His head and my ankle," I answered warily. Damn it. I was tired, but I couldn't go to sleep until I saw that Dark would be okay. "He'll need some gauze. His head was bleeding really badly."

Rusl nodded, running off behind me. I heard him moving many things around, searching for the gauze. I sighed and Colin hopped onto my lap. He leaned back against my quickly heaving chest.

"Are you worried?" Colin whispered.

"Yes. He's too important to me."

"Just like dad is to me."

I smiled. Rusl was important to me too. If anything happened to him, I would be as devastated as Colin.

"So I get to meet Dark when he gets up?" Colin asked.

"Sure you can." I couldn't say no. I didn't really have a choice. Since Colin had already seen him, I couldn't decline.

"Is he strong like you, Link?"

"He is. I think he is even stronger than I am."

"I didn't even think it was possible!" Colin exclaimed.

I chuckled. "It is. We've fought before and he beat me easily."

"Well, if he's so strong, he'll definitely wake up!"

I beamed. Colin was so positive. That was why I liked him so much.

Rusl came out from behind the couch with some gauze in his hand. He carefully pulled Dark's hat off and set it on the couch beside him.

"Where's Uli?" I asked.

"Sleeping upstairs..."

I nodded and then said, "It's on the back of his head."

He carefully pulled Dark's head forward and gasped. "What the _Hell_ did you do, Link?" Rusl asked hoarsely.

Colin looked up at me, giving me a questioning look.

"I pushed him... is all," I said regretfully. "Damn it. It was so stupid to do. So stupid." I pulled Colin closer to me, shuddering a lot as doing so. I was trying to hold back the tears and it didn't successfully work. A couple of tears rolled out of my eyes. "I hurt him, R-Rusl."

"I know, but he'll be fine." Rusl started wrapping the gauze around Dark's head, loose enough so it wouldn't cut off his circulation and tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. "He'll be fine," Rusl repeated, smiling at me.

I slid out from underneath Colin and grabbed Rusl tightly.

"Thank you so much..." I whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome. And there is no need to cry. He will be fine, Link. Now, I'll get him set up in Colin's bed. Colin can take the couch and you can go sleep at home."

"No. I c-can't leave him!" I said, pulling away from him. I felt myself grow really worried. "I need to stay."

Rusl nodded, turning to Dark. He slid his arms underneath Dark's limp body and he brought him over to Colin's bed. I followed Rusl over and pulled the sheets on the bed back so Dark could sleep under them. Rusl slid Dark under the covers and he pulled the sheets up to Dark's chin.

"Where will you sleep?" Rusl asked me.

"With him."

"_With_ him? In front of Colin?" he whispered harshly. I looked over at Colin and he was giving me the most confused look ever.

"I won't do anything. I promise."

He nodded, turning to Colin. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get to bed."

He picked up Colin and set him on the couch. He grabbed an extra blanket from the cupboard nearby and covered Colin in it.

I smiled and crawled into bed with Dark. I kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I hope you'll be okay." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards my warm body.

"'Night Colin," Rusl whispered.

"Is Link sleeping with Dark tonight?"

"Yes. He cares about Dark so much."

"I can tell."

There were no more words after that. I head the creaking of some footsteps and Rusl was gone.

"G'night Link," Colin whispered from the couch.

"'Night Colin."

0o0o0o0o0

The sunlight was really bright underneath my lids. I opened them, trying to ignore the brightness. I stared ahead of me and Dark was still in my arms, his face expressionless. I sighed. I really wanted him to be up. I felt so lonely.

"They're really close friends, aren't they?" Uli's voice broke the silence. I closed my eyes quickly, hoping they didn't catch me up. I wanted to listen to what they were saying – "Was Link really that worried about him?"

Rusl chuckled. "Stupid kid hurt his ankle helping his friend out. Didn't even get it bandaged up. He just jumped into bed with him."

"It's cute. He's just finally made a friend his age. He was a lonely boy before. He only had Ilia."

"Mmm." Rusl was quiet, then spoke again, "Link's getting too attached to him. He won't leave the man's side. It's like he's his pet or something. He wouldn't leave the house last night. He had to stay with his friend."

Uli laughed softly, "It's cute."

"Uli, I need to tell you something –" I could tell that Rusl was being really hesitant. "– about Link and his friend."

Damn it. Was he going to tell her about Dark and me?

"Yeah?"

"Link loves him."

I could have killed him right there, but I stayed quiet, tucking my anger away.

"They – he?" She couldn't speak properly. And where the Hell was Colin during all of this?

"Link fell in love with him. They're gay. That's why Link couldn't leave. He couldn't leave his hurt lover. But I don't think Link is doing too well with him. Link, he's – changed. He's different. More emotional. And he's the one that hurt Dark. He _hurt_ him, Uli. Since when did he hurt people? It's after he met Dark, that's when."

I started to build up a growl in my chest. Wait, I was getting angry to a few simple statements. 'He's different. More emotional.' Oh my, I was different. But different isn't bad, right?

"He can stay with Dark but it's changing him so much. I don't know if I can stand the change in him, Uli. I love Link but how long will my love last – if he's going bad? I don't know if we would be able to stay friends if he stays with Dark. I don't know if we would be able to even talk any more. I couldn't do it. I – wouldn't."

I cringed. My guardian – my _dad _– wouldn't talk to me? Was Dark changing me that much? Was I going to give up all of my past life for Dark?

"Rusl don't say that. Link wouldn't accept that from you. He loves all of us too much to give us up. And he probably isn't going bad. He's just changing so much because he's a man now. He can make his own decisions now. That's the only change you should see in him."

I heard him collapse onto the couch.

"I'm seeing _more_, Uli. A lot more."

"Just leave him be. Accept his changes and move on. He's most likely seeing changes in you instead of the other way around."

"How – _how_ am I changing? I haven't changed!" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Shush. Let the boys sleep. And there's one reason why you are changing. You're most likely becoming more protective."

"Am not."

"You most likely are and you don't notice. He is the one noticing."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he grumbled. "Let's make lunch?"

Whoa. I slept for that long? Wow, I _was _becoming a very heavy sleeper.

I stayed quiet while I heard them rummage through their supplies. I would get up when they would start to cook. I opened my eyes again, staring into Dark's blank face. Why don't you just wake up, Dark? I missed your presence. Well, your awake presence...

"Wake up, love." I didn't like pet names yet I said it. I liked it when he called me 'love' though, but he was actually just plain, old Dark to me. Nothing else. Well, he was everything else actually. Everything that I needed. I leaned in, brushing my lips against his cold ones. "Wake up," I murmured into his cool lips. "Why won't you wake up?"

I wondered why Rusl and Uli didn't notice me whispering to Dark. Well, time to get up... I crawled out of bed, faking a yawn and a stretch.

"What time is it?" I asked tiredly. My two guardians turned around in surprise. Did I frighten them?

"About lunch time," Uli finally had said.

"Sorry about sleeping in. I've just been really tired lately." I faked another yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"It's fine, Link," Uli smiled. "So is your friend up yet?"

I turned around, looking at his limp body. I shook my head sadly. "I only wish."

"He's wake up soon," Rusl said reassuringly. "The kid's strong."

I nodded, smiling. I turned around looking back at the couch.

"Colin's out with Ilia at the spring."

I nodded and then said, "Could I go see them?"

"Sure, why are you asking me?" Rusl laughed.

I beamed at him and turned to head outside. They were really good at hiding the fact that they were just talking about someone that was in the same room as them.

"Thanks for helping Dark."

"Welcome, Link," Rusl said.

"Tell me when he's up, please?"

"Yes, yes."

* * *

_'S cut off a little short, but yeah. At least it's not like - "OMG A CLIFF HANGER. I HATE CHU. UPDATE NAO. GET A LIFE. LEARN HOW TO TYPE. MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER." (Like last chapter, lol. Not that you guys were doing it. _xD_)_

_Sooooooooooooo, yep._

_Omg. Guess what's sad? My grandma died._ D: _Some of you readers may already know that, but she did pass away. But that doesn't stop me from typing._ e.e _I never stop! On one condition - IF MAH INTERNETZ ARE DOWN! Which doesn't happen very often because I clean my PC like crazy. We never get any viruses. _xD _But, yeah, RIP Grandma._ D: _I suck at being depressed. Some authors would be like - "Omg. I can't type because my grandma died. I guess I'm stopping for the rest of my life because I'm so depressed and I like to have all of my readers pissed at me because that's fun and typing sucks ass and why do I bother?" LOL. No one would do that - I hope._ 0.0 _I would actually kill an author if they said that. If something comes in my way, I'll get around it and be back typing in no time. _;D _Even though I don't believe anything will get in my way this summer, lol. Maybe during the school year, but I'll pass those things too. _xD


	29. Awake

_This took me FOREVER to type. Took me all day._ o.O; _I guess I wasn't concentrating enough... (Gorillaz videos were getting in my way and I read up some more stuff about them on Wiki. _xD_)_

_So, yeah... Uhmm... enjoy._ :3

* * *

**Awake**

"Colin! Ilia! You here?" I reached the spring and I noticed the three of them – the other being Epona – standing in the shallow waters.

"Link, you're up!" Colin beamed. Ilia didn't say anything but she did wave. I ran into the water to see them closer.

"Link, you're talking." Ilia smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of passed the quiet stage..." I rubbed the back of my neck. She nodded and then I said, "Sorry if I scared you a couple of weeks ago, when we were alone here..."

"I'm fine now," she murmured, turning back to Epona. "You were pushing her very hard last night." She stroked Epona's side softly.

"I didn't mean it. My friend was hurt."

"And your new friend is more important than your old horse?" she asked a matter-of-factly.

"I – well – no. But – he was hurt!" I fought back weakly. I knew I wasn't going to win this war. Colin looked at me uneasily, thinking the same thing.

"Link, you need to take care of Epona better. She has feelings too. You can't push her so hard!"

"Sorry?"

Colin laughed at the quiet in my voice. Damn. How was it funny? She was a scary person!

"I know you like your friend but Epona is more important than him. You've known her way longer than you've known him!"

"I know, but –"

"No buts. No more arguing." She turned back to Epona, stroking her once more.

"Sorry Ilia. Sorry Epona," I whispered. "I'm going to go check on Dark now."

"Can I come along Link?" Colin asked.

"Sure."

I heard Ilia 'humph' and I turned to leave, Colin tagging along quietly.

"Is Dark important to you Link?" Colin asked.

"Very... He's grown too close to me."

"What would happen if he never woke up? What would you do?"

"I don't really know. Most likely stay here and do nothing."

"'Nothing'?"

"Yeah. He makes my life too exciting. If he was gone, it would be so boring."

"But you liked your life before..."

"I can't turn back, Colin. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"What did you do on your adventure, Link? Was it fun?"

My goodness, did kids have short attention spans! It was cute!

"It was fun and I went to many different places."

"Really? Who did you meet? Where did you go?"

"Well, I met these rock-eating creatures called Gorons. They're mean at first and then they're friendly after a while."

"Oh, I remember them! Those big rock men that were in Kakariko Village when we were with Renado!"

"Yes, them. And I also met these fish people called Zoras. They were really neat."

"Oh, like Ralis. That's cool. Anymore people or things?"

I laughed at his 'things' remark. "I met some snow yetis too. They were really nice too."

"That's amazing!"

"And I met the princess of Hyrule."

"The princess? Is she pretty? What does she look like?"

"She's really beautiful, and she's strong too."

"Do you love her?"

"N-no! I'm her friend! Only her friend!" My face flushed a dark red.

"Yeah, right!" Colin smirked.

"No, seriously! I don't love her!"

"Okay, if you say so!"

"Colin, Colin, Colin..." I smacked my forehead, smiling stupidly.

"So, if you don't like her, does Dark?"

"I'm not too sure. You could ask him." I laughed lightly.

"Let's go to the house right now and ask him!"

Colin grabbed my hand and we ran to his house.

0o0o0o0o0

"Is Dark up yet?" I asked loudly, barging into the house with Colin.

"That was fast!" Uli laughed.

"Is he though?"

"He's been stirring," Rusl explained.

I ran over to the bed and sat beside Dark.

"Dark... are you up?" I shook his arm softly. No reply. I sighed, turning to the three of them.

Uli gave me a sympathetic look and Rusl said, "He'll wake up soon, Link. Come and have lunch."

I couldn't eat. I wouldn't. Not without Dark. They began eating – Rusl and his family – but I couldn't.

I turned around, looking at Dark's limp body. I sighed. No movement from my lover.

"_You need to wake up soon or I'm going to –_"

"Link..."

Was – was that Dark? I looked at him and he murmured my name again.

I jumped up from the table, scaring my family. I ran over to the bedside, grabbing his hand.

"Dark? Can you hear me?"

"Link?" I turned around, looking at a confused Rusl. "Come and eat."

"He just... called me!" I exclaimed.

"No, he didn't." Rusl gave me another bizarre look and said, "Come back over here."

"I'm positive I heard it!" I said hoarsely, looking back down at Dark. He was limp again. "He was – he said – I heard –"

"You heard _wrong_. Now come back over here."

I reluctantly left Dark's side and collapsed back into my chair.

Was I going crazy? I swear I had just heard Dark but everyone denied it, so I must have been hearing things. But I _saw _his lips move!

"Link, eat," Rusl said. "You look hungry."

"You sound like the guards at Hyrule Castle. Always telling me I look like this or I look like that..." I crossed my arms, continuing, "And I'm not even hungry."

"You're lying."

"Am not," I growled, "I just want –"

"– Dark to be up?" Rusl finished angrily, slamming his fork and knife onto the table. "Is that all you care about? Is that _all _life is about? Dark this, Dark _that_? Why don't you just eat your goddamned food and forget about your stupid friend for five minutes!"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I wasn't even going to bother fighting back. I was in no mood. I picked up my fork and knife, going at my food.

0o0o0o0o0

"Link, are you okay?" Colin asked worriedly, following me out of the house.

"Yeah..." I said quietly, not looking back at him.

"I've never seen my dad like that before!"

I stopped abruptly and he walked into my back. I turned around, kneeling in front of him and I grabbed his shoulders.

"I have many times."

He looked at me in confusion.

"Don't be like me when you're older. I know you've said you've wanted to, but I don't want you to. Stay close with your father and mother or they'll begin to not trust you. And don't be stupid like me. Don't leave this place – ever – unless your dad asked you to deliver something. When you're out in the world, you discover new things and it changes your life forever. Like Dark, he changed my life forever, in a good way though. But since I'm friends with him, bad things have happened to me and they hurt me dearly. The bad things happening to me is the reason why your dad has been getting so upset with me. And he's been blaming those things on Dark. Your dad doesn't trust him. I've tried telling your father that I'm fine when I'm alone when I'm with Dark, but he doesn't believe me. So, remember this: stay close with your parents until they're gone. They'll always trust you if you're nearby."

He looked at me hard, taking in everything I had just said. He then said, "That's the most I've ever heard you say!"

I glared at him and sighed. "Do you understand what I have spoken though?"

He nodded, looking at me with a serious face.

"Promise me you won't leave Ordona for a long time?"

"I promise you," he said seriously. I smiled. I really did hope he caught all of that though. "Is your life all about Dark like dad said?" Colin asked.

"Most of it."

"So do you need to be with Dark all the time?"

"Actually, yes. Without him, I find everything so boring. He's changed the way I look at most things."

"He must be a very fun person!"

"Yeah..." I murmured, thinking back to the time we first had sex. I blushed and shook my head, clearing my mind. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Talk about Dark," Colin said, sitting on the ground.

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow, looking down at him.

"I want to learn more about him! Before I meet him, I mean!"

I smiled down at him and sat down beside the young boy. "What do you want to know about him?"

"How old is he?"

"Same age as me."

"Where did he come from?"

"This is a little bit hard to explain. This bad man created him to kill me. But, instead of killing me, we became friends."

"That's neat! So that bad man made him to hurt you and be bad but he was good anyway!"

"Yes."

"What does he like doing?"

"He likes to talk. And fish."

"Those are boring!"

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Well, the only _exciting _thing he likes to do is –" is make love to me! I couldn't say that out loud! Not to a kid! And to a kid that didn't know I was gay! "– is to be with me." Eh, that made sense, right?

"Being with you is fun though! No wonder why he likes that!"

I laughed. "He likes helping people too. But he does get angry fairly easily if someone questions what he thinks is right."

"So what do you guys do together all the time?"

Kiss? Hug? "We fish and talk?"

He laughed loud. "Those are boring, remember? What about the exciting things?"

"We fight together. Like against bad things."

"You win every time, right?"

"Yes, but one of us can get hurt sometimes."

"That's not good."

"We take care of our cuts though before they get worse."

"That's good!"

"And we go to different places every day too."

"Where?"

"To deserts and lakes and more. They are really excited places."

"How do you get to those places in one day?" Colin asked.

"Dark has these powers that allow us jump to different places. He warps us."

"Does it hurt?"

"No! I can ask him if you can try it with him."

"Cool!" He pumped his small fist into the air.

Why are little boys – no, kids in general – so cute? Was I like that at one time? I didn't even remember being so happy or excited. Maybe when I first got Epona, but not many other times. Even though I didn't – and still don't – remember my parents, I was and still am sad that they had died. I was sad that I didn't get to grow up with them. I was sad that I never got to actually talk to the people that bore me as their child. It was upsetting.

And that was why I never talked for the first seventeen years of my life. Well, it was one reason. I missed my parents. With their deaths, my voice left along with them, and with Dark, it was mysteriously back.

I think my parents would have been so proud of me. No, I bet you they _are _proud of me. And they wouldn't even care that Dark and I were together. They would just be happy to see that their boy found his true love. That's how I imagine them; happy with me. Not upset. I see them feeling _so _proud of me. Just happy. The four of us. Mom, dad, Dark and I – smiling. Together. Happy. Alive.

"Hey Link, what's wrong?"

"Huh? What?" I looked at him curiously. I felt one lone tear fall off of my nose. "Oh, I just have something in my eye." I rubbed at it viciously and beamed at him.

"Suuuuure!" Colin rolled his eyes, smiling.

"It's nothing, really!"

"Let's go check on Dark again, okay, Link?"

"Sure," I smiled, getting up and pulling Colin along with me.

0o0o0o0o0

"Kid's going to wake up soon," Rusl mumbled to us as we walked into the house. He slipped his shoes on and left, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Rusl going?" I asked Uli.

She looked up from her newborn baby and said, "Out for a bit. He said he'd be back soon."

"How do you guys know if Dark's going to wake up soon?" I asked.

"We heard him call your name this time."

"'_This time'? I'm pretty sure he called it_ twice_ before_," I thought sarcastically.

"He's been calling your name _several _times actually."

I nodded, walking over to the bedside, sitting down beside Dark's still body. Colin stayed at the end of the bed, watching Dark carefully.

"Dark?" I called softly, holding his hand tightly.

"Link..." he murmured between his dry looking lips.

"Can you hear me Dark?"

No reply.

I caressed his cheek lightly and I saw one corner of his lips pull up into a small smirk.

"Link..." he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows together. I held both sides of his face. He smiled.

His eyes opened slowly and only half way. His eyes were so dull; they weren't glowing anymore. He reached up, rubbing one of my arms.

"Hey, love..." he said really quietly.

"Hey, Dark. You asked?" I asked softly.

"I feel like... shi–"

"There are kids here."

He chuckled weakly, closing his eyes tightly. "...Sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

He licked his lips, puckering them up at me. "...Hmm?"

"No. We have watchers."

I looked over at Colin and he looked at me, face full of confusion.

"So... where are we?" he asked quietly.

"Ordona."

"Ah, so you did... decide to bring me here..." he smiled softly. "Thank you."

"No problem," I smiled back.

He closed his eyes and sneezed. He cringed, and then grabbed his head quickly. "Ah! It still hurts... as I thought it would..." He bit his bottom lip, not opening his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Link told me he didn't mean it." Colin rushed up to the other side of Dark. Dark slowly looked up at Colin and smiled slightly.

"I've been waiting to meet you... Your Link's little brother, right?" Dark asked softly.

"_'Link's little brother'? Since when –?_"

"Sorta!" Colin laughed.

"...I'm Dark." He held out his hand and Colin shook it, carefully watching Dark. "I don't bite! Well, not in this... condition."

I flinched at Dark's last sentence and he chuckled lightly, his eyes flickering up at me.

"Too bad I couldn't meet you in better condition, Colin," Dark smirked.

"That's okay. At least I get to finally meet you," Colin replied.

Dark looked at me and I said, "Yes, I told him many things about you."

"...What did you learn about me, little buddy?"

"You like talking!"

"Oh...?" Dark cocked an eyebrow at me and I chuckled lightly.

"And you can warp! And you guys fight bad guys together."

Dark laughed, and then he grabbed his head. "Yes, I can warp and we do fight together. Anything... else?"

I could tell he wasn't doing too well. He just _laughed_– and it _hurt _him. He still needed to rest more.

"You like fishing, but that's boring!"

Dark laughed, still holding his head painfully. "It is a _little _boring..."

"Are you comfy?" Colin asked Dark.

He chuckled again, but it looked so rough on him. "Yes, I am."

"It's my bed. You can still use it though."

"Thank you."

"You need to rest, Dark," I murmured.

"I've been resting... too long, love."

"Dark, please. You need to rest some more, then you can get up..."

He was in no mood to argue with me, I could tell. He smiled, rolling on his side. He closed his eyes and he grabbed my arm, lightly tugging on me. "Lay with... me, love."

"I'm not tired," I argued. Colin laughed loudly.

"Just lay with me. Can't leave your friend... while he's in pain."

"I'll just go hang out with the others, Link. See you later," Colin whispered.

He ran out of the door. Uli looked at the door in confusion and then looked back down at her baby.

"I like talking...?" Dark laughed, looking up at my tiredly.

"Well, I could have said you liked making out with me," I laughed back.

Dark's eyes widened and he pointed at Uli on the couch.

I snickered, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "She's knows about us, Dark." I laid down beside him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh...? Well, then – I love you."

I chuckled, kissing him lightly on the lips. "It's felt like ages since I've heard you say that."

He snickered, cringing again.

"Rest now. You need to sleep off the pain."

"Mmm..." he murmured, moving closer towards my body. "Love you..."

I kissed his cool forehead. "Love you too..."

* * *

_WELP! At least it's not a cliffhanger this time! Or would you consider it one? Nah. No way. It's not one._ xD

_Gorillaz still rule once again. Search 'em up on Youtube, Veoh, Metacafe, Google - what ever movie-watching-site you kids use nowadays._ xD


	30. House

_Holy holy holy crap. THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. It's about 4,000 something words long. _-.-; _It took a while to type. Not as long as some chapters though... which is weird._ x'D _But I was gonna get it up last night but my family got into a HUGE fight about the computer and everything went haywire, so yep. Here's your chapter. _;)

* * *

**House**

Dark slept off the rest of the day, waking up at around midnight. I was holding him tightly as he looked up at me.

"What time is it, Link?" he whispered.

"About midnight..." I murmured back.

"Is anybody up?"

"No, of course not."

"Good..." He snuggled closer to me. "Do you want to go out for... a bit?"

"No, I'm tired. Go to sleep." I rolled over, facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me towards his. "Don't try anything funny. You are in no condition to do so."

"Love..." I could hear the longing and whine in his voice. "Please..."

"Please what, Dark? I'm not doing anything with you! There is a child in the room!" I whispered harshly.

"He's asleep..." I felt his arm reach over my hip and lightly touch my inner thigh.

"Dark!" I grabbed his hand. "Stop it now. Later."

We sat in silence, listening to each other's breathing patterns. A few minutes later, Dark broke the silence.

"Is later now?" he asked, trying to grope me again.

"No! I'm leaving!" I said, getting up from the bed. I stood, facing away from him.

"Wait...!" I heard the floorboards squeak from behind me. Dark was standing. I turned around and he was holding his head, looking at me carefully.

"You stay. Sleep. I'll be at my house."

"No, wait... Link. Don't leave me... here!" he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Dark, they'll watch you here. You'll be fine."

"I can't be alone," he moaned.

"You won't be."

"But I feel alone when you're not with me, love. I won't try any funny stuff. I... promise."

"Fine. Back to bed then," I grumbled, gesturing at the bed.

He crawled in first and moved over, giving me some room too. Once we were under the covers, we faced each other. He nuzzled his nose against mine.

"We have to do something soon, love," he murmured, his breath hitting my lips.

"All in good time, Dark."

0o0o0o0o0

"Link! Dark!" Colin's voice echoed loudly. "Wake up, guys!"

I rolled over, mumbling, "I don't wanna."

"It's lunch time!"

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes. Why was I always waking up so late nowadays? It was becoming a bad habit... I looked over at Dark and he rolled the other way, yawning loudly. "Aren't you coming?" I questioned his back.

He shook his head, still facing away from me. "I don't eat... remember?"

"Yes." I smiled, getting off of the bed. I heard Dark grumble something and he pulled the covers up to his chin again. I shook my head, walking over to the table with Colin.

"He doesn't eat?" Colin asked, sitting down at the table beside me.

"He doesn't need to," I murmured.

"Then what does he get for energy?" Colin asked, looking over at Dark. Dark rolled over, smirking at us.

"I actually don't need anything for energy. I do like the occasional blood-sucking though," Dark teased.

Colin shuddered, looking at me uneasily.

"Hey, don't be afraid, kid. I only suck a certain adult's blood..." he joked lightly, eyeing me thoroughly.

"Dark!" I hissed at him.

"Has he sucked your blood before Link?" Colin whispered.

I looked at Dark, giving him a bit of a glare. I could tell he felt better. His eyes were glowing faintly now. They weren't a dull red like they were yesterday. The rest obviously did him some good. Maybe he could walk by tonight? I didn't want to rush his recovery though.

"Hey, love, aren't you going to answer the kid?" Dark asked.

"Sorry?"

He smiled at me, rolling his eyes. "Colin asked you if I have had some of your blood before. Have I?" Dark smirked slightly.

"I wouldn't let him..." I said to Colin. My goodness, I hated lying to Colin. But I couldn't actually say I've had some of my blood sucked out of me.

"Do you hurt people when you do it?" Colin asked Dark.

"Colin," Rusl interrupted Dark. "– Stop asking so many questions. Eat now, talk later."

"It's fine, Rusl, really... kids get curious, right? They should learn their facts while they are youngest," Dark said pointedly.

"Mmm..." Rusl murmured, not even looking at Dark.

"Hey... Link?" It was Dark again. I grabbed my dishes, walking over to the sink.

"Yes, Dark?"

"Let's go for a walk after you're done cleaning up, okay?"

"You're not in the best condition to do so..." I started washing off my plate and silverware. "You still need to rest a bit more. I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes are telling you lies," he smirked slightly.

"They are barely glowing."

"Which means nothing."

"Agh, fine."

"We'll take Colin along too, okay?"

"Where would we go?" I asked, drying my things.

"Yes, where _would_ you go?" Rusl asked suspiciously, watching Dark closely.

"Well, I don't know. I could bring us to a bunch of different places."

"The warping thing?" Rusl asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes. I could take us anywhere, really."

"I don't think I want my boy out in the world of Hyrule when he is this young!"

"It would be fun though, daddy!" Colin squealed.

"He could get hurt!" Rusl said to Dark.

Dark laughed loudly. "G-get hurt? He would be with the two best swordsmen in all of Hyrule. I highly doubt he would get hurt! When should we leave, Link?"

"We're not going anywhere," I said quietly.

Dark and Colin both looked shocked and Rusl looked relieved.

"Dark, you're not in any condition to go anywhere. So, we're not going."

"But, Link!" Dark whined.

"No, Dark. No buts. And sorry, Colin, for your luck."

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Link," Rusl said from the table.

I turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm not agreeing with you. Dark's in no condition to do so _today_."

"_Link_!" Rusl's eyes bulged. He was the shocked one now.

"Could we go after breakfast tomorrow, Rusl? We would be off of your back for the whole day and we would be back at sundown. Work for you?"

"Link..."

"Believe me, Colin will be fine. He will be with Dark and me the whole time. We'll show him a bunch of neat places. It will be fun."

"Well..." Rusl looked at me carefully and then he smiled. "I trust you completely, Link, but if you come back without my son, I would never forgive you. Ever."

"Thanks, Rus. It'll be a blast for all of us."

I looked over at Dark and Colin and they both beamed at me.

"Hey, Link?" Colin asked, bringing his dishes over to the sink. I nodded and he began to wash them. "Could you, Dark and me walk around Ordona today?"

"I don't believe Dark is up for it today," I murmured.

Dark's ears rose angrily. "I am too!" he said loudly. Uli chuckled lightly, grabbing hers and Rusl's dishes.

I walked over to Dark's bedside, kneeling down beside him. "Dark, you have to rest a little longer. It would be dangerous to have you walking around when you're in this condition."

"Seriously, love, I'll be fine. Believe me. I'm very strong. You know that."

"But I'm still worried." I leaned against his steady breathing chest and he rested his hand on my head.

"Believe me, Link. I'll be fine."

I pulled my head back, smiling slightly. I leaned in to kiss him, but he put his index finger on my lips.

"Not in front of Colin," Dark murmured.

"Sorry..." I stood back up. "... I forgot."

"Can we go now?" Dark asked offering his arms up to me.

"Sure. I'll help. "

I pulled him up and he moaned painfully. He rested his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist, trying to give him as much support as I could give him.

"I'm so – _stiff_..." he muttered, closing his eyes. "My head feels a bit better though."

"That's good... Can you try and walk?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

We walked a few steps and he was still very unstable.

"Maybe we shouldn't –" I paused.

"Yes, we should," Dark growled back.

"Here. I'll keep helping you a while more – while we're out." I huffed out my words with his added weight. "That way – you might be able to walk on your own soon."

"Really soon, you mean. I'm only a little stiff."

"Let's go then, guys!" Colin exclaimed, running to the door and opening it up. He ran outside and we slowly followed him out. "So, Dark! Do you hurt people when you suck their blood?"

"Ask Link," Dark chuckled stiffly.

"So he actually _did _suck your blood!"

"He didn't suck any of my blood, Colin," I snapped.

"Did you suck it, Dark? Did you? Is he lying?"

"He is lying, actually. I did suck his blood but don't tell your father." Dark was chuckling softly.

"Did it hurt, Link?"

I sighed. No jumping out of this one. "Yes, it did..." I growled. "And I can't believe I let him do it."

"Did you drink a lot?" Colin asked.

"Not much..." Dark winked at Colin.

"Would you ever drink my blood?" Colin asked quietly.

"No. But if you wanted me to – it could a possibility."

"No, I'll pass," Colin said quickly.

Dark laughed loudly, leaning harder against me. "You're brother is some funny little kid, Link."

"He's not my real brother..." I whispered to Dark, low enough so Colin couldn't hear.

"I know, but you guys are so close." Dark looked over at Colin and smiled.

"Why are you so dark, Dark?" Colin asked.

"I'm a shadow," Dark said. "I'm Link's shadow."

"That's why you look so much like Link!" Colin exclaimed. He looked up at the sky and then looked at Dark with wide eyes. "So I have a shadow? Could he come out? Could he talk like you?"

"I don't think you have a shadow like me," Dark murmured. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think about the subject.

"Why does Link get you?"

"Because he's so _lucky_." Dark winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I knew _exactly _what he was thinking. He leaned against my shoulder, smirking up at me. "You're so lucky to have me, right, Link?"

"'Lucky'? I'd have to say you're a burden!" I said. Colin laughed and Dark glared at me.

"I'm not the burden! _You're_ the burden! I'm always watching your back. Like the time in Castle Town –"

"Yes, yes." I cut him off. Colin didn't need to hear about the incident with the men and the girl. "I was kidding, you know."

"Oh! Well, then!" Dark chuckled, leaning even harder against me. He turned his head slightly so he could look up at me. His eyes were even brighter now; he was looking a lot better.

But seriously, if he put one more pound on me, I would fall over.

"Dark, could you walk yourself now? You're kind of heavy and my ankle is still a little sore."

He reluctantly took himself away from me. Before I said that, he had an excuse to hold me.

"What happened to your ankle?" Dark asked me. I could tell that he wanted to leap back into my arms and feel my body heat. He kept his urge under control.

"I jumped off of Epona wrong, landing on my ankle weirdly. I was in a hurry."

"Was I unconscious?"

"Yes, it was as I was rushing to get you here."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Not your fault. I was the one that hurt you –"

"Is it true that you're stronger than Link?" Colin interrupted our conversation. I looked at Dark and he rubbed the back of his wrapped up head.

"Ah, well..."

"Did you beat him in a duel?" Colin asked quickly.

"Yes?" Dark cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So, does that mean you're stronger than Link?"

"No?" Dark closed his eyes, thinking and then opened them again. "No, he is definitely stronger than I am."

"I am?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes, you are. See, Colin, when Link and I fought, he was definitely a better fighter than I was. I knew every move he was going to do since I knew him before he even knew of me. He, on the other hand, didn't know a single thing about me. All he knew was that I was another enemy that needed to be rid of. I thought I would easily take care of him since I knew all that he could do, but I was wrong. He lasted against me a lot longer than I thought he would. He was a lot stronger than I thought too. He wouldn't give up even though he was about to pass out. He is a very strong man. And then when I was about to finish him off, I – couldn't do it. I had a little bit of a connection with him, so I couldn't kill him. And then I saved him and we became friends."

"Whoa! So Link _is_ stronger than you!"

"Yes. He is," Dark said down to Colin and then he smiled at me. "A lot stronger." I could see his eyes showing his love towards me. I smiled softly in his direction, and then I felt Colin grab my arm.

"Link?"

"Wha–?" I looked down at Colin in irritation. Dark and I were _trying _to have a moment there.

He pulled me down, I kneeled on one knee and Colin whispered into my ear, "Do you think Dark would be angry at me if I asked him if he liked Zelda?" I shook my head. "Hey, Dark!"

"Yes?" Dark looked down at Colin.

"Do you love Zelda?"

"Zelda and I? No! I don't like her like that! We're barely friends!"

"'Barely friends'?"

"Yeah, I don't believe she likes me too much."

"Why? You're such an awesome guy! And really nice too! And funny!"

"She believes I do bad things."

"Do you?"

Dark's eyes flickered at me and he smirked lightly. "No, I don't. I help Link."

"Well, I don't know why she doesn't believe you then!"

"Neither do I," he chuckled, still watching me carefully.

"_Will you stop hinting that we're gay, Dark! And to a little boy too!_"

"But I do believe Link has a little crush on her!" Dark joked.

"I do not!" I objected, blushing a deep red.

"You're blushing!" Dark teased.

I covered my face and Colin laughed.

"So you _do _like her!" Colin giggled.

"I do not, I like Dark! Oh sh–!" I covered my mouth, not saying anymore. Colin definitely just heard me. Dark looked at me with wide eyes, as did Colin.

"Link?" I then felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Dark's.

"Y-yes?"

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut a little better, love," he murmured. The both of us looked down at Colin and he gave us a weird look.

"You guys are together? You _love_ each other?" Colin asked, sounding a little shocked.

I covered my face, not wanting to talk.

"Yes, we are..." Dark said quietly. I felt his arm wrap around shoulder and I cringed harshly.

We were all quiet for a moment.

Colin started giggling. "Link...?" Colin asked, still laughing quietly. "Is Dark a good kisser?"

I slowly took my hands away from my face, looking at Colin carefully. "You – you don't care?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not! And I already kinda knew you guys were together."

"How?" Dark asked, flabbergasted. He cocked an eyebrow.

"When you were passed out, Link wouldn't leave you. He slept with you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he was holding you, really closely. Weren't you, Link?"

"Yes, I was," I murmured, looking over at Dark.

"And that's when I found out because usually friends don't do that."

"– boyfriends do," Dark finished softly, smiling at me.

He nudged his cheek against mine. I laughed softly, nudging back. I then looked at Dark's lips longingly. I leaned in, but he stopped me.

"Colin knows, but not the rest of the village," Dark murmured.

I wanted to taste him again – I _needed_ to taste him again. My urge was growing stronger. "Dark, we need to –"

"No, we don't." He lightly rubbed his index finger along my lips. "Later."

"Please..." I felt myself growing very antsy.

"Colin?" Dark looked at the blond-haired boy. "Could you excuse us?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dark snapped and we appeared in my house. _Alone_.

"Do we need to do this –"

He was cut off as I threw myself at him. We smashed into the wall, knocking one of my pots off of a shelf. I kissed him passionately and he kissed back, our tongues meshing together. My tongue searched in his mouth, trying to taste everywhere.

We both needed this. It felt like forever since we last kissed like this. His kiss grew more urgent and he grabbed my belt, undoing it.

He forced me against the wall and we both slid to the floor, still kissing. I heard something drop. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing his gloves on the ground. I closed my eyes again, enjoying his tongue flicking around in my mouth.

I felt my tunic and chainmail being pulled up and my leggings being pulled down.

Dark finally pulled his lips off of mine and he looked down at me seductively. "Damn. You looked as good as ever." He stroked my growing arousal.

"Oh, G-Goddesses..." I murmured, closing my eyes in pleasure.

"You're going to enjoy this, love." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

He grabbed my manhood in one hand and I felt him force two other fingers into my entrance. I jerked forwards lightly as I felt his fingers inside of me. I didn't expect it. He started jerking me off with one hand and playing in my anus with the other.

"O-oh my –!" I moaned loudly, and he chuckled. "D-Dark..."

"Mmm?" I felt his fingers travel deeper into my hole.

"You s-smart, sexy ba-bastard..." I groaned. He laughed again, quickening his pace on the hand job.

The cold felt so good. I used to hate it but ever since I had met Dark, I loved it. The cold on my body – _inside_ my body... It just felt _so_ good. His cold fingers in my warm hole felt fantastic. I moaned at the thought alone. His cold hand on my hot throbbing arousal was euphoric.

Whatever made me come – I wasn't sure if it was either from the hand job or him hitting my sweet spot in my anus.

I practically screamed my head off as I started coming. I felt Dark's cool lips wrap around my length and he swallowed my seed.

"Thanks – for that – Dark," I panted, pulling up my leggings. I watched him stand up, wiping his hands off onto his tunic. He wiped off his lips, and licked them once.

"No." He clicked his tongue in satisfaction. "Thank you, love."

"Anytime...?"

He laughed loudly and then stuck his hand out to pull me up. I took it gratefully and he pulled me up quickly. I wobbled and he steadied me by holding my shoulders securely.

"It makes you tired," I whispered.

"It does," Dark smiled, then pecked me on the lips. "Can you walk?"

"Yes..." He let go of my shoulder and I stood steadily. "See?"

"We have to get back to Colin," Dark said.

"We do..." I flattened the front of my tunic.

He bent down, picking up his gloves. He slid them on and then flexed his fingers twice. "Let's go." And he snapped us right back to where Colin was standing.

"What were you guys doing?" Colin asked curiously. "Where did you go?"

I leaned heavily against Dark's shoulder, smiling hugely.

"Link, off – we're in public..." Dark murmured. I pulled myself off of him, frowning slightly. Then Dark said, "We were at Link's house, Colin. And what we did is for mine and Link's ears only."

"Aw, you can tell me!" Colin whined.

"All I can say is that we did some obscene things," Dark smirked.

"Obscene?" Colin asked.

"– as in gross."

"Couple do gross things together?"

"Oh, man, you've got a lot to learn kid!"

"I'm only young, you know!"

"Colin, do you have any idea from where you came –?"

"Dark! Stop it!" I interrupted him. "He is nothing but a young boy!"

"I –" Dark didn't finish. His ears dropped slightly. "I keep forgetting..."

"It's fine. You just need to watch your mouth."

"It's okay, Link. He's not used to having me around." Colin smiled slightly and he grabbed Dark's hand. "Now let's have some fun!" Colin dragged Dark away from me. Dark gave me a 'what is he doing?' look and I followed after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, jogging to keep along with them.

"To explore your house!" Colin exclaimed. "Maybe we could find something neat there!"

"Well, I don't think we will find anything too neat there. I know my house inside out."

0o0o0o0o0

"You go down there first, Link. It looks scary," Colin murmured, grabbing Dark tightly. Dark smiled, holding Colin close.

I looked down into my dark basement. I hadn't been down there in _ages_.

"Do you have a lantern, Dark?" I asked, still looking down into the basement.

"No, I don't."

Weird. Shouldn't he have had the same items as me?

"Well, I'll go down first and I'll hand you two the lantern when you get down there. My eyes are pretty strong, so I won't need it."

"Okay," Dark answered. He slapped my bottom and then said, "Get your butt down there."

I smiled slightly and I started climbing down the ladder. I reached the floor and it creaked loudly under my weight.

"Are you there, Link? Did the darkness swallow you up?" Colin's worried voice asked and I saw him peek down at me. "I can't see you!"

"I'm fine!" I laughed loudly. I pulled out the lantern and I lit it quickly. "Can you see me now?"

Colin smiled, "Yes!"

I saw Dark's face peer over and he smiled slightly.

"Are you guys coming down?" I asked.

"Yes," Dark said, "Colin, you first."

I watched Colin's little body come quickly down the ladder and he landed right beside me. He grabbed me, trying to stay close to me and the light. Dark climbed down the ladder next. I sneaked a peek underneath his tunic, smirking slightly. He landed beside me, smirking back at me.

"I saw that," he chuckled.

"Did not," I laughed, handing him the lantern.

"Saw what? Saw what, Dark?" Colin clung to the bottom of Dark's tunic.

"Nothing, kiddo. Now let's search for something new."

Colin smiled and nodded, staying close to Dark. They started searching in the left corner of the room, while I headed off to the back.

Box. Box. Box. Bo– _treasure_ box? I stopped, squinting my eyes. It _was_ a treasure box! I opened it up seeing the slight gleam of something glass. I picked up the light object, narrowing my eyes again. A rupee? A purple rupee! _Fifty_ rupees! I beamed hugely, slipping it into my pocket. Dark and I could go out for a fancy dinner or something! I'd certainly surprise him with that one.

I kept walking along the walls, not finding any other exciting things... just a few old supplies and some more boxes. Why did I even keep all of this old junk? I didn't even use any of it anyway. Not like I would ever use it –

"AH!" I jumped back, falling onto the hardwood floor. Did I just see –?

"What is it, Link?" Dark asked quickly and the two of them rushed to my side, bringing the lantern into my face. I close my eyes tightly from the brightness.

"I just – just s-saw..." I stuttered. I saw someone else. Or _something_ else, and I was scared to death. "I saw e-eyes. In that c-corner." I pointed at the corner, my hand shaking vigorously.

Dark quickly shone the light in the corner. He chuckled lightly, walking towards it. I watched him from behind and I then saw his reflection in front of him.

"My Goddesses, Link!" he exclaimed in a fake, scared voice. "It's a mirror! What ever shall I do?"

Colin laughed loudly, running up beside Dark.

"Don't mock me," I growled.

"My reflection's going to eat me!" he wailed in a high pitched voice, obviously trying to sound like a woman.

"I said don't," I snarled, getting off of the floor.

"Well, it's only a mirror. Like jeez, no wonder you saw eyes! They were yours!"

"No, they actually weren't..." I said quietly, looking back at the mirror. "They were all white. Not a hint of my pupil or iris in there."

"Are you trying to scare me, Link? It's not working, but you might be scaring Colin." I looked at the little boy that was holding Dark tightly. "It's rude," Dark murmured, "He's only little."

"I wasn't trying to be rude!" I whined. "I did actually see different eyes!"

"C-can we go, Dark? I'm sc-scared," Colin moaned, looking back at the mirror, and then at me again.

"Yes, let's..." Dark gave me a nasty look and lead Colin towards the ladder.

"What was that for?" I cried, watching them climb up the ladder.

I was left in pure darkness as they went upstairs. I glared back at the mirror and then ran towards the ladder, wanting to get out.

* * *

_Do you guys remember those freaky eyes in the basement? (If you ever did explore it.) They were right back in that corner. Oh and by the way, if you haven't been down there, there is actually fifty rupees. No lie._ xD

_So, yes. This is my longest chapter as of now._ :3

_Leave me a review._ :D


	31. Dress

_H-holy crap! Sorry for - uh - lack of updates._ -eye twitches-_ So, uh some of you have been reading my other two Zelda fan fictions and yes, I know that I haven't updated them in a while. I haven't updated them in like a - year (I'm exaggerating, of course, but not really) and I'm sorry. I won't quit! Really! I don't ever quit anything I have started. I started writing a story back when I was seven. It's about Kirby. I haven't quit it. I won't ever. _

_Well, anyway, enjoy. Don't need to listen to my unnecessary rambling. _-.-

* * *

**Dress-Up**

"Dark... I –" I stopped speaking as I walked into the main room of my house.

Dark was on his knees, holding Colin tightly to his chest. "It's okay, little buddy," Dark murmured.

"The m-monster could get L-Link while he's – he's sl-sleeping!" Colin cried into Dark's shoulder.

"There's no monster, there's no monster..." he coaxed.

I watched them silently until Dark knew I was there. He slowly looked up at me, giving me that same look from the basement. What did it mean? He soon stood, holding Colin tightly in his arms. He looked like a confused father, unsure of what to do with his upset child.

"Link," Dark whispered to me. "I don't know..."

"You're not supposed to," I replied.

"He's so upset." Dark looked down at Colin, then back at me. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," I murmured, walking towards them. "What is that look you gave me?"

"I-I don't know about that. I was confused, angry and sad and it all kind of mixed together... And I can't stand this. Him being upset. It's hurting me." Dark pet Colin's head softly and he closed his eyes tightly.

At this point, I could not see Dark working for Ganon. He was too nice. If he was evil, why would he care for someone he has just met?

"How do I make him better?" he asked quietly.

"We could –" I looked around the room, spotting a big chest. I remember there being a few costumes that Rusl and I used to play with when I was younger. I ran over to the chest, opening it up. "– play dress-up?"

Colin slid out of Dark's arms and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "Wh-what costumes do you have?"

Dark smiled as he watched Colin continue to wipe away more of his tears.

"Yes, what costumes do you have, love?" Dark questioned, taking Colin's hand. They walked beside me, while I began to dig through the chest.

"Epona's old saddle, a few dresses, some old tunics, an apron..."

"Could I try on a tunic? I could look like you!" Colin beamed, digging though the chest.

Dark beamed, wrapping an arm around my waist. He strained his neck, trying to see into the chest as well.

"You say you have an old saddle?" Dark asked.

"That I do," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you could wear the saddle, and I could ride you."

I didn't clue in until a few moments later.

"_Dark_!" I squeaked, shoving him slightly.

"I love you too," he murmured, pecking my lips.

I giggled softly, looking back down at Colin. Colin came back out of the chest with a tunic, a crown and a small dress.

"I could be a king!" Colin smiled, putting the crown on his head. "Someone could be a princess!"

"Not me," I said quietly.

"Oh, so _I'm_ the one that gets stuck with the dress!" he said sarcastically, but I could hear the hint of laughter in his voice.

Colin tossed the dress to Dark and he caught it unwillingly. He scowled down at the dress.

"Come on, Dark! It's only a dress!" I laughed.

"I am no cross dresser, for your information," he scoffed.

"You're wearing a tunic!" I laughed.

"Hey! Tunics are very manly and – what's this? I believe you're wearing a tunic too!"

"Dark, put on the dress."

"Fine." He glared at me, but I could see that his eyes were full of laughter.

He started putting on the dress and I looked at Colin. He was already dressed in my old tunic, and he was holding a wooden sword in his hand. Did that come from the chest too?

I looked back at Dark and he was dressed too. He – surprisingly – looked really good in the dress. The reds in it brought out his eyes perfectly. It clung tightly to his body which appealed to me highly. I could see the muscles in his arms and chest really well. The only thing that ruined the outfit was his face. A _huge _scowl sat there and I chuckled lightly.

Dark crossed his arms. "This is funny to you?"

I suddenly looked at him with a serious face. "Ah, no?"

"Good," he growled. "Because if you did –" He didn't finish.

"Dark, you've been a bad girl! Go in the highest tower of the castle!" Colin ordered, pointing to my upstairs.

"Girl? _Tower_?" Dark turned to me, the dress flowing elegantly along with him.

"He started playing, Dark!" I whispered.

"Oh!" He turned back to Colin, "Yes, daddy." Dark glared at me and Colin as he walked towards the ladder. I heard him growl as he climbed upstairs. He stood closely to my railing, crossing his arms.

"Now I'm going to kill the hero!" Colin announced, walking towards me, with his sword pointing at my stomach.

"Not if I can help it!" I pulled out my sword, aiming it at his neck.

We started a fake duel between the two of our swords. We lunged and dodged, laughing the whole time.

I ended up pinning Colin to the ground, smirking and sword pointed.

"What are your last words, king?" I laughed.

"Guards! Seize Dark!" he hollered and I fake cut him across the throat. He closed his eyes, and his tongue dangled out of his mouth.

"Oh no, hero. Save me. The guards are going to kill me," Dark said in a monotone voice. He was definitely not enjoying that dress.

"Not over my dead body!"

I leaped over the king's limp body and grabbed onto the ladder. I climbed up quickly and I killed the guards that were holding the struggling princess.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sheathing my blood covered sword.

"Since you are here, I'm fine now." The princess smiled gratefully and pulled me into a hug. "Kiss me, hero."

"I-I don't love you though... I love someone else," I murmured.

"You do love me... That's how it works. The hero falls in love with the princess. It's like a theory."

"Well, I just broke that theory. I'm in love with someone else."

"Link! Snap out of it! You love me."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do, love. It's me – Dark!"

"Dark? But you're a woman!"

"Am not."

Her shining blue eyes turned red and her hair went black.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened them again, feeling something moving against my lips. I focused my eyes. Dark –? I pulled back, gasping for air.

"Are you sane now?" he asked, wiping off his lips.

I pulled out my sword. Clean. No blood. "I swore I – she was – what about –?"

"Link, we were playing dress-up," Dark murmured.

"It felt so real..." I ran my fingers along my shiny blade. "You and Colin were gone." I sheathed my sword again.

"We never left," Colin exclaimed, getting up off of my floor.

"But she was right here –" I gestured at Dark. "And the king was there!" I pointed down at Colin.

"_We _were right here, you mean," Dark corrected.

"But, we talked and she had blue eyes and she – whoa. Why did that feel so real?"

"You have a good imagination?" Dark laughed, wrapping an arm around my neck.

"I must..." I murmured, looking at the floor.

"Well, let's dress up again. We'll do another skit!" Colin smiled.

"Good, I can get this damn dress off..." Dark mumbled, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Dark!" He stopped walking towards the ladder, looking back at me. "You look really cute."

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No."

He smiled softly and I pulled him into a hug. "I love you," he murmured into my ear.

"Love you too..." I whispered.

"Do I actually look good in it?"

"You do."

We nuzzled noses. He reached in quickly giving me a big smooch. Colin was watching, but I didn't care. I kissed him back, trying to get my tongue into his mouth. He wouldn't let me go that far.

"Colin..." he mumbled, pulling back.

"But Dark –"

"We don't want an audience, now do we?"

I looked down at Colin and shook my head.

I suddenly felt myself warp to my main room floor.

"Too lazy to climb..." Dark picked at his nails.

I rolled my eyes, and then bent down in front of Colin. I grabbed his shoulder so he would pay attention to me.

"Don't tell your dad and mom we did that, okay?"

He nodded at me and then asked, "So is _that_ how you kiss?"

"That's how Link and I do it," Dark said.

"Mom and dad do it differently... They only touch their lips together lightly and then pull away."

"Well, there are different ways of doing it, Colin. When you kiss longer, like Link and I did, it means it's usually more intimate. To be intimate means you want to show love to each other."

"Does that mean mom and dad don't love each other?" Colin asked worriedly.

"No, it doesn't mean that! It means that they don't want to be _as_ intimate, but it still is showing that they love each other."

"That's good."

"Watch," Dark said. He walked up to me and pecked me lightly on the lips. "See? It means that I still love Link, but I'm not being as intimate."

I reached for the back of Dark's head, trying to pull his lips to mine.

He warped back a foot, smirking at Colin.

"But usually a peck leaves Link wanting more," Dark teased. Colin laughed along with Dark.

"Hey!" I muttered, "Not my fault!"

"Well, Colin, don't let your parents know that I told you that. You're too young to learn about this stuff, and they would get mad at me if they knew I told you that," Dark explained.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. You're secret's safe with me! Now can we dress up again?"

0o0o0o0o0

Dark, Colin and I played dress-up for many hours after that. We came up with a different plot line every time with all the different clothing.

We soon grew weary of playing dress-up and we stored the clothes and props back in the huge chest.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Colin exclaimed. "Maybe you'll come to our house and eat this time, Dark?" Colin grabbed Dark's hand and Dark smiled down at him.

"Maybe I might..." Dark looked at me.

I felt a little left out. It would only last a little longer. Colin was just excited that he met someone new.

"Well, actually I can't, Colin... Link and I made plans to go fishing. We could still walk you home though."

"Could you warp me?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure. Are you coming along, love?" Dark asked me.

I blinked twice and then nodded.

"Come a little closer then..." He gestured an arm next to himself. I walked into the exact spot where he pointed. "Okay, you ready, little buddy?"

Colin nodded, moving a little closer.

"It doesn't hurt..."

Colin closed his eyes tightly, nodding once again. He grabbed Dark's tunic and Dark chuckled. I heard a snap of Dark's finger and we appeared in front of Rusl's house.

"Colin." Dark put a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "We're here."

"We are?" Colin opened one eye, then another. "We are! And it didn't hurt! That is so cool!"

"It is – Now get inside, kiddo!" Dark pushed Colin forwards slightly. "We'll pick you up after dinner!"

"Okay, see ya, Dark!" Colin leaped onto the porch. "See ya, Link!" And he closed the door.

I sighed, slouching slightly.

"Link, is something bothering you?"

I shook my head.

"Where to, then?"

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled, walking back in the direction of my house.

"But it's – What – Why – _Supper_?"

"Home."

"I could warp us."

I didn't object and he warped me there right away.

"Link?" I looked at his face, and then turned away. I headed towards the ladder. I started to slowly climb and Dark floated up beside me. "What's wrong, love? You aren't talking." I walked over towards my bed, collapsing on it. I closed my eyes and rested my arms underneath my head.

"Boo."

I opened my eyes, glaring up at Dark. He was kneeling over me, his face close to mine. His hair tickled my cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I murmured, closing my eyes again.

"Not listening to me."

"Fine." I opened my eyes up. "I will listen. What do you want to tell me, Dark?"

"Well, I have a couple of questions."

I rolled on my side, keeping my hands under my head. "I don't wish to answer them now."

"Link." Dark grabbed my shoulder, turning me over, so I could look into his eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

"Well, maybe it's the fact that I feel like I'm being ignored..." I murmured, looking into his eyes. His looked a little confused.

"Am I ignoring you?" he asked.

"No, it's Colin... I almost thought he was going to forget to say good-bye to me before he went in for dinner."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, caressing my face and running his thumb along my cheekbone.

"It is not your fault. He's just excited to meet someone else. It will pass over soon..."

"I hope so too. I don't want you to be upset, love. Just tell me right away when something is wrong, okay?"

I nodded slightly. "I'm just feeling a little jealous, is all. It will pass though..."

"So, how did I look in that dress?" Dark asked smirking, and changing the subject.

I smiled slightly. "Really good."

"And you were a good saviour."

"Thank you."

"Kiss me, Hero." Dark puckered his lips.

"I don't love just any princess," I joked.

"You love the man in the dress though."

He leaned down, taking me into a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes tightly. One of his arms ran down my side and onto my thigh. He moved to my inner thigh and I moaned into his mouth. Dark pulled back, sucking in some air.

"I love you," he panted.

"I love you too..." I said weakly, opening my eyes slightly. "Can we do it, please?"

"Uh – Now? But supper – Colin!" He didn't get out a straight sentence.

"Please," I begged, "I want to right now."

"But Colin!"

"Who cares, Dark."

"Well, I could suck you off. Or maybe play in –"

"You need some pleasure too, Dark. It can't always be me. It's not fair."

"But I get so weak after I... hit my climax."

"You would recover."

"I promise you, we could do it after we're done with Colin!"

"...Fine." I agreed reluctantly. I rolled onto my side.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Going to sleep..."

"It is daylight."

"And I am tired..."

I felt him move slowly onto my body, trying not to crush me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"You're kind of crushing me, Dark. But I'm fine."

"I love you," he murmured, his breath hitting my face.

"Mmmm..."

"You can't sleep now."

"No, I can't," I whispered, "Not with your groin rubbing against my hip..."

He laughed lightly, "You like it."

I blushed, giggling quietly. "I know."

He rolled off of me and I sighed lightly.

"Let me see your eyes..." he murmured.

I opened them slowly, and he ran his thumb along my right eyebrow.

"I've never seen anything like them..." he said quietly, looking straight into my eyes.

"They're just some old blue –"

"No, they aren't. They are extraordinary. The blue is so attractive. Prettier than the sky and Lake Hylia put together."

"Yours are too."

He shook his head. "I'm just some shadow. My eyes are only red."

"They are a beautiful, glowing red."

"But yours are man-made. From a man and a woman. I was only created from a dark magic. It's like I am not even real."

"You are real though. I can hold you, and touch you –" I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. I am real. And I do have beautiful eyes, don't I?"

"Don't be too boastful!"

"You didn't let me finish," he hummed, "I _was _going to say yours were more beautiful."

"Thank you," I yawned.

"Why are you sleeping now, love?"

"Tired..."

I closed my eyes, and he groaned at me. "Linky-poo..."

"Don't call me that..." I mumbled.

"Liiiiiink... get up –"

"Nnh..." I rolled away from him.

"Were there really eyes in that mirror?"

I nodded.

"You should have told me after Colin had left."

"They reminded me – of yours..." I muttered, "– The eyes."

"Oh?"

I nodded again, falling asleep.

"Wake me up – for Colin..."

"I will, love," he murmured back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

0o0o0o0o0

I shot up out of bed, sweating badly. I was really hot. I was covered in my blankets and I turned my body so I could look at the ladder.

Dark was sitting right beside the ladder, leaning against the railing. He looked at me intensely, not bothering to get up.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, looking back into his eyes.

"You were saying things in your sleep," Dark said.

"I was?"

"You were having a dream."

"I don't remember it."

"Well, I believe I know what you were dreaming about," he smirked.

"W-what?"

He took his middle and index fingers and brought them up to his mouth. Between the two of them, he moved his tongue around in a sexual matter.

"Oh jeez. Something sexual, of course..." I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"You were moaning my name so, so, _so _loudly..." he snickered, getting off of the wooden floor.

I smiled sheepishly. "At least it was _your _name..."

"– and Zelda's too." He smirked, picking at his nails.

I cocked an eyebrow. I felt one of my eyes twitch. "Both – both of your n-names?"

"Yes. Would I lie about it?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

"It's fine. Really! Dreams get to us, right? They screw with our thoughts. Puts things in there we want and don't want. It happens often. So, do you remember what you were dreaming about?" He raised his eyebrows twice.

I looked at the ceiling and then back at him. I shook my head.

"Eh, I was probably nailing you and Zelda was sucking –"

"Dark! Please!"

"Heh heh, sorry. I was just trying to boost your memory." His bright smiled showed.

"It didn't help," I mumbled, chuckling slightly.

"Well, anyway, it should be about time to pick Colin up. Care to join me, Hero?" He held out his hand in an elegant way.

I got out of bed, smiling. I grabbed his hand delicately.

"I would love to join you, Princess Dark."

* * *

_WELP. I'm off to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl with my bro. He's making his own fighting area with the song 'The Theme of Love' from the Metal Gear Solid game. God, I love that song and game._

_Ciao for now. I'll be back soon. _;)


	32. Do

_Long time, no see, readers. Sorry for not updating. I've been enjoying the last little bit of my summer. It was also my birthday three days ago. And I'm going into high school too. Getting all my stuff ready._

_Oh and by the way... thanks for reviewing again. I made it to over 100 because of you guys!_ :D

* * *

**Do**

The sun had set. Dark and I made a fire in the fireplace. Colin had been with us for a while now and he didn't want to leave. He grew tired and curled up on Dark's lap in front of the fire.

"I want to have a child," Dark whispered, stroking Colin's head.

I was leaning against his shoulder until he had said that. I looked at him curiously. "Hmmm?"

"I said I want a child."

"But, that's not –"

"– possible. I know. We're both men so it won't be possible."

"Then how?"

"I don't know. I just want to raise a child. It would be so nice. They're so innocent."

"And then we're poisoned as we grow."

"Yes... Do you think I poisoned you?" he asked, looking at me; his face was full of curiosity.

"No. It was bound to happen sometime in my life, am I right?"

"Yes, but it was sort of too early for you, love."

"I don't believe it was," I murmured, watching the flames dance lazily. "I am seventeen. An adult. Why would it be too early?"

He chuckled lightly. "You're still only young. You're not even an adult. You're more of an old teen or a young adult, I should say. And you are _only _seventeen!"

"Yes," I agreed. "I guess I still am a little young."

"Thanks for agreeing with me. But was it my fault that you starting doing nasty things?"

I laughed. "It isn't your _fault_, it's your _doing_."

"So, it was me?"

"Well, I never had kissed anyone besides Rusl or Uli until I met you."

"Or had sex," he smirked.

"That's true too. I've never thought of doing those things before."

"Did you ever say 'I love you' before and mean it?"

"Well, to Rusl and Uli, but if you mean to someone that I had fallen in love with – you only."

"Same here," Dark smiled at me. "Did you ever have a crush on someone else before?"

"No," I said. I realised that Dark would've already known all of this about me since he had been with me since the beginning. I only assumed that he was just trying to get confirmation of these things by word of mouth.

Dark beamed at me. I leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you," I said.

"Love you too." He paused, then said, "Oh! This just reminded me. Another reason for no one being like you."

"Hmm?"

"There's no one like you because you've only fallen in love once."

I chuckled softly. "Many people fall in love only once."

"Yes, but I've fallen in love with the perfect man that doesn't have any angry exes after him."

I laughed. "Yes, you have... Have you ever fallen in love with someone else?"

"Well, I have, if you have multiple personalities."

I chuckled, "I don't."

"I know," Dark beamed, "I was only kidding."

"Well, have you though?"

He shook his head. "I have seen many attractive men and women that I could have taken advantage over, though."

"If you didn't love me, would you have?" I asked lightly, smirking as well.

"Maybe." He looked up at me and I gave him a shocked look. "I'm kidding again. I would never do such a thing. I was just trying to freak you out." He smirked.

"You did a great job! I can just imagine –" I didn't finish, and I shuddered slightly. "Who would be first on your list?"

"Didn't I say I was kidding?"

"Yes, but you know what I mean. If you had meant what you had said, who would you take first?"

He rubbed his chin, looking at the ceiling. He looked at me, smiling deviously.

"Well, if I _didn't _love you – you would be first on my list."

"You are just saying that because you _do _love me."

"No, I don't. Well, I do love you, but I'm not just saying that. It's true. You would be first. You're always out wandering around. Alone. No one to scream to. You would be so _vulnerable_..."

He seemed hungry as he looked into my eyes. I felt afraid under his gaze. He would have _raped _me if he didn't love me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Sorry." He shook his head, his eyes leaving mine.

"Who – who would be second?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"Prince Triac, of course! I would just kill off all of the guards in the castle and just lock him up. In his room. _All_ alone. Unless Zelda wanted to watch, of course. Then I'd keep him _all _to myself, playing with him. Looking into his worried chocolate brown eyes."

I felt like I was getting really personal. I didn't feel like asking anymore. He was scaring me. But I wanted to know who would be next...

"Third?" I asked. I started sweating. I hoped he didn't notice.

"I've already done her."

"_Zelda,_" I thought right away.

"But wasn't she a beaut, Link? Her body especially. Her sweet moans too..."

"Yes..." I agreed reluctantly and quietly. "Fourth?"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin. "Oh! I know! That fellow that helped you on your adventure – Ah, brown hair, glasses...?"

"Shad?" I questioned.

"Yes, him. He was a real cutie. Would have been a great time to snag him in Renado's basement, right, Link?"

"Ah, yes. I-I should have gotten him while we were alone."

He chuckled, watching the flames carefully. "For fifth... I would do Ilia."

"You would?"

"Well, yeah. She's a cute gal. I don't know why you didn't get her before you got me."

"We're only friends," I grumbled, "I don't like her like that."

"Mhmm... I know."

"Sixth?" I piped up.

"I would get Ilia while she was at the spring. No one would hear. And we would do it right in the water."

"Dark, I said sixth."

"Oh! Sorry – ah – I would probably get – actually, I don't have any more particulars. But if I was a child molester –" He smirked madly and stroked his chin.

"Please, stop. Because I know who is first and I would kill you if you ever touched him," I hissed.

"He's a good kid," Dark whispered, sounding hurt. "I wouldn't ever hurt him. It would hurt me too much."

"And I would probably hate you for the rest of my life."

"You would. He's much like your brother," he murmured, looking down at Colin. "He has beautiful eyes like you have, too. A different shade of blue, yet so similar. Maybe you are related in some way."

"I was the only one born from my parents. They died when I was one."

"I know. And you know what's neat? I remember what they look like too." He started smiling softly and he gazed up at the ceiling again.

"You do?"

"Well, I saw out of your eyes, right? And I'm only seventeen years older than you. So, I saw them sixteen years ago, which isn't too long ago."

"What did they look like?" I asked excitedly, looking at his face.

This would be the first time that I could picture what they had looked like!

"Your father was very handsome. Looked like you. A lot like you. The same eyes, hair, face, smile –"

"And mother?"

"You're mother was really beautiful too. You only got her complexion. And you have the same eye shape as hers too. Very big. And bright. Her eyes were a normal blue though. Her hair was a beautiful brown. Kind of like Triac's."

I pictured myself, standing beside them. Dad – his hand rested on my shoulder. He was beaming, his smile slightly crooked. Mom – ruffling my hair – was smiling too, not showing her teeth though.

"You cry very easily, love. You got that from your dad too."

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Thanks, D-Dark." I smiled slightly. "Thank you so much."

"I didn't do you much of a favour."

"I've always wanted to know what they had looked like though."

"I know you have."

"... I miss them."

After that, we were both quiet... off in our own worlds, just thinking. Just listening to the cracks of the flames and Colin's soft snoring.

* * *

_Anyway, I'm off to go hang out with my bro again. We've been playing a lot of Paper Mario 64 lately. _;)

_Cheerio, mates!_


	33. Knew

_Be happy or I swear to God I will kill an innocent animal._ -dog whines- _One last chapter before school starts._ -.- _You don't even know how sad I am. Summer is my best friend and I just lost it. Damn. And also, you're lucky I typed this._ _'Cos if I wasn't, right now, I'd be eating ice cream with my brother and going to visit my dead grandma in the graveyard. Which __actually__ isn't something I want to look forward too. So, YAY FOR ME TYPING THIS INSTEAD._:D

_It may be short, but you have to make do with what you got. Last chapter typed on my summer break! School starts again and I will try and update as much as I can. I'll try not to break that promise!_

* * *

**Knew**

"Colin, you need to wake up."

Dark broke our silence. I smiled slightly. That silence felt really weird. I hated it actually, but I did think about my parents some more. There were a few more things I wanted to ask Dark about them too, like where did we live? Or who killed them? But now wasn't really the time. We had to take Colin home.

"Come on, little buddy..." Dark shook him lightly and Colin looked up at him sadly.

"But –" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "– I wanna stay with you guys."

"I know, Colin. But Link and I are just as tired as you are too. And we'll see each other tomorrow. Remember, we're going on that big trip? The faster you get to sleep, the faster we get to leaving."

Colin nodded, closing his eyes again.

"You need to sleep at _your_ house Colin!" Dark laughed.

"Carry me home..." Colin murmured, yawning loudly.

"How 'bout you –" Dark crawled on top of Colin, grabbing his hips. "– walk yourself?" Dark started tickling him like crazy and he tried squirming away.

"Dark! Stop!" Colin squealed, trying to push Dark's arms away.

They still looked like a father and son. It was cute, really. Dark would be a great father. But the sad thing about it was that we would never have a kid.

Dark picked Colin up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"There! You get your way!" Dark laughed.

"I want to go on your shoulders though!" Colin exclaimed.

Dark set the excited child down on the ground and he knelt on one knee. "Go ahead and jump on!"

Colin ran around Dark's kneeling body and hopped onto his shoulders. Dark stood, shakily at first, holding Colin's legs securely.

"_Still looking like father and son_," I thought warmly.

Dark stood beside me, smiling. Colin looked down at me, smiling too.

"I'm taller than you, Link!" Colin laughed.

"That you are!" I chuckled, looking up at him.

"I'll warp us there!" Dark mumbled, "Colin's already getting heavy."

I laughed, kissing Dark's cheek.

"Let us go, then," I said.

Dark snapped his fingers and we reappeared right on Rusl's porch.

"Here's your stop, Colin." Dark bent down again and Colin slid off of his back.

"We should have walked," Colin pouted, "We could have spent more time together!"

"I know but –" Dark knocked on the door. "– we get all of tomorrow to hang out."

Rusl answered quickly, smiling slightly. "Thanks for bringing him back on time."

"You're welcome, sir. Well, Link and I will be off now. We'll come by to pick up Colin for the trip tomorrow," Dark said.

"Come on, Colin." He pushed Colin indoors.

"Bye Dark. Bye Link," Colin smiled, staying behind Rusl.

"Well, you two have fun tonight. See you tomorrow." He closed the door as Dark nodded.

"Did he know that we –?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence?" Dark asked, smiling stupidly.

"I hope so. Now, let's get back..."

0o0o0o0o0

"He – knew..." I panted.

Dark stopped moving in and out of my bottom. "Who is he?" he asked hoarsely. His voice itself was tired.

"Rusl knew – that we were going to – do it..."

"Don't be silly."

He started going at it again, making me moan loudly.

"I have a – oh – a feeling..." I grunted.

I was really tired already. And both of us hadn't even hit our climaxes yet.

He made me go into a different position this time. I was on my hands and knees, and he was holding my waist with his sweaty hands, forcing himself in and out of me.

I collapsed onto my stomach and I felt his manhood slide out of my entrance.

"Link – what the Hell! You fell! I slid out!"

"Jeez! You don't think I know! I'm tired – damn it."

"Let's finish this – please..." He sounded so desperate. He wanted to feel the pleasure again. So did I.

I forced myself up, my arms shaking from exhaustion.

His hands gripped my waist again and he easily slid himself into my wet hole. He started going in and out of me again, moaning quietly.

"I can't k-keep this up. I'm so – uhn – tired – My arms..." I cried.

"Just be – quiet."

"They're numb..."

He started thrusting harder, making me jerk forward every time. My arms weren't doing too well. He was just scarcely touching my sweet spot. I moaned when he tickled it.

"Say – my name..." Dark moaned.

I was out of breath. I couldn't speak.

"Say – ahhh – it!"

"Dark..." I wheezed quietly.

"Louder." He was pounding into me so hard that I started crying in need.

"...Dark..." I said, even quieter this time.

"I said louder!"

"_Dark_!" I hollered hoarsely. My arms were shaking violently now and sweat fell into my eyes, stinging them. "Dark... oh, Dark... nhnn..."

He was now softly hitting my spot, but still not hard enough.

"Harder..." I moaned painfully. It was hurting slightly, but I loved it.

"I'm coming – soon. Love, oh Goddesses..."

"I l-love you..." I whispered. He was now pounding my sweet spot. I tried holding back my seed. "I'm coming..."

"I'm not – quite there! Oh, jeez!"

I screamed, letting out my liquid onto my bed sheets and my pillow. I still hardly held myself up, waiting for Dark to come.

"Ah – oh my!"

He let off his seed all into my anus, filling my bottom with a new kind of warmth.

We both collapsed down on the bed at the same time. He left his throbbing length inside of me too weak to pull it out. I just left him in there, too exhausted to move as well.

"I have to leave it," he whispered into my ear. "– so tired."

"I – don't care..."

I felt one of his hands lightly rub my arm.

We stayed like this – lying on the wet bed. We didn't care that we were lying in sweat and come. We were both way too tired to move.

"Thank you – once again for a great night..." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Thank you too..."

* * *

_As for now, cheerio! I must be off to go get Paper Mario set up before my brother comes home! I got all of my stats stacked since I'm going against a rather hard boss named Huff N' Puff. Or something along those lines..._ -.- _Anyway, I'll be back soon, fellow readers!_

_Oh crap. There's a habit I gotta break and that's staying up 'til seven in the morning! It's rather annoying since I always get up at like four PM. So it's gonna be a hard one to break, but I will eventually snap it in half and get up early again for school! I will not be late, I tell you! I will be tired, but never late! _-makes an angry face- _I hate school, but I'm very smart. I might get a good job when I'm older. Maybe like part time actor/author or something._ -big grin- _I want to write my own story and not a fan fiction. Might do me some good._

_So, ciao for now!_


	34. Joker

_Quicky quicky quicky. And on a school night too! Be proud! Man, school is hard so far. My first semester is dumb as could be. I got Math, French, Business and English. I hate Math and French. Business is all right and I LOOOOVE English. (Obvious reasons, of course). I LOOOOVE my English teacher. I think he likes me. _xD _Not too sure. He was impressed when he heard about this story, LOL! My friend brought it up on the first day of school..._ -.- _And even though I hate Math and French, I love my teachers. As well in Business and English. All the work is hard though. I took all academic. My next semester is gonna be a lot easier though. I have Science, Geography, Art and Gym._ xD

_Anyway! Onward to chapter 34!_

* * *

**Joker**

"Link," Dark whispered, shaking me lightly.

I rolled over to face him, eyes still closed. "Dark, I want to sleep," I murmured. "I'm still tired."

"I love you," he said. I opened my eyes and ran my hand along his bare chest.

"I don't think I've seen you completely naked before..."

"You haven't, love."

"You're handsome," I said softly.

"Thanks." Dark smiled. "You're cute."

I laughed. "I'm still just cute? Why?"

"Because you're so pretty."

I smiled, snuggling closer to him, saying nothing.

"Thanks for last night, Link. You did great."

"I was so tired. I almost couldn't breathe." I frowned afterwards, thinking back to last night.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to keep going... I shouldn't have. You know I didn't mean to be so rude."

He wrapped his cold arms around me, yet I didn't shiver whatsoever. I was used to his coldness.

"You're immune..." he snickered.

"To the cold? Yes, I am... I feel like I'm burning when I'm not in your arms."

"Are we getting up now?" he asked.

"I don't want to... I'm still tired..."

"Fine." He pulled me closer and we nuzzled noses. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." I murmured, still half asleep.

He leaned forward and he licked the tip of my nose.

My eyes opened widely. Did he just lick my nose? I crossed my eyes, looking down at it. I looked back up at him, confused as ever.

"Dark, I – What?"

"I – What – You?" he asked, laughing lightly. He tried sounding surprised exactly like I was.

"You just –"

"I just –?"

"You licked –"

"Oh, no. What did I lick?"

"My – Why?"

"Because I did?"

I grinned, watching his eyes.

"You're so funny..." Dark chuckled, shaking his head.

"And you're gross... You licked my _nose_."

"And you don't find sex gross?"

"No."

"Not even a little? We're all lying in our fluids."

"I don't care... I like it."

"You like lying in our stuff and yet you find me licking your nose gross...?" he asked, snickering quietly.

"It wasn't _actually_ gross... I just didn't expect it. It threw me off."

He laughed at me, holding me closer. I felt his length rub against mine. I sucked in a quick breath, trying not to moan.

"Da-Dark..." I whispered.

"Link..." he smirked, purposely rubbing his manhood against mine. "... Let's do something together."

"We c-can't..." I murmured. "What about C-Colin?"

"Oh, yes, _him_." He was still rubbing against me.

"Dark, I – you're making me –"

"– horny?" he smirked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes. S-stop..." I mumbled.

"Let's go then," he said laughing and he pulled away from me.

"No." I pulled him back.

He smirked, holding me close. "Then let's do something."

"I don't want to, Dark. Let's just sit here and do nothing. Just enjoy the peace and quiet."

He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled. "Okay," he agreed.

After a few minutes, Dark spoke again.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked quietly.

"Sit here."

"But it's boring..."

"Act your age, Dark. You're no child."

"I know –" he paused, "But I can't act my age. It's hard."

"You're an adult. I'm seventeen years younger than you, yet I'm able to act calmer than you do."

"I'm more of a kid at heart," he explained. He then smiled widely. "A kid that likes to have sex."

"That makes no sense..." I whispered, shaking my head. I laughed quietly, closing my eyes. I sighed and opened them again.

"We should go pick up Colin now," Dark said.

"A few more minutes, please. I don't feel like getting dressed now..." I murmured, pressing my forehead to his.

"Why don't we go and you walk around in the nude then?"

"That's gross..." I snickered.

"You did it when you were a little boy, didn't you?"

"Well, that was when I didn't want Rusl to give me a bath."

"Come on, Link."

He warped out of my grasp and appeared at the bed side.

"Daaaaark..." I moaned, patting the bed. "Come back to me..."

"No," he said, slipping his leggings on. "Get your lazy ass up."

"I'm not the one warping all of the time," I grumbled, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, love. We need to pick up Colin. We're watching him for the day, remember?"

I watched him pull on his boots and I moaned, rolling my eyes. I was tired and I really didn't want to go today.

I reluctantly got out of bed. I turned away from Dark, bending down to pick up my leggings. I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and the bulge in his tights rub against my behind.

"Did you drop your soap?" he joked. I blushed a deep red, trying to remove his arms.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," I finally managed to say. "Can you let me go?"

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed, pulling away from me. I quickly pulled on my tights and grabbed my boots.

"I was kidding, Link." He laughed loudly again. I didn't look up at him as I pulled my boots on. "I wouldn't actually rape you... unexpectedly."

"I know," I whispered back. "...You just frightened me."

"Okay." I heard the clinks of his chainmail as he pulled it on. "I hope you know that I was definitely kidding. Sorry if I scared you."

"No, really, it's fine... I just didn't expect it," I smiled, pulling my boots on.

We finished getting dressed and we walked outside. I listened to Dark snap and I saw him reappear near the fence at the entrance of the village. I walked over to the ladder and climbed down each separate step carefully. When I reached the bottom, I held the ladder tightly and whacked my head off of one of the steps purposely. I was really tired.

"Link?" I heard Dark call. I looked over at the entrance of the village and he was leaning against the fence. "What's up with you today? A little slow on the draw?" I rolled my eyes, walking towards him. "Did I pound you _that_ hard last night?"

"Man, you are being one Hell of a joker today!" I growled at him. "And yes, I am a little tired..." I rubbed my bottom. It wasn't as sore as it was the first time. I wasn't limping so I clearly wasn't hurting as much.

"I got you good then!" He smirked at me and gave me a big slap on the back. I fell forwards slightly, but I caught myself before falling.

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder.

"Well, if you're in so much pain, we shouldn't have sex anymore." As he said that, I watched him twirl around and head into the village.

"Hey!" My brows furrowed. "I like it, though!" I ran up to him, our shoulders brushing. "Dark!" He didn't answer. All he did was smirk, still walking farther into the village. "You can't just say that!" I ran in front of him and walked backwards, still talking to him. "You – that's not fair!" Still smirking. "You can't do this!" Smirk. "Stop smir–" I fell backwards, falling onto my bottom. "Ah! Goddesses, that hurt!" He continued walking towards Rusl's house. "Daaark!" I pushed myself off of the ground, running after my lover.

"You naïve, little boy..." Dark chuckled, crossing his arms.

"I –" I started, then stopped. I closed my mouth, pouting slightly. I didn't feel like whining anymore. Besides, how could Dark go without sex? He loved me too much to give it up.

We walked in silence. When we reached Rusl's porch, neither of us knocked on the door.

"It's _your_ family," he murmured, looking at the door. His eyes didn't leave it or even look at me. I leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly. I pulled away and knocked on the door.

I looked over at Dark again and he looked back at me. He looked at me differently, like he wanted to kiss me again or something. I smiled, watching the door open up.

"Hello, Link." Rusl answered, smiling. He looked over at Dark and nodded at him. "Hello Dark. Come i–"

"Dark!" Colin sprang out from behind Rusl and jumped at Dark. He clung to him tightly and kissed Dark's cheek. Dark's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, Dark – Colin, get off him," Rusl said strictly.

"N-no, it's fi-fine..." Dark grabbed Colin's bottom, making sure he wouldn't fall from his grasp. "I've got h-him..." I could see Dark now blushing deeply. And it was definitely from Colin's kiss.

I growled quietly, only loud enough for me to hear.

"I missed you!" Colin wrapped his arms tightly around Dark's neck. Dark leaned his head against Colin's and smiled hugely.

"Me too, little buddy..." he murmured softly. "Me too."

Rusl and I looked at each other. Rusl mouthed 'come in' at me and I quietly followed.

"Link..." Rusl paused, "I..." I looked at him, giving him a questioning look. "Colin's growing too attached to your friend."

"What can I do about it?" I asked, pacing in a circle. "I can't do squat!"

"You noticed them _too_?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes! I did!" I tugged at my hair. "It's making me... jealous! Colin and Dark don't even pay much attention to me when we're together!"

"And Colin won't stop talking about him. He talked about him all last night when he came back from your house."

"What did he say?"

"That Dark is just so amazing. Is he?"

"Well, I think that's why I fell in love with him. And that's why Colin is too."

"What to do? What to do, eh, Link?" Rusl laughed, rubbing his chin.

"Nothing at all," I paused, "His fetish will end soon."

"Did yours?"

"... Not yet."

Rusl laughed.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Jealousy eats at you, doesn't it, Link?"

"It eats at me like a Goron eats a rock!"

"Get out there..." Rusl shoved me towards the door. "...and fix the problem!"

I looked at him one last time and walked out of the door. Dark and Colin were sitting on the steps having a conversation as I stepped outside. They both turned their heads quickly my way as they heard me on the porch.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"Just talking to Rusl... Could we go now?"

"Yeah, Dark!" Colin stood up, holding Dark's hand. "Let's leave on our adventure!"

Dark cleared his throat, standing up. "Yes, let's. So, love –" He looked at me. "– where would you like to go first? Or should I _randomise_ our... _destinations_?" At the last word, he was completely smirking.

"Nice joke..." I rolled my eyes. "Creative."

"Well, I am the joker today, am I not?"

* * *

_I also want to thank my new proof reader, so thank you so much._


	35. Shad

_Ugh. So tired. I need some sleep. Tonight I'm going to do things before I go to bed._ xD _Hehe. Then tomorrow, I have to do papers at 8 in the morning, deliver some stupid cookies to some dumb customers, and then some English and Math Homework. Makes sense, right? It means I'll get Sunday off._ :D _And I can ttyyyyppppeeee._ :3 _Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Shad**

Hyrule Castle was the first stop. We warped at the entrance of the bridge and Colin stood there in awe.

"It's so big!" he murmured.

"I'd have to agree," Dark whispered. "... I never really looked at it that much." Dark was holding Colin's hand tightly. I moved up to Dark's left side and grabbed his free hand.

"So are we going to admire it for the rest of our lives or are we going into town?" I asked playfully.

"Link, we have all day," Dark whispered harshly.

"Well, let's spend it wisely..." I tugged at Dark's hand and he followed obediently, dragging Colin along as well.

We crossed the bridge and got to the big entrance. All three of us looked up at it.

"It's open!" Colin said.

"It's always open," I answered. "They let anyone in."

"And I'd have to admit that that's not too safe," Dark said in a hushed tone, rubbing his chin.

"It's safe when we're around, Dark." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, are you dropping my hand now?" he asked me. I nodded sadly, pulling away. We were in public; we couldn't get caught together.

"Are you dropping Colin's?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"No, I can't. I don't want to lose him in town."

"I agree." Reluctantly, I did, of course.

"Let's go, then?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, let's."

I walked through the door first and they followed closely behind.

The town looked extra busy today. Town folk were rushing in all different directions, leaving off to the side streets or to the Town Square.

I heard Colin squeal quietly as we moved further into town. Dark ruffled his hair.

"It's so busy!" Colin exclaimed, looking around the bustling sight.

"It always is," Dark laughed.

"Ordona is never like this!"

I chuckled. Obviously not. Ordona would never be like this. We hardly had towns people in Ordona. It could never compare to this.

"Can we go in further?" Colin asked, fidgeting slightly. He seemed too excited for words; it almost made me want to burst out laughing. "Let's go!" Colin dragged Dark along and I followed quickly and silently behind the two of them.

We left the southern part of town, getting into the centre square.

"Wow!" Colin screamed. "It's huge!"

I nodded.

A town's person passed me, giving me a weird look. His eyes went on to Colin, then to Dark, giving them a weird look too. Dark and Colin didn't notice his weird look as they walked towards the fountain. I followed quietly.

I watched Colin reach into the fountain, touching the water lightly. Dark held his belt, making sure his little friend wouldn't fall into the water. I leaned against the fountain, furrowing my eyebrows. Everyone passing up was giving us weird looks. Maybe it was Dark again? Or maybe it was the fact that someone as well-known as me was with a Twili-like being and a farm boy. Or maybe it was because Dark looked like Colin's father – but they had no similarities whatsoever. There were tons of possibilities.

"Link." Dark's hand gripped my shoulder, making me jump slightly. "Are you with us?"

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured, brushing his hand off of my shoulder. "I was just thinking... that we should visit the bar."

"Good idea... Colin might like Telma."

"I think I've seen her once – when she left from Kakariko Village after she dropped off Ralis."

"Yes, that woman. Now, let's go properly meet her Colin," Dark smiled, still holding Colin's hand. He kept Colin close and they walked west. I followed, once again, and then thought of something. Telma had never met Dark! How would that go?

We walked by all of the food stalls that were crowded with many people and went down into the alleyway.

"It's well hidden!" Colin said, narrowing his eyes as he read the sign.

"It would have more business if it was somewhat more open..." Dark rubbed his chin.

I walked in front of them and opened the door. I walked in first and suddenly smashed into someone's back.

"Sorry..." I murmured, blushing deeply. "I didn't mean –"

"Link?" The short man turned around, smiling at me.

I titled my head and beamed widely. "Shad, my friend!" I pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. I pulled back, smiling crookedly. "It's been a while since I've seen you!"

He nodded, fixing his glasses. "It has. And you look good."

"Thanks, and you do too." And now when I looked at him, he did look cute like Dark had said. He did look good. Really good.

"Well, sorry for bumping into you," I said softly.

"It's fine," he laughed. "So, you're talking now?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, nodding. "For a month or so now."

Shad smiled, closing his eyes. "It's nice to hear you." He grabbed my shoulder, still smiling. "So, what have you been up to, old friend? Finding out any new secrets or searching for mysterious subjects?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, nothing really. I've just been catching up with the family, you know. Relaxing, mostly."

"That's good to know. You were gone for a while, so I expected you would have settled down. Have you found a love interest?"

I was about to say yes, but I shook my head, "I haven't found the right girl yet."

Shad smiled again. "You will find her. You're a good person Link. You'll know when you find the right person."

"Have you found someone, Shad?" I asked, then added, "Ah, sorry, I mean – if I'm getting personal."

"It's fine, Link." He beamed, fixing his glasses again. "And yes, I have found someone I like." I was going to ask who, but he answered quickly. "I think I'm falling in love with Ashei."

I smiled, patting his back. "That's good, Shad. That's good you found someone."

He nodded, blushing a light pink. "You'll find someone too."

"Maybe I will."

"Well, Link I must be off –" He turned to leave, but I grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him away from the doorway.

Dark and Colin burst through the doorway, both panting loudly.

Dark bent down, breathing deeply, putting his hands on his knees.

"I – he –!" Dark mumbled, up at me.

"Why are you guys panting?" I asked.

"You know these two?" Shad asked me. I nodded at him. "Oh, and thanks for saving me there." I nodded again. "So, what are their names?"

"The darker man is named Dark and the boy is my step brother, Colin."

"Hello," Dark smiled weakly at Shad. He sucked in one last huge breath and walked up to us. "Nice to meet you, Shad. I'm Dark, Link's friend."

They shook hands briskly.

"Well, you look like an energetic, young –" Shad stopped.

"– man, I believe," Dark finished. "Well, I guess I'm a man. No, actually, I'm Link's shadow. I was supposed to be his evil side, but I'm good."

"Ah. That's why you look so much like him," Shad whispered, rubbing his chin. "Fascinating, really."

"Mhmm," Dark mumbled. Colin came up to Dark's side and grabbed his hand worriedly. Dark looked down at him, glaring. "You're in trouble, mister."

"But, Daaaark! I said I was sorry!"

"You ran away from me, Colin! I could have lost you!"

"You seem really over-protective over him, Dark," Shad said, looking slightly amused. I grinned at the three of them.

"Well..." Dark ruffled Colin's hair. "How could I not be? I really like him."

Shad smiled at Dark. "As I said, Link..." He turned to me. "I must be off. Ashei's waiting for me. It was nice seeing you again."

I nodded and I pulled him into a hug again. "I missed you..." I murmured, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It has been only a month, Link. It hasn't been that long," Shad laughed.

"I know, but it's felt like forever." I pulled back, beaming at him. "See you, Shad."

"All in good time." He smiled, opening the door. He waved at me and closed the door behind himself.

"Well, that was a quick reunion!" Dark grasped my shoulder, squeezing tightly. I nodded, still looking at the closed door.

"I just... miss him. And he's already gone."

"You'll see him soon again. No doubt."

I looked around, noticing Colin wasn't with us.

"Colin!" I exclaimed, looking at Dark with worry-filled eyes. He turned around quickly and smiled, pointing at the bar counter. Colin was already talking to Telma.

"So, you're Rusl's son?" Telma asked, leaning over the bar counter.

Colin nodded.

"You look a lot like him," she smiled down at Colin. He nodded again, blushing lightly.

Dark and I walked over, standing beside the little boy.

"Hey, honey," Telma smiled at me, standing back up straight.

"Hi, Telma."

"So, who is this young man?" she questioned, gesturing at Dark.

"A very close friend of mine – his name is Dark."

"Nice to meet you, Dark." She held out her hand and he took it, shaking slowly.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Telma."

"So, how long have you two been friends for?"

"We've been very close friends for a while now," Dark smirked, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "And before you ask Telma – yes, I am Link's shadow and I am not a threat to Hyrule."

"Oh," Telma laughed, "That clears some things up. And that's why –"

"– I look similar to him. Yes, yes. I was made like that."

"Ah," Telma said, sounding interested. "I understand. It's good that Link has a friend his age."

Dark nodded. "He was a lonely kid before."

"Was not," I objected. Well, actually, I sort of was. I only did really have Epona before. And Ilia. Those were the only two people that were around the same age as me. Sorry – one _horse_ and one person. "I had Epona."

"She's only a horse," Dark tsked.

"She's not _just_ a horse!" I exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "She has feelings! She's like every other human you know!"

"Okay. Whatever you say, Link," Dark laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Telma, we must be off. We're showing Colin most of Hyrule today."

"Well, that sounds exciting, sweety!" Telma beamed at Colin. "Get outta here, you three. Go have some fun!"

"We will." I smiled, walking towards the door. "Come on you two! Let's go! See you, Telma!"

"Bye, child. See you, Colin and Dark."

I watched Dark grab Colin's hand and Colin smiled up at him. They walked towards me and I heard Telma say one last thing to Dark.

"Dark," she started. He nodded once and she continued, "You would make a great father."

His face kind of dropped. He looked surprised. "I – uh... thank you."

"You seem like a lovable person."

"Thank you," he said again, clearing his throat uneasily. He turned around smiling at me sheepishly. "Well, good-bye, Telma," he called over his shoulder and he followed me out of the bar.

"Where do you think we should go next?" I asked, looking at Dark then at Colin.

"Do you think I would be a good father, like she said?" he asked me quietly. He sounded frightened, for some reason.

I cocked an eyebrow, looking at him closely. "Yes, I do," I answered truthfully.

He looked down at his feet, covering his eyes under his hair. "I don't think so. I let Colin run off. I would end up killing my child."

"That's not true," I said defensively.

"And I'm still alive!" Colin beamed. "You wouldn't kill your kids, Dark! They would live to be very old."

Dark smiled slightly, still having his eyes covered. Colin cheered him up slightly. Kids do that easily though.

"Now can we go, Dark?" Colin squealed. "I wanna see some more places!"

"Yes, yes." He looked at me and smirked. "One more thing though..." He walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck. He leaned in, taking me into a passionate kiss. My eyes widened in surprise. He pulled back quickly after just getting started. "It's what 'close friends' do," he laughed, still holding me closely. We rocked back and forth slightly. He suddenly pulled me into a really tight hug. He breathed out slowly, murmuring, "Thank you."

For what? I didn't do anything... did I? I was a little bit confused, but I didn't question him.

"Can you guys quit holding each other for like ten seconds so we could go?" Colin asked, joking slightly.

"Colin. Don't ruin the moment," I whispered, resting my chin on Dark's shoulder.

"We do need to go though..." Dark pulled away from me. "Colin is right." I still held my arms out, asking to come back for more. He shook his head, smirking while doing so. "Colin's little. We need to stop in front of him. Just for now. He does know that we're together, but we don't need to be holding each other every moment we're alone with him."

"But, Dark. He does know. That's exactly why –"

"I know and that's why we shouldn't be doing it all the time. It's setting a bad example for him."

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Another reason for us not being able to be together. And it was Colin's fault. I knew that Dark would follow through with his rules too. It would be hard to break them – but I could try something...

I sighed. "Where are we going now?"

"You seem pretty unenthusiastic now," Dark snickered.

"No, I'm very enthusiastic." I rolled my eyes. And then I thought of something crazy to do. Something that could get Dark and I kissing. "Let's go to Zora's Domain! Right up where that huge waterfall is. We could see Prince Ralis," I said, sounding excited.

"Hmmm..." Dark narrowed his eyes at me and rubbed his chin. "... Good idea, Link."

* * *

_My proof reader didn't get this chapter to me in time. I sent the chapter Monday and still didn't get it back. So I thank Elise for temporarily proof reading for me!_ :D


	36. Drakier

_Right before dinner! I have to go! Probably no more updates for this weekend! I have too much homework and it'll take a while. Ciao!_

* * *

**Drakier**

"Wow, this is a huge waterfall!" Colin exclaimed, looking over the edge of the falling water. Dark pulled him back by his shirt.

"I don't want you falling now," Dark said over the rushing sound of the water.

"_When he lets go of Colin, I'll get him_," I thought. "_It will be the perfect timing._"

I watched his hand drop from Colin's shirt and I smirked.

"Look, guys!" I pointed behind me. "A Zora!" They both looked around cluelessly, searching over my shoulder.

I abruptly dove at Dark and he didn't even expect it. Both of us fell off of the waterfall together.

"What the _Hell _are you _doing_?" Dark hollered, pushing me away.

"I was trying to kiss you without Colin watching!" I hollered back, trying to reach for him, but he kicked my fingers.

"Piss off! Goddesses, what the Hell is wrong with you? Throwing us off of a waterfall? Are you crazy?"

"No!" I yelled back. "I just love you!"

"See you, then." I watched them snap his fingers and he disappeared from my eyesight.

It felt like the longest time I had ever fallen from this waterfall.

"Dark, why the Hell didn't you take –" My voice cracked and I never finished.

I plunged into the water, not sucking in enough air to hold my breath for even a second. I started choking on the water, trying to swim up for air. I thankfully reached the top, sputtering for air. While trembling, I swam slowly towards the edge of the water and climbed out.

I fell flat on my stomach, coughing loudly. I was shivering from the water covering my body; I was freezing. I wrapped my arms around myself, still hacking up water.

My head hurt really badly. I put one of my hands on my head, trying to hide the pounding.

"_Wait – all I feel is hair... Where's my hat? I can't live without that thing_!" I thought quickly.

I turned around swiftly causing my head to hurt even more. I looked at the water and there was a Zora floating in the water, holding my green hat. I tilted my head slightly and so did he.

"This yours?" he asked, holding it higher.

"Yeah –" I coughed, then got off of the ground. I walked over shakily, leaned down towards him, and grabbed the hat from his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem, man," he smiled, "So, why'd you jump off of the highest waterfall here?"

"Ah, no reason," I laughed, wringing out my soaked hat. "Just for fun."

"Didn't look too fun to me," he chuckled. "Anyway, why are you even here?"

"I was showing my step brother around Hyrule. He hasn't been out of our own province."

"Where'd you guys come from?" he inquired. I watched him wipe his hair out of his eyes.

"Ordona," I answered simply.

"Ah! Ordonians! Cool! So, how long have you been going around Hyrule for?"

"A long time now. I travel."

He nodded, and then said, "Wait, you seem familiar – Have I seen you before?"

"Probably," I laughed. "I'm everywhere."

"Oh! You're the Hero of Twilight, right?" he asked. "_Link_?"

"I am," I smiled.

"Prince Ralis has talked about you! Ah, this is so awesome! He said you're such a cool guy!"

"... Really?" I chuckled again. Goddesses, how could someone get that excited over meeting me? I was just like every other person...

"Could I get your autograph?" he asked, pushing the hair out of his face again.

My eyes went wide. I patted my pockets and shrugged. "I – uh – I don't have anything to write on..."

"Oh, shoot. At least I get to meet you, right, man?"

"Yes. Right." I sniggered.

"My name is Drakier, by the way."

He held out his webbed hand. I moved closer to the water's edge and grabbed his hand. We shook our hands briefly. He smiled crookedly, and pulled his hand back. I smiled back, putting my hat on.

"So, how old's your bro?" he asked.

"About eight."

"Then why is he alone?"

"He isn't. He's with a friend of mine. And I need to get back to them. But..." I sighed. "... they're at the top of the waterfall."

"Oh, sorry, man. You're out of luck," he murmured. "You'll have to wait until they get down here." He swam to the edge and rested his elbows on the hard rock, looking at me. I smiled slightly and I sat down on the ground, right near him.

He was cute for a Zora. Usually, they weren't all too pretty. Some were and they were lucky enough to get good genes. Drakier was obviously one of the lucky ones. He had long green hair and a light blue-green body. He had nice eyes too. They were a bright emerald green, which complimented his jade hair greatly.

"How old are you, Drakier?" I asked, starting some small-talk.

"Fifteen," he beamed. "I'm turning sixteen in a few days. What about you?"

"Seventeen. And I have no idea when I'm turning eighteen."

"You have _no idea_?" he asked, in shock.

"Nope," I laughed. "Never have, never will."

"Well, why not? I mean, come on, man! Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," I replied dully. "That's why I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"It's fine – I do have step-parents. They watch out for me."

"In a way, you're lucky though. You don't have someone looking after you all the time. You don't have them waiting for you to come home..."

"It's not lucky. I would rather have someone that's waiting for me than no one at all. It makes you lonely." I leaned back, supporting myself with my elbows. "Really lonely..." I looked at him and smiled, "So you're really the lucky one."

He nodded, watching me closely.

"So, what's it like to be an adult?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine... I guess," I said to him. "Hard at times."

"Why?"

"Finding food is one reason. And I don't have many rupees for buying it. Getting hurt is another – for me, I mean – since I'm the only one out on the fields."

"I see," he said. "So since you're well-known and everything – have you found someone you love yet?"

"Everyone asks that! But, no, not yet," I lied. "Even though I'm well-known, it's still hard to get someone. Well, it's not hard – I'm always asked – but I haven't found the right person yet. What about you?"

"It's a secret..." He blushed a dark red.

"You can tell me," I laughed. "I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You would keep it a secret?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I nodded seriously. Of course I would have kept it a secret and if I didn't – who would care? It was only going to be some girl Zora.

"Well, I do like someone. But I don't know if they like me."

"Just let them know! You won't ever know if they like you back unless you tell them."

"It's hard though..." he mumbled.

"It's not _too_ hard," I said.

"But it is!"

"How?" I asked.

"I don't want to say..." He turned his head to the side, no longer looking at me.

"You said you would tell me," I joked lightly.

"Okay. I'm in love with... another boy," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You are?" I asked, wide-eyed.

He flinched. "Do you hate me now?" he asked sadly. He looked so hurt now, and I shook my head.

"No, no, no." I smiled at him. "I still like you."

"You don't hate me?" he asked purely in relief, smiling slightly now. "You don't feel repulsed?"

I shook my head, still smiling. "I still like you as much as I did before I knew that."

"That's great!" he beamed. "So I think I could tell my mom and dad?"

"I-I don't know about that, Drakier. I don't think it's such a good idea. Not at the time."

"Why not, man?"

"I'm not too sure if you should tell them. Not yet, at least."

"So, I should keep it a secret?"

"If I was in your position, I would. They could end up very upset with you." Just like Rusl was with me...

"So, what should I tell the guy that I like?"

"Ask him if he likes you back. If he says yes, ask him if you want to go out together. If no, he might be mad at you."

"Mad?" He looked extremely confused right now.

"He might not like guys and he might be offended if you ask him to go out."

"Confusing."

"I know," I sighed, looking hack up at the waterfall. "_Where are you Dark? I miss your presence..._"

I then smiled. I finally knew that I wasn't the only gay person alive, besides Dark. Drakier was one too. Now that was another person needing to keep their secret.

"Oh, by the way, keep it a secret – you'll know when it's the right time to tell people," I said, looking back down at him.

"Well, thanks for all the advice, man. I appreciate it. And I must be off. It was nice talking to you, Link," he said softly, smiling afterwards.

I smiled back at him. "You're welcome, and it was nice talking to you, too, Drakier."

"See ya 'round!" He waved and dove down back into the water. He elegantly swam off, his long green hair flowing softly behind him.

"_I_ _really hope he does the right thing. I really don't want him hurt because of me_."

* * *

:D

_Reviews?_


	37. Screwed

_For you sick minded people out there, _-winks-, _the title isn't __exactly __what it means._

_Anyway, update during school hours! Reason is, we got a snow day today. All the buses were cancelled and such, so I decided to stay home even though I could have gone. No point though in going. School is boring and I'd rather update._ 8D

* * *

**Screwed**

"Where the Hell were you?"

I got off of the ground and turned around. "I should be asking you the same thing," I growled, glaring at the dark man that was holding the blond child close by.

"While you were jumping off of waterfalls, I was watching your brother."

"I wasn't just 'jumping off of waterfalls'," I said back tauntingly.

"Then how come you're soaked?"

"Because I felt like swimming!" I replied, sticking out my tongue.

"Funny," he said dully. "So what were you actually doing?"

"Talking to a Zora," I replied.

"You were talking a lot then. We've spent a lot of time here... So, now where are we going?" He still seemed a little bit agitated with me.

"Have you showed everything to Colin?"

Colin nodded, smiling up at me. "We saw Prince Ralis too."

"So, where next, Link?" Dark asked, still sounding irritated.

I frowned. "You choose."

"Lake Hylia," he answered wryly.

"Dark, you need stop being –"

He cut me off. "No, I don't. You pushed me off the waterfall," he hissed, "We left Colin up there _all alone_."

"It was just for a moment, Dark. You got back up there right away!"

"Can you guys stop arguing?" Colin intervened. "Make up, now."

"Fine..." Dark growled. He pulled me into a tight hug and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Dark –"

"Let me finish..." he murmured still holding me tightly. I kept my arms straight to my body, not hugging him back.

"We're in –"

"I don't care.

"Stop." I shoved him away from me, brushing myself off. The corner of my lip pulled up, showing my teeth and I growled. "I don't want others to know."

"LINK LOVES –!" he hollered. I panicked, slapping my hand over his mouth. He screamed 'DARK LINK!' but it came out really muffled.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered harshly. I pulled my hand away for a moment.

"I was just showing my love for you, Link, Hero of Twilight!" he said loudly. All of the Zoras nearby stopped what they were doing and stared at us. My eyes went wide and I slapped my hand over his mouth again. He pulled my arm away and yelled, "That's right! I LOVE HIM!" This time I didn't cover him mouth. I just stood there.

Oh, I could tell he was really mad. Why else would he be doing this? All I did was shove him off of a waterfall, and that wasn't even that bad. It was the stupidest reason to be angry ever.

I looked across the waters noticing Drakier standing there with another male Zora. He was looking at me questioningly as well as the other Zora, trying to figure out what they had just heard. Maybe that was the Zora that he loved?

"I LOVE YOU, LINK!" Dark hollered, pulling me into his chest.

I snarled, trying to push him away. I was furious with him. Drakier looked shocked. I watched his lips move: 'You and him?', they seemed to ask. I nodded sadly. He noticed my expression and I watched him dive into the water. I watched his gleaming body swerve through the water and he surfaced the water, showering us in it.

"Hey, could you let him go?" Drakier said to Dark. His emerald eyes looked fierce.

"I love him though," he replied mockingly. He pressed his cheek hard against mine.

"He doesn't seem to love you at the moment..." Drakier growled, climbing out of the water. He stood up straight, staring down – wait – _down_ at us? He was a _lot _taller than us. He could have been at least six and a half feet tall. "Could you let him go?" His long hair made him look even more dangerous.

"What is he to you?" Dark growled up at him. Even though Dark was short, he still looked as frightening.

"Just a friend," he snarled at Dark.

"Good," Dark hissed. "Because he's mine. And I don't want you near him."

"I can go near him anytime I want to!"

"I won't let you."

"How could you stop me, shrimp?"

"I may be short, but I'm a lot tougher than you think." Dark's eyes were narrowed and he pulled away from me. I could tell he was really angry now.

"Try me, bud." Drakier raised his hands, curling them into fists.

Dark threw a punch at the angry Zora and I dove between them, taking Dark's fist to my face. My face jerked back from the impact and I groaned in pain.

"You'd rather protect this asshole than your boyfriend?" Dark snarled at me.

"Don't call me an –" Drakier grunted, as I held him back, trying to stop the fight from escalating.

"Drakier, be reasonable," I murmured, still holding him back. I looked over at Colin. He stood off to the side, watching all of this. He shouldn't have been watching this. Drakier stopped forcing against me and I let him go.

"That's right..." Dark taunted, cracking his knuckles. "... be afraid."

"I'm _not _afraid!" Drakier yelled.

"Stop." I turned around, pulling the Zora into a tight hug. "Please stop."

"Link, I –" He didn't finished. I looked up at him and he blushed down at me.

I felt some hands forcefully pull me back and I felt a hand fly across my left cheek. "Link! What the Hell?" Dark yelled at me.

Already in pain from receiving Dark's punch, I held my ground. Caressing my damaged cheek, I smirked. "I thought _close _friends were able to hug," I said mockingly.

"You're close friends with _this_ fish?"

"I'm a Zora, thank you very much," Drakier mumbled, rolling his eyes.

I nodded. "I like him."

"I thought you liked _me_!" he hissed, looking like he wanted to knock me out.

"I like him as a _friend_, Dark!" I exclaimed uselessly. "I don't love him!"

"He seems to like you," Dark said simply.

"I-I don't like him!" Drakier blushed. "I've only just met him!"

"You asshole! You're blushing!" Dark went at him with his fists again. I stood in the way.

"Stop!" I hollered, grabbing his hands.

"You're... mine." He panted at me.

"I know."

"Then let me teach this fish a lesson!"

"No!"

Dark pulled his right fist out of my grip and punched me in the face yet again. I held my jaw, growling at him. I punched him back.

"Link..." He held his cheek as well. "Why?"

"You won't hurt my friend."

He warped behind me right in front of Drakier. I grabbed the back of Dark's tunic and I tugged him back into a head lock.

"Stop," I said into his ear. "We don't need to fight for no reason." I kept my arm around his throat and he looked up at me, baring his teeth. He slammed himself against me, knocking me down. I wrapped my foot around his ankle pulling him down on top of me. He got onto his hands and knees, pinning me down. He made a fist but didn't hit me. I flinched, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm so sorry..."

I slowly opened my eyes, staring up at his face. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it."

He leaned in towards my face and took me into a kiss. My eyes went wide. I tried pushing him off, but it was no use. I felt like crying. Everyone knew. It was bound to get out from the start. But the sad thing was that I started kissing him back in front of everyone. I couldn't control myself. My anger went from despair and to the need to be one with Dark again in an instant.

He pulled back, looking at me sadly. He started crying.

"I'm s-so sorry!" He pulled me into a really tight hug, pulling me to sit up. My eyes were wide. "I just..." He covered his mouth. "Oh no!"

"Dark?"

"S-sorry!" he whispered quickly. He jumped back. I stayed on the ground, looking up at him carefully.

"Link?" Drakier called to me. I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at him in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me you like males?"

"I – didn't want anyone to know..." I said quietly. He picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"I don't care. We're still friends."

I smiled, hugging him back.

"Link..." Dark's voice called from behind me. I let go of Drakier and turned around. "Can we g-go, please?" I nodded. "I am sorry, Drakier..." he whispered. Drakier nodded, crossing his arms.

"See ya, Link," Drakier murmured. "I hope you come to see me soon."

"Will do. I promise you. Tell me how it goes with your friend."

He nodded, grinning crookedly.

0o0o0o0o0

"We need to talk. And I don't care if Colin is here or not," I stated. Dark sat down on the grass and Colin crawled on his lap. I stayed standing.

"Before you say anything –" he paused, wrapping his arms around Colin. "– I know I'm in trouble."

"That you are."

He held Colin close to him as if he wanted protection.

"First of all, you threatened my friend."

"I thought he liked you. You're mine."

"I know I'm yours. And I already know he likes another _man_."

Dark's long ears perked up. "'Another _m__an_'? So, he is...?"

I nodded. "So I know that he doesn't like me."

"And I threatened him and hurt you..." he said quietly, more to himself than me.

"Yes, you did threaten him and you made me bleed." I held my cheek. "And you did something else that I'm really mad at you for."

He looked up at me. His eyes looked frightened, but the rest of his face remained calm.

"You – you let them all know." The thought of knowing that everyone else was aware of Dark and I suddenly hit me. I fell onto my hands and knees, looking at the ground. "You let them know!" I looked up at them, glaring harshly and they both flinched. "You friggin' –" I stopped, and tears started pouring out angrily. "They all _know_!" I glared back down at the ground and I punched it. "We're fucking screwed, Dark! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I took my hands off of the ground and I held my head tightly. "It was _bound_ to get out from the beginning and I knew you would be the one to tell! I KNEW IT! Triac's going to kill us! We're just... screwed. Just s-screwed..." I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing into the grass.

The both of them never said anything. They left me crying. They most likely had no idea on what to say.

Dark was probably just figuring out what he had just done. How he just screwed us over...

Colin, on the other hand, was most likely really confused. He probably didn't know how gays can get into trouble. _I _didn't even know how 'we' got into trouble... but it was obviously some really bad way.

"We're screwed..." I moaned.

* * *

_Sad Link = Sad_

D:


	38. Triac

_Ho-holy crap! Freaking long chapter! Longest yet. (I've said that a few times...) But it's true! And I think this will stay the longest chapter because the rest of them written out are NOT this long whatsoever. Anyway, quick update on the break! My proof reader said they'd get back to me, but didn't yet. I told them that they could proof read it, then I'd upload the revised version. So, you can read this, and then maybe check back in a few days/weeks and it will most likely be revised. Maybe? Anyway, crappily proof read by me._ :D _Hope you don't mind, heh heh. So, enjoy!_

* * *

**Triac**

"Maybe the Zoras won't tell..." Dark whispered.

I looked up at him incredulously. I didn't speak. I couldn't. I didn't want to. It felt like my voice was stolen from me again, but it wouldn't be gone for long.

"They most likely would." It was back.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He looked at the sky. "Why do we have to be together?"

"Don't ask me." I shook my head.

"If you remember that day, you were right. We shouldn't have gone out."

Yes, I did remember that day. When Dark was pleading to try and go out with me. I said yes, and now we're still together and we were in the midst of being caught.

"Link..." Dark started slowly and I nodded. "...Triac doesn't know yet. Let's enjoy our time we have now as much as possible."

I nodded, wiping the tear stains off of my face. We got up at the same time and Dark leapt at me. We held each other closely.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his lips touching my ear. "My mood swings are just absolutely going mad lately. You can thank Ganon for making me such a mess. I just got so _frustrated_ at you for shoving me off that waterfall."

"It's fine."

"– _for now,_" I finished sickly in my head.

"Let's go, guys! We don't have much of the day left," Colin said, smiling gently.

Dark and I nodded at each other.

"Where next, love?" Dark chuckled, a soft smile dancing across his face.

"Randomize the destination, please."

0o0o0o0o0o0

We finished touring the rest of Hyrule right before sunset.

Colin loved it. We showed him the Oocca, the Gorons, and all of the places I went to on my adventure. All the nooks and crannies of Hyrule.

"How'd you like it, little buddy?" Dark smiled down at Colin. They were holding hands, and I stayed on the other side of Dark.

Colin nodded, beaming up at Dark. "It was so awesome! Especially the Oocca!"

Dark laughed, and he then looked at me. He smiled, his eyes closing slightly. He was so happy with Colin – maybe even happier than being with me. I didn't mind though. Kids make any person so happy.

"Colin!" Rusl called from his porch. He held his arms out and Colin left Dark's grasp, running to the porch. He hugged his dad tightly.

"When are you guys coming to pick me up tomorrow?" Colin asked from the porch.

Dark looked at him sadly. "Sorry, buddy. Link and I are leaving Ordona for a while. We might come back in a few weeks."

Colin escaped from his dad's hands and ran back to us, jumping at Dark.

"I don't want you guys to go!" he cried into Dark's shoulder. "What if you don't ever come back?"

"We'll come back," Dark whispered, holding Colin to his chest. "I promise you."

"Then I'll see you soon!" Colin smiled, rushing back to his dad. His dad put a hand on his shoulder and directed him inside. He closed the door behind his son but stayed outside. Rusl went down his steps and walked towards me. Was I in trouble?

He beamed at me and pulled me into a big hug. My eyes went wide as I looked at Dark over Rusl's shoulder. Dark mouthed a 'hug him back' and I did. I closed my eyes, holding him tightly.

"We haven't hugged like a father and son in a while," Rusl murmured into my ear.

"No, we have not..." I whispered back, smiling slightly.

"Thanks for staying for a few days. And watching Colin too."

"You're welcome."

"I miss having you here, Link," Rusl said sadly.

"I miss being here," I agreed.

That was a little fib. Well, not really. I sort of missed being here all of the time, but not really. I liked being out in the world.

He finally pulled away from the hug and he smiled widely at me. He turned around and pulled Dark into a hug too. Dark and I both looked at each other with wide eyes. Rusl pulled away.

"I know you won't forgive me for what I called you, but I'm still sorry."

Dark nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And thank you for taking such good care of Colin. He really likes you. You would make an excellent father someday."

Dark smiled slightly at him.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon." Rusl turned towards his house, walking away from us. "Take care!" he called over his shoulder, walking into his house.

"Why did he hug me?" Dark asked breathlessly.

"Ah, who knows?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

We were finally alone again. Just Dark and I. In Faron. Our spot.

We were sitting down on the grass while Dark was leaning against a tree and he had his cool arms wrapped around me. There was a space in the canopy of trees, revealing many beautiful stars.

I leaned heavily against his chest and sighed loudly.

We had one Hell of a day. Going everywhere. Fighting Drakier. One _busy_ day...

I looked up at Dark. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling slightly. His face glowed slightly from the light coming from the stars.

"Are you sleeping?" I whispered.

He shook his head. His eyes flickered opened and that brilliant red shone down at me. "I'm awake..." he murmured. "I was just listening."

I nodded, sighing again.

"What are you going to do when you're older?" he asked me. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed again.

"I don't know yet."

"You won't be able to stay the Hero forever."

"I know that but I'm going to have be the Hero for as long as possible. If I die, there most likely won't be a new Hero for the next thousand years or so."

"You're right..."

"I love you and I'm sorry about the waterfall thing," I mumbled softly.

He ran a hand up my chest. "It's fine. And I'm really sorry about the Zoras finding out."

"It's fine, too. Until Triac finds out, I mean."

"Let's spend our time wisely then, hmm?"

I nodded, smiling slightly and closing my eyes. I snuggled in closer to him.

"I love you..." he murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I was the first one up this time. I smiled, staying still. I listen to the birds chirping quietly. His soft breathing was nice to listen to as well. This was the only time he was peaceful; when he was asleep.

He once told me that he didn't need sleep, but it felt like forever ago when he said that. Apparently he could sleep whenever he wanted to though. He was still a nice guy when he was awake too. He did get a little violent when he was offended or jealous though. But I didn't mind that. That was just his own way of protecting me from others.

I smirked. Screw Triac if he finds out. Dark and I are smart guys. We'll figure something out. Maybe Dark could just warp us to different places all of the time. They would never catch us. And if they did – we would just take them all out.

Nothing will take me away from Dark. No one will. Not even the people that are in charge of me. They'll never get us. I won't let them. Neither will Dark.

Dark mumbled something incoherently and he held me tighter. He didn't wake and was still fast asleep.

"I love you, Dark..." I murmured so quietly that it was hardly hearable.

"I love you too, Link..." Dark whispered back to me. I looked up at him and he was smiling slightly. "Why must you speak so loud, love? I was having a great dream..."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I barely heard myself."

"I'm a light sleeper. You know that..." He yawned loudly and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Let's do something fun."

"Yes?" I asked, smirking up at him.

"No, not that. Let's have a duel instead."

I pouted slightly. "Duels with you aren't fair. You know that Dark. You are a lot stronger than me as well."

"Nu-huh," he disagreed. "I won't try any funny business with you. No warping, no invisibility. Just sword versus sword. And I won't hurt you. You're too cute to hurt."

"And you're too ugly," I said jokingly.

"I love you too. And you should have worn that dress, you cute girl you." He dragged his fingers lightly across my jaw line. I clenched my jaw and he laughed lightly. "So let's go?"

"Fine, let's." I got up first, wiping off my behind. I turned around and I stuck my hand out to Dark. He took it and I pulled him up. He wiped himself off too and grinned at me, showing his sharp fangs.

"Are we fighting here or open field?" he asked lightly.

"Open field, please."

He warped us into the middle of Faron, I believed.

"Good enough for you, love?" he asked, eyeing me carefully.

He was in his fighting position. His knees and elbows were bent and he slouched forwards slightly. He held out his hand, still watching me carefully. His sword slowly appeared in his hand and I quickly pulled out my sword.

"Reminds me of our first fight, Hero," he laughed, rolling his fingers on the handle of his sword.

"It does," I growled, taking my fighting stance.

"You make the first move?" he asked delicately.

"It would be _my_ _pleasure_!" I went at him quickly and he blocked my first swing. I growled, swinging again. He blocked easily. Swing. Block. Swing. Block. Swing. Block. I hissed at him, still watching him carefully as I pulled back a few feet, pointing my blade at him.

"Are you getting fed up?" he teased.

"Yes!" I went at him again, performing a low horizontal slice. He jumped over it, laughing loudly.

"Be a little bit more creative, love! Use your wrists a little more!"

He went at me, swinging rapidly. I blocked all of his swings.

"Good." He smirked at me. "Now get more _aggressive_...!" His last word came out as a growl.

He started forcing his dark blade really hard against mine. I clenched my teeth, forcing back. I felt his body weight growing heavier against mine and I grunted. I was losing. He gave me one final shove, knocking me to the ground.

His sword pointed at my chest and he smirked largely. "You have to work harder. I easily did that! I didn't even try!"

I growled, hopping onto my feet. I went swinging angrily at him again and he still blocked all of my moves.

"Are you getting serious?" he asked quietly, as my blade continued to hit his. I didn't answer. I kept at him.

During the fast movements of my sword, his somehow got on top of mine and he forced my blade to ground, making it slip from my hand.

He quickly moved his sword to my throat and I flinched. His blade was a lot cooler than he was. He grabbed my tunic, pulling me closer and he still kept his sword to my throat.

"You think I'd actually kill you?" he asked softly, tilting his head slightly. He pulled me into a quick kiss and left a moment too soon. "Pick up your sword. Let us continue..." He slowly ran the sword across my neck as he took it away. He turned around to walk back a few feet and I rubbed my neck softly when he wasn't watching me. I looked down at the Master Sword and I bent down, picking up the gleaming blade. "Come at me again." He held out his arms.

I hollered loudly, going at him again. We went at it straight away.

We stayed at each other for a while. We were equal. Not one was stronger than the other.

I finally knocked the blade out of his hand. I held my blade closely to his neck and I grabbed the front of his tunic, panting heavily into his face.

"You finally got me," he chuckled. I didn't smile, I just scowled at him. "You're pressing a little hard, love."

My eyes widened in realization and I pulled my sword back quickly. "I'm s-sorry..." I reached out to touch his neck, but I didn't. My hand lingered in the air.

He laughed. "It's fine. No problem."

I nodded nonchalantly. Well, I _tried_ to be nonchalant, but it didn't work out too well. "I really didn't mean it!" I cried out in frustration. "I was just getting upset!"

He laughed again. "I believe you. I told you it was fine. It doesn't matter." He reached out towards me and caressed my cheek lightly. I smiled softly.

"Let's stop, okay?" Dark asked. "You must be hungry anyway..."

"A little," I said sheepishly.

"Off to Lake Hylia then?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

I quickly devoured a fish. They were starting to get gross like Dark had said a while ago. I cleared my throat a few times. The taste still lingered.

"Now let's go back to Hyrule Castle." He got up off of the ground, wiping off the bottom of his tunic. "See what the Princess is up to, eh, Link?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"We can't let you through," said one of the guards, and the two of them blocked the entrance of the courtyard with their spears.

Dark growled, but I held my arm in front of his chest to keep him back.

"Why not?" I asked, keeping my voice pleasant.

"The Prince and Princess are busy at the moment."

"Well, I believe I can make it through. I am a member of the Royal Family." I walked forwards, but I was stopped by their spears again.

"They're making plans," he said sternly.

"For?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The wedding."

"Ah..." I suddenly backed off. "I see. Let the Princess know that we stopped by. Tell her to notify me in a letter when the wedding arrives."

"Will do," he muttered. I nodded and pulled Dark away at a further distance.

"Let's go see her anyway. Sneak in." Dark smirked at me as we made our way away from the castle. "Let's do it the old-fashioned way." He stopped, looking over his shoulder deviously. He looked back at me and nodded in encouragement.

"'The old-fashioned way'? What are you talking about?" I asked cluelessly.

"This will be fun..." he grinned, pulling me back towards the guards again. "Hey, guards!" The two of them looked at us curiously. "Holy shit! A Kagarok!" They turned around quickly and Dark warped right behind them and wacked them on the back of their heads with his fists. He had knocked them out _through_ their helmets. "Easy, really," he chuckled darkly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the courtyard. Surprisingly, it was empty and no guards were nearby.

We walked into the castle and two more guards stood on the inside of the doors. They asked me how we got in and I answered, telling them that the other guards let us through. They nodded and one said, "They're in the room to the right discussing the wedding plans."

"Thank you," I murmured, and Dark followed silently behind me.

"We're going to have to knock them out too!" Dark whispered excitedly.

"Shut up!" I hissed, but I couldn't help but smile slightly. I looked back at the guards for a moment. "They're right there!" We continued walked and we reached the door. We looked at it, not going for the handle.

"You open the door and I run in and kill Triac," he said, sounding excited again.

"No! Are you kidding me? We didn't come to kill..." I slowly trailed off, looking back in the direction of the door. There was a guard standing to the right of the door, looking at us carefully. "I... uh – hello! We're just –"

Dark rolled his eyes. "We're selling cookies."

"What?" The guard looked at Dark like he was crazy. "I don't see –"

"Good Goddesses! I was kidding! Could we get through to see the Princess?" Dark grabbed my hand and knocked the guard to the side.

We walked into the room and the both of us looked at Zelda and Triac.

"Hey!" the guard grumbled angrily behind us.

We kept our backs to him and Dark scowled at me.

"Will you _shut up_?" Dark threw his foot back, hitting the door with a tremendous force. The door slammed shut and I heard a clunk of metal – the man obviously falling down. I chuckled at Dark and we looked back at Zelda and Triac. They watched us curiously from the table. "Ah, Princess! Wonderful to see you again!"

"Yes, it is nice to see you again too, Dark," she said softly. She didn't get up from her seat to greet us. I think it was that Triac was there. He had his hand rested on hers on the table top.

"Good afternoon, Princess," I said quietly. She nodded in acknowledgement, but she didn't look up at me. Why wasn't she? Triac was glaring at me. That was normal though... She slowly did peer up at me, blushing furiously. She quickly looked back down at her papers on the table.

Wait. Triac's in the room and she won't look at me. She's remembering – when Dark made me...! She was trying to stop Triac from figuring out! That's why she won't look at me! She doesn't want him to suspect anything!

"Smart..." I whispered. Oh, goodness! Did I just say that out loud? Zelda, Triac, and Dark looked at me weirdly. "I mean – do you two have a date for the wedding yet?"

Triac shook his head and he actually smiled at me. "Zelda can't choose a date."

"I'm trying hard, Triac," she grumbled, but she was smiling slightly.

"I want it to be soon. Like in the next week or so. And Zel wants it in a few months... but I want to be with her forever, right now."

She laughed, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Dark stuck two fingers in his mouth, pretending to gag. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the couple.

"Well, Zelda, I think you should have the wedding sooner. It would be nice and you are both close," I said.

"Yes, let's, Zelda. Please." Triac squeezed her hand tightly and she smiled at him.

"Fine," she laughed. "How about next week?"

He nodded, beaming at her. His teeth were as white as ever.

"This is going to be great! We'll have decorations..." He exaggerated movements of ceiling drapes. "It'll be amazing and almost as beautiful as you."

She giggled at him. "Well, I must go tell daddy! One week from today!" She got up quickly from her chair, rushing by Dark and me.

Triac got up too, pushing in his chair and Zelda's. He collected her papers and he walked towards us. He stood in front of me, smiling down at me. He suddenly then wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Thank you so much for convincing her. I can't wait for this day. Thank you."

I blushed furiously. I wanted to hug him back but I couldn't. Dark was watching and Triac was with Zelda. I felt his body heat leave me and he walked away leaving me there.

"You got hugged by like, the hottest man ever! Oh my goodness! Let's tell our girlfriends!" Dark tried sounding like a teenage girl.

I was too dazed to reply rudely. He – I just _was_ hugged by the hottest man ever, besides Dark, of course.

"Link! Snap out of it!" Dark clapped his hands in my face. I flinched, jumping back. "You're still blushing and he left a while ago!"

"He – I – He's so – He had his..." I felt so light headed.

Dark caught me in his arms as I fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I jerked forwards slightly as I awoke. I hit my head off of something really hard and I fell back on the bed again, moaning in pain.

"Ah, Link..." It was Dark. I sat up more slowly this time, careful not to hit his... forehead. He was holding it lightly, closing his eyes softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." I replied shakily. "And are you? Where are we? Where's Zelda and –?"

"I'm fine, yes. And Zelda and _Triac_ are in Hyrule Castle and we're inside of an inn."

"An inn?" I looked around. We were in a simple bedroom with a bed, side table, dresser and a mirror. There were two wooden doors on the empty parts of the walls, filling up the rest of the space. "Since when did I faint? How did you pay? What did Zelda and Triac say about me? Why are we –?"

He put his index finger to my lips. I crossed my eyes, looking down at his finger. "Shhh... stop asking so many questions. Lay back down and I'll answer."

I nodded, falling back onto the bed.

"Zelda and Triac didn't say anything because they didn't know that you had fainted. I warped us out of the castle and I found this inn. The owner let me borrow the room for free since he knew you were the Hero of Twilight."

"Ah."

"So, you were so weak from his hug that you fainted from his body's touch?"

"I – no..."

"Don't lie," he joked, tapping my nose.

"Fine, yes. He's just _that_ gorgeous."

He laughed so loudly that his voice echoed. He held his gut, leaning forwards.

"Ho-holy crap! You – you fainted! Fr-from that?"

I nodded seriously.

He laughed in my face, letting tears pour out of his eyes. He wiped them away, still chuckling.

"That – that is h-hilarious!" he snorted.

"I'm laughing my head off," I replied sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry! It's just that – Oh, Goddesses!"

He started laughing really hard again and I sat up quickly, slapping my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," I growled. His eyes widened since he knew I was being dead serious. I took my hand away from his lips and fell back onto the bed, closing my eyes.

"The wedding starts at three. Next week. We can bring one guest each," he whispered, looking away from me.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked curiously.

"Okay, maybe... they _did_ see you," he said uneasily, gnawing at his bottom lip. "Zelda wanted you to stay in the castle 'til you awoke and Triac laughed at you."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Of course he did."

"Wow, look at your red face. You're so cute."

"Dark, seriously..." I put my hands underneath my head, smiling weakly.

He shook his head at me, smiling too. "One week, Link," Dark murmured, his face suddenly more serious. He collapsed down on the bed beside me. "One week, and he won't let her near you."

I frowned.

"You don't need her though... you only need me," he whispered, squeezing my hand.

"But I like her."

"Some heroes sacrifice some people."

"She won't let him keep her away. I won't let him."

"You persistent boy," Dark sighed. He rolled onto his side, dragging his fingers along my chest in a seductive manner. I kept looked at the ceiling, keeping my hands under my head. "You need to let her go, Link. She's not yours to have – she's Triac's. You really don't need her. You have me. I have you. You're mine, not hers."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head several times. "I'm hers too," I murmured.

"But –"

"She has both of us. She has Triac and me. And I know that she still loves me as much as she loves Triac. I was the one that took her virginity too. She wants to be with both of us, but she knows she can't."

"Do you want to be with her?" Dark sounded off.

"No," I said definitely. "But I need to stay near her."

"Well, you said no, so you don't need her."

"Yes, I do, Dark!" I shot up in bed, glaring down at him. "Why don't you understand? You can't just keep me away from everyone I know. I know 'I'm yours' but other people need me too!"

"I know," he said quietly, "But I just –"

"– want to spend as much time as you can with me," I finished wryly.

He nodded, looking up at me sadly. "We don't have much time left, Link. And it's my entire fault." He directed his eyes away from mine. "I want to stay with you forever. I love you, Link."

I laid back down on his stomach. His breathing pattern was very slow; it was though he didn't even need to breathe. He smiled down at me, resting a hand on my head.

"I love knowing you're alive..." I mumbled. "I just love the feeling... It makes me so happy."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I love knowing that you are here too..."

I looked at the ceiling, thinking hard, "For all of the people I see in the day..." I paused, thinking hard again. "...and all of the things I do..." I paused again, biting my lip. "...you can certainly be assured... that there is no one like you."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he smiled. "Say it again."

"For all the people I see in the day, and all of the things I do, you can certainly be assured... that there is no one like you!"

He beamed at me, pulling into a tight hug. "It rhymed!" he laughed.

"It was supposed to," I spoke into his tunic.

"How did you come up with it?" he asked, and I rested my chin on his chest.

"Just a spur of the moment," I smiled and he smiled again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You are so smart." I smiled, hugging him back. "You're so happy all of the time. It's another reason why there's no one like you. I even remember you smiling through the hardest times on your adventure. Even when you were hurt. I've never met anyone so happy before." I smiled again. "See?"

"Want to go out for dinner, Dark? Just me and you?"

"We don't have any rupees."

"I have fifty."

"Really? Where did you get them from?" he asked.

"From my basement. I found it in a treasure box."

"Ah, well, where would we go?"

"Somewhere private would be nice."

He smirked at me. "I _definitely_ agree. Let's go search, why don't we?"

I looked out the window and it was still very bright out.

"Let's wait 'til right before sunset, Dark."

"Very well."

We both smiled at each other and I turned my head sideways, facing the wall. I stayed on his stomach and I felt his legs move on both of my sides. I felt his manhood against my hip.

"Am I hurting you?" I still faced the wall.

"You aren't." He knew I was talking about his private area.

"Good," I answered.

I felt my hat slip off of my head and Dark ran his left hand through my hair. "It's so long..." He murmured, "Let's get it cut."

"I like it long..." I whispered back. "We're not getting it cut." I slipped my hat back on.

I moved my hip to get more comfortable and Dark groaned. I couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure.

"Dark?"

"It's fine. Just – don't push against me so hard..."

Obviously in pain.

I felt his arms go under my armpits and he pulled me up to his eye level. He pulled me up a little more and I felt his lips press to my neck.

"Don't, Dark..." I mumbled.

I felt his lips remove themselves from my neck at my request. "Your collar is high enough to hide it if I give you one though."

"Fine. Do as you wish."

I heard him hum as he went back to my neck. He sucked hard and I felt my skin already break open. I felt his tongue clean up the bit of blood that escaped. I pushed him away. He looked at me warily and I got out from under him, walking over to the mirror. I looked at the new bruise that was on my neck.

"Thank you, Dark," I said sarcastically as I held my collar down to look at the bleeding bruise. I turned around slowly, glaring at him.

He was turned on his side, supporting himself with an elbow. He beamed. "You're welcome." He showed his teeth, including his sharp fangs. "Your collar hides it anyway."

I pulled up my collar extra high, making sure that it was definitely covered. I looked in the mirror not seeing the bruise whatsoever.

"Come back over here and lay down with me," Dark said softly.

"No..." I twirled around. "You'll just give me another hicky," I sniffled playfully.

He warped, suddenly holding my hips. "No, I wouldn't." He smirked, leaning in and kissing my lips. I smiled under his kiss, and he pulled back, laughing.

"What's funny?" I chuckled.

"You are!" He floated up into the air, lying down. He put his hands under his head. I reached up to him, touching his butt. He laughed, turning over, now looking down at me. I jumped, trying to reach him again. He was too high in the air now. "I love seeing you struggle. Especially when you're in trouble. Like when someone's about to rape you!"

He suddenly dropped down on top of me and we fell to the ground. He started undoing my belt, but I grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing?" I blushed furiously. "We're in an inn!"

"I'm raping you," he smirked playfully.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously.

He threw my belt away and started pulling up my tunic.

"N-no, please..." I whined, actually slightly worried now. "Not here, please. There are p-people here. Be decent."

"That's all I wanted to hear..." He got off of me, wiping off his tunic. "...and see, of course."

"What?"

"Another reason why there is no one like you."

I stayed on the floor seeming helpless while he continued smirking down at me.

"You look so strong. And brave. Not afraid of anything. But really, you aren't. You're frightened of things like any other person is."

"I am a person," I muttered, getting up to grab my belt.

"It's very strange though..."

I picked up my belt and I put it around my waist, doing up the buckle. He was rubbing his chin, looking at the ceiling. My ears rose. I knew that he wasn't finished his statement.

"You have the Triforce of Courage but you're not all that courageous."

"How could you –?" I snapped.

"Ah! Let me finish! Yes, you did go fight all of those enemies and go through all those temples, but were you ever frightened? Of what would happen next?"

I was hesitant with my answer. I finally nodded. "Of course I would be."

"See. All humans are easily frightened, as you are one... but the reason there is no one like you is that you are afraid of _me_."

"I do not believe that I am the only one that is afraid of you."

"But we love each other. That's why there is another reason why there is no one like you. Usually lovers aren't afraid of each other. But you are. You're afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you," I mumbled.

"Okay, well you were afraid of me _then_. You might not be now. But you were just a second ago."

"I –" I didn't finish because I knew he was right.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Link..." He walked over to the mirror, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"You said you were going to rape me. It scared me. "

"I didn't mean it," he murmured, "I just... wanted to see you struggle."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He shook his hair into his eyes in an angry manner. "I just get urges... to see people in pain – to see _you_ in pain. But I don't mean it. I think it's how Ganondorf made me. I'm not a bad person though. It's just that's how I was made. I was made to feel good with blood on my hands. I was made to feel a huge adrenalin rush when I killed an innocent person. It just feels... so good."

I went up to him and I rested my chin on his shoulder. We looked at each other through our reflections in the mirror.

"I feel the same..." I mumbled. "...when I'm fighting. It feels great."

"It was just like our first time together. I loved seeing you struggle. I loved seeing your tears running off of your nose."

The hair stood up on the back of my neck.

"I loved pounding into your tight hole. Your screams of pain were –"

"Stop, please. I remember it quite as well as you must."

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I get carried away easily. But, anyway, I love seeing you like that. It makes my heart work twice as hard."

"I-I don't understand why it makes you feel so good. It feels horrible to me."

"I don't get it either... It's just that... I like it, but I don't want to. I don't want to be evil."

"You are not evil."

"I feel like it though. I feel like a bad person. I feel like... I should be dead. I should have never been created."

"Don't say that." I grabbed his shoulders, turning him around so that he could look into my eyes. "You were created so you could meet me. So you could fall in _love_ with me."

"I was made to kill you, Link! I was born for no other reason!" he cried into my face. "I am here to destroy you and then I am here on this world for _no_ other reason!"

"I'm – I'm sorry..." I pulled away from him but he pulled me back into his arms.

"No, I am. I didn't mean to holler... I'm just trying to prove my point, is all."

"But I know you aren't evil. So you don't need to prove your point. I know you were created to be evil, but you aren't. I don't trust evil people."

"You _love_ an evil person."

"I love you because you're good."

"Link, I'm not –"

I pressed my lips to his to shush him. I pulled back. "Shut up," I murmured, smirking. "Now what do you –?"

"You shut up." He leaned in quickly, cutting my sentence short with his lips. I was forced against the mirror, feeling the cold glass against my back. He held my face tightly, keeping out lips locked.

He pulled back, sucking in a quick breath.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger to my lips.

"Just... be quiet..."

He went at my lips again and he snuck his tongue into my mouth. I loved his taste. He tasted amazing. There was nothing better. His tongue searched around in my mouth and I tried fighting back. He was too strong, so we just played in my mouth.

His body was tight against mine. There wasn't a space between us. His hand ran up my neck and he played with my hair, which had fallen out from under my hat.

"I... love you, Link..." he panted, holding my neck softly and he pushed his forehead against mine. His red met my blue.

"I love you... too, Dark," I murmured, pulling his body closer against mine. He smiled at me and we nuzzled noses. "I'm tired, Dark..."

"Sleep, then," he mumbled, resting his arms on my shoulders. "I'll wake you for dinner."

I nodded, leaving his arms. I pouted slightly as I sauntered towards the bed. I took all of my things off that I didn't need on, leaving me with my shirt and leggings left on.

"You're so muscular," he whispered, watching me closely as I crawled into bed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I pulled the sheets up to my chin, closing my eyes. "What will you do while I rest?" I looked up at him again.

"Nothing," he replied, sitting down on the carpet. He brought his knees up to his chest and he rested his chin on them. He watched me carefully.

"You'll get bored easily," I laughed, facing the wall away from him.

"I'm too fascinated by you to be bored, love."

"Suuurrre," I yawned, closing my eyes again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up slowly. I yawned and turned over with my eyes still closed tightly. I rubbed them, opening them slowly afterwards. I noticed Dark sitting in the exact same spot where I had left him before I fell to sleep.

"Told you so," he murmured, getting off of the floor.

I laughed and he walked up to the bedside. He threw the blankets off of me and he picked me up in his cool, gentle arms. I smiled, looking up at him.

"Let's go for dinner now?"

I nodded and he set me down. Grabbing my clothes and dressing quickly, Dark waited patiently. Grinning at him after I was clothed properly, he snapped his fingers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where would you gentlemen like to be seated?" the balding man asked us.

Dark and I found the perfect restaurant. It seemed quiet and pleasantly private. Some murmurs were heard here and there from the tables, but mostly, it was silent. I liked it.

The restaurant was all warm colours, being reds and browns. A dark red painted the walls and ceiling, while chestnut browns were seen framing the bottom half of the walls. The tables were chestnut coloured too. The light emitting from the restaurant was warm as well. It was an orange sort of colour which caught my attention.

"Some private please," Dark answered slickly, "We have some important business to attend to."

"Right this way, sirs."

I snorted quietly as Dark and I followed the man. We ended up in the back of the restaurant in a small booth. There was no one around. Eh, it worked for me.

We sat down across from each other and we both looked up at the waiter.

"So what would you like to order?"

"Just get us two salads for now," Dark said, grinning at me.

The waiter nodded, running off.

"Now, where were we?" he asked seductively, running his index finger along my jaw bone.

"I – We weren't anywhere?"

"That's what you think..."

He suddenly warped beside me, leaning in and taking me into a deep kiss. I smiled under his kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand on my thigh as I still moved my lips against his. He moved his hand to my length and I moaned into his lips.

I felt his weight and everything leave me and I sighed slowly, opening my eyes. I was peering down at – a salad?

"Try it, it's good," Dark said, already eating his and actually looking like nothing had happened between him and me. I slammed my head onto the table.

"Is something wrong, sir?" the waiter asked in concern.

"No, just please –" I spoke into the hard surface of the table. "Go. Please go. I'm fine."

"All right. I'll come back and check on you gentlemen soon."

I sighed into the table and I heard the man's footsteps disappear.

"Seriously, Dark," I moaned.

"Yes, love?" he asked sweetly, between chewing.

"Holy Goddesses." I looked up at him quickly and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at me, holding his fork up while his elbow was resting on the table.

"You're – you're eating!" I said in shock, looking from his face to the salad.

"That I am..." He looked curiously at the lettuce that was on the end of his fork and back at me.

"Is it good?" I asked breathlessly.

"Not as good as your blood. You're blood tops everything." He then winked at me.

I sighed. "Dark, Dark, Dark..." I watched him eat the salad carefully. "We were almost caught."

"Ah, no big deal," he mumbled nonchalantly.

"Fuck..."

"No need for the vulgar language love."

"Well, seriously. I can't stand it when you do that... I don't want the _whole_ kingdom to know _already_."

"You weren't complaining _before_...!" he said smartly. "But anyway, we're fine, we're fine." His voice sounded coaxing now. "Now eat."

I glared at him, reluctantly starting to eat.

After some time, we ordered when the man came back and our main course of food came quickly afterwards.

Dark's fork suddenly appeared in my face. I smiled, opening my mouth and taking the chicken off of his fork.

We spent the rest of the night laughing, smiling, sharing and kissing.

Eventually, we made our way up to the cashier to pay off our bill. I told the cashier what we had and she said, "That comes up to fifty rupees." I laughed at her reply, looking at Dark.

"Right on, eh, Dark?" I asked, pulling the purple rupee out from my pocket. He nodded at me as I handed the girl the rupee. She smiled, putting it into the register. "The food was great," I complimented to her. She grinned wider at me.

We walked out of the restaurant and into the dusk we went. He grabbed my hand, smiling.

"You wish you were holding Triac's hand right now, don't you?" he joked.

"No," I mumbled, blushing harshly.

"You love him. You thought I could miss your ruby red cheeks?"

I blushed harder and shook my head guiltily. "I love you."

"I love you, too." His laugh echoed loudly, bouncing off of the nearby buildings and into the dark night.

* * *

_Whew! Hope you liked it._ :D _R&R? Am I repeating myself?_ -checks last chapter- _Good._ -isn't repeating myself- _Haha. I don't want to pester you for_ _reviews. Or I could_. -rubs chin- _Nah, I'm nice. But I would be __**GRATEFUL **__if you did. -_hint hint-


	39. Wedding

_Ah, God. Long time, no see, readers. Sorry for the lack of updates ... I had exams in late January... and then I was getting used to my new semester in this month... It's all kinda crazy right now. I've had tons of homework too... but anyway, if you're interested, here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Wedding**

A week had passed. It was time for Zelda's wedding and Dark and I were even closer than ever – even if that were possible. That week we spent every single minute together. We almost even got caught a few times doing things together because we were getting so close.

"Time to go grab our guests for the wedding, love?" Dark asked, taking my hand. I smiled at him.

"Wait, who are you taking?"

"Colin," he said immediately. "You?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Take Rusl. He's your father and your next favourite loved one."

"'Next favourite loved one'?"

"I'm your _first_," he said lowly, grinning afterwards.

I laughed at him and he laughed too, warping us to Ordon Village, right in front of Rusl's house. We walked up the steps and Dark knocked on the door. Colin answered and he automatically leapt into my lover's arms. Dark laughed, squeezing him close. He set the boy down and he smiled down at him.

"You guys came back early!" Colin exclaimed.

We both nodded, looking down at the happy kid. I slowly looked up, noticing Rusl leaning against his door frame. He smiled at me, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"So what brings you two here?" Rusl asked, turning to look straight at me. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Is it about the Princess' wedding?"

"Yes." I eyed him carefully. "How did you know of it?"

Rusl laughed. "It's been everywhere, Link! It's a big event, you know."

"Yes, and she told me I could bring a guest along, as well as Dark." I gestured at him and he grinned at Rusl.

"Ah, so who are you taking?" the older man asked, but I could already tell he knew the answer.

"Well, I wanted to take you and Dark wanted to bring along Colin."

He smiled down at me. "How could I not know?"

"So could we take you two, sir?" Dark politely asked Rusl. Rusl nodded at Dark.

"Are we leaving now?" Colin squealed, looking between the three of us, wearing a very excited expression.

"Would now be fine, Rusl?" I asked.

He nodded again. "Is Dark taking us?"

"Yes, it is a lot faster," I mumbled, gazing back over my shoulder.

"I'll go tell Uli then." He turned to the door, but then turned back. "When will we be back?" he asked curiously.

"After sundown, for sure," I answered, looking back at him. He nodded at me and went inside. I heard the husband and wife talk for a moment and he came back out.

"All right," Rusl smiled, "We're all set."

I watched Colin grab Dark's hand quickly.

"Move close," Dark murmured.

We all surrounded him and he snapped his fingers.

We suddenly appeared in a big bustle of people that were rushing to the wedding. Dark held Colin close, not wanting him stolen, lost or hurt. Rusl looked at me uneasily.

"It's really busy!" he exclaimed over the people rushing by.

"Yes, it's not always this busy though!" I hollered back. I gazed at all of the people passing. They were heading towards the castle courtyard. The wedding must have been located in there. Would it even fit all of her guests?

We walked along with the huge crowd of people being quickly forced towards the castle courtyard. The four of us squeezed through the door and emerged into the huge courtyard.

There were tons of chairs set up. People were all ready seated. We walked along the thin isle and people were greeting me from all around. I smiled, waving shyly. Even though I was the Hero, I didn't like all of the attention. It made me feel slightly nauseous. At the front of the group of people, there were chairs reserved for the four of us. Dark, Colin and Rusl sat down, and I stared down at the three of them.

"Hey," I started, "I'm going to go see Zelda quickly."

Dark, Colin and Rusl all nodded. I could tell that Dark's nod was hesitant though. I gave him a look telling him that nothing would happen. He nodded again, looking a bit more trustful now. I turned away from them, heading to the doors. The guards let me through and I nodded at them, walking into the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I knocked lightly on Zelda's door. I didn't want to frighten her.

"Who is it?" she called from inside.

"Link," I whispered back.

"Oh, come in!" she exclaimed, sounding a bit more cheery.

I opened the door slowly and I walked in. I looked at the Princess with awe.

"How do I look?" she asked, giggling quietly. I watched her twirl once for me.

"Absolutely amazing," I mumbled, my lips barely moving.

She had her long, brown hair falling down loosely in fancy curls. Her dress was beautiful too. It was all white and it flowed out further as I looked along her dress.

"Thank you, Link," she smiled, running up to me. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and my arms stayed frozen. They couldn't for long though and I felt them wrap around her. She looked into my eyes and started crying. I didn't know what to do.

"I-I..." I stuttered, looking for words. "Zelda, what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm just... so happy. And nervous." She kept her arms tightly around me. She looked into my eyes again and she murmured, "Can we –? Once more?"

"But, Zel –"

I was cut off. Her lips pressed against mine tenderly. I grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away from me.

"Zelda, we have people who love –"

"I know we do. But this is our last time alone while we are free – while we are both not together with someone forever."

"But, I told Dark –"

"You don't need to tell him anything about it. No one has to know."

"I don't want to –"

"But this is our last time together, Link!"

"Stop cutting me off!" I hollered and she looked at me with a shocked expression. "I'm doing nothing with you any longer! Triac loves you and I do not! I love Dark! And we when we do stuff together it makes me feel awful because I know that Dark and I will already be together forever! No stupid ring means anything! When you have someone you love and you're not married or you are and you do something with someone else it means you are cheating! And there is something I want to know _right now_! Who do you love? Me or Triac? Because you should go tell Triac you don't love him right now and we should leave together!"

"I love..." she paused, biting her lip. She answered quietly, "... Triac."

"Good! Then I can leave now!"

"But wait!" She grabbed my shoulder. "Link... I... like you too."

I sighed, turning back to her. I shook my head and looked at her sad eyes. "I know you do."

"Then what do I do?" she asked, sounding so confused and frightened.

"Choose Triac, Zelda. You already know that you won't ever have me even if my heart wasn't stolen. I'm the Hero of Twilight, Zelda. I am out in the world too much. I would barely be here with you and you know that. And if I died, I'd be afraid of hurting you – of breaking your heart."

She shuddered and she burst into tears once more. She pulled me close again and I hugged her back.

"You – you know th-that if I stay with Tri-Triac, I'll s-still love you... Maybe in a dif-different way, but the love will b-be there."

"I do know and there is nothing I can do about it," I murmured into her ear, "Nothing at all..."

"You s-still have to-to come and s-see m-me..." she cried.

"I will," I replied, rubbing her back softly. "Nothing will stop me from seeing you."

"G-good..."

"So, are you ready, Zelda? For one of the biggest moments in your life?"

She nodded, pulling away from me. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She then giggled softly, looking at the back of her hand. "I'll need to have my make-up done once more..."

I chuckled. "Well then, I'll leave you to that, Zel. See you soon."

I grabbed the door handle, about to leave, but she stopped me again.

"Hey, Link, I'm sorry about kissing you. If you decide to tell Dark about this, let him know of my apologies. I know that you and Dark will be together forever."

I nodded, smiling. "I know we will too."

She beamed at me and I left the room, smiling and closing the door behind me.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Triac said softly, squeezing Zelda's hands a tad tighter and she smiled.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "I do."

"You may now... kiss the bride."

Triac pulled her into a romantic kiss. I saw her smiling underneath his lips as she kissed him back.

I smiled, standing up to clap with all of the others. I was happy for Triac. He had a good woman. And I also got her off of my back too. My smile turned into an ear to ear grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner was great. No, it was absolutely delicious. It was even better than the feast we had in Ordon Village a while back. Dark sat there just playing with his food the entire time. He looked quite bored, actually. Every once in a while when he knew I was watching him, he would smile slightly at me and he then always went back to playing with his food.

"You could at least talk to me if you're that bored," I chuckled, moving my food around my plate now, too.

"Hmm?" Dark looked up from his food at me.

"Do you want to talk?"

"What do we talk about, Link? None of the things we seem to have in common are appropriate for table conversations!" he whispered harshly.

I leaned towards him, whispering back, "I don't know! Just anything! You seem as bored as Hell!"

"Not as bored as Hell, but pretty close," he mumbled.

"Then I love you," I murmured. Dark smiled at me warmly and I saw Triac then peer over his shoulder. Was Triac always sitting there? Did he just hear me? I blushed, going back at my food. Dark snorted loudly.

"Calm down," Dark whispered, leaning closer to me; I felt his breath hit my ear. "I know he didn't hear." I nodded slightly, not looking at him. I didn't want him to know I was – "I know you're embarrassed when you aren't looking at me, love. You fail miserably when it comes to hiding your embarrassment." My eyes went wide and I looked up at him, blushing harder than before. He smirked at me and I then turned my head away. I can't feel tempted... Not in front of all of these people. He chuckled, resting his hand on my left shoulder. "Link, Link, Link... when will you ever stop?"

"Never," I chuckled, shoving his hand off of my shoulder. "How could I ever?"

"I don't know," he laughed. "Do you want to step out? Wait for all of these people to finish their food? And you know, there are speeches after the meal. They'll take a while, so it'll be best to get some air now."

I nodded, getting up from my chair. He got up too and I looked down at my food. There was still a lot left as I was having seconds, but I was too full to finish it anyway. I walked over to Zelda, who was on Triac's left side, and meaning Dark was on his right; I told her that Dark and I were going to step out for a few minutes. She nodded and I walked away from her, heading towards the large doors. We went along the tables and people stared at Dark queerly. My top lip curled in anger and I grabbed Dark's arm, pulling him along quicker.

We got outside, closing the doors behind us. I sighed, looking at Dark warily.

"Why did you pull me?" he asked, wiping off his shirt sleeve.

He walked down the steps and I followed after him, steaming angrily.

"Those people! They are so obnoxious!" I hissed. I felt my ears rise quickly as I felt more angry just thinking about it.

"Yes, so?"

I watched him kneel down in front of a flower bed. He stroked a flower's petals softly. He then rubbed his fingers along the stem. He looked as though he wanted to rip the flower out of the dirt, but he didn't.

"People are people. People are rude. You just leave them be, the rude ones, I mean," he murmured, still stroking flower's stem.

"It makes me mad."

"You don't have to get upset, Link. It's just how they feel about me. Just leave it be."

"But it is rude!"

"They know I'm different. I know I'm different. If I saw myself, I would probably give a queer look too. They just aren't used to seeing someone as different looking I am."

I bit my bottom lip, not replying to him. He was right. He did look really off in comparison to the other people of Hyrule. No wonder why people gave him those looks. But it was still rude, I believed.

"You just don't give me those looks because you love me," he said, standing up.

"True," I replied, watching him closely.

He looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes. He crossed his arms, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"The reason I don't care if they are rude is because I already know I'm not wanted by anyone. So, if they give me looks, why should I care, right? Ignoring them is the best way to go, which is all I do. I don't want to start a fight because they are right."

"They aren't right," I said stiffly.

"But they are. I am weird. I deserve all of those looks."

"Dark..." I reached out to him, but he shook his head. He started walking along the pathway that led the way around the courtyard. I followed silently. The silence was horrid. I had to break it. "You might look a little off, but you don't deserve those looks."

"I know." He smiled slightly, but he didn't look at me. "I know I don't completely deserve them."

"You don't deserve them at all."

He laughed. Long and hard. His laugh reminded me of Ganondorf's but not really. His laughed wasn't as deep or scary, but it sounded like a young Ganondorf. I shivered slightly. I didn't want to think that. I didn't even want to think it ever again.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I love you, Link," he chuckled. When he said that, it sounded more like a friend that was laughing about a joke that someone had just said. "Well..." He looked back at the castle. "We should be heading back in. I bet you most of everyone is done their meal." I sighed as he removed his arm from my shoulders and I nodded. He smacked my butt and I whined quietly. "Let us go!" He laughed loudly as we headed back into the castle.

* * *

_Sorry if there are any mistakes I missed. I'm kinda busy. Anyway, reviews?_


	40. Sick

_Long time to update, no? I was just going at my own leisurely pace... my friend Elise told me I shouldn't rush, so I didn't. I've been super busy on weekdays and weekends. Man, this semester is harder than I thought. I think in the first one (which I didn't expect) I got __less __homework than I have __now__. Weird how that works. Guess I can't underestimate my teachers and/or my classes._

_Oh, well, enjoy! _:)

* * *

**Sick**

The speeches were really long. Zelda had told Dark and I that we didn't have to say anything. She knew that Dark would definitely deny any part of it and she knew that I wouldn't like talking in front of all these people – but they were still really long. People that were close friends of Triac's and Zelda's spoke, too. Same with Zelda's father and Triac's parents. One long, boring session of talking about the past...

Enough about that... Wow. I then knew why Triac was so damn hot. His parents were gorgeous. My eyes widened. His father was good looking too. I covered my face. No! I couldn't think someone a _lot_ older than me was cute! I pulled my hands off of my face, looking at his mother. She was beautiful as well.

Triac received his hair and his eyes from his mother, but his skin was from his father. His mother had dark skin so no wonder why her hair and eyes were dark. His father was pale, but he had bleach-blond hair and bright green eyes. So, his parents were normal looking, but their genes together created the most handsome man I had ever seen... besides Dark, once again.

Goodness, I wondered what Zelda's mother had looked like. She must have been as beautiful as Zelda. I had never met her mom. She died of an unknown disease before I even had seen the wonders of Hyrule. The reason us Ordonians would have heard about her death was that news spreads around easily. Just like Rusl had heard about Zelda's wedding, we heard about the Queen's death. I remember only being about twelve at the time. It was depressing from what I remember even though none of us knew the Queen personally. She was a good woman from what I heard and that's all I knew.

I felt someone's hand grab my shoulder and I jumped. They had scared me straight out of my thoughts. The hand was Dark's.

"Aren't you going to watch the first dance of the night?" he asked over the music.

Music? I turned around seeing the large choir of stringed, wind, and percussion instruments playing.

"Yeah, yeah," I moaned, turning my chair the right way. I rested my elbow on the table and I supported my head with my hand.

I watched Zelda and Triac elegantly slip onto the dance floor. Triac wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist and she stretched to wrap hers around his neck. She leaned against his chest, smiling softly. He was _so_ much taller than her. I laughed lightly. They swayed back and forth, going to the pace of the slow music.

"We don't have the opportunity to dance like that this evening..." Dark whispered. I jumped. He scared me again. His chair was pushed closely against mine and our thighs touched.

"I know," I murmured back.

"Watching is fun too, right?" he inquired softly, sounding a little upset. I felt his hand on my thigh. I didn't look around to see if anyone was watching. I knew they had their attention on the bride and groom. "Goddesses, I hate this..." he growled, "Lucky, lucky people."

I didn't reply. They were lucky though. Dark and I would never get to dance like this _e__ver_.

I saw Triac's chocolate brown eyes flicker up at me. He smiled and I saw his lips say, 'Thank you again.' He looked back down at Zelda and he pulled her closer to himself. He closed his eyes tightly and one tear came out of his eye. It rolled off of his nose and fell to the floor. I smiled. He loved her so much. If Zelda ever tried to kiss me again, I would knock her out. I wouldn't let her hurt him. He was too gorgeous and he cared too much.

The song ended. He kissed her, long and hard. He pulled his lips away from hers and he smiled down at his new wife. He pulled her into a tight hug, beaming so hard. I could tell that he didn't want to ever let her go, but he reluctantly did. He whispered something into her ear and he walked off of the dance floor.

As he came towards our table, he grinned at me. He walked around the red clothed table and he fell into the chair beside Dark.

"Thanks," he whispered again in a ragged tone, although the word itself from his mouth sounded elegant. I nodded, watching other people walk onto the dance floor. Zelda stayed with them. She smiled at us after another song started and started dancing with the random people that were scattered around the floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Dark asked me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I feel a little sick."

"Fine. I'll just go myself," he growled, getting up quickly.

"Aw, Dark! Don't be mad!"

He pushed his chair in fiercely, flaring his nostrils at me. He stormed off towards the dance floor. I sighed, closing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"What touchy emotions!" Triac laughed.

I opened my eyes, turning my head to the left. He was sitting in Dark's chair now. He smiled at me, showing his perfect teeth. I smiled. How could I not?

"He gets angry easily," I replied. Then I suddenly thought, "_Why is he being so friendly?_" It was weird. It wasn't like Triac.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"Just touring around Hyrule, as always."

"Yes, yes. I didn't even have to ask. I already knew," he chuckled.

"You're lucky, eh?" I said, leaning more onto the table. He did too, only on one elbow and he then watched me carefully.

"Hmm? How?" I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look at him.

"You have the perfect girl."

"I know," he laughed, "Thanks for bringing that up."

"Well, you are, eh? She's great."

"I don't know why you didn't get her before I did, Link," he said flatly.

"I don't love her," I answered simply, "Plain and simple. She's only my friend."

"Good," he said quietly, turning his attention to his dancing girlfr– wife. "Because if you were any more to her, I'd have you dead."

_That_ gave me the chills. He actually just scared the crap out of me. He'd have me _dead_. What if he ever found out about Zelda and I having sex? I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had felt sick earlier, and then it was even worse. I felt his eyes on me again, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Are you going to say anything against that?"

I shook my head. "I would... deserve it."

"You're right."

And with that, he left me at the table, leaving for the dance floor. I sighed, slamming my head onto the table. Dead. _Dead_. _Dead_! I wasn't taking that too well.

What would Dark do without me if I was gone forever? The worst thing possible and I know that he'd do it. No doubt. He would... commit suicide. If he wanted to be with me, he would do it. And I'd hate myself for it because I would be making someone innocent kill himself just because I would be gone.

My head started pulsing and I felt like I was about to vomit. I had begun to feel sick earlier... but now it was just horrible. I felt really warm, too. The pulsing in my head got louder and it broke into a splitting headache. I closed my eyes in agony, holding my head tightly. I groaned quietly, trying to suppress any loud sounds I could have made. No one did hear over the music.

I got up quickly and ran in the direction of the door. I ran through the crowds of dancers and they bumped into me tons of times. I went to open the door and I was knocked outside. I fell flat on my stomach, scraping my face along the stone below. I started crying, mostly in pain.

"Hey! Are you all right?" a girl called from over top of me. I didn't reply. I kept sobbing. I felt her arms wrap around me and she dragged me over towards a bench. I wouldn't look at her, so I kept my eyes on the ground and I cried. "Are you okay?" I still didn't answer. I tried, but I kept choking on my words.

She rubbed my back until I was able to breathe properly.

"Are you all right now?" she asked again. I nodded, heaving heavily still. I wiped away my tear stains. I looked up at her now since I was calmed and she gasped. "You're – you're the Hero of Twilight!" I nodded again. "And you were crying!" I nodded one last time, closing my eyes tightly and leaning back. I rubbed at my face vigorously. "I didn't think you ever would cry!"

"I am a human, just like you. I am no different," I murmured finally, still wiping my tear stains away.

"You're talking to me! I thought you didn't talk!"

"Things change. That was a while back. I talk now," I said softly.

"So, _are_ you okay?" she asked again.

I chuckled lightly. "Yes, I am fine, I guess. No need to worry about me. I don't need any people worrying about me. I'm supposed to worry about all of you."

"Not true!" She pointed at me. "You are the one that is always in danger, right? We do worry a lot. You _do_ make us worry."

"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be worrying about a guy like me."

She blushed and her eyes widened. I smiled crookedly and she blushed harder.

"So, what is a cute girl like you doing outside?" I asked, still grinning slightly.

"Well, I don't... really know!" she squealed. She was still blushing and it made me chuckled again.

"You should be inside. You're the girls that make me worry."

She nodded, standing up and I got up too.

"...All right," she agreed reluctantly.

I watched her lean in towards my face and I could tell that she wanted a kiss from me. I laughed, grabbing her shoulders, making her stop.

"I don't give out free kisses," I sniggered. She pouted and I shook my head. I turned her the other way, facing her towards the castle. "Get inside." I gave her a little push and she nodded, skipping towards the entrance.

I held my forehead, laughing. I was in pain, but I then found it funny. Why did so many girls want to kiss me? Was I even that cute? I shook my head, laughing to myself again. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyelids tightly. I felt a little better.

I reopened my eyes, looking up at the castle and Dark was standing at the open door. The loud music blared out from behind him. He warped, appearing in front of me and I fell back slightly.

"I was looking for you, love!" He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. I didn't look at him. I started to feel sicker like before. My stomach didn't feel too well. He lifted my face, so I could look at him. "What's wrong? You were crying! And your face is all red!"

I hunched over and I puked all over the gravel. I watched his feet jump back as he dodged my vomit. I panted, wiping off my lips with my sleeve.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" he asked curiously and I looked up at him warily.

"I don't... feel well..." I moaned, still staying hunched with my arms tightly wrapped around my midsection. He walked me over to the same bench I was on before. I looked up at him and choked on some puke again. I wiped off my lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeming much freaked out. "Link, please tell me!"

"I don't feel well..." I whispered again, rubbing my temples.

"Obviously but, I mean – why?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Triac said something... and it made me not feel good."

"What he said got you _that _sick to your stomach?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "It's what I thought... afterwards."

"What were you thinking?"

"That you were going... to kill yourself."

"What? Why? I have no reason to!" he exclaimed. I gagged again, not letting the vomit out of my stomach. He softly began to rub my back. "You must explain."

"He said he was going to kill me if he knows I did anything with Zelda!" I said hoarsely.

"He won't know anything! Zelda won't tell!"

I nodded. "You better hope so! Because if he did know –" I covered my mouth. There was bile trying to come up again. I held it down.

"Will you be all right?" he asked worriedly. He held my hand tightly.

"Yeah," I murmured, "I just got to get my mind off of this whole situation..."

"Then let's go dance," he smirked.

"I can't. Not with you," I grumbled back.

"We won't hold or touch each other. We'll dance away from each other. I promise it'll still be fun, Link."

* * *

_I hope there isn't any spelling mistakes... I did read it quickly. Okay, reviews from any of you?_ XD


	41. Us

_Actually, this was a quick update. _-pats myself on the back- _Almost a week. A day over? Well, anyway, enjoy._

* * *

**Us**

We danced. And danced. And he laughed at me the whole time.

"You suck at dancing, love!" he exclaimed over the music. I watched his body closely. He was a good dancer. I wanted to dance against him, but I knew I couldn't. He laughed again, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"I never have danced before!" I laughed.

He laughed so loudly. "Never?"

"Never!"

The song finished and he laughed, pulling me off of the dance floor. We collapsed into two empty chairs near the busy floor and he looked at me, chuckling.

"You should learn how to dance," he sniggered.

"I don't need to! And I wouldn't even be dancing at all or I wouldn't be at another occasion."

"Aw, Link. It would be cute to see you dance well!"

I shook my head and then I blushed at him.

"What?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"You're a great dancer," I whispered.

"Thanks," he snorted, "And no one taught me how to either. I just know myself."

"I would like to dance with you sometime."

He smirked. "_With_ me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"_With_ you," I confirmed. He put his hand on my shoulder and grinned like a dog. He mouthed, 'I love you.' I smiled, nodding back at him. "Do you want to dance again?"

I beamed, nodding quickly. He laughed. We stood and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You still need to learn how to dance properly!" He smirked.

"No, just let me suck!" I laughed.

"Fine, I will!" He grabbed both of my shoulders from behind me and shoved me back onto the dance floor. I laughed as he joined me.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We danced and danced once again. He still laughed at me every once in a while. And he still continued dancing beautifully.

He laughed at me once more as the song ended. We sauntered off of the floor and headed back towards our table.

I fell into my chair and Dark stayed standing.

"Be right back, Link. I need to go grab a drink. You want anything?"

I shook my head.

"All right, one second."

He warped and I closed my eyes, sighing. I opened my eyes again and Dark was sitting back in his chair with a glass cup in his hand. He took a sip.

"Wow, this is good," he murmured, swishing the substance around in the cup. I looked at the cup curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wine. Red wine. Do you want to try some?"

"No thanks. I don't really drink," I mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on! Try a sip!" He pushed the cup towards my face and I moved back slightly.

I shook my head, pulling my lips tightly closed.

"Remember that one day you made me eat the fish?"

I nodded, cocking an eyebrow.

"Then have some wine," he added with a grin.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Only for your sake," I moaned. He offered the cup up to me. "You pour it in." He smirked, and I opened my mouth. The glass lightly touched my bottom lip as he poured some of the drink into my mouth. I swallowed it.

"So?"

And I started coughing. I hacked, looking down at the floor with blurred eyesight. I swallowed it wrong.

Dark slapped my back hard. "Are you all right, love?"

I looked up at him, squinting my teary eyes and I nodded. I started coughing again, so I coughed at the floor. Dark kept rubbing my back until my coughing slowed. I coughed one last time and I wiped my mouth off.

"The wine was gross," I finally said.

He laughed loudly at me. "Well, at least you tasted it for me, right?" he chuckled.

I nodded, smiling. "Can we go dance again?"

"Soon." He leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his wine. "Let's talk."

"About? We're with each other every moment of every day."

"Ah, I don't know. There must be _something_ we could be talking about!"

So we began talking, and we talked about everything. I didn't even know how we did it. It was nice to be able to fluently continue a nice conversation with someone and Dark seemingly was the only one I could succeed with at that.

We were interrupted by Triac as he walked into our conversation.

"Could I speak with you, Dark? In the corridor? Alone?" he asked, not paying any attention to me. I scowled.

"Sure thing," he stated, getting up. He gave me a confused look as he followed Triac out into the hallway.

I was as confused as he was. What did Triac want to talk to Dark about? I sat uneasily in my chair and I watched the corridor entrance closely, waiting for Dark to return.

0o0o0o0o0o0

And I was now officially worried. Dark never came back. I got up. I left the table and walked towards the corridor entrance. I peeked around the corner. No one. I walked into the hallway and peered down the long hallway. There was a turn to the left at the end of it. I made my way to the end and I peeked around the corner. They were right there. I pulled my head back, hoping I wasn't caught.

"I know he isn't doing anything, Triac!" Dark growled.

"But how do you know for sure?"

"Because I do! He doesn't like her like that!"

"You'd better be damn sure, boy!"

"Don't call me boy! And I am pretty damn sure!"

"I swear to the Goddesses if I find out he's ever done anything to her, I'll kill him!"

I heard a large crashing noise. I looked quickly around the corner and Dark had Triac pinned up against the wall. His nostrils flared and he breathed heavily. I pulled my head back swiftly and pressed myself tightly against the wall. My eyes were wide.

"Don't you ever say that again."

"I will have him dead."

"Fuck you. Take that back. _Now_."

"Never," Triac taunted. He clearly was just trying to agitate Dark.

"Don't you touch him. Ever."

"I will if I want to."

"Fuck you. Seriously, fuck you, Triac. Just leave us alone."

I peered around the corner again and he pulled away from Triac, facing away from him and glaring at the ground.

"I can tell that the both of you are going to get it good from me soon."

"Fuck you."

"You can go ahead and say it to me all you want. It doesn't matter. You'll both be dead soon."

"Fuck you!" Dark hollered. He twirled around, snarling at Triac. I was still surprised that they didn't notice my peeking. "Just leave him alone! We have done nothing wrong!"

"I know you're doing something with him."

"What?"

"You and him are doing something wrong, am I correct?"

He didn't answer. He bit his bottom lip.

"Stumped?"

Dark kept his mouth closed. He continued biting his lip hard.

"Just remember... I'm always watching you. And him too. Now go enjoy the rest of the wedding."

Dark nodded, walking towards me with his head bent low. My eyes widened. Damn! I've got to get back! I broke out into a sprint. I ran down the hallway and skidded back into the party room. I leapt into my chair acting like I had been sitting there the whole time.

Dark finally sauntered out of the corridor and he collapsed into his chair. He looked into my eyes.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked calmly.

He tensed. His nostrils flared at me and his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Do you think I am _that_ fucking stupid?" he snarled, standing up.

"Ah, no?" I asked, squeaking slightly.

"You were there, Link!"

"I know..." I whispered in defeat.

He collapsed back into his chair, running his hands through his hair. "I think he knows Link..." he moaned.

"Was he talking about me, Dark?"

"Who the fuck else would he be talking about?" He glared at me.

"Sorry," I murmured, looking down at the floor.

"Of course he was talking about you! He thinks you're still fucking with Zelda! Are you?"

"Never was," I whispered, watching him closely as I was slumped over.

He looked down at the floor, still running his hands through his hair. "I think he knows..."

"About us?"

"About us."

"We'll just have to wait and see what comes for us in the future," I suggested softly.

He sighed. "I think I need another drink. You?"

I shook my head. I watched him walk away and I stayed sitting at the table alone.

Rusl and Colin came out of the crowd of the dancing people and they beamed. I smiled back, but it was really hard doing so.

"Well, I think we're going to go now, Link. It's getting late. Where is Dark?" Rusl asked.

"Getting a drink. He'll be back in a second," I said stiffly.

They both sat down in two empty chairs.

Dark came back with his drink really quickly. He smiled at Rusl and Colin while he sat his drink down on the table.

"Dark, they need to get home," I said to him. He nodded slightly at me.

"All right. I'll take them now. Is it all right if I leave you for a few minutes?" I shook my head at him. "Okay, Rusl and Colin, get close." Rusl got up, standing close to Dark and Colin grabbed my lover's hand. He snapped and the three of them disappeared.

I sighed, resting my head on the table. A few moments later, I heard Dark speak.

"I couldn't keep you waiting long."

I looked up at Dark. "How?"

"Just dropped them off. And you seem a little dreary, so I couldn't leave you for long."

"You're right," I whispered, looking up at him sadly.

"It hurts me seeing you like this."

I sighed. "I know."

"I love you, Link."

"I know."

"There's no one like you."

"I know."

"Stop that please. It bugs me."

"I know."

He kneeled down so his eyes met mine. I turned the other way.

"Look at me," he murmured in a firm manner.

"It hurts..." I muttered.

"Why?"

"It's not just hurting me. You too."

"Not true." He was holding my hands tightly now.

"You know I'm going to die."

"I –"

My eyes were full of tears, but I wouldn't let them out. I looked at him tensely. He swallowed hard.

"You won't die," he finally said, squeezing my hands reassuringly. "Because I will for you."

I shook my head. "If I'm going, I'm going. You're not involved."

"That's what you think."

Tears were very close to coming out now. "Shut your mouth."

His jaw clenched. He obeyed.

I gripped my hair tightly.

"Both of us will live, all right?" Dark said.

I hissed, "You better be damn sure. I couldn't live without you."

He laughed. "I'm sure. Now could we go enjoy the rest of the party?"

"How?"

"Just put this off for now. And let's go have some fun! The both of us!" He stood up in an energetic manner.

I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm.

"Thatta boy!" He chuckled, pulling me up. And we ran off into the dancing crowd.

* * *

_Wow, this story is getting close to the end. Only 13 more chapters... IT'S GOING TO BE A SAD DAY._


	42. Dance

_This SHORT_ (sorry) _chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jason._ :D _Hope you like_ _the chapter!_

**READ. IMPORTANT.**  
_Uhmmm, you guys are receiving updates on my story, right? I'm just wondering because lately I've been having MAJOR problems with FF and I'm not sure what it is. I haven't been receiving any notification of your reviews in e-mail and it's terrible because I have to manually check to see my reviews. Also, it's the same with the stories I have on alert _(and I have A LOT). _Just wondering if you are having any troubles with your FF ACCOUNT, not your E-MAIL. I also changed my e-mail account and it seems to be working fine now, but I'd prefer using my other account and not this new one I have. Just let me know in a PM or in your review_ (if you do review)_ if you are having any problems as well._

* * *

**Dance**

The night passed along smoothly after I stopped thinking about Triac. We danced until the choir had announced that it was the last song of the night.

"Hey, Link," Dark whispered. "Come with me outside."

I nodded and we went towards the doors. We opened them both walking out together and no one was outside. I saw Dark's bright teeth as he smiled widely.

I heard the last song of the night come on. It was a slow one. I sighed in disappointment.

"We're going to dance," Dark laughed, facing me and he grabbed my hands tightly.

"_Together_?" I asked scarcely.

"Yes. Everyone's inside. No one's outside. It's dark out. We'll be all right."

I nodded reluctantly. "So – so, how are we going to do this?"

Dark, still holding my hands, set them on his shoulders. He then rested his hands on my hips. "There."

"Wait, don't the women put their hands on the man's shoulders?"

"Correct."

"Then why are my hands on yours?"

"Where else would they go?"

I caught his joke later than I should have. "... Hey!"

He laughed. "Just dance. We're wasting the song away."

I nodded at his statement.

We danced slowly. I was almost in a dream-like state. It didn't feel real to me; I was dancing with the best man in the world... but it was real. He smiled softly at me. I leaned in, kissing him on his cold lips softly. I then leaned against his shoulder, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

The song felt really long in a pleasant way. I was still leaning heavily against Dark. Dancing with him felt so good. I loved it.

The song ended.

"I love you, Dark," I murmured as I pulled away from his shoulder, looking at him with tense eyes. I kept my arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you, too," he smiled back at me.

And he took me into a passionate kiss. Our lips moved slowly against each other's. He nipped at my bottom lip and I laughed. We nuzzled noses.

"There's no one like you because you're a good dancer," I snickered.

"And there's no one like you because you are _terrible_ at dancing."

I laughed loudly, pulling him into a tight, tight hug. He hugged back firmly.

"Well, we should head back in and tell Zelda goodnight," Dark murmured, directing his attention to the castle.

"Yes."

We pulled away from each other and I frowned. He laughed and I chuckled slightly too.

As we tried getting into the castle, people rushed out. We waited outside until most of the townsfolk were gone. Many of them nodded or waved good-bye to me. I always nodded back.

"You sure you're fine?"

I looked to my right side and the girl that had helped me up was standing next to me. She smiled softly, tilting her head.

"Thank you once again," I thanked her.

She nodded quickly. "Anytime! Just be more careful next time."

I laughed, nodding at her. "Will do."

"See you, Hero!" And I watched her prance off. She disappeared into the groups of people leaving.

I looked over at Dark and he was glaring at me. "Who was _that_?" he hissed, crossing his arms.

"A girl that had helped me up. I had fallen and she brought me over to a bench."

"Ha ha. Nice. A fallen hero. You must be one Hell of a ditz," he chuckled, punching my shoulder.

"I am not!" I exclaimed defensively, shoving at back at him. "I was shoved into the ground!"

"Oh, _that's_ why your face was all red."

"Yes," I replied, frowning slightly. I rubbed the side of my face warily.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and we warped into the castle.

"They were taking _way_ too long."

I chuckled, nodding at him.

I then realised Zelda and Triac were sitting at their table. We walked in their direction and Zelda noticed us, standing up and smiling softly.

"So, how was the wedding, Link?" she asked with a grin, walking around the table towards us. Triac got up as well and moved around the table to join the three of us.

"Great," I smiled.

"Good," she beamed. "I loved it too!"

"We just came to congratulate you, Princess," Dark said gracefully, bowing a slight bit.

"Ah, thank you, Dark and Link," she said with a playful smile.

"Sorry," Dark interjected, "I mean, _Queen_."

She blushed, giggling quietly. Triac was standing closer to her now with a grim look on his face. His eyes were burrowing into Dark's face, but Dark ignored him quite well.

"Well, well, we'll see you, Queenie." Dark bowed deeper. "As well as you, _King_." He looked at Triac's fierce eyes and gave him a small nod, no emotion in his dark face.

Triac nodded stiffly back at Dark. We both turned around, me more so dragging Dark away from Triac and we walked away from the newlyweds.

"Come by to see us soon, Link and Dark!"

I called over my shoulder, grinning widely, "Will do, your highness!"

* * *

_Don't know when I'll be updating again. Maybe soon, maybe not. I hope you even RECEIVE notification of this chapter being put up. I'm not sure if you guys are really reading because I'm not receiving reviews as fluently anymore. But it's fine, I know a few are still reading. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. A review would be nice. I like your input. _:)


	43. Snow

_Just a quick filler chapter since I don't really got anything. The next chapter gets more interesting. Whatever, enjoy!_

_Also, this chapter skips ahead a couple of months. Just letting you know._

* * *

**Snow**

It started getting cold. I hated winter. And there was a very reason why and as anyone would know it was because of Snow Peak. It was too cold up there and I immensely disliked my time there. Wondering now, would it even snow in the major 'non-snowing' parts of Hyrule? I was always in Ordona beforehand and it never snowed. We were way down in the south so it had always been warmer down there.

Dark and I stayed in that same inn, the one where he had taken me after I fainted from being in Triac's arms. The owner gave us two rooms for free and for as long as we wanted. I asked how I could ever repay him and he had replied that as long as I was protecting Hyrule, he didn't need a repayment.

Even though the kind owner had given us two rooms, we still only slept in one room. When we grew weary in the day, Dark always snuck over to my room. I would laugh and laugh until Dark would kiss me and knock me down onto the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up suddenly. I was absolutely freezing. I felt Dark's arms around my waist and I slowly removed them carefully. I slid out of the bed, leaving the blankets to rest on Dark's hard body and I made my way over to the window. I yawned, stretching my arms in a dramatic manner. I then rested my hands on the windowsill and I looked out of the window.

Snow. It was falling peacefully.

I sighed. So it _did_ snow here.

"Come back to bed with me," Dark whispered, scaring me out of my wits. I had jumped, looking away from the glass window.

I then smiled at him, sauntering over to the bed. I slid under the blankets and he held me close. I shivered at his touch.

"You're cold," he murmured, his breath hitting my ear.

"I am," I replied softly, facing away from him. "It's snowing."

He smiled, "Is it pretty?"

"Haven't you seen it before?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder at him.

He shook his head slightly. "Well, other than the Peak Province."

"So, you _did_ see it?"

He nodded. "What does it feel like?"

I flared my nostrils, facing away from him again. "Cold. Soft."

"We should go outside for a walk, then."

"It'll be cold," I argued. I really didn't like the snow so I was going to try anything to get out of it.

"Not for me," was all he said.

I narrowed my eyes as I continued staring in the direction of the window. "Then – then what about me?"

"We'll figure something out."

He warped away from my body and he picked up his leggings off of the floor. He started pulling them onto his legs, struggling a bit. "Come on, love, get dressed."

I rubbed my forehead, yawning, as I pulled the blankets off of myself. "Last night is very cloudy."

"And...?" he inquired, still struggling with his leggings. He started pulling them up over his thighs.

"We had sex, didn't we?" I stumbled to grab my leggings. I picked them up and started getting changed as well. "Was I loud?"

"You don't even remember?" He was chuckling quietly as he dressed himself in his chainmail. "You weren't bad."

I sighed in relief. "That's swell." I rolled my eyes at my remark. I was probably loud and he had just probably lied too. "What about the bedding?" I asked, looking from the bed and back to him. He was dressed now.

"Some maid will come by to clean it up. I'm sure of it," he said simply, placing his hands on his hips. He watched me change.

"I'm going to knock you out if anyone that works here asks," I sniggered. I finished changing, standing in front of him.

He laughed at my statement. "_Sure_ you would!"

"No, actually, I wouldn't. I love you too much."

He laughed again, watching me bending down to grab my hat. I placed it on my head and Dark moved towards the wooden door. He opened it up and stood off to the side, holding it open for me. I smiled at him, bowing my head slightly.

"After you, love," he said softly, grinning doggishly.

I laughed and passed him. We trotted passed some more rooms and we went down the wooden stairs. We arrived in the main room and it was very warm down there – it was a lot more comfortable than upstairs. I smiled at the fire place.

The owner of the inn was behind the counter at the side of the room, smiling at us.

"Thank you so much once again," I said.

He smiled wider at us, dark moustache stretching across his face. "No biggie, really. Anything for you, Hero! So, are you still staying here?"

"Not tonight," I replied. "We'll be somewhere else." Dark gave me a questioning look; I saw it from the corner of my eye. "We will be coming back though."

"All right. I'll still keep those rooms open for you gentlemen, then."

"Thank you," I stated sincerely.

He nodded at the two of us. I moved towards the door to leave but the owner interrupted me.

"Hey, Hero. It's very cold out, you know?"

"Yes, I know," I said solemnly. "And unfortunately I have not anything to wear."

"Want to borrow some gloves and a scarf?"

My eyes widened. "Yes, please."

"What about your friend?"

I looked to Dark who was casually leaning against the wall beside the door. He was biting at his nails. "Oh, I'll be fine," he murmured, looking up to the inn owner. "I don't get cold easily."

"All right," the owner replied, bending down behind his counter. He pulled out something from a drawer and it was a bright red scarf and blue gloves. I walked over to him and thankfully took them from his hands. "Stay warm, Hero." The owner winked at me. "We don't need you getting sick now."

I smiled in content. "Ah, you are indeed correct."

We smiled at each other once more and Dark opened the door for me. We exited and started down the alleyway.

"Get those on now," Dark muttered. He snatched the gloves from my hands and he slipped them on my hands for me like he was my mother or something. "I can't afford to have you sick." Yes, he even _sounded _like a mother. I nodded at him anyway as I wrapped the red scarf around my neck.

Dark looked to the sky, beaming. His raised his arms too. One of his fangs hung over his bottom lip. I didn't even notice that they were that long.

"So, this is snow?" he started, sounding incredibly amused.

"This is snow," I answered dully.

He pranced ahead of me acting like a young child. I followed him slowly and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"It's so amazing!" he exclaimed, turning back to me.

"Isn't it..." I agreed sarcastically.

"Want to play?" he asked, sounding dead serious.

"In it?" My eyes widened at his childish looking face.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"No," I quickly replied in a low manner.

"W-what?" he asked, sounding shocked. His face was surprised too.

"I don't like the snow. I hate it because of Snow Peak."

"How does Snow Peak make you hate it?" he inquired, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

"You weren't the one... that was freezing your _ass_ off and walking around in a _huge_ mansion. You weren't getting frozen and being attacked by ice keese and ice wolfos!"

"True, true. Though I _was_ technically there, it wasn't _me_ walking around." He was rubbing his chin. "I can make you like the snow though!"

"How would that be, Dark?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"We'll play in it! Before you weren't playing in it! But this'll make it fun!" he cheered, literally sounding like a child.

"Fine," I answered reluctantly. How could I say no? "Do as you wish with me and the snow."

"Okay!"

He snapped his fingers and we reappeared in the Lanayru Province.

0o0o0o0o0o0

We spent the rest of the day playing in the snow. It was actually enjoyable, but the only reason it was was that Dark made it enjoyable. _He_ made it fun. Other than that, I still hated it.

The sun was about to set and we seated ourselves under a tree. I sat on Dark's lap since he wouldn't let me sit on the ground. He didn't want me to freeze.

"So, why aren't we sleeping in the inn tonight?" he asked me softly.

"We're sleeping out here," I murmured, leaning heavily against him.

"No, we aren't," he argued gruffly. "I won't allow it!"

"Yes, we are, Dark. I'll be fine. I just need a fire."

"I know your body won't stay warm, Link. You need to sleep indoors."

"I want to stay out here. Please. For one night, Dark. It's so stuffy in the inn!"

He stayed quiet. He was thinking.

"Fine," he agreed, sounding angry with himself. "As long as we go indoors _straight_ in the morning."

"Okay," I smiled at his answer.

"I thought you hated the snow!" Dark stated.

"I do, but I really can't stand being inside any longer."

0o0o0o0o0o0

I was shivering like mad. My lips had cracked in a few places and they were probably blue. I wasn't taking the cold so well.

Dark had finally got the fire going, albeit most of the wood being frozen or wet, and he stared at me uneasily. He sat on the ground and I sat on his lap again as well.

"We need to go back," he started solemnly.

"N-no," I whispered.

"You're freezing to death."

"I'm f-f-fine."

"Link, please..."

"No," I said definitely.

He pushed me off of him. He started stripping out of his clothing.

"Wh-what a-a-are you d-doing?" I looked up at him curiously.

"Giving you my clothes."

He stood in front of me, completely naked. He pulled me up and quickly ripped off my tunic and chainmail. He put on his long black-sleeved shirt, my chainmail, his chainmail, my tunic and then his too. He then actually picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I looked down at the ground and I felt him take off my boots and he put his leggings on over top of mine. He picked my boots back up and placed them back on my feet. He then set me down gently.

He did all of that while holding me. I laughed, still shivering horribly.

He pulled me back to the ground and I still sat on his lap.

"Are y-y-you not co-cold?"

"No, I'm not. You are," he said angrily.

We moved closer to the fire, both of our bodies shuffling slightly.

"I l-l-love you," I whispered.

"You should." And that was the last thing he said to me before he and I fell to sleep.

* * *

_Yep, so, a quick update. I hope you enjoyed._


	44. Last

_Update, yessss. Okay, a quick update before I have to study and do crazy shit before exams!_

_All right, enjoy._

* * *

**Last**

I woke up absolutely freezing. Snow had covered my whole entire body. I slowly sat up, brushing off some of the snow. I looked down at myself and I was only wearing my own tunic. Where was Dark's? Oh my goodness! Where was _Dark_?

I then had heard people speaking. I pushed myself off of the cold, hard ground. As I brushed more snow off of my tunic and legs, I looked to the fire which had burned out. I sighed, looking down at my hands. They were frozen and I held myself tightly, trying to warm up. Why did I even try and bother to stay out like Dark had said?

My ears perked up a bit and I follow the sound of the voices through the trees.

"Dark?" I called quietly. The voice had sounded unfamiliar; I had no idea who was speaking.

I went through some more bushes and trees. I then had walked into a crowd of... guards? I looked around at each one of their faces carefully. Looking to the ground, I had noticed some blood. Two guards were holding Dark close. His head was hanging limp. He was unconscious.

"Dark!" I hollered, automatically worried for his well-being. There had been blood on the ground and it had to be his. I started rushing towards him. Suddenly, two guards had grabbed my arms, fiercely tugging me back from him. "Dark! Why is he unconscious? What _happened_? Let me go!" I struggled against their force roughly. "Leave me alone! LET ME SEE HIM!"

They laughed at me and I looked to the ground in shame. I noticed Dark's sword on the snowy floor; the blade was covered in blood. It even looked fresh. One of the Hylian guards had bent down and picked up Dark's sword. He waved it around sarcastically right in my face.

"Looks like your friend here has murdered someone!" he laughed, still holding the sword close to my face.

"He would never!" I screamed back at him, lunging ferociously at him.

He chuckled, pointing a bit behind him. "Then what's that?"

Some guards moved out of the way and there was a body of a middle-aged man lying on the ground. A guard nearby had lightly pushed at the still man with his foot. He didn't budge. He was dead.

"That was not his doing!" I said uselessly, my eyes widening. Why would he have done that anyway? Killing people was no use for him, but they would never believe me.

"And you know what else he did?" inquired the man who seemed to be the leader of the group. "He raped a little boy!"

"W-what?" I whispered hoarsely, shivering violently. I was still very cold.

He directed to the arms of another guard's. He was holding the young boy of about ten years old in his arms.

"He raped him... to _death_," the guard hissed, getting very close to my face.

I shook my head at him, watching his dark eyes the whole time. "N-no! He wouldn't!" I cried out.

"Well, he did, Hero!"

"This isn't making any sense to me!" Tears were threatening to leave my eyes. "Dark wouldn't do that! Ever!"

"Well, he has! And guess what? That man and child... they were _father_ and _son_!"

I couldn't believe it! What the Hell was going on? Was this all set-up? Was this some sort of practical joke? "Then why is Dark knocked out cold?"

"We knocked him out," he laughed, tucking Dark's sword into his belt. He then crossed his arms in triumph. "He wasn't listening to us!"

"Fuck you!" I snarled at them, baring my teeth.

"Go ahead and curse! I don't care!"

"Tell them to let me go!" I yelled at him.

"No," he replied, smirking madly. "You're coming with us!"

"Asshole!"

"You're in big trouble, mister."

"Bullshit! Dark and I didn't do anything wrong! You have _no_ proof!"

"That's what you think," he replied sweetly, winking at me.

"What?" I went wide-eyed.

"King Triac will deal with _that_ matter."

"What matter?" I asked, getting very anxious.

"You'll see."

"Fuck you! Tell me this instant!" I screamed at him.

Ignoring me, he signalled at his troops to move towards a wagon that was sitting nearby. They had thrown Dark in there first and he landed with a loud thump.

"Hey!" I hollered, my eyebrows pushing together. My ears had risen; I was very upset now. Yes, he may have been unconscious but that still gives them no right to treat his body like a pile of crap!

"Shut your mouth," one of the guards holding me grumbled.

Handcuffs were put around wrists before I was also thrown into the wagon. I growled lowly and a guard holding me hostage chuckled right into my ear.

They then launched me into the back of the wagon too. I grunted as I hit the wooden floor of the cart harshly. A few other Hylian guards had jumped in there after me too. Still on my stomach, I looked at Dark's hands and they already had him in handcuffs too. They were different than normal ones though. They were glowing brightly, emitting some sort of yellowish-white light. They were made _especially_ for Dark! Screw them! They had already known he was going to get into trouble!

I growled loudly as some guard had lifted me up by my cuffs. My wrists were already hurting. The few guards in the back of the wagon with Dark and I then laughed at me. I was set against the right wall of the wagon while Dark was set up against the left side. We were facing each other now.

The wagon then had started moving. I snarled quietly to myself again, my face becoming contorted with intense anger. We were heading _straight_ for the goddamned castle. I was resenting this move.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, I was waiting for you, Link." Triac had greeted me arrogantly as soon as we arrived through the castle doors.

I narrowed my blue eyes at him. "Fuck you, Triac," I hissed lowly, no longer looking up at his conceited face.

"I knew this day would come." His tone was still cocky and it was pissing me off.

"Fuck you," I grumbled.

"The day you and Dark would be in my grasp," he explained dramatically, looking up to the high ceiling and he shook a fist at it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I was fed up. I struggled fiercely to try and get at him. My teeth were clenched at him, making myself seem dangerous.

"Right now you look like a rabid dog," he chuckled. He then tapped his chin, his soft brown eyes looking upwards. "Much like Zelda said you did _beforehand_."

"She wouldn't friggin' say that!"

"But she _did_!" He then flashed his teeth at me in a fake grin.

I looked to the ground, growling. My mind was racing. I knew that Dark didn't kill that man, let alone rape his child! There must be something up! If Dark _did_ kill that man, then why? There must be a very valid reason for it! And did Zelda actually say that about me? Or was Triac just trying me make me angry with her?

All of us had stayed quiet as we made our way down to the dungeons. They threw Dark and I into the same cell. "_Good_," I thought, "_At least I'm with him_." The guards and Triac then left, leaving the two of us alone.

Somehow, with my cuffed hands, I propped Dark up against the wall. It took a while, but I managed it. He was still out cold, sadly, so I then sat down, leaning against his limp body to keep him from falling.

He suddenly flinched at my side. I whipped my head in his direction, looking at him carefully. He slowly looked to his right where I had been sitting and his eyes widened. He scanned around the room wildly.

"Oh, Goddesses, no!" he whispered frantically. "We need to go!"

I heard his fingers snap and nothing happened. He snapped again, then cried in pain.

"No, no, no!" he said furiously.

He snapped multiple times and he screamed in discomfort every time. He then started crying, tears rolling off of his dark face. I heard his snaps get louder and he cried even more loudly.

"My w-wrists..." he moaned. He turned to the left and I gasped, looking down at his hands. His wrists were all burnt and bleeding. "Fuck! Fuck this! Stupid fucking cuffs! Get them _off_!"

"H-how? I don't have a key!" I said hoarsely, panicking now.

"GET THEM THE FUCK OFF!" he hollered, now sobbing more intensely. "It hurts... it hurts... Link, please... it hurts..."

"Dark, I –" I started quietly, still watching his wrists. "I don't have a key."

"We need to go!" he exclaimed and he snapped again, screaming in agony.

"Stop trying to warp! It's no use!" I cried at him.

"I just... need the c-cuffs off..." he whispered.

"They aren't normal," I murmured, squinting my eyes at his face.

"I fucking know _that_!" He turned away fiercely. He then peered angrily over his shoulder. "Normal cuffs..." He snapped, wincing. "... don't burn the _shit_ out of your wrists!"

"Sorry," I whispered out of shock.

"Whatever," he murmured, getting off of the ground. He looked down at me. He still looked skittish. "We need to leave. Now."

"How, Dark?" I questioned angrily. "_How_?"

"They all know, okay?" he replied madly.

"Know what? Why the Hell is everyone keeping this from me?"

"They know we love each other! They all know and _that's_ why we need to leave!" he finally answered.

My heart skipped a beat. _They know_. I knew this day would come. So did Triac. I bit my bottom lip. Fuck. I knew we were screwed... from the beginning.

"I can smell you from over here..." Dark murmured, looking at my face intensely.

"What?" I asked.

"Your blood..." he muttered, "Stop biting your lip."

I licked my bottom lip and tasted blood. "So, uh... what happened with that man?"

"We have more important matters than him right now!" he said quickly, looking away from the cell bars and at me. He then glared back at the bars.

"So, you _did_ kill him," I mumbled, shaking my head.

"I had no other choice!" His worried voice was so hoarse. "I couldn't let him live!"

"You killed an innocent man and you raped his child!" I squeaked at him.

"I did no such thing! That man was _raping_ his boy!"

"He was?" Wow, it was a strange turn of events.

"That's why I killed the bastard!" he snarled at me, now leaning against the stone wall of the cell. "I heard noises through the bushes. I took my clothes off of you. I didn't pull them off but I used a spell of mine to remove the clothes so they'd appear back onto me. You were dead asleep. So, I went through the bushes and the noises I had been hearing were moaning and screaming! His kid was bleeding everywhere and the man kept laughing and raping him. So, I kill him! I told the boy I would be right back. He was crying and crying... and I never found one fairy! Not _one_ _goddamned_ fairy! I went back and he was dead. He bled to death! I started crying... and the guards found me holding him. They told me to come with them and I said no and I tried to explain to them about what had happened. Then I don't remember anything else..."

"Then how do you know if they know that we're together?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard them talking about it before they had found me. They were _looking _for us! That's why they were out there in the first place!"

"Oh, Goddesses!" I brought my knees up to my chest and threw my face into my knee caps. "How do they know we're together?"

"Someone must have told..." Dark murmured, looking to the floor. "Probably some idiotic Zora."

He then started pacing and I slowly got up using the brick wall to help me. I stood in the way of his pacing, furrowing my eyebrows at him. He looked at me angrily and then he leaned in, kissing my lips tenderly.

"_Our last chance together_..." he whispered faintly.

I nodded slowly, my head brushing against the side of his face. I then moved my face back a bit to see his own. He had started crying softly. Tears rolled down his dark face. Tears poured out of my eyes as well.

He moved his face into my shoulder. "I would h-hug you, but – but –" He then broke down.

"I-I love you, Dark..." I moaned softly, leaning into his shoulder as well. His body shuddered and shook against mine.

"L-love you – you t-too..." he cried softly.

"Kiss me one last time..." I whispered, pulling back a bit.

His kiss wasn't his same old one. It wasn't strong and fun, it was slow and unsure. His lips shuddered against mine. It was a fierce kiss though. His breath entered my mouth for the last time ever... It tasted like the best thing in the world.

"There w-will never b-b-be another one l-like you..." he said shakily.

"There's no one like – like you." I tried sounding happier. I couldn't.

"There's no o-o-one li-like yo-you..." he agreed, smiling weakly. The smile broke and he sobbed again.

We stayed against each other just crying. I was fine if it was going to end like this. It was my last time with Dark. All I wanted was for my moments to end with him... and they were.

* * *

_Yes, finally, I can start writing the __**super **__intense stuff. Woo hoo!_


	45. Caught

**Caught**

"Well, look at the lovers spending their last moments together!" Triac's sarcastic tone entered in our ears as he came into the dungeons.

We pulled away from each other, both of us giving an angry glare at Triac. Zelda had followed in behind him looking very upset.

"Look at your tear-stained faces!" he joked loudly. He then held his stomach, closed his eyes and laughed loudly at us once again, causing me to wince.

'Did you tell him?' my lips asked Zelda silently as he continued laughing.

Her hands spoke to me, "No, it was someone else that had told him. I haven't a clue who though."

I nodded, grimacing at her answer. I was surprised that I still understood sign language. It was such a long time since I had last used it.

"So, before we talk about your little _problem_ with each other, we'll figure out _your_ little problem, Dark. So, what has happened there?"

Dark explained the same story to me except he left out the part where he took his clothes back from me.

"Why would a father rape his own _child_? It's nonsense!" Triac blurted out, sounding very idiotic from my point of view.

Dark stormed up to the cell bars, leaving my side, and he pressed his face hard against the rusted poles. "Then you must not live in the _real _world, Triac, because it happens _all_ of the time."

Triac growled. "I believe I _do_ live in the real world, Dark Link."

"Then catch up with the news, old man!" Dark hissed, his piercing red eyes narrowing quite noticeably.

That was my Dark!

Triac growled again. "Okay, we'll just skip to _your_ problem," he grumbled, looking to the both of us. I couldn't retaliate being at a loss of words with myself. Dark spoke for me.

"I don't believe it's a _problem_ as you are saying it to be," Dark snarled, his nostrils flaring madly. "I believe it's just how we are."

"Not liking women? It's a problem, Dark. And I don't think it's too healthy."

We then both found ourselves growling at the prince. Zelda looked frightened as she listened carefully to the conversation between us three men.

"It's not like it's a disease or anything. It's not contagious," I whispered uneasily.

"What was that?" Triac spat, looking at me grouchily.

"It's not a disease that spreads," I repeated, louder this time.

"But it _will_ spread," he argued back at me.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Men that prefer other men will come out of the dark and let the whole world know. They'll rejoice about their freedom... It's not an okay thing to do! That is why I can't let you two go on. Others will start to believe it's all right."

"But what's wrong with liking other men?" I inquired, my ears rising angrily.

"It's gross!" Triac exclaimed, his face twisting in disgust.

"How? I don't understand why! We do the same things straight couples do," I moaned lowly.

Triac sighed, rolling his chocolate brown eyes. "Sex-wise?"

I blushed, looking to the stone floor. I never did answer. Dark did, once again, instead.

"Yes, we do each other in the ass. But what's the difference? Seriously? Vagina? Ass? It's almost the same thing!"

All of our eyes in the dungeon had widened and we all blushed furiously. Dark was the only one that wasn't blushing. He looked unimpressed with all of our actions.

"What? I'm being serious here!" he called hoarsely, looking back at me, then to Triac and Zelda.

"Well, I mean, you're not supposed to use your... _anal area_... for sexual purposes!" Triac squeaked, his face looking very strained.

"Well, we do!" Dark barked back.

"Okay! Seriously! I don't care! I've had _enough_ of this conversation!" Triac hissed, trying to be really serious again. "So, what do I do with you two?" He tapped his chin, seeming to be searching for a good idea in mind.

"Nothing, just leave us be," Dark growled, his body looking more tense.

"I can't _do_ that," he retorted quickly. His eyes trailed over to me. I then watched a smirk appear on his face. "Looks like your boyfriend is using those cuffs very well. They were a perfect idea, right? To inflict pain upon him every time he would try to warp. And guess what? Zelda made them! Just for him!"

"Zel?" I whimpered, looking at her with a sad face.

"I had no choice," she replied sadly.

"How can you like him?" I hollered and tears angrily poured out of my eyes. "How, Z-Zel? He's hurting Dark! _You're_ hurting Dark! I l-love him, Zelda!" I wanted to slap her, but I knew it wasn't entirely her fault. I now wanted to slap Triac instead.

"And now he's about to be taken away from you!" Triac mocked. Zelda had started crying softly at those words. It was silent, but I saw the tears clearly. Dark moved and stood closer to me. He was shaking; I could feel him against my side. He was truly afraid. "It's either you or Dark Link!"

Dark leaned in towards my ear. "I'll go. You still actually have a future, love. And I love you too much." His voice shook slightly. He didn't want to go. _I_ didn't want him to go. "I'll go," Dark said louder, looking up at Triac through the bars.

"You both knew you would be caught. I don't even know why you tried," Triac sneered.

I started crying. "D-Dark, no."

"Yes. I am going. You stay here..."

"N-no, please... you can't!" I cried hopelessly, though I still felt it was no use.

I leaned against Dark, sobbing loudly. He then rested his own head against mine.

"I love you so much. Still will..." he whispered. He pulled away from me, heading towards the cell door. He smiled slightly back at me.

I collapse to me knees, shaking uncontrollably. I then sobbed into the hard floor. "P-please Triac, no!" I hollered, my ears rising as I looked up at him hopefully. He was still smirking at me; I could see it through my tears.

He laughed at me as he pulled out a key.

"I'll d-do anything! Any-anything at a-all! Pl-please don't t-take h-him from me! I love him too much!"

"You have to sacrifice something," he said simply. "You were caught, Link."

* * *

_I thank Alexisonfire and Metric _(thank Dallas and Emily, my goodness!) _for helping me get through this chapter. Though it was short, it was quite a struggle, but I believe that's because it's __3:30 __in the morning and I just got home from a concert of three bands. Also, both of the bands that helped me through this chapter are Canadian. Hah. And by the way, the problem with the e-mails as I mentioned in chapter forty-two is no longer a problem. I receive e-mails now with no problem._

_**EDIT: **__Also, thank you __SO __much for actually pushing me past the 200th review point. Your input means so much, guys! _:)


	46. Zelda

**Zelda**

"A-anything, Triac! Anything, pl-please! Just n-not him! Not him!" I pleaded, squirming in my spot. I wanted to lunge at him. Hurt him. Kill him. Anything for him to leave Dark alone! But I didn't move. What was the point? My cuffs have me prevented from doing anything violent anyway.

"I don't care what you want, Link!" Triac teased, sending me a cheesy smile. "I just want your misery!"

He then opened up the barred door and he tugged on Dark's wrists. Dark cried in pain and tears began to pour down his face again. I cried harder, now pressing my face against the bars.

"P-please..." I moaned.

He laughed mockingly again. He then continued pushing Dark along and suddenly stopped once more. Triac whispered something into Dark's ear while watching my eyes carefully. Dark's eyes looked to mine sadly.

"I'm s-sorry, Link. For everything. Remember, there's n-no one like you..." Dark muttered, his eyes locked with mine the entire time.

The two of them began to saunter away again, but then Zelda stopped them this time. She was upset, but had looked very angry as well. Zelda raised her hand and whacked Triac hard across the face. He looked so shocked; it was as if he had no idea what had hit him. His arms dropped to his sides, releasing Dark's wrists. Dark suddenly looked relieved, his wrists no longer bothering him to a great extent. He stayed put; just slouching in front of Zelda, Triac towering behind him.

"Nobody is dying today. Not _anybody_ in my kingdom," she snarled up at Triac, completely disregarding Dark.

He didn't ever reply. He just scowled at her. In a flash, he pushed at Dark, knocking him into the cell's bars separating me from the others. He leaned against the bars, sighing in relief. He flashed me a quick doggish grin. I smiled widely at him and rushed up to the bars. We nuzzled noses through the rusted poles.

"Now, leave Link be and let him out from the cell as well! And take those damned cuffs off too!" she yelled up at him, stomping a foot on the old stone floor.

Dark turned from me to watch the scene and I perked up as well, watching closely.

"I will not follow your orders!" he barked, his body growing tense as well. I watched his fists tighten and his arms shake.

"I don't even know why I married you at all!"

This was what caused Triac to snap. He shoved her hard against the stone wall and I gasped, stepping back slightly. Dark's body grew tense too. He seemed as though he was ready to dive in and save the poor princess, but he stalled. Zelda coughed from the wind being completely knocked out of her and he kept her harshly pinned to the wall.

"You married me for a reason, your Highness! It is because we love each other! Or have you fallen for your dearest Link?"

"No, I d-didn't," she wheezed and another cough escaped from her lips.

"Good or I'd –" He stopped himself before speaking any further. I cocked an eyebrow. He was probably going to say something very nasty.

"Or you would have hurt her?" Dark asked rudely.

"No, I –"

"– _kill_ her?" Dark hissed, absolutely seething with anger. I could hear it.

"You are so lucky that she will not let me murder you!" Triac jumped back from Zelda, pointing a threatening finger at my lover.

"Yes, I fucking am, right? And if you _noticed_, you were told off by a _woman_!"

Triac lunged at Dark and forced him against the cell. I winced as did Dark

"Shut your mouth, boy!"

"Don't. Call. Me. _Boy_!"

Dark, out of nowhere, used his upper body strength to knock Triac back. Zelda moved off to the side, cringing, as she focused on the two of them. Triac went to throw a punch at Dark, but immediately stopped himself, closing his eyes and growling in irritation.

"Okay," he breathed. "If no one is dying today... then someone is staying put. For a long while."

"What – what do you mean?" I asked, very afraid of the answer.

"Someone will be staying as a prisoner," Triac simply put, his eyes flickering from me in the cell to Dark whom was right in front of him.

"For how long?" I really did not want to know.

When Triac would tell me how long, I wouldn't care. I would do it and I wouldn't let Dark even think of it for a moment. He had been a prisoner already – a prisoner of that bastard, Ganon. Now... it would be my turn to take the part.

"At least..." He was tapping his chin, looking for a perfect time. "Seven years?"

"Seven? Are you _kidding_ me!" Dark asked hoarsely.

"I am not kidding you, Dark! You already killed a few men months ago. You killed one today once again! And you are both faggots!"

"What... did you just say?" Dark asked slowly, crouching slightly. He looked as though he was going to lunge at Triac instead of the other way around this time.

"You. Are both _faggots_," Triac sneered.

"I swear to the _Goddesses_, if you ever, _ever_ say that word again, your blood _will_ cover my hands."

Triac gulped, causing me to smile slightly. Seeing a man that was higher than both me and Dark seeming frightened? It was very priceless.

"The term is _gay _or_ homosexual_, all right?" Dark hissed lowly. He stood taller once again, though he'd never match up to Triac's height.

"All right," Triac whispered, his brown eyes wide. A few moments of silence passed and Triac then spoke again. "So, who is staying?"

"I am." I stated definitely and quickly.

"No, I will!" Dark spoke to me, turning swiftly. "You don't deserve the time. This is my entire fault."

"You've already done your time with Ganondorf. It's _my_ turn now," I said softly, furrowing my brow.

"I don't want you to waste your life away," Dark moaned, his dark face pressing up against the bars again.

"I don't care. It's only seven years, Dark. You enjoy being free for a while. I'll be fine and seven years will go by in a blink of an eye."

"Link, I-I..." His face pressed harder against the bars. His face was very pained, so I leaned in a pecked his lips lightly, trying to bring up his spirits.

"I will be fine," I murmured, smiling weakly. "I promise you."

His brow was still furrowed uneasily. "O-okay..."

"So, Link!" Triac smiled, showing his radiant teeth. "You're the one who is staying, then?" Triac asked elegantly, his voice sounding very conceited like it always had.

I nodded, sending a stern glare his way.

"All right then!" He clapped his hands together once and my eyes wandered to Zelda. She had looked completely lost... also sad and angry, all in one. "So, Dark Link, you must depart now."

Dark glared over at Triac, bringing his face away from the cell. He agreed reluctantly and he didn't argue over anything. Both of our lives were just spared, so he didn't want to continuing poking and prodding at Triac.

"Could you at least remove this for me, Queen Zelda?" Dark questioned and turned away from Zelda, twiddling his fingers. She peered down at the still brightly glowing handcuffs. She pulled out a very small, golden key from the hidden pocket in her dress and she unlocked the cuffs with a simple click. Bringing his hands in front of him, he rolled his wrists and winced a few times. He whispered his thanks to her and moved back towards my cell. Dark reached between the bars and caressed my face with his hand. He ran his thumb over my slightly parted lips.

"Stay strong. Don't ever give up. Remember, I will be waiting," he murmured, his beautiful red eyes stayed on mine the whole time.

I couldn't help but break under his sorry looking eyes. Tears came to my eyes and I smiled. "I-I love you," I spurted out.

"I love you, too, so much. See you soon, love." And he snapped his fingers, his cool touch no longer affecting me.

"Well, that's over with." Triac grinned. "See you around, Link." And he escaped through the door to wander his own very large castle.

"I'm sorry that it worked out like this, Link." Zelda startled me with her soft voice. I watched her carefully now. She moved closer to the bars and I stood there awkwardly. I would not sit until I was very tired. "Seven years. I'm so sorry," Zelda whispered, squeezing the poles tightly.

"I don't care." I smiled very weakly. "I only had wanted Dark's life to be spared."

She smiled at me and she released her grip on the cell bars. "I couldn't let Triac kill him," she said thoughtfully, her violet eyes inspecting the floor. "I know how precious he is to you." Her eyes met mine again.

I nodded slightly at her.

"Guess what?" she questioned, still smiling slightly.

"What?" I smiled at her through the bars. Speaking with her reminded me of the old days. I now felt as though I was reminiscing.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"I didn't notice," I murmured, my eyes trailing down to her stomach. It looked a little bigger, but not by much.

She laughed. "I'll come by later and speak to you more."

"Promise me?" I shot another feeble smile. She nodded, smiling again. "See you tonight then, your Highness."

"Don't call me that, Link!" she chuckled. "You make me sound old! Good-bye for now." She grinned, waved and left from the cold dungeons.

I sighed very loudly. Alone again. And I still had the stupid handcuffs on.

0o0o0o0o0

"Link?" Zelda's voice called as the wooden door for the dungeons creaked open.

I was leaning along the back wall in my cell until I heard her voice. I perked up and tore my eyes away from the floor. She entered the damp basement more and I watched her face as the light of the torches made her glow. Some guards had some by and lit them for me since night had fallen.

I sauntered over towards the cell bars and leaned my face into the cold metal.

"Hello," she greeted with a brisk wave of her gloved hand.

I nodded slightly, not really looking at her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

I nodded again.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"The cuffs," I muttered. "I need them off."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot about yours!" She dug through her pocket and pulled out a similar key that had released Dark, but this one was silver. "Turn around."

I did as she said and I felt the cuffs slip off. They clanged as they hit the ground and I smiled, rubbing my wrists. "Thank you," I beamed, now throwing my hands around, trying to rid of the numb feeling.

"You're very welcome, Link."

I sighed and sat myself on the ground. She had joined me as well. I knew she didn't mind getting a little dirty.

"I don't know for sure if the baby is Triac's..." she murmured, shaking her head.

"Well, who else's – oh. Oh my goodness." My eyes widened and my heart rate sped up.

"I know," she whispered, leaning back on her hands. "What if it's yours?"

"I-I... don't know, really," I said quickly, my lips shuddering. "What would Triac do to me?"

"I don't know either, Link. I would tell him it's my fault... one-hundred percent."

"Like _that_ would keep him from killing me..." I moaned.

"I know, but I'd keep him from doing that somehow..."

"Thank you."

She nodded in silent reply.

"So what do you believe Dark will do during my time here?"

"Wait," she stated straight away.

"For what?" I raised one eyebrow at her.

"For you. He won't do anything at all."

I smiled, then frowned. "Are you sure?"

She cocked an eyebrow like I had just done. "Do you think he will do something different?"

I nodded, not completely sure of what I was thinking. "I'm just hoping he won't do it."

"Do what?"

"Fine someone else. Someone better than myself. Someone he would like better."

"He won't. You can see it in his eyes. He only wants you. If he didn't, why would he rather lose his life over you? Why would he rather give up his life for your safety instead?" she questioned smartly.

"I don't know... But he might –"

"Believe me, Link. He won't do anything. He only loves _you_," she murmured, sounding very sure.

I found myself smiling again. "Thank you, Zel. Where would I be with without you?"

"With Dark," she replied sadly.

I nodded too. That was sort of true.

"Um... do you think I'll have a boy or girl?" she asked, changing the subject. I noticed right away, but ignored the change.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I'm thinking... a boy."

"My stomach isn't even that big though!" she laughed airily.

"He could be small!" I interjected, laughing lightly with her as well.

We were then both quiet for a bit. Many different thoughts were running through my head and by Zelda's expression, it seemed as though she were thinking deeply too.

"Do you think I could I feel your stomach?" I suddenly asked. I hoped that she hadn't found it a stupid question. She nodded and smiled at me. I grinned and I reached through the bars. I held her stomach lightly. We smiled at each other and we stayed quiet. I didn't feel any movement, but I still knew there was something there. I pulled my arm back through the bars.

"You just have to give it a little time..." she smiled.

I nodded, smiling too. "I would try listening with an ear, but my head doesn't seem to fit." I gestured at the metal posts separating us. She nodded sadly.

"I still don't believe it's fair for you. You don't deserve to be here."

"I know, but it is fine," I sighed.

"Dark will miss you so much."

"Well, can he come in to visit?" I asked hopefully, an actual real smile spreading across my face.

She shook her head. "Triac said he doesn't allow visitors. I even asked him..." she muttered.

I furrowed my brow at her upset face. "I was worried for you..."

"Hmm?"

"I thought he was going to hurt you in front of Dark and I," I murmured.

"He's never hurt me until he pushed me against the wall, that is. He thinks I still am sprouting a love for you. He almost didn't let me down here tonight."

"He has it so wrong about you," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know, but soon he'll understand."

"What should I do during my time here?" I whispered, my eyes widening a bit.

"There is nothing to do. You can't do anything when you are a prisoner. You just wait."

"Will _you_ visit me?"

"As much as I can..." she mumbled.

"Zelly?"

Our heads both shot in the direction of the dungeon entrance. I couldn't see that well since the bars prevented me from poking my head out, but I could see half of Triac standing there. His tall body leaned against the door frame.

"Are you coming to bed with me?" he questioned.

"It's only early," Zelda replied, sounding confused.

"Come with me," he urged lowly.

Zelda sighed in defeat, picking herself up from the floor. She looked back at me, seeming disappointed and she waved slightly. Triac wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Good night, Link," Triac said back at me, his voice taunting me quite noticeably.

"I wouldn't necessarily say it will be a good one..." I muttered, turning away from the couple, kicking at the random pieces of straw scattered on the floor.

He laughed derisively. "I guess you are right. 'Night anyway!"

* * *

_Long time, no see, FF readers! I've arrived back from a long break, yes! I went and saw Coldplay live and they were magnificent! _;_; _Ooooh, I wish to see them again! Anyway, reason for the long break: I took a peek over at LiveJournal and I've taken a great liking to it! So, as you know, lots of writers leave FF for LJ for different reasons. I've been a constant writer on here for about two years and I doubt I'm leaving just for another site. But LJ's been keeping me busy. I've kinda fallen into the 'Blurslash' crowd over there (yaoi pairings for the band, "Blur".)_

_Thank you for reading, thank you for sticking around and enjoying the read! (Sorry if this chapter was poorly beta'd, I got lazy! _XD_) There is still more, 53 chapters to be precise (oh, I'm sad it's over soon!) and I have no idea when it'll be finished. Maybe before the New Year, hopefully? Thank you for also for all of the input guys and gals! I didn't believe this story would get that much attention! I seriously can't thank you all enough! _;_;

_Oh and if __**any of you **__have __**drawn any fanart for this story**__, please notify me! I'm very interested in seeing anything any of you have done!_ C:


	47. Guards

**Guards**

Visits from Zelda grew less and less, and Dark had visited me once. It was late at night and he came through the bars, hiding himself within the castle's shadows. He held me and kissed me and we cried. We also were caught, and the guard and him hollered at each other until Dark was thrown out of the castle grounds and told not to come back until my time was finished.

His last words to me were, "_I'll see you soon, love_."

He never did come back. He was probably too frightened to get me into any deeper trouble. I did not want him in any trouble either. That wouldn't go over too well.

Over the months, I grew weaker and weaker. They still fed me and I had three meals a day, but as in getting weaker, I meant that I was losing hope. I knew I couldn't though. I had to keep my hope up – for Dark.

Some guards, switching their posts with two others, stopped in front of my cell. I didn't look up at them though I could definitely hear two sets of feet.

"Hey, Hero! You should be celebrating," one of the two guards said cheerfully to me.

"And why would I be?" I croaked lowly. My voice wouldn't go any higher even if I wanted it to. My body wouldn't allow me to speak loudly anymore.

"The Queen had her baby today."

"Did she?" I looked up curiously at them, now slightly interested. Arms still wrapped around my legs, I clenched my fingers tightly. "What month is it?"

"May."

I thought about it carefully. Zelda and I had intercourse back in August. Nine months, then. I hope to the Goddesses that she had had sex with Triac afterwards!

"Is it a boy or a girl?" My words rambled on together.

"A boy."

I smiled to myself. A boy was nice. "Yay for her."

The both of them laughed heartily. I hadn't smiled in so long and thinking of that, it made me smile harder.

"So does the whole world know of me now?" I asked quietly, my eyes glancing between the two of them.

"Yes, actually, they do. You are a big time hero, so how could they not?" one of the guards chuckled.

I smiled softly, watching the stone floor. "Yes. How could they not."

These were the only two friendly guards I had spoken to my entire time here. Well, the only ones that had started a decent conversation with me so far. I still didn't know for sure if they were friendly, though they did have friendly faces. There weren't many guards that looked like that. I smiled again.

"They must know why I am in here, correct?"

"Ah, well, yes. It's gone around everywhere..." the other one said.

I nodded softly and began to study them carefully. They stood side by side, leaning against the wall in a relaxed manner. The one of the left was a bit taller than the other. I could see dark hair coming out from underneath his helmet and his eyes were a normal brown. The one on the right was not wearing a helmet. He had his long, red hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had bright, lively green eyes. I smiled yet again.

"Have you heard of anything of my lover?" I questioned. Maybe they'd have some information on him.

"No. None of us have," the redhead said, "It's like he has disappeared off of the face of the Earth."

I sighed, running my hands through my dirty hair. "I miss him..." I whispered, my voice cracking.

The two guards didn't say anything and they stayed silent.

I pulled off my hat, letting my hair fall out everywhere. It was a lot longer now. It fell a little bit above my shoulders and my bangs covered my eyes, so I then parted it.

I peered up at the guard with the red hair.

"Hey, green eyes," I murmured to him. He looked at me questioningly. "Could I have your elastic?"

"Sure," he mumbled, pulling it out of his long, curly hair. He tossed it to me through the bars and it landed beside my thigh. I picked it up with my index finger and spun it around a few times. "I don't think you need it just yet." He then winked at me.

"No, I don't," I said to him. "I'll need it in a couple of years. Or maybe they will trim it every once in a while, if they are nice enough to do so. They seem to be shaving my face."

His emerald eyes grew sad. "I am sorry. It really sucks to be you."

"I don't mind," I muttered, spinning the elastic around my finger again. I watched it spin. "Would you rather have the person you love the most in the entire world die or stay in prison for seven years?"

"Neither," stated the dark haired man. "What's so bad about being gay anyway? Not like it's a crime or anything."

"King Triac believes it is," I replied.

"Pffft!" the redhead spurted out. "Who really cares what that man believes? It's not even his kingdom! It's all Queen Zelda's! He isn't even a member of the Royal Family! Why should any of his laws even count?"

"I don't really have an idea. All I know is that as soon as Zelda married him, they shared everything. Laws, lands – all of it."

"I don't even believe you should be in here, Hero. You don't deserve Triac's crap." The taller one's face was grave now. He abhorred Triac, I could tell.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You made me feel a little bit better."

"You're welcome," he answered. He crossed his arms, his armour making clank noises against each other. The redhead looked to his friend, then back at me.

"I'm definitely agreeing with him..." The shorter one pointed his thumb at the dark haired man. "... I don't even know why Triac believes he's in charge of everything! He abuses all of Zelda's laws! It's not fair, really!" His voice began to rise in excitement. "Like, when you get outta here in seven years, you could get Triac out! You could come up with some awesome plan and get him right out of Hyrule! You definitely have enough power to take him on!"

I snorted and covered my mouth. My first real laugh really tickled in my throat. I haven't laughed since I had last seen Dark. It was a lovely feeling!

"I find that highly doubtful, green eyes! I may be stronger than him in strength, but he has more power to overrule me in any wrong doing I'm involved in, like this predicament. And you make me sound like an undefeatable God!" Another chuckle escaped my throat.

"Well, you sort of are, Hero," the dark haired one spoke. "You were chosen by the Goddesses to save us all. You saved all of Hyrule way back then. I guess you are a God, if you personally ask me."

I snickered this time. "I'm only a boy! A simple young adult that _happened_ to be chosen to complete such a _difficult_ task! I am nothing else!"

"An _impossible_ task for normal men like us," the short one laughed. The taller one laughed too. "And hey, we weren't specially chosen for anything. Like, we weren't able to pull out the Master Sword if we wanted to!"

I reached behind my back, feeling the empty spot of where my sword used to be. It had been confiscated right away.

"I miss that sword," I whispered in defeat.

"Damn right you should!" the redhead hollered. "That sword's a beaut! And you know what? Triac tried to even try it out!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" I paused. "'Tried to try'?"

"The handle burned him!" the redhead laughed as well as the other one.

"Burnt him? Really?" My eyes opened widely.

"Yeah! It wouldn't let him touch it! Completely burned his fingers!"

I guffawed. "Well, a sword does know its master."

They both laughed too.

"So, where did he end up putting my sword?" I asked.

"Dunno. I know it's still somewhere in the castle though," the shorter one murmured.

"So what are you going to do, Hero? Once you're out of here and all? What about Triac and stuff?" the dark haired one started.

"You guys can call me Link, eh?" I raised a convincing eyebrow.

"Really?" they asked at the same time, both sounding slightly shocked.

"Yes," I sniggered.

"Do we really?" the redhead asked.

"Yes, I don't mind. I dislike being called 'Hero' anyway."

"All right, so..." the dark haired man started, "... Link, what are you going to do?"

"Not entirely sure. But what I know of, I will find my boyfriend and stay as far as I can away from Triac."

"Sounds good," the redhead smirked. "Who wants to be near him anyway?"

The taller one laughed at his smaller friend.

"So, what are you names if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired.

"I'm Brint," the redhead smiled.

"And I'm Grist." The dark haired one stated.

"Brint and Grist." I nodded at their names. "I thank both of you for speaking with me."

"Anytime!" Brint, the redheaded one, smiled. "And you must be bored out of your mind anyway!"

"I was."

I slid Brint's elastic onto my wrist. I didn't want to lose it. Grabbing my hat off of the ground, I placed it back on my head. My hair stuck out messily from underneath my cap.

"Thank you for the elastic again. I will use it, I promise you."

Brint smiled. His long red hair fell around his shoulders loosely.

"How will you put up your hair again?" I asked.

"It's all right. I have more elastics at home."

"Good." I smiled.

"Maybe you should just cut off all of your hair so you wouldn't _need_ to put it up!" Grist joked, elbowing Brint playfully.

"I like it though!" Brint said defensively, his green eyes narrowing and his brow furrowing. He ran a hand through his long curls. He then muttered to himself, "Even though the wife doesn't..."

Both Grist and I laughed.

Our laughing was interrupted by the dungeon door slamming open and creating a large crack noise against the stone wall. The three of us jumped, quickly peering over.

It was Triac and he stormed loudly over towards my cell. His face was psychotic-looking.

"Oh, Liiiiiink! You are _so_ fucking _dead_!"

* * *

_A very long break, I am sorry! It was last updated August seventeenth and this long wait was very unintentional. I started school again and I've been paying attention to my work more than updating (which I very much dislike myself since I love updating so much!) I had some sort of hiatus when I wasn't updating anything at all besides a side story on LJ... So I was sort of off. Nothing really changed in my life, I just kinda stopped writing half way during August. I've also been super busy; my birthday in August, then school beginning in September, also working/babysitting, homecoming, sleepovers and Hallowe'en too!_

_Anyway, in this chapter two of my OCs were introduced, Brint and Grist. Two favourite men of mine actually and after this chapter no one new will be introduced since it is growing to the end of my story._

_And I can't help but thank you guys after every chapter. I can't believe this story has been such a great hit! Thank you for reading and enjoying once again! There will be more soon_! (Hopefully!) _R&R if you wish to!_ :) _And thank you Elise for being my lovely beta-er!_ :D


	48. Baby

**Baby**

My eyes widened enormously as I slowly backed away from the bars, bumping into the stone wall.

"You are coming with me _right now_!" Triac hollered as he pulled out a key from his pocket and started to unlock the door. Brint and Grist looked to me curiously from the other side of the bars. "I swear to the _bloody_ Goddesses," he cursed to himself as he pulled the door open. He stomped into my cell and reached out, grabbing me by my hair. My hat was knocked off and I groaned as he dragged me out by my hair.

"Hey! You can't do that!" I heard Brint yell to Triac.

I watched Triac turn and give him a crazy look over his shoulder. "Shut the fuck up, guard!"

Brint's mouth closed into a tight line and Triac dragged me out of the dungeons.

I told myself that I wouldn't cry in pain from him tearing at my hair, but it was _very_ painful. I whimpered like a dog as he angrily tore at my hair all the while still dragging me along hallways and up stairs.

He had pulled me to Zelda's room; I had noticed the similar surroundings. He yanked me into her room and finally released my hair. My hand flew up to it and I rubbed at my head tenderly. I hated him...

I stood there awkwardly, the tall king standing beside me at the door. My eyes looked to the bed in the left of her room. The wine coloured drapes surrounding her bed were pulled back so that anyone could view Zelda and... the baby. She was holding a baby in a small bundle of blankets.

"Go see the baby! _Now_!" he demanded, pushing me towards her.

My left foot caught onto my other ankle and I had tripped myself, falling onto the carpet. I rubbed at my face while pushing myself up with the other hand. I cautiously continued towards the bed, peeking back at Triac every few steps. He still was standing at the door, arms crossed and his lips were curling into a large snarl.

Zelda smiled up at me while I looked at her once again. "Link, it _was_ a boy..." Her voice was hoarse and she sounded as though she could use many hours of sleep. I carefully looked at the blue sheets surrounding the baby. I couldn't really see his face from where I was standing though. "Link..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, leaning more so over her now.

"He's yours..." she murmured.

I went to breathe but couldn't catch any air. I swore that my heart had stopped at that moment. Clutching my chest, I thought, "_Really? He's mine?_" I almost felt tears wanting to come to my eyes. "C-can I see him?" I finally managed.

She nodded once, handing him to me carefully. I held him close to my chest, supporting his head with my arm.

He was definitely mine; there was no indication of the boy looking like Triac in the least bit. His hair was dark blond – maybe a bit darker than my hair, but still blond. It was a few shades away from Zelda's hair. His big blue orbs looked up at me curiously. They were my exact eye colour. His tiny hand reached up from the layers of blankets and I gave him my index finger. He wrapped his tiny little fingers around my one big finger and his eyes continued watching my own. He had then smiled. My heart fluttered again... since when did new born babies _smile_?

I handed him back to Zelda, still trying to catch my breath. I suddenly felt Triac's hand grab the back of my hair and he pulled my neck back. I screamed in pain, hearing Zelda gasp and the baby began to cry softly.

"Whose baby is that? _Whose_?" he growled at me, his brown eyes full of rage. "That is _no_ boy of mine!"

"I k-know..." I moaned, lolling my head to the side, trying to lose eye contact with him. It was no use though, seeing as he threw my head back into a position so I _had_ to look at his hateful face.

"That is _your_ bloody boy! Not _MINE_!"

I still heard the baby sobbing.

"You fucked around with Zelda, you liar! You traitor! You had sex with her behind my _back_!"

"I'm s-sorry!" I choked on the words.

"Don't be; your baby will be the sorry one."

I pulled viciously away from Triac, flaring my nostrils at him. "You can't hurt my baby!" I hollered at him. I pulled my fist back to throw a punch but Triac grabbed my hand mid-air. In a matter of seconds, he had my arm pinned behind my back, twisting my arm to cause me further pain.

"I would _not_ hurt an infant. I was only waiting for your incredibly _stupid_ reaction. And if even I wanted to hurt a child, Zelda wouldn't allow it."

"Then what will you do with him?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Keep him here until he's about... eighteen and then just kick him out along with you. But right now that's not even the problem! You are the problem currently!" He paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, I can't _kill_ you... but, I could hurt you... a lot."

My eyes went wide. "_What?_"

"I know what's perfect for you."

"W-what?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough...!"

I was grabbed by my hair again, my arm being released. I sucked in some air, my arm now stinging and he dragged me towards the door. I took one last peek at Zelda and her eyes were very worried. She was lost in anguish.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He threw me back into the cell, me once again fallen onto my already reddened face. I heard his boots snapping off of the ground as he swiftly disappeared. Pushing myself off of the ground, I was rather embarrassed this time. I was not alone. The two guards, Brint and Grist, had stayed waiting for me.

"What happened?" Grist whispered, watching my face with slightly fearful eyes.

"Yes! Why was Triac being such an asshole?" Brint added stiffly.

Grabbing my hat from nearby, I once again placed it on my head. I finally managed to get up, wiping myself off. I warily looked at the both of them.

"The baby is not Triac's, that's what..." I merely said.

"Whose is it?" Brint questioned, green eyes widening and red eyebrows rising.

"The baby is mine." I stated.

"_You_ made love to Queen Zelda?" Brint asked, his eyes wider than they were moments before. "Whoa, please explain. When was this?"

I found myself pacing in front of the bars. "Ba-back in August... in the beginning of August..." I moaned, covering my face. I stopped and leaned against the strong bars, sighing into my hands.

"I thought you were gay?" Grist questioned.

"Yes, yes, I am! But... it's sort of hard to explain! I cannot really! It's difficult... the entire situation is."

They didn't question anything more of our... 'love-making'.

"So how does Triac know for sure it isn't his and Queen Zelda's?" Brint breathed, eyes still large.

"The baby looks nothing of his own." I looked to them now, pressing my face against the posts. "He has my eye colour _and_ hair colour."

They both inhaled quickly.

"Harsh..." Brint murmured. "You couldn't even have _tried_ to sneak away with it."

"I know," I sighed drearily.

"So what is Triac doing for a punishment...? He is obviously very angry," Grist said in monotone, armoured arms crossed.

"I'm not too sure. He said that he was going to hurt me 'a lot'," I responded wryly.

They both looked at each other, eyes wide again.

"... What? _What_? Am I missing out on something?" I inquired quickly, my eyes flashing between the two men.

"Did he say 'how long' he was going to hurt you?" Brint asked slowly.

"'How long'?" I repeated and my eyes narrowed. "I don't understand. Is this long, _long_-term discipline?"

Grist then muttered to me, obviously reluctant, "Well, it can be... if Triac _wants_ it to be."

* * *

_So, here is another update and a very short chapter. It's kinda a half-assed cliff-hanger too, but it's not too big!_ _XD Currently, I think I __may__ have this story done before New Years (I think I mentioned it before, saying "hopefully") but I am pretty sure I can wrap this up. Just some news about my life (I know I should be blogging this or saying this on LJ, BUT WHATEVER!): I'm going to Italy in March, yayyyyyyy~ I'm so excited! _:D_ My mom and dad helped pay for most of it, but I'm paying $1000 worth and I only owe $212 more, and that's not that much! Also, Math is terrible (when is it never? Unless you're a huge math fan, then go you!). My teacher is lame. XD He always boasts about himself and belittles us, so I feel "so smart" in that class. Other than that, school is pretty easy again this year (and I love all of my other teachers, besides ass-hat over there teachin' his MATHZ). Hopefully my exams aren't totally insane, or I __will__ go insane! I'm actually pretty boring and having nothing else to update about right now, hehe!_

_Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews! I'm almost at 300 and that's ginormous number! I love you guys!_ :D

_Also, I can totally see Triac being all "I was only waiting for your incredibly STEEEEWWWPED reaction." in that part, lmao. _XD _Just with some REALLY HUGE __exaggeration on "stupid"... _XD

_Anyway, off I goooooooooooo!_


	49. Brint

_Happy New Year, guys! 2009 was a brilliant year and now it's time to start anew in the year of 2010! Here's a little New Years gift from me to you!_ :D

* * *

**Brint**

It hurt. And the punishment was to last one year, once every two weeks. The months passed by slowly. The wounds always took a while to heal and then they'd be broken open again every two weeks.

They had used straps to hold me still so I wouldn't move. My arms were strapped to two wooden posts in the ground and my feet were strapped to the ground. Then... I was hit repeatedly by the guards. They had hit me with whips. I would hear the crack and it would hit me hard, causing to gasp desperately for air and help – but neither would come. And then, Triac would be standing in front of me, laughing... right in my face.

After a long while of being hit, I would be thrown back into my cell. My clothes would always be sitting in the corner of the cell but I'd never go and grab them though I was freezing myself to death in the cold nights. Blood stained the floor of the cell that I practically lived in now.

"Hey, kid... your year is up now after today's session."

I looked up at the man slowly. I was lying in the middle of the cell where I had slept every night. I had never grabbed my clothes yet and I was currently only wearing my leggings.

"Pardon?" I questioned warily, my head moving up to see him.

"I said you don't need to be whipped anymore. Triac said the year is finished."

I smiled at those words, my head slamming back onto the stone ground. I did not want to move at all. I was so happy that I felt like dancing, but I knew I couldn't. I was overly tired and I'd hurt my back even more.

"Hey, Link, you all right?" a voice asked only what seemed a few seconds later.

"Brint? Is that you, Brint?" I asked excitedly, still looking into the floor.

"Yes, it's me. The other guard departed. You can get up now if you want."

"I can't!" I laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! My back is killing me, but I'm feeling great!" I laughed again.

"Well, okay..." I could tell that he shrugged his shoulders after that. "So, uh, today was your last day, right?"

"Yes, it is!" I beamed into the stone ground.

"That's good. Do you think you'll be okay?"

I nodded and finally decided to stand up to speak to my friend. I slowly pushed myself up and I felt my skin pulling the already deep wounds open wider on my back. I gritted my teeth and stood slowly with the support of the hard rock wall. I looked at Brint while the side of my face was leaning against my arm on the wall. He smiled crookedly at me and I weakly showed a smile back.

"You're strong for a kid. Usually people your age would have been dead right now."

I smiled slightly again, while wincing in pain. I cleared my throat. "Yes... I am strong for my age."

"Are you getting changed now or... ah, are you just staying half-naked?" He cleared his own throat and I laughed, hurting my back while doing so.

"A-am I bleeding still?" I croaked, turning around. The wall still supported my every move.

"Uhh... yes, you are. A lot... actually."

"Then I won't be changing any time soon. That tunic's the only one I have and I don't want it to be blood stained or smell like blood either for the rest of my time here." I turned back to him, while all of that was being said.

"I guess you are right," Brint stated.

"Hey... where's Grist?" I suddenly questioned. The pair of them had always been together.

He sighed, eyes trailing around the cell. They did not meet mine. "Not working with me today."

"Why not?" My eyebrows furrowed, still watching his face.

"King Triac knows we're close friends and he doesn't let us work together anymore."

"Well, don't folks usually make friends at work and then they usually stay close together?" I questioned, one of my eyebrows rising.

"Not King Triac's rules. He says we're supposed to come here to work and not to make friends. But I do work! I do my job correctly."

"That makes no sense."

"I know! Now Grist and I work apart..."

"I should complain once I am out of here."

He laughed at my comment. "Yes, you should. It's boring as Hell without old Gristy tagging along..."

"Well, maybe you both could meet up after work."

"We do _sometimes_..." he mumbled and ran a hand through his red ponytail. "But, you know, we have wives and children at home. So we don't get much time with each other. We have to go home and help with our families."

"Makes sense..." I whispered and I raised a hand to my forehead. I had a blistering headache and at the same time I was feeling incredibly lightheaded.

"Hey, Link? You holding up, buddy?" he whispered worriedly.

"Yes... it's the blood loss. I'm feeling woozy..." I murmured, and leaned forwards against the cell bars. My eyes closed and I moaned lowly.

"Sorry, Link. I can't help you out."

"It's okay, Brint..." I wobbled in my spot, almost falling to the ground. "I just need to sit." I sat down, trying to keep my back straight so it wouldn't open again.

"Your son is handsome," Brint said softly to me. "I've seen him around the castle with Zelda. Everybody loves him."

"You've seen him around?" I inquired, looking up to him.

"Yes. He looks a lot like you. Same eyes, but hair's a bit darker. It's like a mixture of yours and Zelda's hair. And his complexion is the same as Zelda's."

"Mm, I want to see him again..."

"Sure as Hell you do! He's yours!"

I laughed quietly, careful not to cause my back any more harm. "When I first saw him... he smiled at me."

"Smiled? The first day he was born? I highly doubt that!" he replied, sounding sceptical.

"He did, I swear on the Goddesses! He smiled right up at me! Like he had already known me!"

"Peculiar." Brint then smiled. "Maybe he knows you're his dad."

"Maybe," I said back.

Brint smiled and looked up at the ceiling. His arms crossed and he finally brought his eyes back down to mine. "So, only about six more years..."

"Six?"

"You have been in here for about... one year and five months already."

"Have I really?" I whispered.

"Yep, and you're doing good, kid."

"If I didn't have you and Grist to talk to, I'd be dead."

He chuckled. "We're not that exciting to talk to."

"Well, you are the only decent people to talk to down here. All of the other guards ignore me."

"They're all little snobs anyway. Grist and I are the only _cool_ ones." He winked at me, causing me to snicker. "Y'know, I thought you were a snob once; guess I thought wrong."

"Did you really?" I had never actually heard someone say that about me before.

"Well, yes. You're famous and well-known. Usually people that are famous ignore the ones underneath them."

"I am definitely not over you," I stated, wide-eyed.

"Yes, you are," he responded, grinning at himself.

"No way," I disagreed. "You must make a lot of rupees working as a guard, correct?"

"A fair amount." He shrugged.

"I don't make squat. I protect you people because I _want_ to. I don't earn anything for it."

"Well, rupees don't matter in this case. As long as you're famous and well-known, you're definitely high on the charts."

"What class are you?" I wondered aloud. He gave me a questioning look. "Like first, second or third?"

"Oh, second."

"Yes, well, I'd say I'm _fourth_ and there isn't such a thing!"

"You really believe you are?"

I nodded. "I eat fish everyday... I'd even have to say the food I receive here is better than fish... And when I get sick of fish, Dark steals for me!"

"Does he really?"

"Yes, and I _hate_ stealing but we _have to_ sometimes."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," I sighed, looking to my left at the wall.

"... Well, if you ever need anything from me... _or_ Grist, too, he'd be willing; you could stop by our houses."

"Thank you so much," I smiled, grinning up at him.

"Any time, Link. Seriously, buddy."

"So, what do I look like right now?"

I was truly interested, I was. There were no mirrors in the basement of the castle and I had not seen myself in a while... well, since I'd been captured, that is.

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin and my ears rose slightly. I could hear the friction between his fingers and stubble. "Well, you look underfed. You've lost some weight while in here and you're half-naked... which is – uhh..." He cleared his throat. "...different too."

I laughed. I could tell that he felt slightly uncomfortable when he saw me only in my tights. He'd have to live with it though.

"And... your hair is longer. You could maybe put it up in my ponytail now."

I looked at my wrist. It was still there.

"You may be taller too..."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "I didn't think I'd grow anymore!"

"Well, I'm not _too_ sure if you grew but it looks that way when you are standing."

"And my eyes? What about my eyes?" I murmured, pulling my body closer to the bars.

He smiled a bit. Brint then moved towards the cell and groaned when kneeling down to meet my face. He narrowed his eyes when looking into my own.

"What is it?" I asked lowly.

"There is no glow... they're eerie. A bit cloudy, even."

My arm supporting my sitting position suddenly felt weak as I inhaled his breath. He smelled insanely good... like some type of expensive cologne. He smelled almost as delicious as Dark Link himself...

"... Link?" he questioned, looking at me weirdly.

"I just –" My eyelids fluttered. "I'm sorry. I just thought of something..."

"Was I reminding you of him?" he slowly smiled widely.

"No, I – well, not really – maybe a little... I'm rambling!" My free hand, being my right one, covered my face in embarrassment.

"You are," he snickered, still kneeling. His knees were beginning to look weak. "Well, you weren't. But you were a little... okay, yes, you were." He laughed at me and I blushed, wanting to turn away and hide my face from him forever.

"It's all right, Link and no, you _aren't_ going to get a kiss from me."

My eyes widened enormously and I blushed a dark red. I could feel my face burning and he looked playfully into my eyes. He laughed lightly as I looked away.

"I w-wasn't going t-to _ask_ for a kiss!"

"You were just going to kiss me _without_ permission, weren't you?" he chortled, his eyes trailing to the ground.

"N-no!" I tried to keep eye-contact with him.

We went silent for a moment and I could tell he was waiting for me to speak again. He crossed his arms, still kneeling and still staring at the floor.

"Um... Brint?"

He turned his green eyes to me, arms still crossed. "Yes, Link?"

"Could we quickly...?" I trailed off, blushing hard.

He looked back and forth between the dungeon doors. "Come here," he murmured, eyes meeting mine again. He stuck his arms between the bars and I stuck mine through different ones as well. We then hugged tightly, his arms wrapped right around my neck. I smiled, feeling happy to be within someone's arms again. Just for a moment was even nice.

"Thank you," I murmured softly, my head pushing against the bars.

"Nothing really," he replied lowly.

"How did you know I wanted a hug...?"

"Because you know you can't have a kiss," he guffawed, and pulled his arms back through the bars. And so did I.

I laughed lightly. "I didn't want a kiss anyway."

We both heard one of the doors open from the right. Brint quickly stood and moved back against the stone wall across from my cell. I decided not to move; it was too painful anyway. I watched Brint look downwards to hide his face and so did I. I knew we weren't supposed to be talking anyway. Guards and prisoners weren't supposed to share conversations with each other.

"Link! Brint!" whispered an excited voice.

We both looked up and it was Grist. Both Brint and I smiled.

"Hey, hey!" Brint smiled widely and pulled his dark haired friend into a tight hug. Their armour scraped against each other's. He pulled away, excited in his spot. "I missed you! So are you finally working with me again today?"

"Still not allowed to," Grist sighed. "We're supposed to switch posts right now. You're at the courtyard entrance."

Brint sighed, head dropping. "Well, they could wait a few minutes, I suppose?"

"Yes, I believe so," Grist agreed. "Julian is up there anyway."

"Man, I _hate_ him! I mean, seriously, you want me to go stand up there with that asshole all day?"

I smiled, forcing myself to stand again. I wished that I had support from a living person, but the only support I had was a cold, stony wall. My smiling grew as I continued to hear them bicker; I found it interesting.

"Well, I stood up there with him for the first half of the day..." Grist furrowed his dark eyebrows. "You can go up there for the rest of the day."

"But... ugh! I hate him! He's so annoying!"

"You don't think I know?" Grist muttered, leaning heavily against the wall. He crossed his arms. "And you don't think I hate him either? I can't believe I already took that man's annoying presence all day. It's hard to believe, really..."

"You know me, Grist, buddy. You _know_ I can't last one minute near that guy!"

"Yes, I do know," Grist mumbled, rubbing his temples. "But you're going to have to today."

Brint growled lowly and rolled his eyes. "I'll just stay with you two until someone comes and gets me."

"_I_ was the one told to come and get you," Grist said lowly, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. A smile was beginning to spread across his face.

Brint began smiling too. "Oh, well, then!"

Grist laughed at his friend and opened his dark eyes, watching me now. "So, Link... I heard that today was your last day?"

I nodded, leaning my head against the wall. "It was," I smiled.

"You look good for the shit beaten out of you for that entire year."

"Thank you," I guffawed, actually shocked to hear that.

"Hey, no problem, kid. It's true. Usually kids your age would be dead right now."

I laughed again. "Brint said the same thing."

"You did?" He looked at Brint on his right.

Brint chuckled, nodding. Grist smiled along with him.

"Well, it's good to see you alive, Link," Grist said softly, a grin now completely along his face.

I nodded at him and I myself was actually surprised to be alive as well. I smiled really widely, still against the wall. "It's good to see you again, too."

* * *

_Hopefully you have a great night and enjoy the celebration!_ :D


	50. Unstable

**Unstable**

Brint and Grist had stopped coming to visit me. One of the guards happened to hand me a note from Brint one day. He wrote that Triac figured out that we talked and neither he nor Grist was allowed to visit anymore.

And then my days began to get drearier. I felt like dying... and I had nobody to talk to. I mean, I tried to speak with some other guards, but they wouldn't acknowledge me with a nod or even a grunt. I had barely remembered what Dark Link had looked like. The only thing that burned into my mind was dark skin and glowing red eyes. I didn't remember any of his special features – his voice, his teeth, what his cool skin had felt like against my own... all I knew was that I loved him and I had to wait.

I didn't talk anymore... my voice was gone again like it was before. My voice was tucked away with Dark. I had also finally put my hair up into Brint's ponytail. I didn't bother with my hat anymore while I wore the ponytail; it was just too awkward fitting it back in the hat.

All I did was sit and stare at the ground all day. My eyes wouldn't leave. There was nothing else to look at down there in the dungeon.

I didn't even know what year it was anymore or how many had passed. I asked a guard in sign language if he knew... but of course he didn't understand me. I cried after that, laying on my back and covering my face. I shook wildly. The same one had actually come back the next day and told me five years had passed since I first arrived here.

So, I would have been twenty-two then. Dark would be too. I wondered what I looked like. Did I look like an adult or still a mature teen? I had no idea, seeing as there were no mirrors down there.

Zelda had come down and visited me once. She brought her baby, well, more like young child now, down to the dungeons too. She and I talked in sign language and she told me the boy's name was Flade. I smiled at him; I liked that name. Flade smiled back at me, too. He stayed close, like any curious yet slightly nervous child. I told her what a handsome boy he was and she smiled really widely.

When Zelda tried to get Flade to leave from the dungeons, he didn't leave. He wanted to talk to me. He smiled at me the whole time while he told his own stories slowly. He spoke carefully, already choosing big words for only being five. He made me smile wide, which I hadn't done in five years.

And then Zelda and Flade had never visited me again after. I was guessing it must have been a one-time visitation because of Triac.

I then got depressed again. I almost felt like causing self-harm to myself... but there was nothing I could actually use in here to do that. So I began crying myself to sleep every night and I continued wearing Brint's elastic.

One day, I felt myself crack and I knew I had. I started screaming loudly and pulling at the bars, sobbing and asking to be set free. I tugged and tugged and tugged at the bars, but all the rust did was scratch at my hands. Two guards suddenly came into the cell and put me into the iron cuffs that were along the back wall. I tugged at the cuffs for a while until realising that it was no use and that they were causing me pain.

Everyone once in a while, I'd try fighting them again, but I always lost. Those fucking rusty cuffs always won.

After a while, I just stopped fighting them. I already knew I'd lose for sure if I kept trying so I completely stopped. I stood there, arms restrained above my head and my head facing the ground. I never did look up again.

* * *

_Sorry that the chapter is a bit short; in a way, it's a bit of a filler chapter._


	51. Reunion

_Gosh, I'm awful sorry, but for such a long wait this sure is a short chapter! Well, good thing about it though is that Dark is back! _:)

* * *

**Reunion**

"Hero."

I didn't look up. It was probably some stupid guard trying to make fun of me again.

"Hero," he repeated.

I wasn't going to look up. No, he should go away and leave me alone.

He sighed loudly, pushing away at the silence. "Hero, your time here is done."

This was my real cue to look up. Was it really over? My eyes followed him closely as he moved to the door and unlocked the cell. He then walked towards me, unlocking one, and then the other cuff. Moving to the corner of the cell, he grabbed my hat and reached out to me, handing it over.

I slowly took it from his hand, my eyes wary while watching his serious face.

"Don't look so confused, Hero. This isn't a prank. I'll escort you to the castle exit."

0o0o0o0o0

"Dark Link is outside, Link," Zelda whispered to me.

It was the first thing she had said to me from the last time I had spoken with her, which was years ago. She was now a full-grown and an absolute charming woman. I then questioned in my head if I had looked any different. My eyes trailed all over her, then her child, whom was standing close to his mother, clutching her dress tightly. He was older now and about seven years of age.

Cautiously, he moved away from her and towards me, nervous expression on his face. I bent down to see him face to face.

A weak smile escaped from his lips. "I know I'm yours," he whispered lowly. Out of nowhere, he came in for a tight hug. Slightly shocked, I hugged him back a little awkwardly. "I'll see you sometime soon, okay?" I felt tears well in my eyes as I hugged the boy, nodding and then pulling away. I stood tall and straight, and I smiled at Zelda one last time.

Then, I departed with excitement. Dark was outside! Oh, I'd been longing to see him after so long...

It was snowing lightly as I reached the outdoors, just like it had been when I had been dragged into that dreaded Hell in the first place.

To my right, I spotted a dark figure sitting on the stone bench in front of a snow covered garden. He looked in my direction and beamed, getting up from his seat.

I rushed towards him feverishly and the first thing I did was take him into a deep hug, burying my face into his tunic. His smell... his lovely smell invaded my nose. I missed it all too much. I pulled back from his collarbone, still continuing to grasp his shoulders.

He looked the same, just taller and he possessed a more structured face that fit a true adult. He was no longer a teenager, but an adult.

He smiled at me, lips pushing together. "Is that really you, Link?" His voice was still cool and he sounded like the same old Dark.

"It's me," I grinned. My voice was hoarse, but it was back all right. Just because of him.

"I missed you, love."

"Oh, Dark, I've missed you too!" I hugged him tightly again, just wanting to lose myself in him. Tears fell down my face. Tears of absolute joy.

"How do I look?" I questioned into his shoulder, voice muffled.

"You look as good as you did seven years ago!"

I pulled away and he wiped at my tears with a swipe of his finger.

"You're lying!" I laughed.

"Maybe a bit. We'll clean and wash you up... you'll look good then." He winked a bright red eye at me.

I couldn't help but then take his lips into my own. His hard lips pressed against mine lovingly... just as they had years ago. I began to cry again, and he deepened the kiss, resting he palm of his hand on the back of my head. When our lips began colliding more slowly, his began to tremble.

I moved back, pressing my lips once more lightly to his shaking ones. He nuzzled noses and I felt myself once again teary-eyed.

"I missed you so terribly much," Dark laughed shakily and lowly, obviously trying to hide his pain of missing me for so long. He stroked the back of my head, repeatedly. "You see, i-it's all very boring..." He bit his lip, eyes looking everywhere but at me. Tears fell quickly from his eyes and he finally locked them on mine once more. "I love you."

I hugged him for a third time, arms tightly around his neck. "I love you too." I felt tears on my face, burning in the cool winter air.

"You c-can't leave me... like that, ever a-again..." he stuttered, kissing at my neck softly.

"I won't," I cried lowly, closing my sad eyes.

"Everyone's missed you..." he mumbled. "Like, I mean, everyone. Not j-just your family at home."

"Not to s-sound conceited... but I believe y-you!" I laughed lightly.

"So..." He wiped at his nose, pulling away from me a bit. "Let's go?" Dark smiled, and tugged at my arm. He forced himself to stop crying; I could tell. But if he was happy, I was too. "Want to go get a haircut? Maybe that should be first on our agenda."

I laughed. "Yes, please."

* * *

_I've been terribly busy in the last little bit. My marks from first semester kick butt... but second semester is a bit busier than planned, especially in the English part of it. Anyway, hopefully you are having a good weekend (I sure am! No homework)! I don't know when I'll next be updating... but I myself would like it to be soon!_


	52. Again

_Oh hello again, FanFiction. ;_; I've been gone for a while, mostly enjoy long breaks and visiting LiveJournal. Here is practically the last chapter. The next will be the epilogue._

* * *

**Again**

"Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed before we had even left the castle's courtyard. "We have to grab the Master Sword!"

"Oh, yes, course," Dark chuckled. "Don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"S-so..." I started cautiously as we began to head back towards the castle, "I was wondering... well, if you wanted to meet my son."

"Ah," Dark said slowly. "I heard about that. He is yours then?" He sounded a bit upset. "Or are you joking?"

"No, I'm not," I muttered and cleared my throat awkwardly.

Dark also cleared his throat. "How old is he?"

"Seven, he'd be."

"Oh, my..." Dark trailed off.

"Er, he can come with us... if you wish for him to."

"Not yet," he stated surely. "I don't think I would be ready." He fiddled with the front of his tunic.

I smiled weakly, pulling open the doors again. "Okay. Then we'll just meet with him, all right?"

He nodded once.

In the castle, Zelda and Flade were still standing in the entrance room along with Triac now. Triac was holding the Master Sword, but not by the handle. His fingers were carefully holding the strap that hung over the front of my chest.

The three of them looked at Dark and I, Triac's face remaining completely serious. We moved closer to them and I started speaking, breaking the silence, "Zelda... Dark wanted to meet Flade."

She nodded silently and Flade looked up at me. He quickly reached the two of us and he grabbed the bottom of my tunic tightly. "What's his name?" he asked, looking up at my face, and then his blue orbs carefully travelled over towards Dark's red eyes.

Triac had silently leaned forward, handing me my sword as I answered him, "He's Dark." I nodded at Triac and swung the sword back over my shoulder. He nodded back, his face twisting in slight anger and he stayed very close to Zelda.

I kept my eyes more so on Triac as Flade spoke to me. "Are you two married like mom and dad are?" Flade questioned me. I saw Triac's face get slightly cockier at the word 'dad'.

I narrowed my eyes at him in particular. "No, we're just in love." I then looked back down at Flade and smiled at him reluctantly.

I looked back up at Triac and he had turned away, strutting from the room entirely.

"How come you look so much like Dark, Link?" Flade questioned slowly, his gaze glued to Dark's face. Dark was smiling down at Flade in silence.

"It's because that's how he was supposed to look. As for now though, Flade, we must depart. I don't usually visit the castle often, but I can come by to visit every once in a while." I didn't want to come off as mean; I was just excited to leave and be with Dark by myself.

He gave me an upset look. "Okay," he allowed. "One day I'm going to come out of the castle and live with you for a while!"

"All right," I laughed and he hugged me, so I hugged him back.

He then suddenly moved towards Dark and pulled on the bottom of his tunic. Dark bent down towards Flade, smiling slightly. Flade then said to him, "You have to take good care of Link! And you can't hurt him or let anyone hurt him! Okay?"

Zelda giggled and I looked to her face, smiling crookedly.

"I will, I promise on my heart and soul, little Flade. I have always kept a close eye on him." Dark winked at Flade and then the boy hugged Dark tightly too. He had almost lost his balance but hugged Flade back. He stood close by me once again and Flade ran back to Zelda, clutching at her dress skirt tightly.

"Time to go then, love?" Dark sent a dashing smile in my direction and I sniggered softly. "How about that hair trim now?" He threw an arm around my shoulder playfully and I nodded.

Looking back to Flade, I smiled. "Okay, well, we'll be back."

"I'll see you soon, Link!"

0o0o0o0o0

Getting all of my hair cut off was like releasing a lot of weight off of my shoulders. Almost literally, I should confirm. We had found a hair dressers parlour in a shady part of town and we were relieved to see that the inside of the store was, well, not too shady. Pleasant, actually. The style of my hair was cut like Dark's because he had been keeping his at a short length like I had always had it during my most dangerous parts in travelling.

It had felt like an eternity of being free again. It practically was. And when walking around Castle Town, I was surprised at how many people had known it was me out of jail. I mustn't have changed too much if they knew it was me... or maybe it was my green tunic... Who cared anyway? I was happy enough to realise people had cared to see me back and free once more. It was nice being shouted praises and congratulatory words at.

I had a grin stuck to my face almost all day. It was Dark who finally suggested that we should get out of the castle area and trek out into Hyrule on our own. We wandered the Lanayru Province.

"I think you should stay to myself before we announce our arrival back in Ordona." Dark stated.

With a small smile on my face, I looked up from my boots to his face. "Sure," I agreed simply. I didn't really even want to go back to Ordon so soon. I'd rather stay with Dark before we had any party or something.

"All right," he grinned widely and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I laughed lowly and rested my head against his as we leisurely continued to wander around Lanayru.

When it was nearing sunset, Dark had warped us to Hylia to watch the sun set over the water. Sitting on grass right in front of the cannon, we gazed at the setting sun, linked arm in arm. When it began to get even darker, the sky almost completely blue, Dark's lips pulled up into a sharp grin and he rolled over on top of me.

"Since it's your first day baaack," he said lowly and carefully, words melting off his tongue and into my ears. Leaning back on my elbows, my ears rose as I listened to him cautiously. "I was wondering... if you'd like a little present."

"Mmm, and what would that be, Dark?" I questioned, a smirk lingering in my voice.

He smiled a bit more softly, stroking the side of my face. "Want to head back to the inn?"

I groaned slightly, moving my elbows more comfortably. "Will he remember both you and me?"

Dark nodded. "Well, how could he not? Everyone in Castle Town had something to voice of your arrival."

"All right. Take us there."

0o0o0o0o0

And of course, the owner of the inn recognised us right away, automatically leading us upstairs and back into our old two rooms. Hmm, funny he'd remember the exact rooms. Smiling at us, he departed back for downstairs, the stairs squeaking underneath his hefty body.

Smiling at Dark in the dim hallway light, I opened my door and gestured inside, my smile growing wider by the second. He slid by me stealthily and I followed him into the room, turning to shut the door quickly. Suddenly, I was pressed up against the wall, my wrists pinned and my lips covered with his. I let out a small laugh under his mouth and kissed back slowly, enjoying his cool skin.

"Ohhh, have you gotten more handsome or is that just me?" Dark let out a heaving sigh as he pulled away from me to inspect my face.

I winked at him. "I believe I have."

Dark let out a sexy growl, pulled me over towards the bed, and toppled down on top of me, placing another heavy kiss upon my lips. I squirmed slightly underneath his weight and pulled myself back onto the bed, resting my head on the pillow. I smiled softly up at him and he moved his face back from mine to give me another small inspection.

He then gave me a sad smile. "I've missed you so much, love," he whispered and he caressed the side of my face. "I love you, Link."

I melted at his words. "Dark, I love you too," I managed out in a weak manner.

He suddenly moved back a bit and sat up, while still kneeling over me. I saw him rummaging through his Pocket of Holding. "See..." he started slowly. He groaned a bit, sticking his hand in a little further. "I was given this..." He finally yanked out a small bottle. He tapped at it with his long nails. "... by a woman that owned a strange shop. I had gone travelling actually for a while, while you were in prison. You find some really strange things in the outskirts of Hyrule."

"Hmm, what is it?" I cocked an eyebrow at the shiny, clear bottle in his hands.

He chuckled. "Lubrication."

I cleared my throat uneasily. "Ah. Well, this'll help." I smiled weakly. "Is it okay? Because you said you had found it in a strange shop. You never know what you can find in those sorts of places..."

"Yes, it's all right. I've used it already," he stated, no awkward pauses in his speech.

"Oh," was all I said. I flashed him another feeble smile. "By yourself?"

"Of course by _myself_," he scoffed. "There's no one else I have been with within the last several years."

I grinned truthfully at him. I liked hearing him say that.

"So, can we begin?" He smirked at me, showing his white, doggish teeth.

I gestured a delicate hand between us, a smile lingering on my face.

And so it began. I had felt like being seventeen all over again, hormones raging through my body as I gazed up at Dark. I pulled down my tights a bit and when Dark noticed me struggling with him over top, he yanked them down for me. I gasped at the cool air of winter harshly biting at my thighs. It was to be expected, I suppose. I remembered a few years ago when it was winter in here... it was even as cold as it was back then.

"Mmm, before any _intrusion_ is made..." Dark purred, setting the lube down on the sheets and running his right hand over my arm. "... can I peek down here?" I felt his cold fingers touching along the insides of my thighs until his hand suddenly grasped at my member. I allowed out a small squeak, my body not being used to his cold touches anymore. I would be soon though, seeing as I would never be heading back to that dungeon... ever again.

Stroking the skin lightly along my length, I already felt myself hardening. Oh, I missed this by Dark too much. With a mighty smirk on his face, he suddenly ducked underneath my tunic and I shrieked, trying to quiet my voice after that by covering my mouth with my hand. I felt his skilled tongue running along my semi-flaccid shaft and I just lost it with excitement.

"Ohhh, Dark! _Dark_!" I murmured repeatedly.

While he was working on me, he must have been working with himself because when he pulled his face out from underneath my tunic skirt, I looked down at his legs and saw his hardened manhood protruding through his tights. He suddenly tugged them down also, and I eyed him eagerly. Smiling slightly, he reached over me and grabbed the lubrication near my hip and I watched as he began to place it on his member.

"So, it does work? This will be more pleasurable?" I questioned awkwardly, seeing as I never had used lube before.

"Yes, it works. Using it on myself feels much better... even better than... well, my spit," he replied, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "You'll feel a lot better, too, for certain, love."

I smiled back warily at him and he began to carefully place the liquid around my hole, placing one finger in and then another. I was a lot smaller than I was years back so there was slight discomfort down below as he did this. I moaned in a huff and repositioned myself; so did he. Now leaning over my face, he grinned.

"Are you ready?" Dark questioned. It was a simple question which was answered with a simple, silent nod.

Instant stretching and slight pain was emitted, so I let out a little cry, latching onto Dark's shoulders. Like he said though, everything was smoother with the lubrication. He started slowly at first, barely inching in and out, just trying to stretch me even more. Everything would feel better soon and I knew it would, because it always had. Even back when Dark and I first began getting intimate, it always felt better after the first bit of intercourse.

And it did begin to feel better. Dark picked up the pace, allowing out little groans every time he pushed in and then pulled back out.

"Mmm, D-Dark!" I shouted, hiding my face into his shirt. I wrapped my legs more tightly around his hips, pulling him deeper inside of me. "Yes, yes... ohhh, please, Dark... please, please..."

"Link, I love you," Dark smiled, brushing locks of my newly cut hair from my face. He grinned wider and I smiled weakly, a little blush protruding my cheeks.

"I-I love you too."

He finished himself off a little bit later, came inside of me and collapsed down on the bed beside my weak body, draping one arm across my heaving chest. I nuzzled my head into his dark, messy hair.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Link," Dark said, hiding his face into my shoulder.

I felt tears beginning to prick at my eyes. This was too perfect. I had missed being with Dark like this.

"I-I'm so glad to be back, Dark," I chuckled shakily and my throat almost allowed out a sob, so I swallowed it down. He then ran his hand through my hair multiple times and then rested it on my cheek. I nudged my face into his cool, nimble fingers. "I love you. I love you so much."

"See, now, _this_ is what I wanted to come back to..."

I pulled my sweaty face back from his a bit, peering at his glowing eyes in the dark. I saw his teeth bare at me in a large smile so I smiled back weakly.

"Your wonderful personality... everything," Dark suggested lightly, running his finger tips throughout my hair again. "I'm so happy that we're still exactly where we were five years ago. Right here." He pointed between the two of us.

"There's not another person like you, Dark." I nodded at that, and nuzzled my face into his shoulder.

He laughed; a soft, comforting noise to my ears. "There's no one like you, Link."

* * *

_Hopefully you review (maybe you can get me to 400?)! I'll post the epilogue when I can, hopefully soon, so I can sum up the story and put it to a close. Thank you for being so patient, friends!_


	53. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everything had returned to normal after I was released from the dungeons and never to return again. Dark was so happy and pleased of me. He told me every day that he was very proud of how I managed through all of those years, keeping sane and loyal to even him. And _I _was the one concerned about him in the first place, but it seemed as though he was worried of me too.

No one really questioned me or asked of my homosexuality. Everyone continued treating me with a great amount respect, treating me like a hero, the hero I once was when I had killed off Ganondorf and saved all of Hyrule. The few that did mutter and spread dirty rumours of both Dark and I, well, we ignored them. They didn't exist in our hearts.

Dark and I had finally returned to Ordona, about one week later after my escape from Hell. Everyone had changed and looked a lot different in only a mere seven years of time. Ilia was now a beautiful grown woman, as well as Beth in the mid of her teen years. Talo and Colin had also become very handsome, losing their childish, round faces and obtaining strong jaws and cheekbones. It had practically scared the crap out of me seeing Colin at first; he was so tall – a bit taller even than myself.

There wasn't much news missed. Uli's child was almost five and he was adorable, looking very similar to Colin himself when he was a baby. That was the most important news I had missed, seeing as there wasn't much more speak of them and only me. It was nice to know that simple things had only gone on anyway; nothing lethal or anything.

A year after I got out from prison, Dark and I were married in Ordona. That was surely one of the best days spent in my entire life.

When Flade turned twelve, we then took him out into the world of Hyrule. He loved every moment of it. We visited almost once a week and always returned him a day later, trying to show him every depth of Hyrule and as much as we could in one day. Dark and I did this for about a year and we taught him out to handle a sword properly and even fish too. He told us that definitely at any time he would come out with us again.

The other Zora also ended up liking Drakier. Drakier would always blush whenever Dark and I talked to him about his boyfriend. Drakier then finally did introduce us to him and his name was Nerim, who turned out to be a very nice fellow.

Brint, Grist and I still stayed very close friends. We would go out for casual drinks any time we could possibly meet up and we'd stay there for hours, sharing our boring yet interesting to _us_conversations.

So, in the end, Dark and I shared a happy ending. I don't mean to make it sound like a fairytale, you know, but I couldn't really put our story any other way. I guess you could say that our ending was perfect. Allowed to roam easily, not having to share our secret anymore. What could be better than being with your loved one and being able to be so free?

We did – and still do – bring up the "no one like you" thing. We couldn't and can't stop coming up with so many things that were like no one else. It was one of the many things tied within our bond. When I hear him say it, it makes me feel warm, happy, calm... safe. And truly important. I know that he feels the same of it too. It makes us feel better when we're mad or sad... or even happier when we are happy.

It's funny, really, that four simple words that could change us like that.

Those four words... are the best words to describe Dark because they mean so many things. There's no one like him because of everything he is. The only one I do and ever will love with all my heart is him. _He_ is the only one. I want him to live and breathe and smile and talk and see everything for me. I want him to love for me when I'm hurt, take care of me when I'm sick, and make me smile when I'm sad. I don't need to actually speak these words because he already does all that without asking. I don't see a single flaw in him. He's perfect.

Dark,

There's no one like you.

* * *

_So, here is the end of_ No One Like You. _It's been a great run with all of you and I can't believe all of the love and support I've received in the last two years of writing this. It's really been two years, huh? I'm almost in tears at writing this! I can't believe it's been that long already! Wow, I was still in elementary school at the time of beginning this... well, I cannot tell you how much in words I'd like to thank you all and FanFiction, of course, allowing me to share my writing with you. I've gotten a lot better at writing and such, so I'd like to thank FanFiction again and of course the readers/reviewers for encouraging me to continue with what I love the most! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOOO much. I love you all to death! I also appreciate every review you have ever left me because the feedback kept me going through all of this and at least it let me know that you were interested._

_Big special thanks to my two proof readers, Elise, and my other proof reader whom has asked me to keep his name private. You've both helped me develop into a better writer and I couldn't have progressed this well without you!_

_Um, as for another Zelda story or even a chance of a sequel for this one... erm, I'm not sure about one any time soon. I've fallen out of the Zelda fandom a little while ago, probably summer 2009 _(when I discovered Blur and Gorillaz)_, so it's been difficult to get back into finishing this. I told myself I'd finish it so here is your epilogue anyway._*smiles_* As for any stories of mine that are Zelda and you are currently reading... well, not sure about them either. _DIP _probably no time soon and _Closer Than Friends_, well, a bit closer than _DIP_, that's for sure. Gosh, I've lost all interest in _DIP_, honestly... my writing was horrid back then and I didn't even have a proper plot in mind _(still don't even)_. Anyway, no stories of Zelda from me soon, but if you do wish to check out my Gorillaz things here on FF or Blur things on LiveJournal, please do! I've improved a lot since the beginning of this story!_

_Thanks again, you lot! THERE'S NO ONE LIKE YOU~ _;D


End file.
